Through Life Series
by LexiTiara
Summary: (Fifty Shades influenced the story a tad and this is an Ian Somerhalder fanfic) Tiara Green, moves back to the country she grew up in after finishing college in the United Kingdom. A major corporation employs her the owner is an old acquaintance of Tiara's but she doesn't know that right away. A connection develops too strong to ignore how will they handle their new addiction
1. Fantasizing Through Life: New Beginning

**NONE OF THIS IS TRUE NONE OF IT just the places and names are true and I have no ties what so ever to The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters there I own none of that! This isn't a Vampire Diaries story at all it's just the way the story starts and it gets mentioned here and there.**

Moving from the United Kingdom as a well-known lawyer and writer back to the United States was almost terrifying. Being back in my home country was a completely new ballgame, I was known not famous. I worked like crazy since my senior year of high school making sure when college was over I wouldn't be screwed. I decided on being a business lawyer since any other type was either dangerous or extra boring. I kept my love of writing through college but hadn't written a book yet not being sure of what to write. My roommates, also my best friends Lauren and Cheynne, had already flown back two days before so now it was my turn.

It was nice being able to walk through the airport in peace not being asked about the latest case. Right when I reached the Covington, LA warm air, a car pulled up in front of me.

"Oh my gosh Tiara I'm so glad you're here!" Lauren said as she hugged me tight.

"I'm sort of glad to be here."

"Don't worry seriously you're a smart beautiful girl getting a job won't be that hard." Cheynne said from the passenger's seat.

We drove down a two way street flying between two green walls as the sun began to lay its head to rest above us.

_1_ "Too much light in this window, don't wake me up. Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup, if I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss. I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips." We all sang with the air whipping through our hair.

Lauren pulled into the long white driveway of one her family's homes. The abnormally large cream three-story house was surrounded by green being controlled by the orange sunset. I was ready to go and lay in my temporary bed but I still had a couple hours to survive.

"How was the flight?" Lauren's father directed to me over dinner.

"Eh long very long."

"Better get used to it you're going to be traveling all over the continent when you represent big corporations and write a twelve book series."

I gave him the fake laugh all young people gave to their elders. "Whatever you say Mr. Tomlinson or should I be calling you Governor Tomlinson?"

"Oh please don't we don't need to enlarge his ego any further." Lauren's mother said.

I stared up at the ceiling in my pajamas thinking about my future until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Cheynne and Lauren strolled in my room and sat on the edge of the king sized bed.

"We have some great news!" Cheynne blurted.

"Well what is it?"

"Cheynne's old favorite acting teacher had connections and got us extra roles on The Vampire Diaries." Lauren said

"Wow that's great I can't wait."

"Oh you're not an extra you got a minor role!" Cheynne blurted once again

"What? I don't act don't I need to audition or something?"

"Nope your character improvs and the director wanted you when he saw your picture." Lauren stated.

"So um what do I play?"

"You're the mysterious new girl at Mystic Falls. What no one knows is that you're a hybrid! If you do well and the fans respond well you could stick around for a while but most likely not a permanent role… yet!" Cheynne said too excitedly for 11:18 PM.

"When are we leaving?"

Lauren and Cheynne looked at each other but eventually spat out, "Tomorrow."

I covered my head under the sheets trying to hide from the day starting.

_2_ "So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night, and I know I said it a million times but I'll only stay with you one more night."

_How could I be angry when waking up to Adam Levine's voice?_ I threw my legs over the side of the bed and sulked to the bathroom. _Hmm I look better than I thought._ I went through my clothes not sure of what to wear, thanking god for Lauren's mom washing my stuff the night before. I finally decided on dark blue tight skinny jeans, white wedge heels, and a black and white tank top that had a see through lace back.

As we walked through Covington Municipal Airport people turned their heads. We all had our sexiest fabrics on making sure we were noticed when the episode aired.

"You're Tiara Green?"

"Uh huh" I said to a random guy with a mic on set.

"Get her to makeup now!"

A good-looking red haired woman pulled me into the direction towards a trailer. They had clothes set up for me but they liked my own outfit better.

"Okay places people!" Whom I assumed was the director yelled.

"ACTION!"

I walked across the street looking straight ahead towards the Mystic Grill where Cheynne and Lauren were sitting inside.

"Who's the sexy brunette?"

"Really Damon? She's a new student from somewhere. No one has talked to her she just seems so uptight and intense."

"That's the way I like them and trust me I'll take care of the tightness."

Elena slapped Damon on the arm, "Could you be more of a creep?"

"Eh probably but if you would excuse me I have to go catch my date for the night."

I was supposed to pretend to be on my phone as Damon walked in looking for me. He gracefully strolled towards my table with swag that only he possessed.

"Hey there cutie how about I buy you a drink, we make small talk, and you end up in my bed moaning my name?

I chuckled naturally, "I admire your honesty but I'm not that type of girl, I know the attire misleads you."

He sat down in the booth and did that eye thing before he checked my chest then looked up at my face. "Well if you're not that type of girl do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope and I'm sorry I wounded your ego."

He clenched his chest, "And now my heart gorgeous. Where did you move from?"

"Uh… a small town near the border of West Virginia."

"Does this 'small town' have a name?"

"Oh so eager to get to know me so I'll be in your bed moaning your name, someone is over confident. Look pretty boy I have to go feel free to track me down because I know I will be on your mind till you see me again."

I got up and walked out the grill passing Nina well Elena and Stefan on my way out.

"AND CUT!"

Lauren and Cheynne popped up and walked outside to me, "Oh my gosh that was great! Did you see Ian checking you out?"

"He always does that to everyone no big d-"

"BACK IN YOUR PLACES!"

Cheynne and Lauren had to leave but I didn't since I wasn't in this scene.

"Strike out brother?"

"Oh shut up Stefan I'll get her. Something about her is I don't know weird?"

"You call her weird once she rejects you?" Elena asked

"Not like that but her eyes changed to almost a light gold instead of her brown eyes."

"Well what do you expect it is Sherlock?"

Damon glared at Stefan, "I don't know but I don't feel like waiting lets go. Uh get her number Elena."

"I don't know her number."

"Use Facebook or something whatever you kids use."

They all walked out the grill, "CUT NEXT SCENE!"

I used the gigantic handle to knock on the door but Stefan opened it before I got the chance.

"Please come in."

I walked into their big house with Elena leaning against a wall and Damon sitting on the couch.

"I knew you couldn't forget me," I said.

Damon smirked and got up to greet me. "I just wanted to get to know you some more."

"Yeah with the other Salvatore brother and his girlfriend here what's with the intervention?"

"Oh my brother is just a little paranoid and thinks there is something different about you."

"Since I rejected him?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Fine I know you won't leave me alone till I tell you. Elena you might want to leave."

She looked at Stefan then left, "I need to get home to Jeremy anyways."

"So what are you hiding gorgeous?"

"AND CUT GET HER TO MAKE UP!"

A rush of people came with their brushes on my face as they dragged me back to the trailer. After what seemed like an eternity, I was back in my spot.

"ACTION!"

The camera was towards Stefan and Damon only having the back of my head in the shot.

"I'm a hybrid." When the camera view was back on me, you saw my blood shot eyes and claws showing the mixture of vampire and wolf.

"CUT MAKEUP!" The random crowd came back the claws, contacts, and makeup was coming off and my normal look came back. As I walked back, the head makeup woman made a comment,

"You have a close up scene coming up with Ian… it will be intense."

I wasn't sure of what to make of her comment so I just nodded.

"PLACES!"

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in his angry tone pressing me against the wall.

"I came here to help!"

"Are you some evil minion from Klaus? We don't need help okay?"

"I was born this way! I finally got to the age where I stopped growing I know how to control myself! Have you forgotten about the new vampire hunter that's a vampire? Yeah I know about that!"

Damon let me go, "How are you going to help?"

"You need a hybrid on your team I'm pretty strong for 19. Right now you have the two of you, the new vampire girlfriend, her vampire best friend, and a witch with not that much power… you need me both of you need me."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. "Where are you staying?"

"Hopefully here."

Damon smiled.

"Sounds good to me why did you want Elena to leave?" Stefan asked

"I just don't like people especially ones that I go to school with knowing everything."

"Understandable."

The next scene was Ian and I in his bedroom.

"I never even asked your name."

"USE YOUR REAL NAME!" The director shouted.

"Tiara."

"Hmm rolls off the tongue nicely."

We were lying in his bed looking at each other.

"I'm in your bed not moaning your name."

"I can change that."

I chuckled, "Not gonna happen. Good night."

I turned out the lamp, "AND CUT!"

We jumped out of bed, "Great job newbie you haven't acted before?"

I froze a little then finally said, "Nope I wasn't even aware I would be here until last night."

"Wow well can't wait to see you tomorrow." He pulled me close and hugged me tight.

_What is he doing?_ "Ahem"

Ian instantly released me,"Uh this is Nina my girlfriend."

She proudly put her arm around him showing claim.

"Hi" I murmured.

"Hello… who are you again?"

_Wow, could you be more obvious that you're oozing jealousy?_ "I'm Tiara the newbie hybrid I guess you weren't paying attention or you just don't comprehend simple English."

She took a small gasp as Ian opened his mouth slightly as if he were thinking, "Oh no she just did not… good job."

I stood there waiting for an arrogant comment but never got one. "Nice meeting you Ian see you tomorrow." I walked off set and to the parking lot where Cheynne and Lauren were waiting. Paul Wesley stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry I just wanted to officially introduce myself, I'm Paul."

"Hi I'm Tiara."

"You did really good back there. I saw the Nina Tiara standoff."

"Yeah she came over to Ian and I acting as if he were her property and that I wasn't worthy of his or her presence."

"She can be a little bit of a diva and um… bitch when it comes to Ian. I'm sorry what do you do for a living?"

"Oh I'm a lawyer and beginning writer."

Paul smiled, "I can tell you seem very intelligent. Better add actress to your repertoire."

"Thanks."

He hugged me then walked to his fancy car. I walked over to my Cadillac: SRX with Cheynne and Lauren in the car.

"We saw you hugging up Paul Wesley and Ian Smolderhalder." Lauren said

"Yeah I know and the Nina diva up in my face."

"Heh yeah you shut her skinny ass up." Cheynne said

"Uh yeah she doesn't even have an ass."

We all laughed then I said, "Well already starting co-worker drama on the first day."

"It looked like Ian didn't want to let you go." Cheynne said

"Yeah I have no clue what that was about."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter the second one will come very soon. Leave a review please and tell all your friends to read my story thank you:)**

_1. Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown_  
_2. One More Night by Maroon 5_


	2. FTL: Step Aside

**I still have no ties to The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

I was finally used to all the crowds of makeup and hair people around me. I was known as the new bad girl in town. Nina still made her stuck up comments while Ian would sit and be amused. She really wasn't happy because today was my first sex scene on TV… with her boyfriend. The main scene of the episode was homecoming. Elena and Stefan were together while Damon and I were together.

"Wow crazy crowd." Stefan said hand in hand with Elena.

"Dance with me," Damon said pulling me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my waist pressing my body against his.

"You're a great dancer." I said

"Thank you I have been around for hundreds of years."

"Hmm I'm only 19 are you sure you're not committing some crime."

He laughed, "Nah take me to the vampire court then."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"It's been almost two months."

"Since what?" I asked

"Since we met and since the day that I um."

I looked up at him, "Spit it out Salvatore."

"As vampires…."

"We have an off switch for our emotions so we can choose whether to feel or not." I finished for him.

He smiled, "You have just climbed over the wall of the off switch."

"Hmm are you saying that you have feelings for me Mr. I don't have a heart?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I naturally blushed then said, "Homecoming really isn't my scene its more Elena's speed. How about we get out of here?"

Damon leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly, "Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and we walked out to the room. We obviously passed Elena and Stefan queuing his line, "I think Damon is going to get what he wants tonight."

"CUT!"

Nina was fuming, "That kiss wasn't in the script!"

"It would've happened either way." I said

"What do you mean?"

"Uh Nina lets go this way we aren't in the next scene," Paul said.

Ian looked at me, "She doesn't know."

"What don't I know? Would someone tell me what's going on?" She yelled

I couldn't help my conniving smile.

"They have a sex scene." The producer said.

Nina's mouth popped open and her eyes darted between Ian, the producer, and I.

"Can't wait," I said then finished with a sweet smile.

She stomped off to her dressing room with Paul following behind trying to cool her down.

Ian turned to me, "Ready?"

"Not really I have no clue how to do a sex scene let alone sex period."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh I haven't had sex in what 8 years?"

Ian's eyes widened, "What?"

"Um yeah I don't have sex unless I've been with a guy for a while and I feel comfortable with him. Most guys don't last."

"Wow… I… well… uh… I'll walk you through it. I will be in control so you don't really have to think and go with what feels natural."

"That's what I've been doing the whole time."

"PLACES!"

Damon grabbed my hand and walked up to the door holding it open for me.

"Such a gentleman."

Right when the door closed behind us Damon picked me up and pressed me against the wall kissing me. I didn't have time to think so I just ran my hands through his hair kissing him back. His hands moved up my thighs to my butt causing me to blush. He threw me over his shoulder and took me up to his room.

"CAMERA TWO GET READY!"

"I hope you don't like this dress." Damon said ripping the back open making it fall to the ground.

I yanked open his shirt making buttons fly everywhere. He started kissing me again as I walked backwards towards the bed. My skin made contact with the cool sheets. He looked down at me so vulnerable not knowing what to do and took off his jeans. I pulled him down and kissed him more. Damon kissed down my neck then between my breasts making my body shiver. He threw the sheets over the bottom half of us then positioned his body between my legs.

"I'm going to touch you to make it believable." He whispered in my ear.

He pressed his thumb down on my clit through my panties making me give out a long moan. His name moaned out of my mouth as he went faster.

"AND CUT"

"Oh thank god," I murmured.

Ian looked up at me, "Very nicely done Tiara."

He helped me off the bed and dressed me as I dressed him. Nina had went home being too pissed so I volunteered to take him to his place.

"Do you normally do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well touch down there when you do a scene like that."

"Nah because the girls know how to fake it, you don't. I enjoyed it though."

Ian flashed his famous smirk making me blush.

"You blush a lot."

"Not really I can't do that since I'm a lawyer."

"What no you're not!"

"Yes I am I'm in business and I am a writer but I haven't decided on what to write a book on."

"Wow well I hope I'm not getting sued for sexual harassment."

We both laughed, "Hmm I'll have to think about it." I said pulling into his driveway.

"I still cannot believe she took my car we don't even live together. Want to come in?"

"I should get home I have friends waiting."

"Oh yeah I forgot well thanks for the lift hon." He planted a kiss on my cheek then got out the car.

**6 Months Later:**

"Promise to keep in touch?" Paul asked.

"Mhm I swear."

"I'm really going to miss you I hope we see each other again." Ian said.

We were having a couple drinks at a local bar since today was my last day. They weren't sure if my character was going to come back but I lasted much longer than they intended. The rest of the cast and crew gave me a going away party on set but Paul and Ian wanted to spend the last moments I had in Covington, GA together.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin things with you and Nina?"

"Nah things have been rocky lately I'm sure we will get through it. Are you going back to Covington?"

"Yeah back home to the Governor but the week after I will have my place situated."

"Are you living alone?" Paul asked

"No Cheynne is coming with me we've lived together since we left high school. I haven't seen the place yet since Lauren's parents, my parents, and Cheynne's all chipped in on a bachelorette pad."

We all chuckled and joked around the rest of the night.

By time I got home, I was tired needing to enjoy my last night of peace before everything went into fast forward. My heels echoed in the hallway as I walked towards the living room. Lauren and Cheynne were sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Uh is there something we needed to talk about?"

"Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?" Lauren asked

"Um yeah it's not like there is anything keeping me here."

"It seems like you and Ian have some unfinished business." Cheynne said

"You've been saying that since we saw each other. He has diva, long haired, pretty face, skinny chick, Nina he doesn't need nor want me he's just a good actor."

"Fine we leave tomorrow but trust me you'll regret not staying."

"Everything will be fine."

**3 Months Later:**

After being settled into my new environment, I was talked into going on interviews. I was tired of being home alone doing nothing wasting my degrees. Lauren used her connections to get me interviews with some fancy companies. She wouldn't tell me so I couldn't pick or choose which ones I would feel comfortable with. I had a mixture of writing jobs, lawyer jobs, and some with both. Today was writing and lawyer with Horizon Publications. I had no clue if they were more of a dressy attire or casual dressy, I picked dressy. I didn't think I could go wrong with a fitted black skirt, black wedges, a grey camisole, and blue blazer. I rode up the tiled elevator with silver walls that gave a blurry reflection. I walked into the very clean and sophisticated lobby,

"Are you Tiara?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect right on time, this way."

I nodded and followed her past a door labeled Chief Executive Officer. I felt the urge to rush by being scared of who would come out the room.

"Right here, Joseph will be back shortly."

I sat down in the middle chair facing the desk. I fiddled my thumbs for what felt like an hour but was truly just five minutes.

"Sorry for the wait hi I'm Joseph Johnson but you can call me Joe." He said reaching out and shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Tiara Green."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Green you are here for an executive writer's position. That title includes proof reading, sending the C.E.O.'s letters and various papers out, writing your own material, and sometimes laying out the online site with current stories. You will be the boss of maybe 15 people you would be on the level with me. The only difference is that you will also be handling our legal matters suing, agreements the whole shebang and you are more up under the C.E.O. like his right hand man… woman. He might treat you like an assistant sometimes but trust me Janice won't let that happen… the receptionist. Does any of this seem too much for you?"

"No not at all but I must admit this would be a gigantic first step for me."

"No worries, any questions?"

"Um that was it? That was the interview?"

"Hmm yeah pretty much. You have better credentials than most people I have interviewed for the spot consider yourself Tiara Green, Executive Writer and company lawyer."

"Wow thanks um when do I start?"

"Thursday? That gives you the rest of today and two more days to prepare."

"Anything I need to bring?"

"Not really well c'mon let me show you something."

We got up and walked back out towards the lobby stopping in front of the door next to the C.E.O.'s.

"This will be your office Ms. Green. Bring whatever you feel is necessary to make it feel like your own."

I walked into a big-carpeted room with a glass wall behind the glass-topped desk, showing off the skyline. The wall had floor length blinds on the wall that connected to the C.E.O.'s.

"What are those for?"

"Oh that's a glass wall only one in the building C.E.O. asked for it. He says that he wants to have quick access to you since you are an important part to him being successful. He doesn't have blinds on his side so you can just walk in using the door behind them."

"When am I going to meet this guy?"

"You're first day of work he's in Covington, Georgia right now but will be back Thursday."

_Why does that sound so familiar?_

"Oh okay well is he strict or mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well the past three months he has been very mean and strict and excuse my language but a complete dick. Rumors have been going crazy around here saying that his relationship tanked and he got even more upset and angry after that because the woman he believed he should've been with got away."

"Wow that's a serious rumor."

"Yeah too serious to be a lie."

Joseph… Joe walked me out to the elevator, "Very nice to meet you Tiara can't wait to work together Thursday."

Walking out the building I felt confident but also very scared of who my mystery boss would be. I didn't want to cross the line by asking anymore about him. I thought about looking him up on Google but I did not want to psych myself out. Lauren was outside waiting for me,

"How was it?" She asked as we drove to lunch.

"Pretty good I got the job."

"Wow already?"

"Yeah I didn't think they would hire me on the spot but I start Thursday."

"Who had to interview you?"

"Joseph Johnson"

"He's pretty cool he is a family friend you'll like him."

"Know anything about the owner?"

"Well um," Lauren's face lit up with a sneaky smile, "he's intense."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Just wait till Thursday."

**Please leave a comment I am debating when to post the next chapter but it will be soon!**


	3. FTL: Hope for the Best

**Okay so obviously most people don't post three chapters a day but since I've already written the story I just really want you guys to read it. I'm currently working on the second story and it is so much better than the first now you see why I can't stop posting!**

I bend down into my back seat grabbing everything I remembered. I heard footsteps approaching next to my car.

"Mmm hello."

I get up quickly and turn around to look at a tall blonde haired, blue-eyed tan man dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt, and green tie standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Uh hi."

"I'm Mr. Caldwell sorry call me Cody I'm not use to introducing myself that much." He said with an outstretched hand.

I shook his hand and said, "I'm Tiara Green."

"Oh you're the new attorney and Executive Writer congrats."

"Thank you um what do you do here?" I asked as he took my bags and we walked towards the door.

"I write the sports section I report to you."

"Well you're already on my good side since I don't have to carry all this stuff."

Cody walked into my office and looked a little flabbergasted.

"Now this is a killer office I'll see you later on oh and good luck on your first meeting."

_What meeting? _I began to organize my office the way I saw fit then sat down to check my schedule.

11:30 Meeting with the Boss

_Damn._ I got up and walked out to Janice, "I can go in?"

"Always on time Ms. Green and go ahead he will be there in a minute."

I thought my office was fancy but this was a whole other level of fancy. It was a corner office with glass walls excluding the one where his front door was. Everything was neat looking untouched. I heard the door open and slow steady steps go around the desk. I continued to look down at my hands afraid of who it would be.

"Sorry for the delay let's get right to it. I am impressed by your resume but that does not really matter since you already have the job. I do not tolerate mistakes or screw ups I am a scary man and even more scary when you make me angry. As long you remember that I am the one who signs your checks, we will be okay. Oh and the blinds on your side are to remain open…"

I finally decided to look up and when I did, I saw an intense man going through paperwork not looking at me. I stopped breathing and just stared in amazement but also in fear.

"…I will walk in occasionally in need to meet with you and only you. I am not going to knock or give you a set time I will stroll in because I own the place. Hmm what else oh you are honestly not that important to me until you start making me money after that you will be a 10 on a scale of 1 to 1,000. Anyways sign this contract so I can put your ass to work and I will not have to waste any more of my time than necessary with you."

He passed me the little packet and a black engraved pen. I didn't dare to keep looking at his face so I scanned over the contract and signed below his signature. When I saw the name, my heart jumped once again then I put the pen and contract on the desk and slid it back. I looked up at him and he was staring at me.

"Um… wow… you… I… it's you."

"Hi again."

"Do you remember me?" He mumbled.

"How could I not?" I said nervously.

His intense blue eyes stared at me as if I were not really sitting in front of him like a ghost. I couldn't handle his fixation so I looked down at my hands.

"You should um get to work. A list of assignments should be on your desk by now and in your email."

"Okay Mr. Somerhalder."

I got up, brushed my skirt down, and turned around on my heel. Before I opened the door, I saw a towering shadow over me. I looked over my shoulder at Ian still looking in amazement. I wasn't sure why he was following me so I put my hand out and shook his then went into my office. _Oh right blinds open._ When I opened them, dissolving all privacy, Ian looked at me with his hands in his pockets still in the same spot I left him in. I gave him a shy smile, which he acknowledged with a nod. I sat down behind my desk, took a deep breath, and began to work.

_Wow, 8:18 PM came fast._ I was finishing my last proof reading when my door opened… the side door. My office was fading into blackness only illuminated by the desk lamp and city lights below. My new boss leaned against the wall with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Did you need me for something?"

"Oh no but I admire your late night working I am usually here by myself."

"I like to get ahead… it leaves room for error."

Ian strolled behind my desk looking out to the city. I turned my chair; legs crossed, and looked up at him. "I'm taking you to dinner."

"How do you know I haven't eaten already?"

"I have watched you all day. I have studied your every body movement all day. Even when you…." His voice trailed off and he did not finish.

"I guess we can go out."

A hint of a smile was placed upon his lips. He looked down at me then held out his hand, which I took. I held my purse in both of my hands sliding it back and forth across my knees. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Ian looking down at me making me look up at him. It felt like his blue eyes were creating a trance on my brown eyes. The spell was broken by the ding of the elevator. It remained silent as we walked through the parking lot.

"Want me to drive?" Ian asked

"I drove here though."

"I'll get someone to pick it up get in."

He opened the passenger's door for me and waited for me to be securely in my seat. His black Audi SUV was neat and clean just like his office and I'm guessing just like his home. The silence was agonizing I so desperately wanted to turn on the radio but I didn't want to touch anything. I wasn't sure if this was a business date or a friendly date or maybe a real date but I didn't dwell.

"I hope you like it here," Ian said as he pulled into a parking spot for a restaurant called _Fish Daddy's_. Once again, he came around to handle my door and did the same when we walked into the restaurant.

"Two for Somerhalder."

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder."

"Uh," Ian looked down at me confused about what to say but I just shrugged and brushed it off. We were taken to a booth in a dark corner that gave off a romantic ambiance. I scanned over the menu, _alcohol… no he's my boss don't want to be drunk… salad with onions in it… no didn't bring gum… hmm can never go wrong with crab cakes._ After my internal battle, I glanced above the menu and saw Ian racking his mind looking down. It was almost perfect timing when he began to look up at me but I shot my eyes down. Once the waiter took my protection away, I decided to make small talk.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"It's a good place to eat. "

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That's not what I meant I mean why did you offer?"

"I can't be nice to my new employee?"

"Don't play with me I see through diversions like this on a daily basis."

"I just wanted to spend more time with you that's all."

"That's hard to believe."

"Why?"

The food had arrived which gave me the opportunity to ignore his question. After three bites of one of the perfect sets of crab cakes, Ian interrupted.

"Tell me Tiara."

"It doesn't take long to know the latest C.E.O. gossip floating around."

He sat his fork down gently on the plate, took a deep breath, and leaned back arms folded. "Hmm let me guess what you've heard. I'm an asshole but it started about three months ago and I'm very strict, mean, and a straight up dick yeah that's all right."

"Why aren't you sticking to your normal ways with me? I did get a little hint earlier when you said you didn't care about me but would consider it once I made you some money."

"Well I do…."

Ian looked conflicted with what was going through his head.

"Why do you always trail off when you're around me?"

"I just get into a deep thought sometimes."

"About me?"

He ran his fingers through his hair obviously uncomfortable, "Yes about you."

"Oh um so what happened with you and Nina?"

"It just all crashed down after you left and maybe it started before you got there but you distracted me."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"A little bit of both but I'm not going into a discussion about it."

"Fine but I will get it out of you sooner or later."

Ian chuckled, "I know."

We pulled up outside of my condo with my car waiting for me in the driveway. It was silent the way there and growing in intensity.

"Thanks for dinner and bringing me home."

"You're very welcome," he replied leaning against the doorframe.

I looked up at him as he stared down at me feeling as if I should kiss him for some odd reason. His body was about an inch away from mine causing me to look straight up.

"Goodnight Tiara, I want you on my desk."

"Huh?"

"Uh your papers… on my desk… in the morning." He corrected as he walked back to his car.

_Now that was a giant screw up._

The early mornings were killing me but for some reason I felt energized this morning. To make sure I kept the energy I made a trip to Starbucks and got three drinks.

"Good morning Mr. Caldwell." I said as I passed him a drink.

"Good morning Ms. Green."

"Call me Tiara jeez you make me feel old I'm only twenty-four."

We heard a bang as the elevator doors closed, "What was that?"

"I have no clue oh be careful this morning I have gotten a couple messages that your boss is ripping everyone's heads off and he just got in two minutes ago."

"_Shit._"

"Such foul language."

"Sorry I didn't think you could-"

The doors opened and all you heard was angry screaming, "I told you to have that shit on my desk by time I got here! Your job is on the line all because you do not know how to tell time! Why are you standing here still? Get out of my fucking office!"

I saw a blonde haired woman almost in tears scuttle out of my wonderful boss' office. I decided the best thing to do was to come in through the side door. I grabbed all the stuff he asked for and walked into the office. Ian looked angry until he saw me then he immediately relaxed a little.

"Um here are the papers you wanted, the documents you need to look over and sign, and if I remembered right a grande Americano with two sugars."

"Wow thank you."

I turned to leave but when my hand was on the handle I was stopped, "Tiara could you come back."

I turned around, sat down in one of the black seats, and crossed my legs. He looked at me for a minute then began to speak, "I really do appreciate you you're the only person that I don't have to yell at all the time."

I gave him a shy smile, "I want you on my desk uh your papers… on my desk… by two o' clock."

I saw a hint of color blossom on his cheeks, "I have never had an employee give me a deadline but for you Ms. Green I'll be on your desk by 1:45 I mean the papers."

I shook my head in disapproval of our comments to each other as I walked into my office. About two hours after I had begun my stride, Janice called.

"Need me for something?"

"No I just had to tell you something."

"Why not come in my office?"

"Mr. Somerhalder could see and probably read my lips."

"Oh okay well tell me."

"Before you came in Mr. Somerhalder was all mean and grumpy but one conversation with you and he is nice the rest of the day."

"What's your point?"

"You're his Achilles heel and I, with the rest of the office, think that you're the woman that got away."

I chuckled, "I've only been here for two months."

"That's enough time for him to fall in love."

"Hmm well I don't know but I'll keep your thought in mind."

"I'm right and you know it." Janice said then hung up.

I tried to go back to working until I started to think about what was said. _What if I am the one he wants? Do I even love him does he even love me? How could I turn him down in the midst of his heartbreak? This all makes no sense. He went a year without me and was perfectly fine. Always angry is not perfectly fine. We're not even together and he's already driving me crazy. There's a ten-year difference well same difference with Nina and look what happened. I can't make assumptions he didn't even tell me a specific reason why they broke up. I need to stop-_

"Tiara? Are you okay?"

I looked up at Ian who had his hand on my shoulder trying to get me out of my thoughts. "Uh yeah I'm fine."

"I'd give all the riches in the world to know what was going through your mind. I actually came in here to ask you to come with me to Seattle, Washington. I'll need you by my side to close this deal."

"But I don't even know who it's with."

"House of Alexis Publishing."

"I'm guessing the owner is a woman."

"Mhm her name is Alexis Manson."

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"It would be nice to have some help plus you are in charge of all legal matters since you are the attorney."

"Oh right."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Seattle hon I already went over this. Are you sure you're okay?"

**Please leave a review and spread the word! I wouldn't mind if you made me one of your favorite authors or one of your favorite stories ;)**


	4. FTL: Different Surroundings

**A/N: Okay I decided that since most of my chapters are around 2,000 words I'll upload two a day so that it's your average chapter size of 4,000 words. The next story (that I'm currently writing) has longer chapters I promise if you stick with me I will bring you a better story.**

* * *

We walked up the stairs to the jet. All I had was my laptops, phone, purse, headphones, and briefcase. Ian on the other hand was packed and ready to go. There was a set of four chairs with two across from each other. I sat in the row closest to the window and Ian sat in the chair across from me in the other row.

"What am I going to do about clothes?"

"I'll buy you anything you want."

"Oh no you can't do-"

"Tiara I sign your checks it's all the same money."

"But I save and keep a budget of what I spend. Ian you really can't-"

"No Tiara I'm buying everything while we are there, if you don't allow me I'll just go out on my own and buy you stuff."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

I rolled my eyes, put my headphones on, and drifted into a well-needed sleep only hearing, "Who you are is falling over me. Who you are has got me on my knees. I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one. If you are I will wait I will follow. I'm here to stay. As long as we're promised tomorrow, I promise you today. I'll wait, I'll wait…." _1_

Gently hands stroke my dark brunette hair back, spreading across his thigh. I slowly wake, brown meeting blue eyes staring down at me. Ian kisses my forehead, "You're so beautiful I can't believe you're all mine." His words echo in my blurry head until I gasp awake leaning on the window.

"Just a dream…." I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay? Bad dream?"

"Uh y- well n- I don't know."

Ian tilted his head to the side trying to read my mind. "Well perfect timing we're here."

I leaned my head back feeling as if I were spinning. When I opened my eyes again, Ian was brushing his pointer finger around the shape of my face removing my hair. He unbuckled the seatbelt, stood me up, and then held me in his arms.

"Put me down." I grumbled into his chest.

"No there's something wrong with you, you can barely stand or stay awake. Whether you like it or not, I'm taking care of you."

I didn't have the energy to argue so I fell asleep once again being cradled in his strong arms. Ian was laying me down on cool white sheets. I summoned up the strength to open my eyes, "Where are we?" I heard the contents of my purse falling out onto a table.

"Damn it." Ian growled.

"Wha… what are you… looking for?"

"Medicine of some sort." He started frantically dialing a number. I turned over getting too comfortable in between the heavenly pillows and sheets.

"No sleeping until I figure this out."

I said nothing as I began to drift away.

"Cody, pull Tiara's file look at her health sheet. Ah, I thought so okay thank you I'll be in touch soon. When was the last time you took your medicine?" He directed to me.

"Uh I don't know."

"Gosh Tiara you are just asking for trouble I'll be back no sleeping." Ian grabbed his jacket and walked out the hotel room.

After about five minutes, I swung my feet over the bed determined to find out what hotel we were in. I stood to my feet and staggered but managed to make my way to what looked like a living room. I turned on the TV and the welcome channel said the Heathman Hotel: Gallery Suite. I lay down in the floor on my stomach staring at the rotating pictures on the screen.

"How in the hell did you end up in the floor?"

I made some unintelligent noise making Ian groan in frustration. He put me over his shoulder and laid me back on the bed. "Take this." He handed me a white pill and a glass of water. After I swallowed the pill, I put my head back on the puffy pillows.

"Why do you not carry any iron with you you're an anemic you need to be careful?"

"I usually do but I forgot can I please go to sleep it's only two something in the afternoon? I'll be up so we can go out to dinner."

Ian pulled the sheet over my body, "No more nightmares."

I woke up feeling refreshed so I began to search for clothes to go out for dinner. I took off my blouse and skirt being left in only my underclothes. I was bending over the dresser looking into the mirror. I fixed my makeup and started putting my hair up until I saw Ian walk out the steamy bathroom with only a towel on his lower body. I stared at him through the mirror and he stared back then glanced down. _Shit I'm bent over in my panties_…. I stood up quickly and turned around._ Like this is any better. _I felt the color rise to my cheeks as Ian's eyes skimmed over my body. I wrapped my arms around my torso being too self-conscious of my body. I realized I was staring; a drop of water inched down slowly from black hair to what I assumed was more black hair. I began backing out the room then turned around completely and walked out to the living room. I sat down on the couch out of sight of the bedroom. I took a deep breath and walked back in to see Ian running his fingers through his hair.

"Um I just realized I have no clothes."

"Check the closet." He said pointing to the door next to the bathroom.

I opened the door to a rack full of clothes with bags in the floor and boxes on the shelf. I was about to bend down again, facing away from Ian, until I remembered my attire. _Oh, fuck it_. I grabbed black panties and a bra, a black cut out dress, and silver pumps. I put my selection on the bed as Ian sat down on the left side. I hesitated with my thumb on the trim of my panties then pulled them off causing Ian to shift. I then took my bra off being naked for a moment then put my new lingerie on. Ian was clenching his jaw when I looked back up at him.

"You just got naked in front of me, your boss."

I blushed again, "I know it's not like you haven't touched me in a sexual way don't you remember our night after homecoming?"

A smile breezed across Ian's face, "A night I wish I could finish," he mumbled. He looked up at me nervously as I slipped on my dress.

The trip was awkwardly quiet so I decided to disturb the silence, "Where are we going?"

"Well I wanted to go to a specific place I read about."

We passed a sign that said Seattle: 5 Miles, "I thought we weren't going to Seattle till tomorrow."

Ian shrugged his shoulders, "Just sit back and relax I promise you'll like it."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window to the water turning to land as we got off Evergreen Point Floating Bridge. About ten minutes later Ian parallel parked on the street a skill I still did not possess. He came around and opened the door for me, took my hand, and walked me into the restaurant. It didn't take any more than two seconds for us to be seated.

"Welcome to Etta's I'm Kayla and I'll be your server tonight what would you like to drink?"

"Sangria for both of us." Ian said.

The waiter walked away and I looked at Ian, "Why did you pick here?"

"Pike Place Market, in the story the main characters live around here."

_2_ "Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"I read it when I figured out there was a chance that I could play Christian."

"Hmm…."

"What? Did you not like the books?"

"My favorite series I'm completely addicted when I first read it I finished the whole series in about two days."

"Wow well you must be an expert."

"I sure am."

"Well who do you think should play Christian?"

I could see the nervousness in his eyes, "I don't know when I read the books there was one man I saw as the perfect Christian and one woman as my fantasy Ana."

"C'mon tell me who I won't get upset if you don't say me."

"I always supported some guy named Ian Somerhalder or something for Christian and of course in my mind I would love to be Ana."

He smirked and focused his eyes beyond mine and into my mind, soul, or heart?

"So you would want to be Ana regardless or just with me?"

I knew the answer, "I'll leave that up to your creative imagination," and that wasn't the answer in my mind.

Ian tapped his pointer finger on the table slowly and gently as he raised an eyebrow to me. The food came and we pretty much ate in silence the whole time until he decided to speak once again.

"I'm not sure you would want to be in my imagination."

"Why is that?"

"A lot of how should I put this? Uh interesting slightly naughty dark things happen."

"Like what give me an example?"

Ian got his credit card back, grabbed my hand, and walked me back to the car. The lights shimmered across the water under the bridge as we made our way back to Kirkland. I walked straight to the bedroom and Ian sat down on the couch, "I have to make a call I'll be done in about five minutes." I nodded and closed the door behind me to give me and him some privacy. I heard the doorknob turn and I looked over my shoulder to the door not being completely closed. _Why would Ian crack the door open but not come in? _I brushed off the thought and changed into blue and green striped short shorts and a matching blue top. As I rolled my shirt over my belly button, Ian entered our eyes locked but I was the one to tear away. I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as he changed.

"Why do you leave doors half open?"

"Not all doors."

I thought for a second then realized what he meant, "Doors with locks… why do you leave them open?"

"Just a habit."

"Hmm well I can tell you're lying by just listening to your voice let me ask you a question that hopefully you will answer truthfully. You never gave me an example so give me one now?"

"That sounds more like a command but I will obey."

All of a sudden, I felt hands grasping my legs and sliding up to my thighs. "In my imagination it would start like this then…"Ian planted soft kisses up my legs then introduced his tongue to my thighs. "…And after that…" He rained down kisses up my chest then to my neck. His intense blue eyes full of lust met my inexperienced, shocked, brown eyes. Ian's lips hovered closely over mine as he said, "…Then I would kiss your light rose colored, plump, soft lips cherishing every second that I got to feel your supple skin upon mine. Only if you would allow me I would make you feel good all night long and if you could handle it I would keep going until the morning sun greeted us."

All I could do was just stare into his mesmerizing eyes as my insides melted like ice in summer lemonade. Ian licked his lips slightly when he stood on his own two feet examining my body. "That is why you wouldn't want to be in my imagination"

Waking up was silent, breakfast was silent, getting dressed was silent, riding in the elevator was silent, the trip to Seattle was silent, and it seemed like the rest of my days with Ian would be silent. We walked out of our second elevator ride up to the top floor of House of Alexis Publishing. We were escorted into a relatively large meeting room. I sat on the edge of the table and Ian sat next to me waiting for some magical woman to walk in. Ian began to tap his pointer finger on the table gently as I began to pull out all paperwork that needed to be signed. Right as I finished a tan woman, maybe in her early thirties, with brown eyes and very long brown hair walked in.

"Hello sorry to keep you waiting my assistant had overlapped my appointments." She stretched out a hand to Ian first then to me, "I haven't had the pleasure to meet you yet I'm Alexis."

"Hi I'm Tiara."

"Very pretty name for a pretty girl I've heard much about you."

I gave a slight smile and we all sat down. I could feel Ian's nervous rays radiating off him. "Ready to close this deal?"

"I sure am. I love having partners in crime especially handsome ones."

_Oh, kill me now_. "Well you aren't too bad yourself."

"I heard you were um newly single."

_Why am I here, to be a witness of this disgusting display of obtruding testosterone from both parties? _

"Yes that is correct why do you bring it up?"

_Stop playing dumb it doesn't look good on you Somerhalder._

"How about I come see you in Louisiana soon as a celebration of the new deal?"

_He is going to love that._

"I'd love that."

_I knew it. Could they be any more rude? I am literally inches away from Ian and somehow I turned into Casper._

"Good! Now let's take care of all this paperwork."

I was so happy to be leaving the massive flirt session and going back home.

_1: Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato_

_2: Fifty Shade of Grey by E.L. James_

* * *

**Please tell me if you would like more of a description of the characters or places. I suck at describing things and I would post the pictures that I used so that you can clearly see my vision. Leave a review please:)**


	5. FTL: No More Easy Thinking

Today we were doing a company car wash to raise money for animals Ian's other love. Cheynne and I spent all of yesterday searching for the perfect bikini since I would be in the little handful of women out there. I got out of my Cadillac wearing blue wedges and a white and blue bikini. Of course to greet me at my car was no other than Cody.

"Damn."

"What? Do I look bad? I knew I shouldn't have eaten breakfast."

"No you look really good."

He was standing in front of me with green swimming trunks on. His hair was perfectly teased with the sun hitting him at the right angle. Standing next to him made me feel very small and even more unattractive.

"Oh thanks you look like a Greek god perfect tan and abs very nice."

"Thanks I worked out this morning to make sure my muscles looked defined."

"You would've looked fine either way you're competing with forty year olds c'mon."

I began to walk towards the rest of my co-workers until I noticed Cody wasn't by my side. "Uh I know what you're doing. Yes I have an ass now let's go."

"But it's not normal it's big and perfect."

I shook my head and smiled, "We still have a job to do today and since you love to give compliments I need to introduce you to someone soon."

I almost turned around when I saw Alexis Manson talking to Ian. A week away from the woman still wasn't enough. After Janice and I went to the street promoting with giant signs hundreds of cars rolled in. Everyone called friends to make sure they came over. In the middle of washing a silver 300, I got distracted by Manson being all over Ian giggling her ass off and touching his chest.

"You're standing on the wrong side." Cody said he began to wash with me.

"What do you mean?"

"I see you giving the death stare to Alexis Manson over there. If you want his attention off of her and on you stand on this side so that you're showing off your backside to him."

"I doubt that will work."

"Oh just do it and I will tell you what is happening behind you."

He and I switched sides, "Arch your back when you bend down and remain to poke your butt out that won't take too much work."

I did as I was told and Cody continued, "Okay he glanced over here now he's taking a double take. He is literally staring at your ass while Alexis tries to talk to him. Told you it would work us southern men favor the back more than the front. Want to seal the deal of Alexis Manson going back home?"

"Oh yes."

Cody got the hose and sprayed my stomach. "Hey!"

"Hey there."

I grabbed the bucket of soap water and threw it on him.

"Seriously?"

I nodded my head innocently causing him to smile. He walked towards me, picked me up, and sat me on the hood of the car, "I'm not going to cross the line I promise." I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. He slowly pushed me down on the hood then grabbed my thighs, "He is coming in maybe four seconds now."

"Four… three… two… o-"

"You two look like you're having fun."

Cody and I turned to look at Ian then we got off the car. I stood in front of Ian with my hands on my hips as Alexis had her arm intertwined with his.

"We sure were hello Alexis."

She gave me a small grin as Ian continued, "I haven't seen much of you since Kirkland."

"I figured you needed to be spending time with your girlfriend."

"She's not my…." He looked at Alexis who was waiting for an answer then looked back at me waiting for his answer knowing that I put him in a corner.

"She's not my girlfriend just a friend."

I bit my lip to hide my smile as Alexis looked away in disappointment letting go of Ian's arm.

"I think you two need to be alone." Cody said then took my hand and walked away.

"Mission accomplished."

"Passed advanced great job."

"You did all of the work I just sat there and looked pretty."

**One Week Later:**

"I need these papers looked over and signed then returned by Friday."

Ian sat down and said, "I will have them done by Thursday."

I nodded then went back to writing my last paragraph before seven o'clock came.

"So um are you and Cody dating?"

"Is that really any of your business Mr. Somerhalder?"

"Well um I guess not."

"There's your answer."

"Hmm do you have plans for tonight I feel like we haven't really been together since our uh last night in Kirkland?"

"Technically we aren't together and you really never gave me your true reason for wanting to spend so much time with me."

"I'll tell you over dinner."

"About that I-"

"Are you ready babe?" Cody asked opening the office door.

I grabbed my purse and walked around the desk, "I already have plans I'm sorry." I gave Ian a sympathetic smile and walked out hand in hand with Cody. Once we entered the elevator, we figured it was safe to talk.

"Nice touch with the 'babe'."

"Thanks I'm sure that we are fooling him. I'm surprised I even have my job still."

"Trust me I would never let you get fired on my account."

"Do you actually want to go get something to eat?"

"Let's go eat something simple like a chicken sandwich combo from Burger King."

Cody chuckled, "Sounds good to me."

As I began to eat my onion rings Cody asked me something.

"What are your feelings for Ian? I know you care about him but well how much?"

"I'm not sure I don't think I love him but seeing him with other women does bother me."

"Hmm well maybe you have a little crush on him."

"I guess you could call it that."

"You two will be together eventually."

"And how do you know that Mr. Caldwell?"

"Just personal observations."

"Do you consider yourself an expert on relationships and love?"

"Not at all I'm just a man who sees the over obvious things that most people ignore or miss."

"Very philosophical."

"Thank you now let's get you home."

Being around Cody was completely different from being with Ian. Cody was care free and silly while Ian was uptight and reserved. Most women would say that I should be hung up on your typical all American boy Cody but there was something about Ian that interested me… drew me in like a fly to a light. Maybe it was his mysterious ways making me want to know more about what he was hiding behind his blue eyes. _Should I go to Ian or make him come to me?_

For the first time since moving into my new place, Cheynne was home. We talked for a little bit then I went into my room to put on a red tank top and black short shorts. I came out the bathroom then heard, "Tiara there's someone here to see you!" Before I had the chance to open my bedroom door Ian walked in. I froze and he closed the door behind him and put his hands in his pockets.

"Go ahead and take a seat."

He sat down on my bed and I sat next to him, "So why are you here?"

"It's been gnawing at me since I asked so would you please give me an actual answer?"

I already knew what he was talking about, "No we are not dating."

A hint of a smile was placed upon Ian's lips. "Well does he like you or something he's calling you babe and touching your thighs?"

"First of all why are you so concerned about me Mr. Somerhalder? You can't use the employee excuse because I know you don't make personal visits every day."

"I don't know how to explain."

"Just open up to me."

He looked conflicted then said, "I've been adamant about being with you and knowing what you're thinking because I'm drawn to you. Since I first met you, I have been drawn like a fly to a light, like a fish to the sea, like the wind beneath a bird's wings. I am honestly afraid to admit that… I have feelings for you not normal feelings addictive feelings. You are my addiction, I need you, I want you, but the difference between me and other addicts is that I won't turn to something else I will only crave you."

I stared at him jaw hanging in midair not even being able to formulate one syllable so he continued. "I have tried to get over you for the past year and a half but I just can't shake you. I know this is a lot to handle at once and I am not pressuring you at all but I want you to know that every time I see you with another man or a man looking at you it hurts me. It hurts physically emotionally mentally I can't handle it. If you move on from today and act like this never happened I would find a way to survive but it won't be easy."

I searched hard in my mind trying to spit out something to take this man off edge. "I don't know what to say I mean I knew you cared about me some way but just not that much. I really wasn't expecting you to just pour out your heart and soul."

"I wasn't expecting an answer when I came here I just had to get it off my chest."

He seemed a little disappointed by my reaction. I grabbed his hand and held it with both of mine. "Ian I care about you that degree of care is unknown though. Just give me some time to digest this all and come up with a thought through answer that you deserve. I put up walls and don't let my emotions show because I've been hurt so much and plus I'm a lawyer I'm not supposed to show my feelings when I'm interrogating and reasoning."

He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. By time we finished talking, it was pouring down rain.

"Are you sure you want to go out in that?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

The lights went out then came back on, "You're not leaving you are staying the night I'm not going to let you get hurt out there."

"I guess it's okay since it's a Friday night."

"Even if it was Tuesday you would still be staying now back in my room."

Ian walked around me and down the hall. Cheynne looked at me wide eyed, "I told you! I knew it! You have feelings for that man and you're going to fuck him!"

I gave her a blank expression, "No."

"No to which one?"

"Well you won't be hearing me moan his name anytime soon so no to that and you knew nothing."

Her mouth dropped open, "You didn't deny having feelings for him"

"I'm going to bed goodnight."

When I walked into my bedroom, Ian was reading in bed. I crawled in next to him and stared.

_1_ "What I can't read Fifty Shades Darker again I saw you had it?"

"No it's fine watching you read is I don't know interesting."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good."

I turned over, turned out the lamp on my side, and drifted into a well-needed sleep.

* * *

_1: Fifty Shades Darker by E.L. James_

**Please leave a review:) Tell me what you like and don't like and even though I have already written the story I will try to fix it or at least explain.**


	6. FTL: Time for Confrontation

**A/N: Choices for the songs I all picked except the one that Cody sings. All of my characters are based on real people and Cheynne (my real life bestfriend) loves the band that sings Cody song. Thank you sooooooooooooo much to all the people who have read my story so far.**

* * *

It had been about a week since the night Ian had told me how he really felt. I felt bad for not giving him an answer and avoiding him a little but I was just so confused. There wasn't another man but I just wasn't sure about my feelings. Bringing me out of my thoughts was a knock at the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to Cody.

"Come in."

_1_ When we got back up to the living room I took off my Beats exposing "Take all your big plans and break 'em, this is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Damn baby you frustrate me. I know you're mine all mine all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes…."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked turning down my phone

"Nah just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did Ian send you?"

"Not really."

"So in a way he did."

"He was talking about you to me and how he thought you were going to tell him no."

"I really do wish I could give him an answer but it is difficult. I kind of want to be with him but I can't there's too many things against us."

"He loves you and you love him it's so obvious and it is also obvious that you are fighting it."

"I don't have a choice."

Cody looked at me realizing my dilemma then nodded his head. "Go to Ian and tell him. You both need to figure this out."

"Fine tomorrow I'll talk to him at work."

"You better."

I come in from my lunch break with a peach tea in hand. Janice greeted me as usual, as I walked into my office. I sat down and took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. I got up, walked into Ian's office, and sat down.

"Hi."

"Hey I thought I would never see you again."

"I would never do that."

I felt my heartbeat speed up and Ian noticed giving me a sympathetic smile. "Just open up to me."

"I… um… I just… I'm confused."

"About?"

"My feelings for you I want you but I'm not sure how."

"Are you choosing between boyfriend, friend, and fuck buddy?"

I smiled a little, "Just boyfriend and friend."

"Which one are you leaning more towards?"

"I'm teetering one moment I'm saying okay boyfriend then I think some more and then I'm like we can only be friends."

"Tell me some of those reasons."

"You're gorgeous I see Christian Grey when I look at you I feel like I should be saying yes sir and no sir and that is a reason for you to be my boyfriend. You are my boss that's a reason you should be a friend. You are very mysterious as if you're hiding things behind your blue eyes and that's a boyfriend reason. I'm afraid to love you and I know you will make me love you you're infectious I think that's a boyfriend reason. I have trained myself to cut off my emotions so I don't get hurt and I think that sadly I'm blocking a good thing off… you. I cannot wake up and say oh I trust Ian easily completely. My problem with you is I can't love you the way you want me to the way you need me to. I think it's impossible for me to love anyone the way they deserve including myself and I'm sorry that you have to suffer because of my insecurities. If I knew a way that could make me love you just a fifth of how you feel about me I would tell you."

I got up and fixed my skirt ready to leave, "I want you to take from all of this that I care about you I really do but I don't love you. I'm sorry maybe you should have just stayed with Nina or Alexis. I don't love you and I can't… I'm sorry."

I walked out his office, through the lobby, and to the bathroom. I leaned back on the wall of the stall with tears slowly falling down my cheeks. _What did I just do? I probably just broke the heart of a man that has the qualities that I have always said I wanted. It's too late to turn back now I can't go back in there and take it all back._ I put my head in my hands waiting for my life to crash down. I heard a knock on the door and saw men's dress shoes.

"Janice told me that you might need me."

"Why are you in here Cody?"

"Cause my friend and boss is weeping on the floor after coming out of her boss' office. I know that you went in there and didn't talk about business."

I got up and opened the door. Cody gave me a sympathetic look then pulled me into a big hug. "He still loves you and you love that man get it through your hard head. I know it's scary for you because of your own reasons but take down those walls and open your heart up. Embrace love and the chance to be swept off your feet by Ian. He cares about you so much he told me he would wait for you no matter how long it took. He said that if he were on his death bed and you finally said yes he would be content."

"I'm dumb," I mumbled into the bottom of his chest between sobs.

"No you're not dumb you're scared and that is perfectly fine. I believe that Ian is the guy to help tear down those walls you have but for him to do that you have to let him in."

"That's nearly impossible for me. I'll get hurt I know I'll get hurt."

"No its not and I'm not going to lie maybe you will get hurt but after a fight wouldn't you rather come back to Ian than an empty bed with tear soaked pillows. I know he can be cold but never that cold."

"You're right and I'm dumb."

_2_ Cody chuckled, "Still being hard headed. You should go home and relax or take a nap maybe even get a tub of ice cream and watch The Parent Trap. Go to your car and I'll bring your stuff."

I looked up at him, "Thank you."

I plopped down on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I looked around for something to do other than crawling into a corner. I turned on the TV _you've got to be kidding me_ the homecoming episode with Ian and I dancing. It was my first time seeing it and I could tell he cared about me then.

"Why are you crying?" Cheynne asked.

"I don't know."

"Well that's a big lie."

"It's my first time seeing this episode."

"What about it? You did good."

"Ian loves me he's loved me ever since he met me and seeing this episode shows it."

"I told you that but you didn't believe me did something happen at work? You're home early."

"I told Ian that I don't love him that it's impossible for me to love him."

"Why would you do that? You do love him you keep pushing it away just how you're trying to push Ian away so you don't have to admit that you actually love someone. I've known you for years you haven't loved anyone simply out of fear. You loved all the douche bags and assholes but now that you have a man that will treat you right and is absolutely perfect you don't want him."

"I do want him but it's just so complicated."

"It's only complicated if you make it that way."

"It's not that simple.

"It is if you want it to be."

**About a week later:**

Everything at work had been silent and very awkward. When Ian and I would step out of our offices people would stare and give me a look that said, "Sorry for the broken heart." People thought that the day I left early I had told Ian I wanted to be with him but he turned me down. Ian didn't say anything about it I guess because he didn't want more attention on me directly. There would be times where he and I would exchange strange looks across meeting tables, through transparent walls, and too perfect of timing bathroom trips.

Tonight was a party at a local restaurant to celebrate our constant success. Everyone was going including Cheynne but Ian wasn't expected to be there. I picked out an orange tank top, dark blue jeans, and tan wedges.

"Are you sure you want to go in we can turn around and go home?" Cheynne said.

"Yeah Ian isn't even supposed to be here so let's have fun and get wasted."

Cheynne smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

We walked into Colombia Street Tap Room arms intertwined. Somehow, we had the whole building reserved so we had the back patio and the inside to ourselves. There wouldn't be any drunken crazy people unless they were co-workers, which I really wanted to see.

"Two piña coladas please." I demanded

After about an hour of mingling, dancing, and sipping, the room stopped. I was in the outside crowd so I walked into the bar and froze.

"Don't let the party stop on my account I'm not your boss tonight. Let's get these lovely people a drink in their hand on me!" Ian announced.

Everyone hooted and hollered as I stood in the doorway frozen. Blue met brown once again too intense for me to keep eye contact. I turned around, drink in hand, and sat down outside. _Could this get anymore awkward?_ Cody came outside and raised an eyebrow at me.

"The party is inside not out here with you all in your lonesome."

"I like my lonesomeness."

"It's a celebration just put Ian on the backburner. Oh sorry I forgot that's impossible to do when you love him."

"Asshole."

"Such foul language."

"He's right." Ian said strolling up to us.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes even when he is apparently heartbroken he looks sexy. With two Adonis' standing in front of me, I felt extra unattractive. Cody and Ian shared that bro hug every guy knows.

"You look nice… gorgeous," Ian said.

"They're just clothes." I had no idea why I was being a bitch towards him but it was just easier to do that than try to act friendly without awkwardness in the air.

"Well they look spectacular on your body."

I looked down at my hands feeling the color rise up to my cheeks. I looked back up at Cody and Ian both smirking at me because of my blushing. I rolled my eyes once again and walked between them, "Assholes."

"Liquid courage!" Cody called out causing me to throw up my finger at him as I kept walking inside deeper in the crowd.

"Thanks for leaving me alone to get ambushed." I told Cheynne

"I had a free beer to get thank you very much."

"Oh whatever."

The tension dissolved for everyone in the room other than me. We all sat in a big circle for what the bar called Music Secrets. The rules were that if you were picked you had to sing part of a song describing how you felt in the moment. The one person who volunteered was of course Cody.

"Hmm well there is a special girl I noticed tonight but she shall remain anonymous so this goes out to her.

_3_ He grabbed the guitar and began, "Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love and never, never, never stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some and live while we're young. And girl, you and I we're about to make some memories tonight I wanna live while we're young. We wanna live while we're young. "

Everyone applauded for him as he did a dramatic bow. "Hmm I don't who I want… Tiara your turn."

"You've got to be kidding me."

After I got tired of everyone pressuring me I took the guitar and thought about a song. "Uh I'll let the song speak for itself."

_4_ "You appear as though you're from Columbia. You keep it tight for me like Ziplocs. I just got high when we lip lock... and you just got high when we lip lock. So you search for me with a flashlight, in the daylight... cause I'm you're get right. See no one serves you up boy like I can. I'm your Mrs. Midnight pusher girl. Ooh, I'm your drug and you can't kick it. You gotta have it cause you're so addicted. Cause I'm your drug but it's a two-way street, your my drug my addiction, my weakness and I can't kick it. You got me so addicted see you're my drug my Love Drug."

Everyone looked at me in amazement seeing that I had kept a secret then applauded loudly until Ian raised his hand, "I' d like to go next."

I looked at him then walked over and passed him the guitar. "No anonymous note from me this goes out to Tiara." Every person turned to me and ooed since they could tell this was going to be good.

_5_ "We got the afternoon you got this room for two. One thing I've left to do discover me discovering you, One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue. 'Cause if you want love we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face. I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase. You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it. I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it. You want love? We'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em this is bound to be a while. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Damn baby you frustrate me, I know you're mine all mine all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes Your body Is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland."

My face was red as a tomato and I had no problem with it because I knew it was the effect of love finally showing. Ian looked at me and said, "Hope you liked it." He then got up to put the guitar on the stand but once it was down, I got up and went over to him. He looked at me a little shocked and before I had the time to talk myself out of anything, I slowly kissed him savoring every second. I had my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my lower waist holding me against his body. It felt like an electrical shock that was passed on from Ian and spread through my body. I never wanted to pull away but when the bitter moment came for my lips to be alone, I was wishing that I had gave in sooner so I would've had more extraordinary kisses.

"You really are my addiction," I said.

Ian smiled, "I can't wait to explore the wonderland that is your body."

* * *

_1 & 5: Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer  
2: The Parent Trap (1998) Written by Nancy Meyers & Charles Shyer  
3: Live While We're Young by One Direction  
4: Love Drug by Raheem DeVaughn_

**Please leave a review I would appreciate it greatly and don't be afraid to hit that favorite button:)**


	7. FTL: Love in the Air

I groan and put my head under the pillow to shield myself from the piercing sun. _Holy shit I have a date today with Ian Somerhalder. _I jump up instantly and run into the bathroom to do the usual morning routine. I slide across the wood floor in my blue fuzzy socks, "Cheynne!"

She comes stumbling from her bedroom almost flying head first into the wall, "What!?"

"I have a date with Ian!"

We both give each other smiles then start jumping around.

"I have a date too!"

I stop and look at her, "With whom?"

Color rises to her cheeks, "Cody."

"What my Cody? He's not mine you know what I mean but when did this happen?"

"Last night in the parking lot he asked me out after saying that he was singing about me."

"Wait you're about to go now?"

"Yup lunch date."

"Whoa, today is going to be good feel free to stay over at his place."

My comment made her blush even more as she ran back into her room. After about ten minutes, the doorbell rang.

"Cody is here!" I yelled making Cheynne squeak in the bathroom as she perfected herself. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Point of View: Cheynne Young

I ran my hands over my hair one last time then went downstairs. Waiting for me with his hands in his pockets was Cody. He was in a red, black, and white flannel that had the first three buttons undone, black cargo shorts, and red and black Nikes. With his right foot on the curb, he leaned back on his black Lamborghini. The closer I got the faster my heart pounded. Our eyes locked and he froze then his perfect lips revealed a smile.

"You look… beautiful." Cody said with a sprinkle of a southern accent.

My heart melted, "Oh um thanks you look very good."

He gave a nervous smile, "Thanks."

We stood there for an awkward moment, "Oh right," Cody moved and opened my door for me.

"So was there something specific you wanted to do?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise I promise you'll like it."

He flashed his smile and turned on some music, Jesse McCartney.

We pulled into a long driveway, "This is my house you're the first girl I've brought here."

"Oh I feel special."

Cody took my hand in his and walked me up his front steps. On the last step, he picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I wanted to carry you across the threshold."

"Isn't that only after you get married?"

"Hmm yeah so maybe I'll get to carry you over again one day."

Whoa, he just hinted around to marriage. I guess my facial expression looked very shocked so he said, "I'm not talking today but maybe in a couple years."

He sat me on my feet then took my hand once more and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm sure you're hungry so what do you want to eat? I can make steak, hamburgers, hot dogs, tacos, sandwiches I pretty much have everything."

"Uh I'm a vegetarian."

"…That's unheard of in the South but um I can make salad or pasta… without meat."

"Hmm pasta sounds good."

"I'm really craving spinach alfredo." We said at the same time.

"Sorry. I really need to stop talking. You go first. I'll just shut up." We kept talking at the same time making each other smile.

When the food was done, we sat down at the table. The first bite was amazing, "I didn't think you could cook."

"Just because I look good doesn't mean I don't have talent baby… in many departments."

I knew I was blushing like crazy my face was so hot. "So um why do you have such a big house?"

"I'm a private person and sometimes I just don't want to be bothered with the world so I have enough land to entertain myself."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah but it is hard sometimes since my boss is my neighbor pretty much."

"What? Ian lives over here?"

"Yup he is the second house to the right of me but we are separated by that tree and shrub wall because of how far back our houses were built."

"Wow that's like having a crazy brother."

"He's just a crazy cousin. "

"…Y'all are really cousins?"

"Mhm my mom and his mom are sisters."

"Damn Tiara must not know all of this."

"I doubt it Ian is private as well he has had a lot of challenges. Let's stop talking about him I want to show you something."

He took me out to the back yard and to a blue swinging bench, "I'll be right back I have to go get something."

With nothing but nature in my ears, the scenery engulfed me. A gentle breeze began to blow and Cody appeared again. As he walked across the backyard, the sun hit his blonde hair at the perfect angle.

"Sorry for taking so long," He said placing his tan acoustic guitar on his lap.

"I didn't know you really played guitar."

"Like I said I have many talents that you haven't witnessed yet. The reason why I got this thing out was because it's the easiest way to describe how I feel."

_1_ Cody took a nervous glance at me before beginning to strum, "Why do people smile when no one's smiling? It's cause their thinking of someone they're loving. Keep on believing we are meant to be and nothing's stopping you and me from going to heaven, sweetest love."

Every tense bone in my body relaxed hearing his smooth voice caress each note. His blue met my blue eyes on certain words liked "love."

"A new beginning starts tonight. The reason for when it's on is because of you and me and sweetest love. Finally I can't believe cause you and me, you're my sweetest love. I got the sweetest love there ain't nothing sweeter. I got the sweetest love ain't nothing beating it there ain't nothing sweeter. Now I got that feeling in my gut. Now I need your fire in my life. Now I wanna give you love so much and I keep on feeling my sweet, my sweet sweetest love. Sweetest love I can't believe, you and me, we gotta be. Oh my sweetest love."

He sat down his guitar and turned back towards me. "I loved it," I said.

Cody gave me a smile as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "I want you... as my girlfriend. I think us being together is so different that it will be perfect. I want you to make me a better person along the way just being with you makes me so happy. I don't know if I make you feel the same way but I know that I can after a while."

"I want you as my boyfriend and you will make me a better person too. I have been on cloud nine ever since you asked me out and you being able to sing, cook, and look so sexy makes me crazy. So if I don't get you I will continue to go insane."

Before I knew it, Cody and I were leaned in towards each other.

"May I kiss you?" He asked

"Of course."

Having his lips on mine was like tasting sugar right from the cane. My fingers twisted in his hair as he held me close by my hips. I didn't want to pull away because it was like a moment straight from a fairytale.

"Will you stay the night with me, please?"

"Yes but no sex I don't give it up on the first date even if you are my boyfriend."

"Hmm well since you're my girlfriend I'll wait as long as you want and just so you know, I wasn't planning on trying tonight I'm not that big of an asshole."

Point of View: Tiara Green

Cheynne still wasn't back before I had to go on my date but I took that as a good sign. I put on my blue and black lace dress with black lace wedges. I had no clue why I was so nervous since I had already been on a dinner date with him. _A non-punctual Ian… not normal_. Right as the thought entered my mind the doorbell rang. I went downstairs taking deep breaths but they did nothing for me when I laid my eyes on him. He wore a black pinstripe suit with a blue dress shirt and black tie.

"You look stunning."

I knew I was already blushing, "Thank you, you look quite handsome."

"Thanks sorry for the suit I had to go into the office for a little bit."

"It's fine I understand."

We began to walk to his black Audi in silence I could tell he was nervous. He opened my door for me then walked around the front with such grace. I clenched on to my clutch as we hit the interstate.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To my house are you okay with that?"

"Sure sounds perfectly fine to me."

_2_ I turned on the radio, of course SiriusXM, and the R&B and Soul channel was on. "I've been really trying baby, trying to hold back these feelings for so long. And if you feel like I feel baby come on oh come on. Let's get it on."

I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Ian. We looked at each other laughing even more and chimed in on, "Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be? I'm asking you baby to get it on with me. I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push so come on, come on, come on, come on baby. Stop beating around the bush, let's get it on."

As the song ended, we pulled into a white driveway next to a two story white house. I walked next to him up to the front door then into what already looked like a dream home.

"Come on you need to change." Ian took my hand and walked me up the staircase. We went down the hallway to a lone door. When Ian opened it, it revealed an all-white room with hints of black. There was a purple tank top and shorts with white, black, and grey stripes.

"Those are yours I figured you would want to be more comfortable."

"Thank you and you got the perfect size how is that?"

"Don't you remember? I went shopping for you when you were…. "

"Say it."

Ian looked like he was contemplating a terrible memory, "You fainted right in front of me. You told me that you were fine so I put you down and you walked maybe ten feet and just passed out. We were on the runway and you hit your head I thought you were…. I checked for a pulse and it was slow scarcely slow so I rushed to the hotel since you were still mumbling various things. Then you woke up when I was calling Cody."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

He shook his head and walked into the very deep closet. Way to start a date.

We sat on the patio eating Butter Poached Maine Lobster with Vanilla Crepes that Ian made. I glanced up at him and he was in a deep thought not even eating. I dropped my fork on the plate making him look up at me.

"Whatever you're not telling me spill it because it is driving you crazy."

"I was so scared that I would lose another person that I loved I just couldn't bare it. At the time you didn't know and the thought of still being in love with you and not being able to hold you, kiss you, or even say I love you made me so upset. Being just seconds without you makes me crave you. When I came back and you were in the floor I was pissed at you for doing this to yourself. I can't lose you I'll be selfish about you and overprotective and completely unreasonable but that's the only way I know how to love."

A tear escaped from his eyes falling down his perfectly sculptured face. That tear had a direct connection to my heartstrings tugging with every inch. I got up and straddled him. I put my hands on each side of his face and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not taking care of myself for you. The way you handled me back then was perfect somehow, you knew not to take me to a hospital, which is good. I feel really bad for even making you think about how it would be without me here. I want you to be selfish, overprotective, and completely unreasonable with me because it shows that you love me. Sadly, every minute I need to know that you really do care about me and you always do that naturally. I never thought I would see the day when Ian Joseph Somerhalder cried. You're handsome no matter what but please don't cry I don't want to see you cry ever again especially when it is my fault. I love you a lot I can't help it. This better be the last time that I wipe away your tears no more crying over me I'll be fine I promise."

I gave him a smile and he gave me one back, "It's just a pretty face babe."

"Well it's my pretty face if you want it to be."

"Miss Tiara Alexandria Green, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes Mister Ian Joseph Somerhalder."

He looked at me expressionless then smiled, "I like having my girlfriend on top it makes my imagination go crazy."

I began to blush a lot remembering what happened the last time he let his imagination loose. I stared at his lips thinking about having them all over my body. "I really want to kiss you," I mumbled.

"Do it then I am your boyfriend now." He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer, pressing our bodies against each other.

My lips hovered over his and with one second of impulsion, the sweet sensation had begun. My fingers twisted in his hair and the one kiss turned into a make out session. For the first time we got to release all the feelings we had built up.

"Baby you should stop," Ian said between kisses.

"I don't want to."

"You're about to make something happen."

"What if I want it to happen?"

"Are you sure?"

"I want you every way possible."

"You're not scared after ten years of nothing."

"Yeah but I trust you just don't leave like the rest."

"Never."

"Good."

"Are you really sure I don't want to pressure you?"

"Ian I want to have sex with you I don't know how else to say it."

Slowly a smirk blossomed on his face then all I saw was an upside down world.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to have sex so to the bedroom we go."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Are you going to have rough sex with me?"

"If you can handle it."

"Do you like screamers?"

"Love them."

"What if I don't scream and beg for more?"

"Oh trust me love I'll make you scream."

He laid me on the bed and started kissing me running his fingers under my shirt. I took off his shirt; he took off mine, and then began teasing my upper body with his tongue. Ian looked up at me and asked, "Have you ever really been touched like this?"

"Not really… no."

He slowly started sliding my shorts off, "But you have had sex once."

"Mhm."

He smirked and kissed the boundary line between my stomach and pum. "I'll take it easy on you," he mumbled against my skin sending shivers all over my body.

Ian shoved his wet tongue inside me making everything clench within. I took a sharp intake of breath and let out a slow moan. He wiggled it up and down then side-to-side. I had the urge to close my legs but couldn't since he was holding them apart. When I thought that he couldn't make me feel any better, he started sucking. I was sure I couldn't take the great sensation any longer but luckily, he stopped. Ian came up and kissed my lips softly putting his body between my legs. He swallowed up my hands in his putting them above my head. I bit my lip as he kissed my neck then whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Don't think you can just stop now."

He smiled then kept kissing me while holding my hands with only one of his. Our tongues twirled around each other's as my body jolted a little from Ian entering me. I couldn't close my legs and couldn't use my hands to clench on to something for some type of relief. Slowly in and out he went teasing my body nonstop.

"Baby please go faster I can't handle this pace." I pleaded.

He began to pick up speed little by little. My hands were finally free when Ian put his hands on my thighs occasionally squeezing them when a deep groan escaped his lips.

"Does it hurt babe?"

"A little but I can handle it just don't stop it feels too good."

Ian looked conflicted but didn't stop and actually went harder.

"Oh fuck Ian," I moan digging my nails into his back trying with all my strength to control the overwhelming pleasure.

"Baby give it up to me I won't stop till you do."

I couldn't contain it anymore releasing every ounce of built up satisfaction. It took my body and mind a second to realize that Ian hadn't stop. I felt myself clench around him once again, "Shit you're so damn tight," he groaned. Moments later, I was being sucked into another amazing orgasm bringing Ian with me.

We both lay panting on our backs still having our bodies touch. I slowly began to drift away into a well-welcomed sleep. Ian brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead,

"Get some rest hon you surely deserve it."

A dark brown veil covers my face with a white surface behind it. I push my hair back then turn over to my boyfriend. My eyes lay on Ian with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep gorgeous?"

"Pretty good how about you?"

"Very good I got to sleep next to the woman of my dreams."

"It's too early to make me blush."

"It's never too early to make you happy."

"So sweet. Wait isn't it Monday?"

"Yup."

"Shouldn't we be at work?"

"Yeah."

"…Well why aren't we?"

"I am the owner Tiara I can come in whenever the fuck I want."

Jesus him being cocky is so sexy. "Oh what about me?"

"Your ass shouldn't be anywhere but here," he grabbed me and put me on his lap.

"Hmm I like my ass here."

"So do I."

I leaned over to get my phone and when I did, I saw a little bit of red peeking from under the sheets. I pulled it back and it revealed a relatively small red spot about the size of a hand. I looked back at Ian whose face was starting to reveal a smile.

"It didn't break years ago so you've been a virgin the whole time and last night I took care of that."

I blushed so much that I had to cover my face.

"Aww sweetheart no need to be embarrassed wasn't I the first to make you have an orgasm vaginally?"

"Mhm."

"Aww! Gosh you're so innocent."

"No I'm not!" I grumble behind my hands.

Ian pulls them away, "I like that I'm the only guy that has made you cum."

He kisses my lips softly then gets up revealing the scratches on his perfect back. "Sorry…." I said

"For?"

"Well um your back."

"Oh no need to be sorry it just shows that I did my job right. Now let's get to work."

* * *

_1: Sweetest Love by Robin Thicke_

_2: Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye_

**Okay the sex scenes get better I feel like this one sucked but hey it was my first one in a while. Leave a review please:)**


	8. FTL: Too Many Secrets

**A/N: I didn't put this last time but now I am... there is an intimate moment if you know what I mean. Consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Ian and I walked across the lobby, not holding hands, but still receiving jealous looks all around. "I want to kiss you so bad right now but can't," he said before going into his office. I stood there frozen until I realized that Cody should be here. I walked down to his office and there he was sitting at his desk.

"So how was the date with my best friend?" I asked sitting down in one of his white chairs.

"Quite good."

"Oh c'mon you have to give me more than that."

"Fine let's just say that she's my girlfriend now." Cody said with a serious face that soon melted into a smile that revealed his perfect teeth.

"Very nice did you have sex with her?"

He almost choked on his coffee, "No I didn't."

"I'm watching you pretty boy if you hurt her, my foot will be the first up your ass."

"Should I be grilling Ian about last night?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I know y'all had a date too so go on and tell me what happened."

"Just hung around had dinner…."

"You fucked didn't you?"

My eyes shot up from my hands to his eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"Aren't you dating now?"

"Yes and?"

"After a year and some months of sexual frustration I'm sure y'all had sex."

"I survived ten years what makes you think that I can't survive another night?"

Cody smirked, "Because you just used past tense."

"Huh?"

"You said 'survived' as if that ten-year time span is over."

"…Damn it."

"I won't say anything but if anyone asks what happened after that kiss at the bar you better get your story straight."

"Half of our co-workers were drunk I'm sure they don't remember."

"Oh they do everyone was waiting to see you two today. Both of you came in at the same time and you came in late I wonder why? Maybe you had to take care of some morning wood. Is he a good fuck? More important question did he make you cum?"

"Cody!"

He laughed, "I'm just kidding gosh!" Before he had the chance to say anymore inappropriate things, his phone rang, "Cody Caldwell speaking… Oh okay I'll tell her. You're wanted in your office my girlfriend is here to see you."

"No telling," I said as I walked out his office. Cheynne was waiting in one of my black chairs looking at her phone.

"I just talked to Cody about last night." I said as I sat down behind my desk.

"And he said?"

"That it was a good time then he started questioning me about Ian."

"That's what I came here to do and can he hear us I know he can see us?"

"I'm not sure but I know he can read lips." I turned my chair so that I was at an angle where he couldn't see my mouth.

"I'll choose my words wisely so tell me."

"He took me to his house and had pajamas waiting for me. He told me what happened when I was passed out in Washington. Ian seemed bothered so I didn't get the whole story until we were eating dinner, which he cooked. We were out on his patio and he started crying a tiny bit when he finished the Washington story."

"Why?"

"He admitted that he hated imagining his life without me and that he loved me so much when it happened but I didn't know so that made it worse."

"Aww that is so sweet."

I giggled, "A little then I comforted him, he threw me over his shoulder, took me to the bedroom, and you know what happened next."

"Ooo Tian got it in!"

"Tian?"

"Your couple name? I know you haven't forgotten that you are dating a famous actor, C.E.O., and philanthropist. I completely understand if you did he seems so normal." Cheynne said sarcastically.

"Okay I did a little bit I just see him as a friend and my boss… and boyfriend. Oh shit I forgot to tell you that I was sort of technically a virgin."

"What?"

"Yeah um my hymen didn't break years ago so Ian was my first pretty much."

"…You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?"

"You're like the only girl on the planet that gets to say 'Ian Somerhalder took my virginity.'"

I blushed, "I know and I would like to keep it that way."

"Oh I'm sure he does too we should all go out tonight."

"Don't you think that would be awkward?"

"Why?"

"Cody having dinner with his boss?"

"N- Oh uh he will be fine they sometimes hang out occasionally."

"What are you lying about?"

"Nothing,"

I tilted my head to one side, "I'm still a lawyer, your give away is you messing with your hair, and tell me."

Cheynne put her hands down, "Uh I have to go ask Cody about tonight you should do the same with Ian." She got up and walked out waving good-bye.

I turned my chair back to my desk and right as I did my phone rang, "Tiara Green speaking."

"Turn to the right."

I did as I was told and Ian was motioning me over with his pointer finger. I hung the phone up and walked into his office.

"You summoned me."

"What were you two talking about in there?" He asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Nothing."

"Why was your chair facing away from me then?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. He groans deep in his throat then pulls away suddenly, "There's no distracting me Ms. Green."

"Obviously there is since I turned you on in less than thirty seconds Mr. Somerhalder. Isn't there no PDA in the working environment?"

"You started it."

"No you did because you called me over here perfectly aware of your intentions."

"Touché."

"Anyways Cheynne wants us all to go on a sort of double date."

"Her, Cody, you, and I?"

"Don't think it will be awkward?"

"…Not at all."

"Oh Cheynne was about to say something of why she thought that too but she didn't say it do you know why?"

"Not the slightest idea."

It was harder to tell if Ian was lying, "Are you sure?"

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head."

"That's not what I asked."

Before he had the chance to avoid my question again, there was a knock on the glass wall from my office, "Oh shit it's Paul!"

He walked into Ian's office, "I came to see you but you were in here."

I got up and hugged him tight as he did the same, "I missed you! I haven't seen you since I left Georgia."

"I know you look fantastic."

"So do you where is the wife?"

"She stayed at home she thought she would be intruding."

"Of course not next time bring her!"

He showed off his perfect smile when he chuckled, "Will do. Hey there C.E.O."

Ian finally got up and gave Paul the signature bro hug, "How have you been?"

"Really good enjoying the break," Paul said

"You didn't tell me you would be down here last time we talked."

"It was a last-minute decision I wanted to see Tiara and you of course. I missed you guys."

"I surely missed you too. Hey you should come to dinner with us if you don't mind waiting a couple of hours."

"I would love to I'm in town till Thursday."

"We have to hang out again after tonight. You can waste time in my office if you want so we can catch up."

"Sounds good," Paul walked out and sat down on the couch.

I looked up at Ian who seemed really agitated, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing can't wait for tonight." He said then kissed my forehead.

I decided to not push the issue and went back in my office.

We walked into Osaka West and were sat down quickly. Cody sat next to Cheynne who sat next to Paul and I was between him and Ian. The air was a little awkward because of Cody and Ian shooting dirty looks at Paul. Once our entrees arrived, I decided to make small talk.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know I was hoping my friend Ian would let me stay at his place."

"Of course," Ian said.

"How is working with family?" Paul asked.

"Uh fine," Ian said.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"I'm sure Cody hates it." Paul said.

"Oh god." Cheynne said.

"Would someone please fill me in?"

"Uh Ian and I are…."

"…Cousins," Ian finished.

"So everyone knew but me?" I asked.

"Well I just found out yesterday but Cody wanted me to not say anything."

"I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you didn't know."

"I thought Ian wanted to tell you himself," Cody explained.

"I just never thought it was that important." Ian said.

"He's your fucking family member I know we just started dating but its common courtesy to say something if I work with both of you."

"I know I'm sorry," Cody and Ian said.

"Since you're dating I guess I can say that Nina told me to tell you that she's sorry for cheating on you."

I looked at Ian who froze and leaned back in his chair.

"…He never told me that," I mumbled

"Ooo uh I'm going to stop talking," Paul said.

I didn't wait for Ian to open my door and got out the Audi then walked to my front door.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually." Ian said walking behind me.

As I fumbled for my keys I said, "Why? You don't talk to me so I don't have to talk to you."

"Why don't you just go get some clothes then come stay the night at my place?"

I stopped searching and turned around to face him. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't. I don't even think you comprehend what you did wrong."

"I know I should've told you but you're acting like I know everything about you too."

"I know you don't but when I said that I trusted you that should've been your cue to start opening up."

"Fine let me start now."

I turned around and opened the door, "I'm tired."

Ian walked in behind me before I had the chance to close the door. "No you're not just give me fifteen minutes and I'll explain what happened with Nina."

I plopped down on the couch, "Fourteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds."

"Okay um the day that Nina took my car when we did the homecoming episode she brought my car back late. She seemed extra nice a whole one-eighty since the blow up on set. Maybe a week after you left she admitted that she cheated on me that night but wanted to wait until you left for good to tell me. We had got into an argument before that day because I had admitted to having feelings for you and Nina was pissed she was determined to keep me away from you. I had tried finding you once Nina and I broke up but it was impossible since you hadn't had your own information since your move from London. After the first year I narrowed it down to the South then you appeared in front of me on the other side of my desk. I'm sorry and from now on if you ask I'll tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you didn't even do anything wrong in that situation it was all her?"

"I don't know I felt guilty for pushing her to another man."

"Baby what's wrong with you? You always take blame for everything even if it has nothing to do with you."

"I set the ball in motion for her to cheat she knew I had feelings for another woman."

I got up and walked closer to him. "Do you hear yourself right now? It's not your fault that Nina opened up her legs and put her lips on someone else's. You didn't hold a gun to her head and say fuck another man. If you don't stop blaming yourself for everything, you're going to drive yourself crazy and if I'm still here, I won't allow that to happen. All guys cheat on me but I don't blame myself for them doing it I blame myself for loving a guy who didn't care about me. If you must let things consume you let it be things that you can actually control."

Ian pulled me close, "Will you please come over tonight?"

"You're not getting off the hook that easy but I still love you."

"I love you too."

"You better get home to Paul."

"Yeah big mouthed Paul, want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"If we are trying to keep our relationship a secret I think we should drive different cars and not come in at the same time."

Ian chuckled, "Very true."

"You can come in whenever you want and I'll come in normal time."

**Point of View: Cody Caldwell**

"Tonight was interesting."

"Yeah I'm sure Tiara is yelling right now so she won't see my text for a while." Cheynne said.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm give me a tour of the house I'm sure I haven't seen it all."

Going through every room, we made our way to the top floor.

"This is the master bedroom."

"Whoa you even have a patio," She opened the door and got mesmerized by the moonlight.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy the view?"

"It's amazing up here." Cheynne turned around and looked up at me, "I want to tell you something."

"Say it babe."

"I haven't had sex with you because I wanted to be sure that you were the one I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well once we have sex that's it there's no taking it back and I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't regret having this moment with you."

"Baby you're talking like you're a virgin or something."

Cheynne looked down at her hands seeming even more nervous.

"Oh uh you are… you're sure about me?"

"Very sure I love you."

"I love you too but promise you will tell me to stop if it is too much for you."

"I swear."

I swallowed hard clenching my jaw as an attempt to control myself. I pulled her body close to mine and began kissing her gently. Her hands creeped up under my shirt slowly then she took it off. I took Cheynne's off then pressed her body to wall. She unbuttoned my pants and let them drop to the floor. I moved my hands down to her ass feeling the bikini panty line beneath her white skirt.

"I like you wearing skirts too bad you won't be wearing it anymore." I said causing her to blush and look down as I sunk down to my knees. I put my finger in the waistband then slowly pulled both her skirt and panties down. I pushed her up then sat her legs on each of my shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," She whispered back nervously.

I gave her a reassuring smile before disappearing between her legs. I slowly push my tongue into her little pum. I gave out a long moan as I began twirling my tongue clockwise. I gently flick up rubbing back and forth on her rough patch. Her whole body tenses up and clenches around my tongue. I hear Cheynne panting between moans and grabbing hold of my hair. I slowly take my tongue out and lick from the bottom of her pum to her clit.

"Oh god stop I can't handle this anymore I feel like I have to pee."

I smirk up at her, "That's a good thing babe but I'll stop." I put her down on her feet, "Grab onto the rail if you need to." I bend her over the railing of the patio then trail gentle kisses up from the back of her waist to her neck. "We can still stop if you want," I whisper in her ear.

"No I want to keep going will it hurt?"

"Just a tiny bit I promise."

My lips find their way onto Cheynne's as I slowly enter her. She lets out a groan as I wrap my arm around her torso and go a little deeper. I begin going in and out gently and kiss her back and shoulders.

With every thrust, she gets louder, "Cody please go faster please."

"Anything for you beautiful." I build up speed gradually having moans escape my lips occasionally. I tug on her hair making her lean back. I hold her body against mine as I kiss her soft lips forcing her to beg for more.

"Oh Cody harder fuck me harder!" Cheynne screams.

I whisper against her skin, "Shh baby you have to be quiet there's so many people around here." I ease myself deeper inside her making her clench onto my hand. I feel her tighten around me getting even more wet. I take one last thrust making her scream my name and release all the passion built up in her body. After another minute, Cheynne climaxed again with me.

I felt her body go limp against mine, "Tired hon?"

"Mhm."

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

**I feel like such a naughty person! DX Well leave a review please.**


	9. FTL: Starting Over

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far, leave reviews, spread the word, and hit that favorite button:) Again... brace yourselves.**

* * *

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

It had been about a month since Tiara and I's fight and she hadn't spent the night over since the first time. Whenever we kissed or hugged, it would turn more intense since I didn't want to let her go. Tiara was in the middle of finishing a long contract for our latest deal with a new writer for a five book series. I wanted to make the stress dissolve the best way I knew how but it was impossible. She knew what she was doing to me with refusing any serious intimate time. Pulling me out of my thoughts was the sound of my girlfriend's voice, "Uh here is the gigantic contract for you Ian… Mr. Somerhalder."

I looked up at her biting her lip as she stands examining my upper body. "Thank you Ms. Green." Tiara began to walk out, "Hey come back I'm bored."

She turned around and sat in the chair on the other side of my desk, "And what do you expect me to do about your boredom? Aren't you the C.E.O. you can do whatever the fuck you want?"

"Well what if I wanted to do you? That would include me tasting every part of your body and being inside you making seconds feel like days. I know you want to you're just waiting for me to break." I said running my pointer finger along the bottom of my lip.

Tiara slightly pressed her legs together harder. _That's right baby let my words invade your body._

Her eyes stared at my fingers, "Why are they so big?"

"I don't know just naturally happened babe why do you ask are you curious?"

I could tell a very deep thought was going through her mind, "Um maybe. I should probably go finish… something I'm sure I started." She got up but before she could take two steps to the door, I eased in front of her.

"I know there's nothing left for you to do," I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"So that means you're not bored anymore?"

"Oh I'm slowly getting entertained." I held her chin making sure she didn't look away from me.

"I guess that's good."

"Mhm with one simple word Tiara I could take care of your problem."

"How about I say eight more? I want to feel your fingers inside me."

"Is your door locked?"

"Mhm is yours?"

"Yup"

We looked into each other's eyes waiting for someone to make the first move.

"I guess it's my turn this time." I pick her up, hold her with one arm, and push everything off the glass desk with my other arm. I lay Tiara down then pull her skirt and panties off with one swift move.

"Gosh you're so wet already," I said before sliding my pointer and middle finger inside her. I instantly felt her pum clench around me as I went in and out while twirling. All that filled the room was the squeaking from Tiara's fingers pressing against the glass and her muffled moans. She arched her back as she put her legs together when I started going faster. I licked and kissed on her inner thighs while rubbing on her g-spot.

"Fuck Ian right there," She groaned.

I took my fingers out quickly shocking her body. Without anytime to rest, I put my tongue inside her wanting to taste all of her.

"Shit ah shit I'm cumming," Tiara moaned as her body shook.

After one last suck, I moved up her body and tore her blouse off. She leaned up, took my pants and boxers off, and took me in her mouth. Having her warm tongue twirl around me felt amazing, I pulled her hair back watching every inch go in and out. _Damn, I'm going to cum fast._ Tiara eased me down her throat little by little. I tugged her hair making her look up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. All of a sudden, she started sucking harder.

"Oh fuck," I groaned as I cummed down her throat.

She smiled up at me innocently, "It's time for payback sweetheart," I said. I leaned down; spreading her legs, and began kissing her. I slowly pushed into her pum savoring every second. Tiara put her fingers in my hair clenching every time I went deeper.

"Baby go faster please I can't take this anymore I need to cum."

"I wish I could but I have to get even."

Seeing her unravel beneath me turned me on even more. I started going faster and harder feeling her juices slowly trickle down me.

"Mmm Ian just like that you feel so fucking good."

I began kissing her before pounding her tight little pum so she wouldn't scream. We moaned into each other's mouths before climaxing again. I picked her up and sat down leaving her on my lap. We sat there panting with our sweaty skin sticking together.

"Think the whole building heard us?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah but oh well I do whatever the fuck I want and that includes my girlfriend."

She smiled against my chest causing me to smile. _She's so infectious, I don't think I've loved anyone more than this woman in my arms right now… that won't change._

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

I sit on the front of Ian's desk, legs crossed, wearing nothing but his white button up leaving him in only his black dress pants. My mind is still slowly catching up after our burst of lust. I don't understand how Ian knows my body better than I do and I've been in it for twenty-four years. I should be so happy that I just got what I wanted again but I just cannot end the internal battle. When I think about Ian, I don't see myself with him I see foreign models or Oscar worthy actresses but definitely not reserved, inexperienced, confused, and crazy Tiara Alexandria Green. Why in the world would he want me of all the people on God's green earth? On top of that question, I had to think about coming completely clean. _Tell him you deserve peace and he deserves the truth. No, don't tell him he will turn you away and you will be even more damaged than before._

Bringing me out of my thoughts, "You are a picture of temptation."

I give him a gentle smile not knowing how to respond to his plethora of compliments. Ian walks toward me and leans forward into me placing his hands on the desk. "What's wrong?"

His question takes me by surprise, "Nothing baby," I kiss him softly to try to sell my lie… he doesn't buy.

"Tell me Tiara."

"There's nothing to tell."

His eyes seem to look beyond the surface trying to find an inkling of something wrong. "Please tell me. You getting spacy out of nowhere and looking through me than at me is not an equation for 'nothing'. Did I do something is it my fault?"

Ian automatically assuming he is the problem shows how much he really cares. My eyes begin to water, "No it's not your fault I promise."

He brushes the back of his hand on my cheek, "I won't push the issue since I hope that you would come to me with anything. Just keep in mind that when I see you hurting it hurts me twice as much as you hurt."

I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his torso before the lone tear rolled down my face.

"On a lighter note I can take full advantage of you now."

"Like you couldn't before?"

We both laugh at each other before being interrupted, "Let me in its Cody."

Ian begins to walk to the door, "Are you really going to let him in?" I asked.

He nods, "So what if you're pretty much naked you look sexy as fuck embrace it like me." Ian flashes his perfect smile making me smile as he opens the door.

Cody walks in looking down at a paper, "Okay so I thought that since you canceled all meetings today that-" He gets distracted when the tip of his shoe hits the pile of various objects on the floor. Slowly he looks up at me then smirks with Ian.

"I see why everything was canceled… way to go man."

My eyes nearly pop out of my head as the too familiar shade of red returns to my face.

"By the looks of it he is a good fuck."

"Cody! Shut the fuck up!" I said getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Ooo sassy our we? I was just stating a simple fact… I bet my paycheck that my cousin has already made you squirt."

Ian and Cody's smirks get wider. "Oh my god!" I punch Cody straight in the abdomen then cover my face not being to handle the embarrassment anymore.

"Lay off she doesn't need any more of your personal but good comments. Anyways what do you want?"

"I was just dropping off this revision of the Texas briefing."

Ian takes the paper and scans it, "Okay I will put it somewhere once everything is in order."

Cody stands there looking me up and down smirking while shaking his head, "Would you please leave maybe you two are used to talking in situations like this but I'm not?"

He puts his hands up showing that he has surrendered then turns on his heel.

"Wait! Get your ass back here Caldwell!"

Ian inhales shocked then kisses my forehead, "I like you being in charge."

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" Cody said.

I hadn't noticed him in the past month of working on the contract but now I have noticed. "You fucked Cheynne! You bestfriendfucker! Y'all aren't even married or dating for like five months and you took her virginity! What the fuck?"

"Well it was her idea and you're not married either lady but your virginity was taken too."

I look at Ian sending daggers, "You told him?"

He shrugs, "Cody is like a brother we do have our man gossip."

I try to punch Ian in the stomach too but he grabs my hand and yanks me over his lap, "If you don't mind Mr. Caldwell I have some unfinished business to take care of as you can see."

Ian places his hand on my behind and gives it a firm grab as the door closes. He pushes the shirt up my back and presses me down with his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I just love your ass and you tried to hurt me so you know how much I love revenge." He slaps my behind hard then does it again over my pum making me surge forward. His fingertips skim over my pum causing me to push into his hand.

"Mmm you like that?"

I grumble something that is barely audible. The torture continues as he teases my clit, "Ian," I say in such a whiney voice.

"Yes darling? Do you finally want to tell me what you want?"

"Anything just make me cum."

"How should I do that there are many different ways?"

"I don't know," I groan as he slips one of his fingers inside.

"C'mon babe you have to know," he says while going faster.

"Fuck I don't know."

"Are you close Tiara?"

"Very close."

All of a sudden, he stops and sets me down on my feet. "Wha- wh- bu- ugh. You can't do that."

Ian grabbed my hand and I almost had to jog to keep up with him. "Everyone is gone so we better go home."

"Uh we?"

"Yeah we."

"Don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Isn't that what we are doing now? Your stuff is already at my place so yes it is we. I don't like being without you and if moving you twenty minutes is in my power then I will do it."

His loving reasoning took any argument out of me, "Okay."

We got into the elevator and it was completely silent. I couldn't help but analyze his body thinking about touching every inch and having his hands all over me. When my eyes reached his face, I realized he had been looking at me the whole time.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Uh…."

The elevator doors opening save me.

I walk in slowly examining the house differently, _could I really live here?_ Ian walks into the kitchen and I walk upstairs without thought. I feel as if I'm in a dream as I go down the long hallway and into the master bedroom. I go into the overly large bathroom first and see everything that I keep on the counter already set up. The next place I explore is the walk in closet. One side has all of Ian's clothes, shoes, and jewelry then my stuff on the other side. _There's way too many clothes here I don't own this much._ I start searching the racks and see there are various new items with the price tag still on. The price had been marked out but you could still see it. I roll my eyes and walk out; _this man has no self-control… that comes in handy sometimes._

"Everything up to par?"

I turn around to Ian standing in the doorway, "Uh yeah why did you buy me so much stuff? I have enough clothes."

"I can't spoil my girlfriend?"

"Yes but this is showering me with gifts."

"If you think this is showering wait till your birthday."

I didn't believe that he actually knew my birthday, "When is it?"

"In a month, November 8th don't act like you don't know my birthday."

"…December 8th."

He smirked at me, "Exactly. Hungry?"

"A little."

He stretched out his hand for me to take it, "Maybe I should put on clothes first though."

"Tiara you are beautiful the way you are clothed or not. Now let's go get something to eat."

I poked and prodded at my food still getting lost in my thoughts.

"Eat… I like my women curvaceous."

"Nina didn't have any curves," I mumbled.

"When her clothes came off she did."

I clenched my jaw and didn't give Ian the pleasure of looking in my eyes. My eyes were always the way he saw my thoughts without them he was blind.

"I… uh… I'm sorry it just came out I didn't-"

"It's fine"

"Are you-?"

"It is fine." I annunciated every syllable making sure he didn't push the subject.

"I want to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"About the door thing…."

"Don't tell me actually."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't want to put either of us in a predicament that has already pushed us away once."

"You mean lying?"

"Yes. I'm not lying to you I'm just not saying anything now. If you tell me something as personal as the door thing you will feel deceived if I don't open up to you as well."

"How did you know it was personal?"

"The first time I brought it up you didn't say anything and the little bit of body language you show tells me that the subject makes you uncomfortable."

"And the way you're talking to me tells me that there's something bothering you so much that you have to put those walls up again."

"What do you mean?"

"You're talking to me like a client or as if you're cross examining a witness and that bothers me more than what's on my mind. The first time you came here there was a twinkle in your eyes that has been there since the first time I met you but right now it's not there."

Ian got up and turned my chair as he got on his knees. "I'm worried, you worry me more than anyone else. I know that if there's something wrong with you, you won't say anything I need you to. You don't realize how much it hurts me to see you like this."

He brushed my hair behind my ear showing off his perfectly illuminated scared blue eyes. "Don't just sit here like you're pure stone. Punch a wall, scream, or cry something to show that what I'm saying is getting through to your beautiful but hard head. Let me be here for you let me be your confidant that's what I'm here for."

Seeing his eyes water made tears gently creep down my cheeks. "Baby please tell me what is on your mind. I can't handle seeing you like this for another second. You've told me what you were thinking before so why not now?"

I pull Ian close and wrap my arms around him, "With time I'll tell," I whisper.

* * *

**Leave a review please and thank you:)**


	10. FTL: The Guilty Savior

**A/N: I feel like the story is moving a little slow but everything comes together near the end but of course it crosses over into the next story. Just stay with me please I promise it will get better please review and favorite:)**

* * *

Point of View: Ian Somerhalder

I look out onto Covington with my hands in my pockets. Every second my mind is torn into smaller pieces trying to think of possible solutions.

"Mr. Somerhalder Ms. Young is here."

"Thank you Janice, send her in."

"It sounded urgent on the phone what's wrong?" Cheynne said as she sat down.

"It's Tiara she's I don't know she's so unhappy and disconnected as if she's depressed."

"Oh um well..."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Tiara hasn't talked to me about anything wrong but her mind is always in overdrive so there could be millions of things in her head."

"Like what?"

"It's not my place to tell you exactly what she's been through. It's her past I was just there watching it."

"Haven't you known her for roughly ten years? Just run me through what has majorly affected her without really telling me."

"Um I didn't know her then but she told me that she has had guy troubles since 8th grade maybe troubles are not even scratching the surface. She doesn't have a good relationship with her parents and it got worse when she left for college. Tiara has the worst self-image she thinks that she's the ugliest person ever to exist and thinks she's as big as a house. Her self-esteem is nonexistent which harmed her dreams."

"But she's so talented and smart and obviously beautiful."

"The world sees it but it doesn't matter unless she believes it. I know what you're talking about with the depression. Some days she is on top of the world and for maybe a week, she will go back down to all the negative thoughts. Tiara always has those feelings but pushes them to the back of her mind. I thought she had good control over it."

"She's slowly slipping away from me and everyone. It scares the shit out of me to think about what she would do to herself."

"...She has already done some stuff."

"Tell me."

"I really shouldn't I've said too much already. She hates it when people talk behind her back."

"Cheynne I refuse to lose my wife now tell me already."

Her eyes widen but she continued, "Tiara has cut her wrist before you can still see the scar, she has tried multiple suicide attempts but obviously she has failed. One day she admitted to me that almost every day she thinks about committing suicide. She said that she wonders how it would feel to be at peace and have those few seconds to yourself where you didn't have to care anymore. I honestly think that she feels like if she died today no one would care."

"I can't be without her and I know that you can't either I just don't understand what would make her think that. Has anyone ever thought to send her to therapy?"

"Oh no never ever say that to her. Tiara does not want to go to a therapist her going there is telling her that she's a burden and unfixable. Ian she can be put back together with just some simple love the one thing she didn't feel like she got growing up. You're the man to do it I know you can."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "How do you expect me to do that if Tiara won't look at me or talk she even tenses up under my touch. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I want to shake her and yell that I love her more than she can understand."

"Then tell her that! It's only complicated if you make it that way that's exactly what I told her before she poured her soul out to you."

"If I could just be in her mind for a day..."

Cheynne pulled out a paper, "Tiara loves music so this is every song on her phone, every video game she loves, favorite movies, food, books, here is her mind on a piece of paper use it."

I skimmed over the paper and smiled when I got to the books.

"I know what that smile is for I can see your freaky gears turning." Cheynne got up and began to walk out, "Oh and Ian you called her your wife."

"Huh?"

"When you were talking you called her your wife not girlfriend. It's sweet that you love her that much already." Cheynne walked out closing the door behind her.

I stood there frozen as her words penetrated my brain. _Would Tiara ever marry me?_ I pick up the phone and call the front desk,

"Janice can you go shopping for me?"

I walk into the living room loosening my tie. Tiara is sitting on the couch listening to music. I tap her shoulder and her eyelashes introduce beautiful chocolate drops.

She leans up and takes off her headphones, "Hi."

"Hi. Can I show you something?"

"Mhm."

I put out my hand and she looks at it then holds it tight. I walked her up to the third floor, "Ready?"

"Yup."

I opened the door to reveal a white room illuminated by the sunset through the lone floor to ceiling window. Tan rug and tan chairs sit in the middle of the room across from the flat screen TV.

"I call this the game room."

Tiara raises an eyebrow at me, "An actual game room or your version of the red room?"

She smiles causing me to chuckle, "Game room and I bought you something."

"Seriously Ian? Is it going to be a holographic Xbox and controller to match with a TV that expands across the whole wall?"

"Of course not but I will have to look into it."

I hand her the GameStop bag then turn on the TV and Xbox. When I look back at Tiara, her eyes are wide like a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen this game in years!"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I fucking love it! Oh my goodness give me the controller!"

"I don't even get a kiss for buying you the whole series of Saints Row? It was very difficult to find it all."

She jumps up and wraps herself around me planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Now can I play?" Tiara asked in the sweetest tone ever.

I couldn't reject her even if I wanted to. I sat her down on the couch, handed her the controller, and began to walk out.

"Wait Ian don't go."

"It's fine I have work to do."

"Well bring it in here please? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course babe I'll be right back."

When I sat down she moved over closer to me laying her head on my shoulder. With her occasional giggles as she shot people in the game I couldn't help but think, _this girl has me under a deep spell. Step one complete._

I lay in bed looking at a gorgeous woman change. I was lucky enough to call Tiara mine and it took all my power not to pull her into my arms kissing every inch of her body. I wanted to tell her and show her that I cherished her body not just because I loved it but because she deserved to be cherished. I smiled at her and she returned it as she climbed into bed.

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh uh Miguel."

"I didn't take you as a Miguel guy."

"He has some maybe inspirational songs."

Color rose to Tiara's cheeks then I pulled her closer to me. For the first time in a while, her body actually relaxed under my touch. I kissed her forehead, "Get some rest gorgeous."

As I plate the food, I hear footsteps coming downstairs. I decided to let Tiara sleep in since she looked so peaceful.

"Mmm something smells good."

"Thank you it is chocolate pancakes, turkey sausage, and scrambled eggs with cheese." I said as she wraps her arms around me from behind. "Someone is in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah how could I not when I wake up to all of this. The only thing that could've made it better was waking up next you."

"I promise from this day forward I'll be by your side now eat."

After seeing Tiara actually eat and finish a meal for the first time in a week, I knew she was finally getting better. I went into the kitchen to clean up and after a minute, she came in with me.

"Didn't I tell you to relax in the living room?"

"Yeah but I didn't want to be alone." Tiara came around the island and gently slid her hands under my shirt. I turn around, pick her up and put her on the counter.

"You are such a distraction."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends on how I handle my distraction."

"Well you never did finish the job in your office."

"That's because I wanted you to need me."

"I need you now."

I looked her body up and down, "I can tell."

"Hmm and how is that?"

"Your body is just begging for me."

"It always is."

Tiara's bottom lip slipped between her teeth, being bitten unmercifully. I ran my hands over her thighs stopping at her pum. _She must be so wet so excited from anticipation of my touch. _She put both of her hands on each side of my face running her finger over my bottom lip.

"I really like how these feel on my body... every single inch of my body. I've kind of forgotten how it feels why not remind me Ian?"

She batted her long dark brown eyelashes. I felt myself slowly cracking under her provocative look.

"If I don't finish cleaning up it will never get done." I kissed her forehead then removed all contact before giving in. I could feel her analyzing every part of my body. I turned back around and our eyes connected. I pushed Tiara down on the counter and pulled her shorts off. I run my hands up her body intertwining my fingers between hers; holding her hands above her head. She wraps her legs around my waist as I slowly enter….

Pulling me out of my thought, "I can tell you want me and when you finally give in I'll be waiting." Tiara says as she brushes her fingers across my stomach and begins walking upstairs.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

I began to get caught up in my thoughts somehow turning more efficient energy into Tiara Alexandria Green. _Maybe I should give in and make slow tender love to her. No I can't I'm the reason she went back into this depression. How in the hell would I know that? I haven't even talked to her about it. I should talk to her today and put an end to this bullshit. I can't do that Tiara could get even more upset. How do I even know she trusts me? Well we are living together… I forced her hand though. Damn, I've fucked up this relationship pretty good no wonder why she shut down for a week._

I get too frustrated with myself so I went to look for Tiara. After I searched the whole house, I went out to the pool. It was a relatively warm day perfect for outdoor activities. As I approach the pool, she steps out the water in her blue and white striped bikini showing off her curves perfectly. The water drips and glistens on her body as she makes her way to me.

"Did you need me for something?"

_Gosh, she is so sexy_. "Uh no not really I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well talk babe."

I couldn't stop looking at her body Tiara had no idea how good she looked. _"I can tell you want me and when you finally give in I'll be waiting." _ Her words were on repeat in my head unable to concentrate on the task at hand. I walked under the deck and sat down. My heartbeat sped up when she put her hand on my thigh gently when she sat down beside me.

"What is it, it seems important?'

"I just wanted to ask about your um latest behavior."

Tiara's face fell from concerned to desolate in a matter of seconds, "You mean the depression…."

"I didn't want to phrase it that way but yes."

She looked down at her hands searching her mind, "Uh can we talk about this another time," Tiara asked as she got up.

When she turned back around, I was glaring at her. She stopped as if she had turned into stone, "You may not have had to explain yourself to anyone before but you do now." I pointed back to where she had sat, keeping eye contact, and she sat back down.

"It's just a lot of stuff I've kept to myself over the years."

"Elaborate Tiara you have a wide vocabulary use it."

"Childhood issues turned into self-esteem issues which turned into relationship issues causing me to block out the world."

"What kind of issues? You can tell me on your own or we can sit here all day and I'll pull the truth out."

"Well I guess I'll go in order. The reason why I liked you not taking me to the hospital is because I can't stand them."

"Most people can't."

"Yeah but not for the same reasons. I pretty much spent my childhood in the hospital because of my asthma and other various reasons. I came too close to death too many times. There were experiences where I felt like I was drowning and breathing through a straw. They had to put a needle in my spine and if I moved at all I would be paralyzed."

"Oh…."

"Yeah so thank you for not taking me there but babe we haven't even gotten to the real issues."

I grabbed her legs and rested them on my lap. "Then we better get comfortable."

Tiara gave me a hint of a smile then continued. "Next problem I encountered was maturing way faster than my age. My parents didn't understand that I was way ahead of my years and that I was capable of handling more than your average pre-teen. They continued to shelter me and treat me as if I were five when I was actually fifteen and it didn't help that I was the only girl and youngest."

"I can tell you're more mature you are a forty year old trapped in a twenty-four year olds body. I'm not complaining that has its advantages."

"Does that make me a cougar then?"

"Not at all baby doll."

She blushed and looked down, "You've never called me that before."

"I'm going to have to do it more often then." I grab her chin and tilt her head up, "I like that blush don't hide it from me." Her eyes got lost in mine and I could feel the spark running through both of us. I pulled away and said, "Uh continue."

"I moved around a lot so pretty much every year I was at a different school causing me to become shyer. I got more and more self-conscious and that depleted my self-esteem I don't have any. When you tell me that you love me it hurts a lot."

"I really don't understand."

"I don't understand how you can love me there's nothing to love. It hurts when you say it because I'm unlovable I don't deserve love. I can't take care of you the way that you need me to and that is so unfair. I want to be worthy of your love and your presence and even your time but I'm not."

"Tiara stop just stop. You're beautiful inside and out, smart, funny, persistent, hardheaded, fun, talented, and just a breath of fresh air all reasons why I love you. I will stay with you until I get it through your brain that you're gorgeous in every way. Let me love you the way that you deserve to be loved the way that you have earned."

She looked back down at her hands twiddling her thumbs, "I'm scared."

"Of what baby?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again and if you do hurt me it will crush my world. I can't go through it again you're the first person in years that I have trusted completely."

For the first time ever I saw Tiara cry and I could tell that she was slowly taking down her protective walls. She is so gorgeous that even when she cries she looks like an angel. I pulled her closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder, "Shh it's okay hon I understand."

I brushed my hand over her dark brown hair, "Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes… how could I not?"

Her puffy, watery, brown eyes looked up at me, "I can tell I just wanted to make sure."

We walked back into the house hand in hand and I lay back on the couch. Tiara laid back on me placing her body between my legs. We sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. _This woman has my heart and I have hers._

* * *

**Leave a review please and thank you:) Even if you just want to tell me that you hate the story.**


	11. FTL: Falling in Deep

**A/N: I feel the need to just give credit because here in there I use lines from Fifty Shades (Tiny lines not like whole paragraphs)**

* * *

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"So everything is good now?" Cody asked.

"Yeah really good."

"Where is she?"

"Hanging out with Cheynne she didn't tell you?"

"We haven't had the chance to talk today I don't live with her remember?"

"Shut the fuck up you're just too afraid to ask Cheynne to live with you."

"No I just want to give her space. Anyways I don't think you should tell Tiara what you told me the other day."

"Cody I talk to hundreds of people each day you're going to have to be more specific."

"The whole you know… marriage thing."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You've been together for roughly two months it's way too soon."

"If you lost your first chance to be with the woman of your dreams and you got a second try wouldn't you take it? I searched high and low for a year for her and she just pops up in front of me. I don't necessarily believe in fate with soul mates and shit like that but c'mon that's a pretty good damn reason to start."

"I know you went crazy and you were pissed at Nina and yourself."

"I blame her for not telling me and I blame myself for not acting on what I knew what right for me. The first day I saw Tiara I began to love her."

"You are in deep man I still think that you shouldn't tell her."

"Fine I'll wait awhile."

"Good oh and have you heard that Nina was coming down here?"

I chuckled, "Yeah but she's not going to I know her… she's intimidated."

"By Tiara? She should be if she sees Nina anywhere near you I'm sure she will be prepared to fight."

"I don't really see her that much as a fighter."

"Seriously? She never told you that story about what happened in the cafeteria in high school?"

"No." _What the fuck? How does he know more about my girlfriend?_

"To the thought going through your head we've been friends since she first moved here. She got into a fight with a girl and beat her down with a lunch tray."

"Damn my girl has got some moves."

Cody smirked, "Of course you would know. How are you doing without sex?"

"I've survived a month."

**Point of View: Tiara Green**

After Ian and I's talk, it seemed like we were closer together. I never wanted to be away from him but this was the first time in a while that we were apart.

"Where's Cody?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him today," Cheynne said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are y'all okay?"

"Oh yeah we're fine it's nothing like that. How did the talk go with Ian the other day?"

"Better than I expected but very spare of the moment."

"Yeah that would be my fault."

"How? Did you tell him to talk to me?"

"Sort of he came to me asking for help he felt like he was losing you."

"Well you must've set him straight and put him on the path to success."

"How was the make-up sex?"

"Good lord you're getting more and more like Cody. There wasn't any we haven't had sex in weeks. Last time we did was the day that we spent the whole day in his office and Cody walked in. The weird thing is that I really wanted him we probably eye raped each other a hundred times but he rejected me."

"Wait, sex symbol, gorgeous, Adonis, man that loves walking around naked, Ian Somerhalder said no to sex? Is he turning gay you know there was the Rules of Attraction?"

"No he's not gay trust me and he didn't say no but he went around my attempts. I'm so sick of the sexual frustration it's like pulling teeth with that man to have sex with me. The first time I was the one who said I wanted to have sex."

"Whoa me too but Cody is always ready. Are you going to marry Ian?"

"Um no? Oh god don't tell me he is going to propose Jesus Cheynne don't tell me that!" My head started spinning thinking about dress shopping, guest lists, being pregnant. _No no no no you've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Calm down I just thought he asked because when he talked to me he slipped up and called you his wife."

"…Uh I…." I could barely formulate a syllable.

"On that note, did you hear that Nina is coming back?"

"Yes I have sadly. I have no clue why well yes I do so she can grovel."

"Have your Nikes ready?"

"Always."

I walk in the front door and hear two men talking in serious tones.

"Please for once in your life listen to me Ian don't talk to that woman about marriage. You may be able to swoon every woman that lays eyes on you but Tiara is different."

"Don't you think I know that Cody? I'll wait to talk about it damn."

"Wait to talk about what?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's nothing babe," Ian pulled me close and kissed me.

"That's not going to distract me mister."

"See I told you she is different."

"Hello Cody."

"Hello Tiara I'm going to go but it was nice to see you." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

I sat down on one of the barstools next to Ian. I could feel the tension and discomfort growing between us mixed in with the sexual frustration. Ian gave me a look as if he were saying, "Say something." I put my hand on his thigh and bat my eyelashes.

"Are you hungry?" He gets up and moves on the other side of the island.

"I ate with Cheynne," I agitatedly replied.

Before he had the chance to reply, his phone rang. "Hello… seriously… wow thank you I'll be there in ten minutes thank you so much."

"Who was it?"

"Personal call from E. L. James her and the directors want me to come and do an audition."

"For…?"

A smirk slowly blossomed on his lips making me blush, "Christian Grey baby."

Ian pulled me in and kissed me, "Congrats babe I guess I should let you go."

"You're coming with me come on." He grabbed my hand and walked out to the car.

We walked down a hallway hand in hand and at the end, we stood behind cameras and light stands pointed to the middle of the room. My eyes lit up like a kid in the candy store, _this is the interview scene._

"Hello I'm Erika James," she said as she put out her hand shaking Ian's.

"Hello I must say you do look gorgeous." He said kissing her hand.

I stood there flabbergasted; _it's fucking E. L. James!_ "And you must be the lucky girl that has stolen this man's heart. I loved watching you on The Vampire Diaries I'm a big fan."

I shook her hand stumbling over every word I tried to say. "She's a big fan if you couldn't tell." Ian said as I nodded my head.

Erika gave me a warm smile, "We will be ready for you in a minute Ian."

He pulled me closer as she walked away, "Very smooth babe."

"Sorry at least I didn't cry and worship at her feet."

He gave me his famous smirk then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah I have some big shoes to try on."

"They're a perfect fit you will be fantastic," I kissed him again before he went and took his place. I sat down in chair behind the scenes looking at my phone. I looked up when I heard a skinny longhaired brunette's heels, walking towards the seat across from Ian. By his facial expression, I knew who it was.

The scene had started and I kept growing with rage. I didn't care if they were just acting I hated seeing them together looking at each other as if they were still in love, _because they are. No Ian loves me and only me he has told me this multiple times. He's obviously lying look at him analyzing her body "When her clothes came off." Ian and I have been through this before I'm the only woman he wants the one he craves. He can crave more than one woman he was dating Nina while wanting you… maybe this is karma._

I made up a reason to spend the night at now Cheynne's place. She went on with the lie but told me that I should deal with the problem on Monday. I walked into my office with a grande Caramel Frappuccino with extra caramel in hand. I had a meeting with a random guy that I really wasn't in the mood for but had to do.

"Your one o'clock is here." Janice said.

"Send him in."

I finished typing the last paragraph of another contract, "So how can I help you?" I looked up into a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Well I just wanted to see you."

"Oh wow I haven't seen you since high school!" I jumped up and hugged him tight. "How have you been Tyler?"

"Quite hairy." He showed of his perfect purely white smile that only Tyler Hoechlin had.

"I've seen very good job on Teen Wolf Mr. Alpha."

"Thank you very much Ms. Hybrid I'm really hoping you come back."

I was engulfed in his gorgeous green eyes as his hands grasped my waist. Before I knew it, his rosy lips were on mine. "I missed you… a lot." He looked up right as a tingle went up my spine, _oh shit Ian is in here. _I stepped back as Ian took his graceful strides towards us.

"Hello I believe we haven't met." Ian said sliding his hands down his pockets.

"We haven't I'm Tyler Hoechlin."

"I'm Ian Somerhalder C.E.O."

The room couldn't get any more awkward. Ian moved next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, _way to show claim. _"Tiara's my girlfriend."

"Oh I know. We dated in high school but the only reason we broke up was because she went to college in London."

"Hmm well I'm dating her now and it's going to stay that way."

Ian and Tyler looked at each other not backing down. I desperately wanted to do something but being in between two very intimidating men made it difficult.

"Um… I…," They both turned and looked at me causing me to blush, "Oh Jesus." I stepped aside standing by myself, a sad attempt at trying not to pick sides.

Tyler pulled me towards him and gave me a slow gentle kiss on the lips, "Let me take you to lunch, my treat."

"Uh Mr. Somerhalder you have a conference call in five minute."

Ian slowly turned his head to Janice who stood in the doorway, "They can wait." I could see the anger beginning to boil over.

"Sure I'll meet you downstairs."

Tyler smiled at me then looked back up at Ian, "Until next time Mr. C.E.O." then walked out my office.

Before I had the chance to turn back around, Ian had already walked around me closing the door and locking it. He slowly turned around and looked at me penetrating my soul with a very angry stare. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That."

_Oh gosh, monosyllables he's pissed._ "Ian it was just a kiss."

"No Tiara it was kisses, plural, more than one! That fucking bastard... I was two seconds away from being thrown in jail for beating his ass."

"Calm down please it wasn't that big of a deal."

Ian slammed his hands down on the desk making me jump. "Oh yeah not a big deal? He is your damn ex-boyfriend and he comes in here hands all over you like you're his and you want me to just calm the fuck down? You're so funny."

"No need to get a damn attitude and yell at me I'm not a child. Look, I'm talking to you like a rational adult and when you feel like acting the same towards me, I'll be with Tyler. Sorry if I don't answer your texts or calls or stalkerish attempts I'm frankly not in the mood to be chastised." I grabbed my purse and walked out to the elevator.

"Are you seriously going to leave me for him?" Ian yelled behind me as I walked across the lobby. I kept walking ignoring his blazing voice, "Tiara this is a bullshit move and you know it!"

I turned around before stepping into the elevator, "I know that I don't deserve to be treated like shit. Get a fucking grip and last time I checked you're late for your conference call."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I usually don't do that especially since I post two chapters a day but this was pure coincidence**. **Leave a review please:)**


	12. FTL: Hauntings of the Past

**A/N: Well this chapter has some well... some quite sexual parts consider yourself warned! Oh and if you are a fan Nian (Nina & Ian) then you might not want to read this. Credit to E.L. Brilliant James I know for a fact a used a line or two from one of the great Fifty books.**

* * *

_Who in the hell does Ian think he is? No matter how much money you make or how many people you boss around doesn't give you the right to treat people bad especially the woman you claim to love. One moment he says that he never wants to see me unhappy then he yells at me in front of the complete top floor. Who cares that my ex-boyfriend from six years ago is here? It was just a kiss or two so what? Ian is too overprotective, possessive, and unreasonable sometimes._

"Hey there are you okay?"

A pair of gentle green eyes full of concern search through me. "Yeah I'll be fine," I give Tyler a smile to make my lie believable.

He doesn't believe it but decides not to push, "Hmm well we're here stay right there." He comes around to my side of the black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and opens my door, "This way my lady."

"It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead," I said with a smile.

We walked into Dakota with our arms intertwined, "Two for Hoechlin."

"Please follow me Mr. and Mrs. Hoechlin."

We smiled at each other and followed the hostess. _Do I just look like everyone's wife? _We were sat in a booth with dimmed light setting the mood. At first, it felt a little awkward so I sat there twiddling my thumbs.

"How have you been? What's new? Are you and Cheynne still friends?"

I chuckled, "We're still best friends, I've been fine I guess, and I went to law school and became a lawyer. I also got a degree in creative writing so I'm in the process of trying to figure out a book to write and as you can see I've dabbled in acting. What about you?"

"I continued playing baseball for a while then after an injury I found my way to acting my life wasn't as nearly as interesting as yours."

"It wasn't that interesting honestly."

"Did you ever think about me?"

His question came out of nowhere and it was the one question I couldn't avoid with any of my prior training. "Uh… well… yeah I did."

"I spent every day after thinking about you after I saw you walk on that plane and disappear for what I thought was forever." Tyler lowered his head reliving the dreaded day again in his mind.

His answer tugged at my heartstrings bringing tears to the surface. I had no clue what to say other than, "I… I'm so sorry. If you would've told me that before I left I might've-"

"I know I've thought about that but you were so stubborn I don't think you would have."

"I loved you a lot with every fiber of my being I loved you I would've thrown away London for you. Maybe not for my mother, father, or friends, but you Tyler of all people I would've stayed for. I didn't think about staying because I didn't want to hold you back from baseball what you loved you had a scholarship. My reasoning was that if we broke up because we were thousands of miles away over breaking up because we grew apart I could handle it better. Do you know what that would've done to me losing you?"

"No I don't know because I never ever thought about leaving you. Did you know that I had an engagement ring waiting for you? I was going to propose on October 17, 2006 what would've been our five-year anniversary. We could've had kids by now had a big house white picket fence the whole nine yards but you left never turning back until you had no choice but to look me in the face and face me head on."

The floodgates broke and tears came streaming down my face. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I… if I… I'm sorry."

"I love you still and I know you can't sit there and tell me that you don't still love me. You can't tell me that all feelings for me have evaporated into thin air." Tyler got up and sat next to me holding me close. "After all these years just answer this one question, do you still love me even just a little bit?"

"Yes…."

Tyler took a relaxing deep breath then pulled me in closer.

**_Two Hours Earlier Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

I finish washing all the shampoo out of my hair just as I hear the doorbell ring. I jump out and wrap myself in one of the big fluffy towels. I walk downstairs and open the door, "H-"

"Hello love."

I stood there frozen not really sure of what to say.

"Are you going to invite me in or should I just go back to the Porsche?"

"Uh sure come in."

He stepped in looking around the foyer, "Nice place you got here."

"It became half mine today this is my boyfriend's house."

"He has nice taste." My unexpected visitor looked me up and down, "I vaguely remember how you taste when naked. Do you want to remind me?"

I couldn't help but blush, "Why are you here Niall?"

"I can't come visit my favorite girl?"

"No not after being gone for three years."

"I didn't just leave you I never stopped loving you."

"But you started loving Demi."

"No I didn't so what we went to Pink Taco together doesn't mean were getting married."

"Niall it doesn't matter who or where it matters that you got out of bed leaving me in the middle of the night to go do something with Demi. That's an obvious example of disrespect towards me showed to the whole world I'm not going to stay with a man that disrespects me."

I turned around and went back upstairs to change. I took my clothes in the bathroom with me so I could also fix my hair. When I came out Niall Horan was sitting on my bed. We looked at each other letting time slowly pass then within a second, a burst of passion filled the room. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall. Niall pulled off my shirt then trailed kisses from my upper thighs to my neck.

"Oh how I've missed you my sweet Cheynne," he whispered in his deep raspy voice.

I put my hands on each side of his face and kiss him as he tickled me with his scruff. We intertwined our tongues as he carried me to the bed. I pull Niall's shirt off before he gently lays me down. _Wow, he is even more muscular than before. _

His big warm hands clench each side of my bare torso, "You have no idea how bad I want you but I just can't have you."

We exchanged one more passionate kiss before he insisted on us getting clothed again. I walked him to the door, sexually frustrated, and waved him goodbye. _What have I gotten myself into now?_

**_Current Time Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I pull into the garage, turn off the engine, and sit in silence. My mind was still upside down from the recent confession I had made. I could've had kids by now a beautiful little brown haired boy with piercing green eyes like his father. How could I be so selfish and not even give a second thought to how Tyler felt? _You thought you were doing the right thing for everyone. You know you could've balanced a relationship with him you just refused to think about it. _I lay my head on the steering wheel then get out the car. Ian's car wasn't in the driveway or garage so I was thankful for the time alone.

I went upstairs and changed into black shorts and a grey shirt with a red broken heart very appropriate for my mood. I walked through the living room, Beats in hand, and sat down on the lukewarm tile of the patio. I started blasting music in my ears watching the rain begin to pour down_. Even the weather knows heartbreak is in the air._ I began to get the sticky feeling over my skin but I didn't mind since this was the first time all day I felt stress free. I felt the vibration through the floor from a slamming door. _Ian is home_ I thought with an eye roll. I took my headphones off and began to get up but sat back down when I heard voices.

"Nina I'm really not in the fucking mood to deal with your bullshit today or any other day."

"Well you really don't have a choice for once in your life you're going to listen to me."

He chuckled, "Me? I'm the one that doesn't listen? Last time I checked you're the one who cheated and was so selfish trying to keep me away from Tiara."

"I wasn't going to let her just come in and take you from me."

"You're the one who couldn't keep their legs closed. I didn't look or touch another woman I devoted myself to you. Our relationship falling apart is your fault no I take that back I was to blame too since I always put up with your bitchy attitude."

"That was a low blow."

"Just stating the facts and blowing is what you do."

"Could you be a little more insensitive?"

"Yes I could, I could throw you out, never speak to you again, refuse to come back to TVD and leave you stuck, or can broadcast what really happened between us to the world. Have your pick sweetheart."

"Look I said sorry over and over again. You walked out on me for that bitch what has she done for you? Nothing…."

_Oh no she didn't._

"…I stood by your side thick and thin and the one time I screw up you leave. I put up with her bitchy attitude on set for you if she hadn't come there you would still be with me, I wouldn't have cheated, and that bitch would be on street corner somewhere."

"Who in the-"

_Now it's on._ "Okay first bitch I'll let it slide, second bitch you're pushing it, third bitch and reference to me being a prostitute you're over the line. Come in my house yelling and complaining at my man and blaming me for your slutty tendencies expect to get your ass beat." I walked up closer to Nina so close there was barely an inch between us. "I'm here right in front of you if you want to call me a bitch back it up and do something."

We glared at each other in pure silence. Nina tilted to the right, "You're really going to let her talk to me like that?"

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh excuse me I'm right here no need to talk in third person and no need to talk to my boyfriend. If you don't like when I call you a whore, slut, or bitch do something about it."

Nina continued to just stare at me and with a moment of braveness, she slapped me. I turned back slowly and chuckled, "Very nice attempt." I landed a right hook on her jaw sending her to the ground. She clenched her face, mouth open in disbelief.

"I don't slap, I punch. Now you can keep laying there on the ground, get back up, or leave just keep in mind that I'm always ready for round two choose wisely."

Nina gasped then got up and stomped out.

"Next time you want to talk to my man call first." I turned back around to Ian standing there grinning.

"I'm very impressed."

"I can defend myself and the ones I love that's why I don't appreciate being treated like a child."

Ian looked me up and down then sat on the couch patting the seat next to him. I sat down next him and waited for the apology. "I know I was wrong for treating you that way earlier and I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for saying what I said."

"What you said was wrong and how you delivered it was wrong so you were in the wrong completely."

"Don't act like you're so innocent Tyler kissed you twice and you kissed back plus you left me to go out with him knowing that was what he wanted."

"Fine I was wrong too but at least I acknowledge it you don't."

Ian was getting more and more angry, "Did you fuck him today or something because you surely are taking his side?"

My eyes began to water, "You really think that I would that to you? That I would hurt you aware of how it would affect you?"

"He comes back six years later and your mouth is plastered on his!"

My anger began to melt away replaced by sadness. "You think that I'm that bad of a person? That makes me no better than Nina and you hate her. You hate me…." I said in such a hushed tone that I scared myself.

"I… no…." Ian tried to put his hand on my thigh but I moved away. I got up and went upstairs grabbing random clothes then slipped on my Nikes. I went back downstairs and Ian was still frozen analyzing everything he had said to me. When he heard the car keys jingling he shot up, "Tiara wait please I… can you just stay and talk this out?"

I kept walking towards the garage as he followed behind me, "Please talk to me I'm sorry okay I'm so sorry I don't want you to leave."

I turned around and looked up into his worried and scare blue eyes making the tears roll more frequently, "You hate me."

"No baby I don't please don't leave."

Ian stepped closer to me and I stepped back then continued walking to my car. I got in and drove off not taking another look at him.

I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care as long as I was away from Ian. To the first major turn in the road, _uh right lets go right._ I kept going straight and I paid the toll and started driving over water, _must be on Lake Pontchartrain Causeway well New Orleans sounds way better than Covington. _I stop at a giant lit up building, park, and walked into the very classy lobby.

"Welcome to The Ritz-Carlton how may I help you mam?"

"Uh can I just get a room on the top floor?" I asked the man behind the counter that looked way too much like Cody.

"Sure name?"

"Tiara Green."

"Oh you're Ian Somerhalder's girlfriend he has an account here would you like to put the bill on that?"

"Sounds fantastic. In that case get me the biggest most expensive room available please."

The man, Jeff, smiled and typed various things into the computer. "Here's your key mam enjoy your stay."

I walked down the hall from the elevator straight ahead was my room. I stepped foot into a gigantic living room with a balcony to my right. I find my way to a big white, tan, and gold room. I flop down on the bed looking up at the ceiling before I look at the of list services available here. I get up and head down to the spa.

After my five hour Spring Cleaning, I head back up to my room feeling rejuvenated. I check my phone and there are about a combination of thirty missed calls and texts from Ian. He's so controlling that he calls exactly every thirty minutes and in between, he texts like his life depends on it. _You are his life he depends on you. _

Just as I am in the middle of another eye roll, "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ev-"

"Hello?"

"Finally Tiara thank god. Baby I am sorry I'm truly sorry I was wrong at the office and I was wrong at home. I know you had a rough past and when you are ready to talk to me about Tyler, I'll be ready. I got so mad because it's so obvious that you have feelings for him and he has feelings for you but let me prove it to you that you're better off with me if it isn't too late."

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have kissed him back or let him kiss me it was just such a surprise to see him. One day soon, I will tell you what happened between us. I shouldn't have gone out with him while you were still mad and I'm sorry for doing that. Me leaving wasn't me leaving you it was me leaving a tense situation and I needed a break. I probably shouldn't have come all the way down here but that's what happened. It's not too late for you to prove it to me and I don't think you need to somewhere inside me I know that I…."

"That you what hon tell me."

"That I belong with you."

"I'll prove it to you anyway but please come home."

"I think we need a break for the night at least I'll come home tomorrow."

I could tell he was disappointed, "Okay babe I understand."

We stayed on the phone in silence listening to each other breathe.

"Have you eaten?"

"…No I wasn't hungry."

"Tiara I don't care if it's almost ten o'clock at night you need to eat."

"Fine have you eaten?"

"No."

"Ian I don't care if it's almost ten o'clock at night you need to eat."

We both laughed at my perfect bossy Ian tone impersonation.

"Yes mam will do."

"Since some bossy old man told me to eat I should go."

"Hmm I'm sure that old man knows what he's talking about. I love you."

Whenever he spoke those three little words, it made me melt. "I love you too goodnight."

"Goodnight."

My rejuvenated feeling had left the building after that phone call. Even miles away Ian has an effect on my body. _Oh enough about him,_ I grab the menu off the table and go straight to desserts. In about fifteen minutes, my New Orleans Banana Foster was at my door. It took me another twenty minutes to finish it since I couldn't handle all the sugar in my mouth. _Hmm in my mouth… I wonder how Ian's cum tastes. _My eyes widen at my highly inappropriate thought. I sit my bowl and spoon on the counter just as there's a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I walk over and open the door dropping my jaw as I see who stands in front of me. Drenched black dress shoes and black pants with a wet white dress shirt and blue tie wrap up my dripping Adonis with more water dripping from his dark hair.

"What are you doing here?" I ask moving to the side letting him in.

"I didn't want to be without you I wasn't going to let a little rain and a forty five minute drive keep me away from you."

"How did you even know where I was?"

"GPS on your phone."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Your stalking has no bounds."

"Plus if you want to hide from me you might not want to put a suite on my tab."

"I'll remember that next time."

"There won't be a next time Tiara."

"Good now let's get you dry."

I walk to the bedroom with Ian following behind. I grab a towel and throw it on the bed, as he finishes taking off his shoes and socks, then I begin taking his tie off. I glance up at Ian through my lashes and see him staring down at me intently. I ignore it and go on to unbuttoning his shirt but at the third button, I look up.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" I mumble.

"Like what?"

"Like… like… like that."

"I'm just looking at you."

"But not just looking, you're doing something in that crazy imagination of yours."

"I'm just looking gorgeous."

"You're looking at me like you want to undress me and have your way with me."

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not."

I undo the last button then brush the shirt back over his perfectly sculptured shoulders. For a split second, my fingertips brush against his smooth skin sending a shock through my veins. I let the shirt drop to the floor then step back.

"I still have pants babe."

"You can't take care of that yourself?"

Ian shakes his head, "Nope."

I pull him closer by his belt making a smirk blossom on his lips. I unbuckle his belt, undo the button on his pants, and then slowly pull the zipper down. I let his pants drop to the ground then look up at him.

"You look a little overdressed." He slips his hands under my shirt then pulls it off. Ian gets on his knees in front of me then slowly pulls my shorts down gliding his fingers over my skin. He looks up at me as he inches closer and plants a gentle kiss on the upper lace of my panties. "Now that's better." I couldn't help my overwhelming blush standing here in lingerie in front of this perfect perfect man. He gets up with grace and picks me up clenching my behind then laying me down on the bed.

He takes my panties and bra off then looks down at me licking his bottom lip, "I can't wait to taste you."

His words make everything south of my waistline clench with pleasure. Ian grabs my legs holding them apart. He begins to trail kisses up my inner thighs then licks the uppermost part of my thighs so close to my pum. I writhe making him hold my legs apart with more force.

"Ian please…."

He groans hearing me say his name in such a needy tone, "I know baby I know." He blows directly on my pum making me attempt and fail at trying to close my legs. Ian kisses up to my hips, my bellybutton, my ribs, between my breasts, my neck then hovers over my lips. "It's all about anticipation Tiara I know what you're thinking about doing and if you do it this will all be over."

When we became eye to eye I felt his eagerness against my pubic bone, rock solid. The one thing that kept him from being inside me was his stubbornness and black boxers. I hooked my fingers in the waistband causing Ian to smirk. I pull them off and grasp him tightly slowly stroking. His lips part slightly, "You want to play that game?" He asks in his deep dark seductive voice.

"No I want to play this game," I roll over on top of Ian taking him by surprise. "You should've just gave me what I wanted babe." I follow the same path he took on my body I kiss down each perfectly shaped muscle of his body. I take hold of him again slowly stroking then slowly sink him into my mouth.

"Ah fuck baby you've made your point."

I look up at him brown meeting blue. I begin sucking harder causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. I never knew seeing him unravel beneath me would be the biggest turn on. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop Tiara."

All that meant to me was suck harder. Ian let out a long groan from deep in his throat. For maybe the first time in his life, he was the one squirming. I grasped his hips keeping him still and after another groan warm cum filled my mouth. Ian pulled me up and rolled over on top of me. I put my hands on each side of his face and kissed him not being able to control myself anymore. When our eyes met again, he slowly entered me. I gasped slightly as I clenched around him, he teased me nonstop going in and out slowly.

"Ian please go faster please."

"Tiara I've discovered you can be merciless in your amorous assaults upon me. I think I should return the favor."

I was seconds away from digging into his back from the built up pleasure. I needed to release some of the tension in my body. He began picking up speed thrusting harder and deeper inside me. Ian glides his hands up my body then starts sucking on each of my breasts, twirling his tongue around my nipples. I run my fingers through his hair as I moan louder and louder.

"Come on baby," he gasps. "Give it to me." With one last deep, slow, tedious thrust, I go down the rollercoaster of satisfaction taking Ian along for the ride, "Tiara! Oh fuck Tiara!"

I laid my head on chest hearing his heartbeat slowly digress as we lay panting together. Our fingers are intertwined and Ian kisses the back of my hand.

"I just can never get enough of you."

"I can never get enough of you either," _this is the man I belong with… forever and always._

My arms are wrapped around Ian's torso as his shoulder acts as my pillow. I slowly lift my head to look up at my gorgeous boyfriend who is still asleep. He looks so relaxed and breathtakingly beautiful. I ease my way on top of him and kiss up his neck.

He wakes with a deep groan, "Good morning love." He says in his raspy voice.

"Good morning babe. How did you sleep?"

"Very good and you?"

"Really good." I smile down at him and he returns it not knowing how sexy he looks in the morning sunlight through the curtains and sex hair.

"You look mighty fine in this position Miss Green."

I look down realizing I'm naked sitting on top of him. My face turns tomato red as I grab the sheets and wrap them around me.

"No no no don't think you're hiding that easily from me." Ian pulls the sheets off me and throws them on the ground. "Now there's no hiding." He grabs my hands holding them apart examining my body. "I love your body it's very gorgeous just like every other part of you, embrace it."

"Thank you," I mumble looking down at his chest too embarrassed to look him in the face.

"Look I'll prove it to you right now that you are turning me on with just your body."

"Go ahead."

He slides me off him showing off his very long and hard length. I blush even more, "Isn't that just morning wood?"

"Nope morning wood is a rare commodity for me. Tiara accept it… you arouse me."

"I guess so."

"I'll fuck you if you don't believe me."

"Oh now I really don't believe you." I smile sweetly as he smirks.

"Get on."

"You mean…."

"Yes today is the day that you learn how to ride and feel how great an orgasm feels when you don't close your legs at all."

I slide down slowly stretching farther the deeper he goes inside me. My whole body trembles not used to feeling so much inside me. I moan softly then bite my lip.

"That's right baby feel me, all of me." He says with hunger in his eyes.

Ian's words making everything in me clench up.

"It's deep this way," he murmurs flexing and swiveling his hips making me groan louder.

"Oh my gosh again do it again."

He smirks repeating the tantalizing motion. He grabs my hips pushing me down as he goes up. Slowly he begins picking up speed with each thrust making me throw my head back in pleasure. "C'mon baby I know you're close."

I dig my fingers into his biceps trying to gain control over my body but it was too late. I surrendered my body completely to Ian savoring every second of the oh so good feeling running through my body. I lay on his chest my heartbeat slowing down back to normal. Ian glides his hand up and down my back, "Hungry?"

"Famished."


	13. FTL: Far from Normalcy

**_Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

_A gentle tongue slides up my body stopping at my neck while soft lips find mine. Sweet sensation takes over while two pairs of similar but so different hands grope me. Both fight for my attention trailing kisses down my neck while the other sucks on my breasts. A small moan escapes my lips as my mind loses its way. Not being able to focus on one man heightens my level of arousal. Dark blue eyes meet mine brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "You are mine… only mine." Licking up my body once again a lighter pair blue eyes meet mine, "If only you could be mine again…."_

"Hey babe sorry to wake you so early I just wanted to tell you I was leaving. Ian just called me saying he had to take care of some business in New Orleans and wouldn't be back until early this evening. I have to go in and play boss today so I'll be home a little late."

"Okay hon," I reply in my clogged up morning voice.

Cody kisses me softly then walks out. I sit there for a moment tossing and turning then decide to get up. After doing my morning routine I decide to call Tiara. Before I even have the chance to dial a number I see her text saying that she will be working all day. I'm too lonely and bored to be on my own and it's not the best weather to go swimming in. I scroll down my contacts and stop when I see Niall's name. _Call him he will be happy to come over. Don't do it you will be jeopardizing everything you have Cody. _I couldn't hold back my impulsion.

"I knew you would call."

"I don't need your smug attitude Niall I just wanted to see if you could come over."

"Hmm for what?"

"Just to hang out gosh so yes or no?"

"Sure I'll be over in five."

I twiddled my thumbs waiting for the doorbell to ring. As I finished eating breakfast, I heard a roaring car engine. I walked to the door and opened it to the site of Niall stepping out his car.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Hi."

"How would you like me to entertain you?" He asked as he walked in.

"I don't know just watch TV or something I just didn't want to be alone."

"Where is the hubby?"

"He's just my boyfriend and at work."

We sat down on the couch, "For how long?"

"I don't know maybe three or four hours."

"Well three hours all alone boyfriend free I know what I want to do."

"Which is?"

"Fuck the shit out of you. Are you still a virgin?"

I was shocked by his confession blushing way too much. "Uh is any of that your business?"

"That's a no then." Niall picked me up making me straddle him.

"That was for?"

"I've dreamed about the day I would see you on top of me… taking control. You're quite timid."

"I'm not timid!"

"Prove it right now."

He raised a light brown eyebrow at me, "What are you waiting for?"

I pulled him closer and kissed him pouring all of my left over emotions for this man into it. Whenever I touched him or saw him, it was a bittersweet feeling. He grabbed my hips as our tongues twirled around each other's. I spent countless nights crying and wondering why. I always knew if we ever came back together, I would take him back eventually. I didn't care what people said about what happened between us because it was between only Niall and I. I never thought I would see the day that I wouldn't want to be with him anymore. This all felt wrong the past couple days thinking about him, the dreams, the visits, and the touching was all wrong. I didn't know if this was a reaction to losing my virginity to Cody but he was all I wanted. I pull away all of a sudden thinking about what I'm doing.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this I can't hurt Cody like this or at all." I move back to my side of the couch feeling more embarrassed.

Niall grabbed my hand and kissed it, "If this is not what you want then I won't put you in this predicament."

"Thank you."

He gave me smile, "I should probably go now."

"Yeah," I get up and walk him to the door. "I still want to be friends and keep in touch I don't care if you are all the way in the United Kingdom."

"Sure hon I'd like that." He kisses me on the cheek before getting back in his Porsche and driving off.

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

"I really do not feel like going back yet."

"We have to babe I promised Cody I would be back by this evening."

"He can't manage the whole day? I'm sure he will be fine."

"I'm sure he would be too but we should get back."

I pout at him batting my eyelashes, "Please? Just one more night?"

"I'll be glad to play that song for you in the car now let's go."

"Ugh," I reluctantly walk out in front of Ian down the hallway. I stare at him in the elevator biting my lip while look at each part of his gorgeous body.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're begging for me to stop this elevator and spend a good hour in here."

"Maybe that is what I want." I move closer to him pressing my body against his running my hands down his body.

"You don't know what that bitten lip does to me."

"Yup I don't so why don't you show me."

He clenches his jaw running his thumb over my bottom lip, "You're so horny what has gotten into you?"

"You," I give him a sweet smile then walk out the elevator as soon as it opens.

We pull off into traffic heading towards the Lake Pontchartrain Causeway. It was silent at first until I decided this was the perfect time to finally talk.

"You wanted to know about Tyler and I."

"Yes but you don't have to tell me."

"Yes I do you deserve to know."

"Okay sweetheart you have the floor."

"In 2006 we graduated high school together and had been dating since October 17, 2002. We were madly in love and figured out that we most likely wouldn't be going to the same college in our junior year. We put it to the side since I had applied to many colleges in the same state that he applied to but I also applied to two colleges in London. I was accepted into pretty much all of them but the one that I really wanted was London and Tyler told me to pick that one. He also knew that telling me that meant that he was letting me go. He had no choice but to stay in the U.S. because he had a baseball scholarship for Arizona. Tyler said that he would find some time to be with me and talk but I thought that I would be a burden so I told him it was better if we just went our separate ways. He was heartbroken so was I but I couldn't dwell I didn't want to because I knew I would end up running back to him."

"So you decided to leave the man that you loved behind because that's what you thought was best?"

"Yeah but I found out the other day when we went out to dinner that it was a bad decision. Tyler had planned to propose to me on our five-year anniversary but didn't tell me because he didn't want to hold me back from what I wanted. He didn't know that I wanted him more than London but when he told me to go I thought that the decision I had made was the right one."

"When you saw him that's why you didn't push him away because you still loved him."

I felt so guilty but I said, "Yes I still do."

"I know this is going to sound like a dick comment but why didn't you have sex with him?"

"I thought about it and we talked about it but he didn't want to until he put a ring on my finger he wanted to make sure I felt special." Tears began to roll down my face I felt terrible for leaving Tyler and putting Ian through this.

"Do you… do you love him more than me?" I could hear the pain in Ian's voice as he muttered the possibly life changing words.

"I don't know I do know that I love you both and I love Tyler so much."

Ian exhaled deeply running his fingers through his hair. "We should all talk together… today."

"But-"

"Today, the sooner we sort this out the better."

"Fine I'll call him when we get into Covington."

"Great."

I could tell Ian was shutting down going back to his formal way of speaking to me as if I were his employee right now. I tried to delicately explain the situation without it making it sound like there was a competition but he still took it that way. The very questions that I thought I had answered already were the ones he asked and answering them aloud made it impossible to lie. The car was dangerously silent I could feel the anger radiating off Ian.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"I'm pissed."

"Could you please elaborate?"

"I'm pissed at you for loving two men, I'm pissed at Tyler for treating you well and making you fall in love with him, and I'm pissed at myself for not treating you good enough that you love me."

"You shouldn't feel that way at all though."

"It-" Ian began to yell but stopped and took another deep breath. "It doesn't matter Tiara because that is how I feel," he said in an overly calm voice that still scared me. "You should call him now we will be home in about thirty minutes."

I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to call Tyler with Ian fuming but then again I didn't want an even angrier Ian because I didn't listen to him. I dialed Tyler's number with trembling fingers messing up three times.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

_How in the hell can he still know me so well?_ "Uh yeah I'm fine."

"Hmm okay well did you need me?"

"Sort of I was just wondering if you would come over… Ian thinks we should all talk."

"You told him about yesterday?"

"Mhm."

Tyler chuckled, "Well I guess he is right I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Perfect, see you in a little bit."

"Bye."

"I guess he asked questions?"

"He has a right to know why you summoned him."

The rest of the ride was silent and I couldn't be any happier to get out of the very awkward situation in the car. Just as we pulled up Tyler came in behind us _let the games begin. _Ian walked right in and I walked back to Tyler.

"He really is pissed."

"Yeah he is not in the best of moods."

Tyler stepped back and bent over getting eye level with me, "You've been crying did that asshole make you cry?"

"No it's my fault I think I'm just a little overwhelmed."

He pulled me close and kissed my head, "I just want you to know whatever happens in there I will always be your friend or anything you need. You call me and I'll come running no matter what."

I smiled up at him then walked into the house. We walked into the living room and there was no Ian.

"I'll be right back, make yourself at home."

I went upstairs to the bedroom and there I found my boyfriend with his hands on the counter in the bathroom. He glanced up in the mirror at himself then turned and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah can I talk to you for a second before we go down there?"

"Sure." I walked in and stood in front of Ian.

He pulled me closer by my hips, "I know you are in a tough position and I don't want to make you feel worse. I love you a lot Tiara you make me a better person. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you and since that day, I've known that you needed to be mine. If today you tell me that you do not want that and that you see yourself with Tyler, I will go crazy to be honest. I won't love again because you are all I want and I've told you that every moment I get. If I move on then that will be me lying I will say that I had flings here and there but you are what I want and dream of. You are a picture of perfection and I see myself with grey hair being with you still. Take away the sun, air, light, and everything I own because you're all I need and without you I won't be living I will be pushing through every second awake or asleep trying and failing to survive without you. Go down there and make the choice with your heart don't think about anything just let your heart choose Tyler Hoechlin or one messed up man named Ian Somerhalder." He grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs.

Tyler was sitting on the white couch looking at the scenery through the glass wall. Ian sat next to him on the J shaped couch and I sat on my own. I begin twiddling my thumbs, "Could you stop biting your lip please?" Ian and Tyler say at the exact same time.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one affected by her biting," Ian said.

"Sorry so I guess should start and put you both out of your misery."

They both nodded their heads, _gosh they are so a like but so different. _

"Well first I love both of you so much you have no idea. It feels so weird to think that right now I could be married to you Tyler and not even know Ian personally. That's how I made my decision by going through two different scenarios and figuring out how I feel right now about you both. I'll start with Tyler; we could've had children and the perfect marriage. Ian if we started dating back around when we first met I think we would be engaged at least so I see myself being able to marry both of you. I feel like if I were married right now to you Tyler and I met you Ian then I would cheat because I cannot deny that I have a very strong connection to him. There is something about Ian that sends electricity through my body. I crave more of him I don't know what it is but that's what happens. You both are fantastic men and I love you both but I'm in love with Ian and that's a big difference. I see it this way, if you and I Tyler were meant to be then we would be together right now. We learned how to live our lives without each other and that's a good thing in a way but that means that I'm not the one for you and you're not the one for me. I cannot stand letting a minute go by without being with Ian or talking to him. I just need him I cannot see myself without seeing him by my side. I'm sorry Tyler but Ian is the one for me. "

There's was a moment of silence as Tyler nodded his head and Ian's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I completely understand I just want whatever makes you happy and if that is Ian then that's Ian."

Ian was still flabbergasted at the result. "Uh Tyler can I talk to you alone for a second man to man?"

"Sure."

They began to walk out the door but Ian turned back around. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you love." He kissed my lips softly then walked out to Tyler.

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

"I have a greater respect for you after today. Just thinking about losing Tiara today drove me crazy I could never handle six years. I wanted to let you know that I will take care of her even before myself. If I lost her to anyone I would want it to be you."

"Same for you and she's right if I can make six years without her that means something. I still love her I always will but I'm glad that she has found happiness with a man that treats her right. Give this to her for me I want her to have it."

He handed me a ring that was easily eight carats then got in his car and drove off.

**_Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

Thoughts in my head were going crazy as each moment passed waiting for Cody to come home. I ran over every word to make sure that when I admitted what I did there wouldn't be too bad of an argument. I sat in the kitchen eating for the simple fact that I was nervous. When I heard keys jingling outside the door I ran into the living room. Cody walked in oozing grace and sex appeal then kissed me.

"How was your day?" I asked

"Eh not too bad it wasn't too hectic. How about you?"

"Quite boring are you tired or annoyed?"

"Uh no why do you ask?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead babe."

"Uh Niall Horan…."

"Yeah 1/5 of One Direction what about him?"

"We dated when I was in the United Kingdom and he came over the other day."

"Because?"

"I never really got around to that he just said that he was in the neighborhood and wanted to see me."

"Hmm well you haven't told me anything that isn't basic knowledge so spit it out hon I promise I won't get mad."

"Really? You swear?"

"I promise and swear."

"We kissed, we were seconds away from having sex, and today we made out too but I stopped because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh…."

"Yeah… I'm sorry really sorry I just wish I had stopped sooner before any clothes came off."

"So you didn't have sex with him?"

"No, none at all."

Cody walked closer to me and kissed me, "It's okay baby I still love you."

"Wait that's it? No yelling or slamming doors?"

"Not at all."

"Oh um okay?" _He is way too calm._

**_Point of View: Cody Caldwell_**

I pulled up to the back exit and waited until the end of the concert was over. As the screaming fans pleaded for an encore, I prepared. This would be the only chance I had to push out all the anger that I built up. As all the guys past by me to get into their SUVs, I stop the fifth one.

"Do I know you?"

"You've heard of me," I punch him hard making sure he feels the pain he inflicted on me. "Touch her again and I will have your ass on a platter oh and my name is Cody, Cheynne's one and only boyfriend."

I get in my car and drive off feeling accomplished. I didn't care if he was Niall Horan he crossed the line and he chose the wrong girl to do it with. Anyone who tried to come between Cheynne and I, I would put an end to.

* * *

**Leave reviews please and thank you:)**


	14. FTL: Time for a Drastic Change

**A/N: I love this chapter gosh anyways enjoy! I'm not going to post two today since this is about 4,000 words**

* * *

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yells when I walk into the lobby. They roll out a cake with exactly twenty-five candles; I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm for my birthday. I had no clue why they had all this planned since I wasn't supposed to even be here today.

"Aww thanks guys this means a lot." I blow out the candles and Janice hands me a giant corner piece of cake. Out of nowhere, arms from behind wrap around my waist.

"Happy birthday beautiful." I already knew it was Ian before he planted a swift kiss on my lips. Our co-workers ooed and awed hinting around to what would happen later on tonight… _birthday sex. _

Every moment with Ian lately had been perfect it was complete bliss. He had been teasing me lately saying that he had some way over the top plans for me. "Guys I'm sorry but I have to take the birthday girl away I promised her a day off." He took my hand and walked me to the elevator.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure handsome."

Ian chuckled then continued, "You prefer a laid back approach more than an over the top approach?"

"Mhm why do you ask?"

"I just want everything to be perfect."

I kissed him just as the elevator doors opened taking us to the first floor lobby. We got into his black Audi, "Where are we going?"

"The airport."

"To go where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ian! Tell me please?"

"Fine I'll give you a hint it's in the U.S."

"Hmm fine did you actually pack stuff for me this time?"

"Nope cause I'm taking you shopping but I did remember your iron no repeats of last time."

I huffed and looked out the window until a thought hit me square in the face. "…Seattle! We're going to Seattle!"

"What makes you think that?"

"You said no more repeats and that is where it first happened! C'mon babe I was taught how to read between the smallest of lines."

"Well you're right but I'm not telling you any other surprises I have in store."

"Fine old man."

"I'm your old man."

"And I'll gladly claim you any day."

Ian smiled at the road as he turned into the tarmac. He walked around the car, opened my door, and held my hand as we made our way to the jet. He led me past all the seats heading towards the second door in the back.

"Last time you weren't fully here with me so I never got to show you this." He opened the door to an all red, black, and grey decorated bedroom.

"Oh so this is your red room of pain… very smart babe keeping it on the go."

"Best way to hide it." He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist just as he sits down on the bed. Ian takes hold of my behind grasping it tight as he kisses me.

"You've gotten addicted to this position haven't you?"

"Very much so you don't understand how beautiful you are and when I have you like this, you can't hide your beauty."

"If I'm not comfortable shouldn't you let me hide it?"

"No because with time you will be comfortable with me and that is all that matters."

I couldn't help my overwhelming blush this was the only man that can make it show up right on cue. I wrapped my arms around him not letting go and kissed him. "You surely know how to make a girl feel special… in many ways."

"And when I get you off this thing I will demonstrate."

"Why not now we are sitting in a bed?"

"Hmm we could say we had sex on cloud nine."

"Exactly!"

Ian flipped me over and kissed up from my slightly shown cleavage to my neck. "I'd rather say I made love to you at the place I'm taking you," He whispered.

"Way to get my hopes up."

"It's all about anticipation Tiara."

We walked into a gold and tan living room with the matching bedroom to the left. _Why does this place look so familiar? _I walk into the bedroom and see turquoise lingerie, black and gold pumps, a red runched dress, black and gold clutch and a black trench coat lay out on the bed.

"Get dressed love we have dinner plans." Ian said while walking back out to the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to see you get dressed I like to be surprised."

"But what if I want to see you?"

"You will later on now get dressed."

"Will you at least shower with me?" I batted my eyelashes and poked my lip out.

He walked closer to me and pulled me onto him, "Oh I wish I could but we would be late for dinner."

"How? We would save time and water Mr. Philanthropist."

Ian looked at me clenching his jaw then walked into the bathroom. "Are you coming or not Tiara we have to make this quick." A giant smile spread across my face then he said, "I'm only doing this to save the planet I have to do what I have to do."

He began taking his clothes off then looked at me as I stared in amazement. He gave me a smirk sending me out of my trance and I began to get undressed. The shower was already steamy as the water bounced off Ian's back while it dripped down his nose, chin and body. I stood there in awe, _how could I get such a beautiful man to call mine?_ Ian ran his fingers through his hair exposing the full extent of his beauty. I hadn't realized I was biting my lip until his thumb ran over it and released it from my grip. Before I knew it, Ian had his hands on the wall leaning over me as we exchanged long slow kisses.

"I thought you said you wanted to make this quick?" I asked wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes but if you hadn't noticed you are quite the temptation."

"I say we can be a little late."

"We really can't babe trust me it will be worth it."

"Well I guess we better get clean."

After a very sexually frustrated shower, Ian kept his word and left me alone to get dressed in the bedroom. I still couldn't believe that he had played everything sort of low key. I was expecting helicopter rides, a house full of presents, and a gigantic party but I was glad I didn't get any of that.

I finished doing my hair, putting lotion on everywhere, and doing my makeup. I got up and looked down at the bed eyeing the turquoise lace lingerie. I put on the bra first, which was such a perfect fit it scared me, and then the panties. When I picked them up I couldn't help but giggle at myself, of course Ian would get a thong. I decided it would be better to put my pumps on first then the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror brushing my hands over my also perfect fitting red dress. I grabbed my clutch and my coat. I took a deep breath; _tonight will be something unforgettable I can feel it._

When I walked into the living room, Ian was perfecting his red tie. He wore a black suit, black shoes, white dress shirt, and red tie. I stood there silently enjoying him worry about the way he looked as if he needed to look anymore perfect. Ian finally looked up at me in the mirror then turned around fast dumbfounded.

"Uh wow you look… wow."

I felt the familiar blush come back that probably matched my attire, "Thanks you look wow too."

He smiled slightly, "I feel like I'm going on my first date."

"You're not the only one."

He walked towards me and pulled me close, "I think we should just stay in."

"I gave you that option before mister we're going out someone is going to see me looking this good."

"Looking like that I want to lock you in here and take my sweet time."

"Doing what to me?"

"…You'll find out later."

Ian took my hand and walked out the room to the elevator. We looked each other up and down having our own thoughts about what would hopefully happen later on. He opened the passenger door for me then after he got me in, he strolled gracefully around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"You know I hate surprises Ian."

"Too bad."

"It's my birthday though! You should tell me how would you even know that I like the place?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"…Not really as long as I'm not jumping from a plane I'm good."

"Then you'll like it."

"You're so lucky you're driving."

Ian glanced over at me, "And if I wasn't?"

"Pull over and I'll tell you."

He pulled over on Lake Washington Blvd. NE. I turned towards him and started undoing his belt. "Tell me."

"What are you doing?"

I unbuttoned his pants, "Next to go is the zipper Ian tell me."

"Why can't you be surprised babe?"

I pull down the zipper, "Boxers are next hon and I'm sure you know what will happen after that. I will make you cum, you will have no choice, your diversions from earlier will be pointless, and by the looks of it sweetheart you won't last too long in my mouth." I finish with a sweet smile looking up at his widened blue eyes.

"Space Needle."

I fix his clothing back to perfection then give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now that wasn't so hard babe."

Pulling off back into traffic Ian smirks, "You do know I will get you back tonight?"

"Maybe that was what I wanted all along."

"…Touché."

It was silent in the car so I played the CD that was already in. "Do you like drugs? Have you ever felt alone? Do you still believe in love?"

I turned and looked at Ian who was already looking at me, "Miguel again?"

"It's a nice song."

I smiled as I heard, "What about matinee movies, morning secrets, midnight summers, swim private beaches? Rock, paper, scissors, wait best out of three mama said the greatest things in life are free. What about lust, what about trust what about fun? She said you know that I do. Oh you do baby, hope you do now you do, do, do, do."

I got even more amused as Ian sung along to, "But do you like drugs, do you like drugs? Yeah well me too, me too, me too, me too, me too. Do you like hugs? Do you like love? Well me too, me too It's what we gonna do tonight, so let's dance a little harder. Till I feel like I know all the things."

The song ended just as we pulled up to the Space Needle. We walked towards the elevator hand in hand fingers intertwined. In less than a minute, we were walking into SkyCity. A man maybe in his late twenties early thirties greeted us, "Right this way Mr. Somerhalder." We were sat at a table with just two seats facing across from each other right next to the breathtaking view.

"I really hope you didn't lie about heights," Ian whispered before kissing me and pulling my seat out. I was still mesmerized by the view as if I hadn't looked out a plane window before.

A way too perky hourglass shaped dark brunette came to the table, "Hello I'm Lourdes I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Pinot Grigio bring the bottle and the Dungeness Crab Fritters."

Ian looked up at Lourdes and she froze, "Uh fr- fr- frittersss and um… gr- gr-Grigio got it." She scurried away from the table blushing from head to toe.

I looked at Ian who was smirking as he looked over the menu. "You surely are pleased over there. Do you like seeing women react to you like that?"

"Occasionally but my favorite reaction that I've ever witnessed is when you bite your lip and groan as you cum around me."

My mouth popped open and my jaw quivered as Ian smirked as if he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.

Little miss perky chest came back as Ian looked at me, "Here's your Pinot Grigio and your uh," she got side tracked when Ian decided to look at her. "Um your… uh…."

"Crab?" I finished for her.

"Yeah your crab…. It will be out in… maybe…."

Ian cocked his head to the side, "It's just a pretty face hon."

Lourdes almost melted in front of us, "Shouldn't you be doing something other than drooling over my boyfriend?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I will be back in a little bit with your appetizer."

"Please take your sweet time," I said in a more bitchy tone than I intended. Once again, she scurried away.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Sure McFlirty pants."

Ian chuckled, "About that 'boyfriend' title would you ever change that? I know two weeks or so ago you said you could see yourself marrying me."

His question completely surprised me but after knowing each other for about two years and dating for about two months, it was time to bring it up. "Well yeah I would but changing that now seems a little soon. I'm not saying that if you asked me to marry you today I would say no but I'm also not saying I would say yes. Would you want to get married?"

"Yeah no if ands or buts about it I would marry you right now."

Lourdes came back with our appetizer, "Have you decided on entrees?"

Before I had the chance to answer Ian decided for me, "Tiara would like the Seared Weathervane Scallops and I would like the RR Ranch Prime New York Strip."

She grabbed our menus and walked off before she had the chance to stutter again.

I was about to say something until I heard one my favorite songs in the background mixed in with other people's chatter. "I just want to be where you are. I just want to know you're there. I just want to see whatever you see cause I know you're not too shy to say it."

"More Miguel?"

"Very big coincidence. What about kids you want kids right?"

"Yeah at the most I want four."

"Why four?"

Ian took a sip of his wine, "Well twins are expected in my generation."

He almost choked, "Twins?"

"I bet you're reconsidering that marriage thing. Did you not want kids?"

"Yeah I do pretty soon actually but I wasn't expecting twins."

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you that I'm pregnant…."

This time Ian actually choked with widened eyes full of worry. "But… I… aren't you on birth control?"

"I guess I missed some."

"Jesus Christ Tiara! Could you be-"

"I'm kidding babe calm down I'm not pregnant and yes I am on birth control and I haven't missed any you're fine."

You could see Ian relax instantly, "Oh thank god. You make me want to go buy some condoms just to make sure."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I hate those and so do you."

"Another reason why I love you. I can't get over how perfect you look."

"It's just a pretty face hon."

"Get your own line."

"What's yours is mine love. Why does our hotel room look so familiar?"

"It's where we spent our first night together the exact room I wanted to bring us back to."

I knew if I asked why he wouldn't answer. We kept talking about random topics that somehow all made their way back to our future. When our food came, it was a little quiet at first, which made me realize that Ian was getting more and more uncomfortable. It wasn't so much that he was unhappy but more nervous about something. Occasionally he would seem to daydream or get into a deep thought then jump back to reality. I didn't finish my meal for the simple fact that I was getting full and didn't want to feel like I was going to pop. When Ian didn't mention it, I knew that there was something much bigger than me on his mind.

When we both finished Ian grabbed my hand and led me to the observation deck. The night lights of Seattle were even more breathtaking.

"This is the first time I've ever been up here." Ian said kissing my left hand.

"I'm glad that we can finally share a first together."

All you heard was the light breeze in the air until another favorite of mine came on making my heart flutter. "Your hand fits in my like it's made just for me but bare this is mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me. I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly…."

"How much do you love me?" Ian asked.

"A lot more than I love myself," I replied still looking out onto Seattle.

He squeezed my hand standing next me and looking at the view, "I love you so much just the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me. When you left for just those couple of hours, I knew I had to change the way I acted and if not towards everyone then just you. You're the highlight of my world. I look forward to waking up next to you, going to sleep next to you, and everything in between. I know we still have our bridges to cross together but what couple doesn't? I can't wait to cross them because I know it will make us stronger. You are an amazing woman Tiara beauty, brains, and so much more. You have insecurities and personal problems but I'm here to help you through it…."

"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me," played in the background making Ian's random confession even more sincere.

"…Without you I see nothing for me in my future. I'd rather die than watch you walk away from me forever. I've made mistakes already and I know I will make more maybe what I'm about to do now is a giant mistake too. I want to make you understand that you make me a man a very good man but if you're not by my side, everything is pointless. I know you said you're not ready right now but we can wait."

"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. Cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to and I'm in love with you and all these little things."

The warmth of Ian's hand disappeared making me finally tear away from the scenery. "Tiara Alexandria Green… will you marry me?"

My eyes almost popped out of socket at the site of Ian Joseph Somerhalder on one knee holding a beautiful ring with a round diamond surrounded by even more diamonds. I could tell the silence was tearing him apart inside. I took deep breaths feeling myself climbing up to hyperventilation as tears streamed down my face. "Uh… yes." I covered my mouth with my hand shocked that the answer just rolled out of my mouth without thought.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes Ian yes! How many times do I have to say yes to you?"

His jaw dropped as if he were prepared for a hell no. He placed the relatively large ring on my left ring finger with trembling hands. When he was back on his feet, he picked me up kissing me while twirling me in the air. His happiness was infectious I couldn't help but have a megawatt smile on my face with him.

"I love you so much I can't believe you said yes!" Ian blurted out before kissing me again. We walked hand in hand back inside to an applauding room.

We hadn't stopped smiling the whole way back to the hotel. Every now and again Ian would run his fingers through his hair and shake his head in disbelief. I had almost forgotten it was my birthday since he was much happier than I could ever be. We practically ran through the lobby to the elevator. Ian pulled me back on him and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait to make sweet love to you." His words pulled on something deep inside me making my whole body tingle.

Right when we stepped into our room, clothes began coming off. Ian stepped back looking at me in just lingerie and heels. "Mmm you look fantastic."

He was talking as if him in boxers wasn't sexy, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"The heels are staying on." Ian continued kissing me as he picked me up and laid me back on the bed. He kissed down the middle of my body as his hands touched every part that his lips didn't. He took one last look shaking his head as if he didn't believe I was really lying underneath him. Slowly he pulled my thong off then took off my bra throwing it to the side. His tongue sliding up my body made me tremble as my nipples elongated.

"Be a good girl for me Tiara, spread your legs wider," Ian commanded in his oh so sexy deep voice. For once in my life, I obeyed him no questions asked, "Mmm perfect." He positioned his body in between my legs and leaned down brushing his nose against mine as he slowly entered me. A soft moan escapes my lips; I tug on his hair slightly making his lips connect to mine. Ian runs his teeth along my jaw as he continues to slowly pull out then slowly sink back in.

"Baby go faster please." I beg in my too familiar whiny voice.

"Oh no baby. I need this slow."

Continuing his tedious pace, he plants a sweet gentle kiss on my lips inhaling every moan I release. I put my hands on his head as he twirls his tongue around my nipples. With every thrust, Ian inches a little deeper inside me. He leans up, puts my legs on each of his perfect shoulders, then goes back to the torturous pace. He pulls me by my hips directly beneath him putting us eye to eye. The first thrust goes even deeper than I thought possible making me give out a loud moan. Ian keeps going using nothing but his too expertise hip movements and his lips to drive me insane. Out of nowhere, I feel myself clenching around him introducing a body shattering orgasm as his name tumbles out of my mouth.

"There's my favorite reaction." He groans as he climaxes inside me. Ian trails kisses up my stomach, chest, neck, and ending at my lips. "Oh how I love you my fiancée."

"The simple but effective word 'love' doesn't begin to describe how I feel about you my fiancé."

* * *

**Please review and favorite I would love you forever:)**


	15. FTL: The Eye of the Storm

**A/N: Last chapter of this story I don't know if I will keep the second story under this document but either way it will be up soon maybe after a week or so I'm not sure. Leave reviews at the end pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee:)**

I wake up slowly tossing and turning out of my sleep. I grab my phone and see the left over birthday wishes. I didn't even have to turn over to know that Ian wasn't in bed. I did the human morning routine but didn't feel like putting on clothes. I walked out to the living room where Ian was sitting with his laptop on the couch.

I sat next to him, "Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning love," Ian closed his laptop then froze when he looked at me. "You look so gorgeous only wearing your engagement ring."

I couldn't help but blush and look down at my hands. "Hey no hiding from me," he said before lifting my face up to his and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. Before I knew it, I was straddling him with his hands gripping my behind and my arms around his neck.

"Hungry?"

"Not really when do we have to leave?"

Ian looked at his watch, "We have to be out of here in maybe two hours."

"Oh two hours of whatever we want?"

"Well… yeah."

I couldn't hide my conniving smile as I grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I hook my fingers into the waistband of his pants, "If you couldn't tell I want you bad right now," I whispered in his ear then gently kiss up his perfectly chiseled jaw.

Ian lays me on my back on the couch. His hands glide up my body skimming over my breasts. "We're going to have a lot of fun in two hours," Ian says in his deep sexy voice pulling my legs apart placing them on each side of his waist.

We walk on to the plane hand in hand leaving behind the gentle Seattle air. I sit down across from Ian and just look at him feeling completely satisfied with just his presence. I couldn't believe how well everything was going it was happening fast but it was still good.

"When do you want to tell people?"

"Well by time we get back to Covington everyone will already know," he handed me his phone showing that we made headlines in the Washington Post along with Yahoo, People, TMZ, and Perez Hilton.

"Is it bad that I forget you are famous?"

"No but it's bad that you forget you're famous too."

"Barely anyways are you leaving me when we get back home?"

"Yeah I'm sorry babe I have to go check on everything from the sound of it, Cody has been doing fine but I still want to make sure."

"Do you really have to go? I know that sounds so clingy of me but I just want to relax and watch a movie I don't know just something simple."

"That sounds very good maybe we can do that when I get back from work I'll be there for three hours tops."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh just three?"

Ian chuckled, "Fine two."

"That's better. Gosh I still can't believe were engaged."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Hmm good I always saw myself getting married at around twenty-two but I never in a million years thought I would be marrying you."

"I never thought about marriage with Nina I guess when we got to that step to even consider it I met you."

"I'm glad you didn't marry her. I wonder how work will be now."

"You're going to have to start signing your name Tiara Somerhalder and when you pick up the phone you will have to say Tiara Somerhalder speaking. You will have to change all legal matters to your soon to be new name Tiara Somerhalder. I want the whole world to know that you are mine."

"I can tell it seems like you already like the sound of Tiara Somerhalder."

"I really do it is like the perfect combination."

"Can't even imagine how you feel about your children's names."

"I had an idea already about what I would want to name our first boy or girl."

"What is that?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey Somerhalder and Anastasia Rose Steele Somerhalder." I tried hiding my gigantic smile but failed miserably. "What you don't like it?"

"That's exactly what I had in mind."

Ian smiled, "Four hours until we're home fiancée."

After having everything settled at home, Ian and I split up going our separate ways. He offers to drive me over to Cody and Cheynne's but I decided to just drive myself. We exchange goodbye kisses and I love yous then take off. Before I have the chance to ring the doorbell, Cheynne opens the door.

"Let me see it!"

"Hello to you too. How was my day? Great thanks for asking." I say walking in towards the living room.

"Sorry now show me the damn ring!"

I put my left hand out flashing off the rock on my finger. "Good lord even shinier in person."

I laughed, "I guess. I'm not use to it yet but if I take it off I will want it back. How have you and Cody been?"

"Really good I don't like having him come home so late I don't understand how you survive it with Ian."

"Well I'm there with him so if I miss him touching me or the sound of his voice I just walk five feet."

"You don't mind being under him all the time?"

"Seeing him in his element is quite attractive so I don't mind."

Cheynne smiled, "You two make a gorgeous couple so when is the wedding?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it the only thing we have really talked about is children."

"…You're pregnant already?" Cheynne screamed in pure shock.

"No! We just talked about names and when we want kids, which is not now."

"Thank god it's soon to get married but even sooner to have children. Are you going to talk to your parents again?"

"No I mean what's the point? I have my brothers that's all I need. I don't need my parents bringing me their drama that I ran away from."

"I still can't believe that the whole family split up out of nowhere."

"It was bound to happen Ian and I haven't even gotten into my family."

"I guess you should handle that soon since most of the time families come to the wedding."

"Sadly…. I just don't feel like having a big therapy session with them it's pointless because they refuse to see my point of view."

"I understand but I really do think that you should talk to them well the whole family together. If they don't understand still then don't waste your time anymore. Do you ever miss London?"

"Sometimes I miss the more simplistic days but thinking about not knowing all the people that we know now makes me want to stay."

"I want to go back one day and take Cody to see everything that we saw. We should plan a group vacation to London one weekend maybe Christmas since it's a month away."

"Now Christmas in London sounds fanta-"

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. This is real let's run awa-" I pull my phone out my pocket and answer.

"Hey there what do you need?"

"Did you finish the new outline for the site?"

"Sure did hon a paper copy should be on my desk."

"Oh okay gorgeous I see it. I can't wait to come back home to you."

"Neither can I, I love you."

"I love you too bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Cheynne I got to go I just had an idea to cook dinner."

She was grinning big, "Okay and I love your ringtone for Ian."

I laughed and walked out to my car. I threw my keys on the counter but before I could wash my hands, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I run to the door the best way I know how when wearing heels. I open the door to a green-eyed brunette woman.

"Hi I'm Ashley Greene sorry to bother you."

"Oh no you're fine and who is this little guy?" A little boy maybe two years old hides behind her leg. I squat down so that we are eye level, "Hi I'm Tiara and what's your name?"

His blue eyes take my breath away, "Luke," the dark brown haired boy mumbled.

"A very cool name for a handsome little man come on in I think I have some cookies in the kitchen."

Luke smiles and takes my hand as all three of us walk to the kitchen. I grab the jar of chocolate chip cookies off the shelf, "Is it okay if he has one?"

"Yeah just like every other kid he loves sweets."

I open up the jar and Luke sticks his small hand in and pulls out two cookies. "I take it that this is your son?"

"Yup Luke James Greene."

I look at her a little puzzled then look back at Luke _why do his eyes look so familiar?_

"He has my last name because his father isn't in the picture."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I guess that's why I haven't seen your son in any tabloids."

"I wanted to keep him out of the public eye most people don't even know I have a son."

"Your figure deceives them."

We both laugh but Ashley's smile quickly fades, "That is kind of why I came here. I was hoping to talk to Ian as well but I take it that he is not here?"

"No he will be home soon though he is at work."

"I saw that you two are newly engaged and I figured that I should come clean."

"Okay well go ahead you can tell me anything."

"I'm sure you know that Ian and I dated awhile back but we had a little fling about two years ago right before he got with Nina."

"Well I knew the first part but okay I understand he is an attractive man he will get women."

"Yeah um he was debating dating Nina and we were just friends but…."

I began to tune her out subconsciously as I looked at Luke's eyes there was just something about them that sent shivers up my spine. I racked my brain trying to figure out why they looked so familiar. I went through every actor, actress, musician, model, friend, and acquaintance I knew. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me when I took a huge gasp.

"He's Ian's son." I mumbled more to myself than to Ashley.

"…I believe that he is the timing was a little too convenient."

"Um… wow he looks just like him it's scary."

"That's why I haven't asked my other ex-boyfriend because I can't go around blabbing about my secret child and he looks so much like Ian I just thought that he was the father."

"Why didn't you tell him sooner?"

"When I figured out that I was pregnant I had just left my boyfriend maybe two weeks before then I had sex with Ian a little bit later so it was a 50/50 shot. I was going to tell him but then I saw that he and Nina had broken up and that he was saying how he had his eyes on another woman already. I didn't want to get in the way of that then this morning I saw you two were engaged and I figured it was now or never."

I had no clue what to say or what to do any second Ian would be walking through the front door discovering a life-changing secret. The more I looked at Luke the more tears rose to the surface.

"Please don't cry I didn't mean to cause any trouble I thought I was doing the right thing."

"No I understand and you are doing the right thing… excuse me for a moment."

I walked upstairs and paced around in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror trying to sort through the millions of thoughts in my head. _You shouldn't be here this should all be Ashley's… Ian has a family he doesn't need you. You shouldn't even be here right now this is a moment for Ian, Ashley, and Luke. Just leave pack your bags and leave never looking back there is no point. In a month, you will see the magazine spreads of their wedding. Ian will marry her instead to try to make things right since he always takes blame. _For once, all my negative thoughts were right….

I went back down to the kitchen and handed Ashley an envelope, "Give this to Ian this explains everything."

"Wait are you leaving him? You can't leave him especially like this especially now."

"It's the right thing to do… just give it to him no need to tell him anything about me in the envelope is all the explanation he needs." I grab my keys, walk to the door where my one suitcase waits, get in the car, and drive off.

**_About Five Minutes Later Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

"Tiara! Baby where are you?" I yell as I shut the front door behind me. I begin to walk to the kitchen until I see a little head peeking around the corner. Everything inside me turns to stone _he looks just like me. _

"Hi I'm Luke," the little boy waves his hand at me. I was too shocked to react.

I hear frantic footsteps heading towards us.

"Tiara left. I tried to stop her but she's gone."

_Why is my ex here? _"Why are you here though?"

"I came here to tell both of you something but she was only here. Tiara told me to just tell her what I needed to since you were going to be home soon."

"What would you tell her that would make her leave su-" I had finally put two and two together when I saw Ashley's facial expression go from worried to sadness. "He's my son isn't he?"

"I think so."

"Oh my god…. The resemblance is uncanny why didn't you tell me this before?"

"No one knows about him I didn't want him on the cover of magazines and I couldn't come tell you because you were with Nina. I thought I should tell you before anything got any more serious with Tiara. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble I wasn't looking to get anything from you I just wanted to let you know that you possibly have a son."

My mind was spinning I had no clue what to do first, look for Tiara or sort out this son business. "Did Tiara tell you where she went?"

"No all she said was to give you this envelope."

I took the envelope and opened it to see Tiara's phone, a handwritten letter, and her engagement ring. Without a second thought, I began to run out the door until I realized I was leaving possibly my son. "Ashley make yourself at home there's plenty of rooms to choose from I have to go find her."

I jumped into my Audi sped off down the road dialing Cheynne, "Have you heard from her?"

"Who?"

"Tiara she is gone she left her phone so I have no way of tracking her."

"I… what? She was just over here but she didn't mention leaving Ian what happened?"

"I'll explain later." I hung up and dialed Cody. "Have you seen Tiara?"

"Uh no not since yesterday morning why?"

"She ran off out of nowhere and I have no idea where she is because she left her phone."

"Maybe she walked over to my place."

"No she left I just called Cheynne too and she hadn't heard from her since a while ago. Tiara had her phone on her so I know she left it on purpose."

"What happened did you piss her off or something?"

"Why the fuck would I be calling you asking where she is if I had just saw her?"

"I don't know where she is I don't know anything but go check the airport or something. She can't get that far your faces are plastered everywhere."

"Good idea I'll explain all of this later." I hung up and drove as fast as I could until I got another call,

"What?"

"Uh Mr. Somerhalder we were informed by your acting C.E.O. Cody Caldwell that you were looking for your fiancée."

"Yes and?"

"She's here right now. One of my associates is pulling all of her money off of her accounts."

"Stop now!"

"Once we start we can't stop we can try and slow it down."

"Great do whatever you have to do."

I hung up and embraced my inner Need for Speed. Luckily I was only another five minutes away. I double-parked not caring at all about what other people would think. I ran into American Bank & Trust and automatically looked around for Tiara.

"She is in the back room with Jim Davis."

I ran down the hall and stopped when I saw the name on the door. "Where's my fiancée?"

"Sir I'm not allowed to-"

"Fucking tell me where she is or I will have your job now tell me."

"Miss Green just walked to the back entrance."

"Well where the hell is it?"

"Keep going straight and to the left."

Just as I had reached the door, I saw her blue SRX down the street. I got back in my car and went after her. I would lose sight of her occasionally but I knew where she was heading… the airport. I so desperately wanted to be mad at Tiara but what woman would stay if they found out their fiancé had a son that was at least two. I wanted to blame all of this on Ashley for not telling me as soon as she found out but what would I have even done then.

I pulled into the parking lot and circled around until I saw Tiara's parked car. I drove up to the front doors and ran inside. In a crowd full of strangers, I was looking for the one woman I loved. I looked at the departing flights and saw San Antonio, Los Angeles, Seattle, Miami, New York, Richmond, Chesapeake, Columbus, and Tennessee. I figured she would go back home to her family in Chesapeake so I ran to E12. When I got there, they were closing the doors.

"Wait I have to get on there!"

"I'm sorry sir the doors are closed."

"All I have to do is go find my fiancé and I will be right off the plane."

"I know I saw her get on and by the looks of it she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Who are you to decide that? I might never see her again because of belligerent people like you. You're a woman wouldn't you want the guy you loved to come running after you?"

"...Yes but I'm sorry."

"All you have to do is let me on."

"I would if I could but look."

The woman pointed towards the window to a plane speeding down the runway. I felt as if my heart had been yanked out my chest dragging behind with the plane.

"I wish I knew where the plane was actually going. All I know is that Chesapeake is just a five minute layover most people are going past there but I don't remember where that is I'm so sorry."

I nodded and went back to the car with anger boiling up with tears. I opened the envelope with my name written on the front. I took a deep breath before opening the letter that would tear my world apart.

_I'm sure you know that Ashley came to see you and I. She told me that you two slept together before you started dating Nina which was about two years ago. I'm not mad at all; if you don't believe anything else I write believe that I don't blame you. I left because I shouldn't have been there you belong to Ashley and Luke they deserve a fair chance to be with you. I know you love me and I you but that's not enough. We got past Tyler and Nina but Luke is too big of a bridge to cross. Don't yell at Cody, Cheynne, or my brothers because they know nothing. When I get to where I'm going, I have no clue what I'm going to do. I do know that I will hide because the whole world knows who I am now. My one request is that you forget me as if I were a figment of your imagination. You don't need me you're a smart, funny, attractive man you will find another woman that loves you just as much as you love her. That was always a problem for me not being able to love you as much as you loved me. My sick insecurities and problems are to blame. I don't know if I'm scared or not but right now, all I know is that I love you a lot. Me leaving may seem like I don't love you but it's the exact reason why I left. You deserve better than me, a fair chance at a semi-normal life. The woman who gets your heart will be one special woman and I hope for happiness for both of you. I'll miss waking up to you, exchanging flirtatious looks across rooms, spontaneous dinners, feeling your warm body against mine, rising and falling with your chest, and the thing I will miss the most is hearing your heartbeat as I lay with you enjoying each other's company. I know in a month's time you will have forgotten all about problematic Tiara Alexandria Green. It's better that I left this way so we didn't have to face each other or shed unnecessary tears. I'm sorry you wasted almost a year and a half on me when you could've been already building a family with your soul mate. Ian you're a good man I may make you feel like a completed man but you are the one that is good you don't need me to make you better. You are so perfect in every way possible and it's so intimidating but so inviting at the same time. Do what you do best make the world a better place with your thoughts on animals, efficient energy, politics, and helping the ones in need. I'm sure I will think about you as I walk the lonely streets but I'll be fine. If we run into each other again, it will be pure coincidence because I'm trying to give you your space to be free. Take care of the company, Cheynne, Cody, Paul, Ashley, and Luke. Thank you for the great memories and probably the best birthday ever but sadly, we won't have any more memories together. You don't understand how bad I will want to be holding you instead of my depressing thoughts as I create tear soaked pillows. Please forget about me every trace of me erase it because I'm not coming back. Please don't look for me and don't dwell on what we had because it's gone forever. Remember the last time I said I love you and remember the last time I said your name if you must reminisce about us. I'm sorry again for everything I put you through, but this is the last time you will hear from me._

Tears run down my face, how am I supposed to survive?

_End of Part 1_

* * *

**Tell me what you think:) Next story coming soon but possibly an epilogue for this story.**


	16. Preview of Silently Hoping Through Life

Obviously, it has been awhile since I have posted anything but that is because I have been working on the second story called Silently Hoping Through Life. It picks up right where Fantasizing Through Life left off where Tiara had ran away from Ian, her friends, and everything that made her who she was. I'm a weirdo who doesn't like to start posting a story if I'm not completely done writing. I have many other things to do other than writing sadly so I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting long for each chapter. Some important things to know before reading the next story is that there is a lot more sex (I don't know how some of you will handle that). A bit of mystery, more Cody and Cheynne (I hope you like them), some more celebrities (one in particular I used but changed the name I will let you know), and of course more drama. I miss posting and I'm an impatient person that doesn't even like making other people so I decided to give you a little sneak peek of the story:) enjoy!

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"You've analyzed every part of that letter you know she was crying when she wrote it and you probably have every word memorized," Cody said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't get over the only woman I have ever truly loved." I leaned back in my black office chair trying to find something else to focus on but it didn't work.

"When did Tiara leave?"

"November 9, 2012"

"Exactly it's January 12, 2013 it's been two months."

"I don't care."

"Don't talk to me like you talk to everyone else. I see how torn up you are so don't put up that tough guy façade."

"It's not a façade I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"No you do because you are always thinking about her. We need to put an end to this gloomy cloud over you."

"Tiara is not a fucking 'gloomy cloud' she was my everything and still is. Put yourself in my shoes what if Cheynne was the one who left in November?"

"…I know you're hurt man but don't you think it's time to at least try and start to move on? You have broken down every conversation she had that day and not one clue. You won't even go into her office. One day soon, you will have to see how she left everything. We haven't heard from her, Cheynne hasn't heard from her, and neither has the world. It seems like Tiara has dropped off the face of the earth doesn't that show you she doesn't want to be found? If she doesn't want to be found then she won't simple as that."

"She loves me still I know she does if I knew she had moved on then I would've stopped thinking about her. I missed something that day one of those people know where she went or at least a clue. Maybe it's so obvious that my mind keeps skimming over it but I'm not going to stop looking. I narrowed it down before and I will do it again."

Janice opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Somerhalder but you have a meeting in five."

"Thank you Janice. We will finish this later Cody."

* * *

When I do start posting I will keep it under the same story file but just label the titles, SHTL: Chapter whatever. I also will try to post half a chapter twice a week and see how that works. I will officially start posting on December 21, 2012 even if I'm not completely done think of it as an early holiday gift:) Let the countdown begin... 8 days until the release of Silently Hoping Through Life:)

Until the 21st,

-LexiTiara


	17. SUPER DUPER VERY VERY BAD NEWS

Today at school, my friend, Caitlyn, brought back my drive that she had borrowed for the night. Everyone that knows me knows that my flash drive is my baby, my life, my everything. Every story I have written, pictures I have used to portray my visions, and playlists for stories are on that drive. I would like to put out an APB on my flash drive because it is official missing. I dumped my bag and pockets and there was nothing. You wonder why I am telling you this? Well good question. Fantasizing Through Life, Silently Hoping Through Life, and Fighting Through Life are on that flash drive along with the pictures of outfits and music! I planned to give you the story in three days… THREE DAMN DAYS, 72 HOURS, A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS MIRACLE but no the Grinch literally stole your Christmas and mine! Until I can find another drive and get my stories and music back from my friend's laptop, the day SHTL will be posted is up in the air. I am so sorry with my whole heart I'm sorry I know you were excited and I was excited but I will make it up to you I promise! I'm hoping everything will be squared away by Christmas day so you will still get a present from me. Now don't think I'm just sitting on my bum watching the days go by I will continue to work on the story (I luckily remember where I left off thank God for a good memory). To begin making it up to everyone out there I will do a Q&A you can post as a review or message me any question about the series, Fantasizing Through Life, Silently Hoping Through Life, and Fighting Through Life, and I will answer truthfully but vaguely I can't reveal my evil plans you'll get bored with me. If I truly can answer with detail, I will I just don't want to give too much away; it's all about anticipation…. Now you must be asking what if I don't get my stories back in a while? Very good question you smart person! Well I will give you another preview of the end of SHTL and it could make you cry honestly. I really hope you aren't too mad at me or too sad I swear if I have to rewrite all 160 something pages I had so far I will do it! Get to asking anything you want!


	18. Silently Hoping Through Life: Ch 1

**A/N**:I couldn't wait any longer I was so giddy to post! I didn't find my flash drive so I went from 171 to 61 pages so I will be posting while writing (my worse fear ever!) I hope you like it a lot there's already plans for a third story which I really excited to write but also sad (you will know why soon) From: LexiTiara To: The Wonderful World this is my holiday present to you:) Get to reading!

* * *

**Silently Hoping Through Life Chapter 1- No Such Thing as Closer: Part 1**

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

"You've analyzed every part of that letter you know she was crying when she wrote it and you probably have every word memorized," Cody said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't get over the only woman I have ever truly loved." I leaned back in my black office chair trying to find something else to focus on but it didn't work.

"When did Tiara leave?"

"November 9, 2012"

"Exactly its January 12, 2013 it's been two months."

"I don't care."

"Don't talk to me like you talk to everyone else. I see how torn up you are so don't put up that tough guy façade."

"It's not a façade I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"No you do because you are always thinking about her. We need to put an end to this gloomy cloud over you."

"Tiara is not a fucking 'gloomy cloud' she was my everything and still is. Put yourself in my shoes what if Cheynne was the one who left in November?"

"…I know you're hurt man but don't you think it's time to at least try and start to move on? You have broken down every conversation she had that day and not one clue. You won't even go into her office. One day soon, you will have to see how she left everything. We haven't heard from her, Cheynne hasn't heard from her, and neither has the world. It seems like Tiara has dropped off the face of the earth doesn't that show you she doesn't want to be found? If she doesn't want to be found then she won't simple as that."

"She loves me still I know she does if I knew she had moved on then I would've stopped thinking about her. I missed something that day one of those people know where she went or at least a clue. Maybe it's so obvious that my mind keeps skimming over it but I'm not going to stop looking. I narrowed it down before and I will do it again."

Janice opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Somerhalder but you have a meeting in five."

"Thank you Janice. We will finish this later Cody."

**_Point of View: Cody Caldwell_**

"We can't keep this lie up anymore." I said flopping down on the couch.

"We have to Tiara trusted us and if we deceive her we will never get her back."

"Cheynne one of these days Ian is going to find out that we know where she is and he will release his wrath that he has bottled up."

"Look she is still my best friend I'm not going to ruin it no matter how many miles are between us."

"We have to do something Ian is going to crack one of these days. What if we convince her to come back?"

"That's not going to happen she feels like she did the right thing."

"But that's it! She did the stupid fucked up thing!"

"Tiara did the right thing! We will never see eye to eye on this so whatever."

"What if you go spend time with her for a while?"

"What will you tell Ian? He will automatically assume that it has something to do with Tiara."

"Don't worry I will handle it. Go get packed."

"It's like midnight there."

"I know it is about a nine hour flight so you will make it there before the day starts."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do babe?"

"Yeah they both need to settle this Ian still loves her and Tiara loves him." I pull Cheynne close and kiss her on the lips, "Now pack!"

* * *

I walk in on Ian drink away his sorrows on his staircase. Half the bottle is gone but he still throwing it back like there is no tomorrow. Maybe he is so heartbroken that he feels like there is no tomorrow.

"What are you doing man?"

"Why did she have to leave me?" He asked in a very slurred language.

"If I really knew then I would tell you."

"Did she even love me?"

"That's a dumb question to ask obviously she did."

"I just want her to come back. I want to hold her one last time and kiss her one last time I wouldn't even have to say anything. Is that too much to ask for? Am I crazy for wanting some type of actual break up? I mean who does that? Who leaves a note, their engagement ring, phone, and pretty much all their clothing behind? I've read that fucking paper so many damn times just to have my heart broken all over again. I've sat in bed looking at the ceiling letting the tears run down to my ears. Is this what she wanted did she want to hurt me and show me how she felt when Ashley came over? I want to be over Tiara I really do but I can't I'm addicted to her and the way she left without a proper goodbye is straight up bullshit… bullshit!"

Ian throws the bottle to the wall sending shards of glass all around. He puts his head in his hands with tears streaming down his face.

"I miss Tiara! I miss her voice, I miss seeing her command a room with just her presence, I miss feeling her soft skin on mine, I miss her smile and her laugh, I miss the way she blushed, I miss her flowing dark brown hair and her eyes that could see any hidden secret, I miss everything about her. Cody I need her okay? I need her back I can't go on without her Tiara's memory haunts me everywhere I go. I can't let her walk away fuck that bullshit about if you love something let it go. No, I want her now I can't handle this feeling of guilt and disappointment as if I have lost all hope. Bring her back to me please will you bring Tiara back to me?"

"I'm trying Ian… I'm trying." I have a drunken heartbroken man crying on my shoulder literally begging me to bring back his ex. What else could I have said? He needs the woman that he is madly in love with so that is what I will do. I will hunt Tiara down and bring her back to Covington, Louisiana where she left a lot of unfinished business.

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

I wake up with a killer headache and get out of bed stumbling _fuck I'm hung over again. _After doing my morning usual I walk downstairs to the sight of Cody sleeping on the couch. I hit him in the face with a pillow and he instantly wakes up.

"What happened last night? All I know is that I'm hung over so I need to learn how to not drown my sorrows with bourbon like how I've been doing since Tiara left."

"Last night was the fourth time I had found you drunk and in the process of getting even more drunk. You did your usual, spilling your guts, but last night was the worse. You were sitting there crying so much after begging me to bring Tiara back to you."

"Damn well that explains the puffy eyes. Why did you stay over I'm sure Cheynne didn't like that?"

"She went out of town."

"…Where?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Cody you're hiding something from me say it."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"She went to go see Tiara didn't she? You've known where she was the whole time?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Fucking tell me Cody! I know Cheynne left to find Tiara so where did she go?"

"I… don't… know. Cheynne didn't tell me anything all she said was that she was taking a guess on where Tiara would be and that she didn't want to tell me because she didn't want me to put me in the middle so I honestly don't know."

_He knows something and I will figure it out._

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

Moving back to the outskirts of London made me feel a little bit of peace after everything I left behind in Louisiana. Leaving him was probably the hardest thing I had ever done it was even worse than when I left my family behind. I had no feelings towards my family but with him, he owned my heart. Every day was a struggle to keep going and not pick up the phone to dial my ex-fiancé. _He is probably already married Ashley and if not by now he has found someone else deserving. _Every second without him was filled with regrets, sadness, and negative thoughts. It was even harder out here because I only had one friend to count on.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner I know it's practically morning now."

"No problem hon how are you feeling?"

"The same lonely, sad, stupid."

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself you thought you had did what was the right thing to do. I applauded you for having the strength to walk away from everything."

"It's what I do best Liam."

"Whatever you say. Do you want me to spend the night you seem even more down than usual?"

"Yeah I would appreciate that. Do you think he still thinks about me?"

"Oh course he is probably looking for you right now."

"I don't know if that is a good or bad thing."

"Oh just admit it Tiara you love the man even more than you realized because you see how life is without him. Just talk to him I'm not saying break up whatever he has over there if he has something but just have a heart to heart."

"The whole point of me just running off was so we didn't have to have a heart to heart because if we did then I know I would've stayed."

"And is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes because he has an obligation now to a little boy that looks just like him and his name is Luke Greene probably Luke Somerhalder now."

"How do you even know that he is his father? Everyone guessed that he was the father without a DNA test."

"They were twins there was no way that he wasn't the father."

"I'm tired of seeing you like this you need to be happy. How about I take you to this fancy party in two days? People from all around the world come to party."

"I don't think that is the smartest thing to do since I'm trying to hide from everyone."

"It is a masquerade party this year so you will have on a mask with everyone else. No one will know that you are the famous lawyer or his ex-girlfriend."

"I don't know… I don't even have anything to wear."

"You have no choice now I'm taking you because you need to have a clear mind for at least one night."

Liam Payne was the only person that I would never ask questions to probably because of his sweet attitude.

* * *

I wake up slowly and do the usual morning routine. Instead of sticking to my usual breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese, I head out to Starbucks. I wrap up in a coat, jeans, boots, and a snug knit hat. I listen to my iPod as I walk down the snowy sidewalk to the end of the block and into the very warm coffee shop.

"What can I get for you?" Ken, the barista, asked.

"Grande Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel please."

"Simple enough… name?"

"Anastasia."

Ken continued to stare at me, "You look so familiar."

"I get that a lot I think I just have one of those faces."

"Ah yeah that must be it well your coffee will be ready in a second Anastasia."

I nodded, sat down, and began to play various games on my phone.

"What can I get for you?"

"Grande Strawberries and cream frappuccino."

_Who orders a frappuccino in the wintertime? _There was only one person I remembered doing that ever. I looked up and there she was with her blue eyes watering.

"It's you…."

"Yeah it's me you act as if you have seen a ghost."

"That is how it feels. Even though there are examples of you everywhere, you're not there. Everyone just tries to ignore the obvious Ian-"

The floodgates broke. It had been so long since anyone had said his name and I hadn't said it since the day I had left. Once Cheynne realized her mistake, she pulled me in and hugged me tighter than she ever had before.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't even thinking about it. I've never seen you this vulnerable and sensitive before."

Ken timidly walked over, "Um here are your drinks," he sat them on the table and walked away.

"I hate seeing you like this," Cheynne mumbled more to herself than to me.

I wiped away my tears, "So what's happening in Louisiana?"

"Other than everyone being totally awkward around each other not much."

"You can talk about… him if you want."

"Well that is kind of why I came here. He is going crazy when I got here Cody told me something that happened last night."

"Which was what?"

"Your ex got drunk and he ended up saying everything that was on his mind, started crying, and then begging Cody for you to come back."

I never thought that I would have such a strong impact on Ian. I remembered our first official date, the same night we both said how much we cared about the other, and the same night I had truly lost my virginity to him. "_This better be the last time that I wipe away your tears no more crying over me." _I hated the thought of him crying again over me he managed to be so beautiful while letting all his walls down. I didn't know what to say other than, "Oh."

"Mhm you don't seem like you're doing all that great either."

"Eh I'm not going to lie and say that I'm okay."

Cheynne shook her head. "This is so sad seeing you two falling apart when all you need to do is talk to each other. Being away from someone is the perfect test to see if you love them. By the way you and him are acting, you're each other's world. I know you cry yourself to sleep probably every night while he does the same, you think about him all the time while he thinks about you, and everything you see, hear, touch, and think reminds you of him when the same thing is happening to him."

"It's too late to turn back. So um how do you feel about going to a masquerade party tomorrow night?"

"You are actually going out?"

"Yeah Liam is forcing me to go but I guess it will be fun more fun if you go with me."

"I miss Liam so much! Sure I'll go but I didn't pack any fancy dresses."

"That's fine I was going to go shopping today. You should bring Cody did he come with you?"

"Nah but I'm sure he will fly out he misses you but he is also pissed at you for breaking his cousin's heart and breaking your own."

"Typical Cody but yeah call him I want to see him."

Cheynne took out her phone and texted Cody as we walked towards her car.

* * *

So yes I did break this chapter up into two parts and I will most likely do that with the rest of the chapters. I'm going to post everyday up till Christmas and then I will select a day to post once a week possibly two days a week. Please **leave reviews**, **spread the word**, **favorite**, and **give me your two cents** I don't mind suggestions. Love you all and Happy Holidays:) ~3


	19. SHTL: No Such Thing as Closure: Part 2

**Chapter 1- No Such Thing as Closer Part: 2**

**_Point of View: Cody Caldwell_**

I couldn't believe that the perfect opportunity just fell from the sky everything was falling into place. If after all of this Cheynne and I's efforts worked, I would believe in fate. I get up and walk into Ian's office.

"How you feeling?"

"Better than earlier just busing myself."

"Will you take off the rest of the day till at least Saturday?"

"Two and a half days won't hurt why though?"

"That big London party you got invited to, you're going."

"I'm not really in the partying mood."

"C'mon a vacation is exactly what you need so you aren't looking at the same stuff that reminds you of Tiara."

"Fine don't we have to leave now?"

"Yup let's go bro we got shopping to do when we get there," I say walking out.

I wake up early Friday before Ian to go see Cheynne. After a twenty-minute drive, I knock on the door. I hear moving around then the door opens.

"Hey babe!" Cheynne wraps her arms around me and I do the same as I kiss her.

I walk in and sit on the white couch, "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good I'm not use to sleeping without you."

"Don't get used to it either." I pull her onto my lap and kiss her. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yup we are going there separately. Did you tell Ian that I was going to be there?"

"Yeah I said that you were flying over and that you would meet us there."

"Tiara knows that you are coming it was actually her idea but she doesn't know about Ian and don't say his name in front of her. I slipped up and did that yesterday and she broke down crying. Honestly just avoid the subject of him unless she brings him up."

"Got it. I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too handsome."

We exchange one last kiss before Tiara walks out. "Good morning love birds."

"There's my other favorite girl." I get up and pick Tiara up in my arms hugging her tight. "You've lost weight but in all the right places so you just have more of an hourglass shape."

She smiles, "Of course the first thing you mention is my body and thank you. I thought you were mad at me."

"A little bit but it's fine now I'm just glad you're okay. I miss you a lot everyone misses you."

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving I tried to make it right just a little bit by telling you where I was."

"The one that needs to know you're okay the most doesn't know."

Tiara looked down at her hands eyes watering, "I know…."

I hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay I promise. It will all fall into place."

* * *

In my black suit, top hat, and blue bandit mask with Ian in his black suit and black and silver mask with rope like patterns, walk into the Hilton on Park Lane. The room has lights everywhere with splashes of blue, purple, and pink. The white covered tables and chairs sit on the edges of the room leaving the middle open for a giant dance floor.

"I cannot believe that you brought a cane."

"You know I got to be looking good for the ladies. You do know they are suckers for a good southern accent up here." I say.

Ian shakes his head walking in a little deeper to the room. "I'm going to go explore a little I'm sure Cheynne is looking for you."

I pat him on the back and walk out and up the staircase. Cheynne stands there waiting for me, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you and you look very handsome."

I put my arms around her from behind and looked down at the party, "This is going to be a fairy tell ending."

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I sit at a big round table after being ditched by Cheynne. I look up and there is Liam, "You look quite snazzy."

"Thanks gorgeous. Would you care to dance with me?"

I chuckled and took his hand gladly. "I hope you know how to waltz," he whispers as he leads me to the dance floor.

Even when a song would change, the dancing would continue but just adjust to the beat. Taylor Swift's voice hung in the air, _"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you."_

Before I knew it, I was in another man's arms swaying and swinging. He wasn't bad on his feet but I could tell he felt awkward.

"Last partner change." Someone announced as I turned to another man.

I didn't look up at him since I had no desire to. As I looked around thinking about whom I would rather be dancing with I felt a tingle run through my body, must be a breeze that came by. I kept dancing ignoring my weird body reactions. It was almost easy to do since my partner seemed like a professional. Luckily, I was good at following so I could keep up.

_"The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide-awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, 'Hey, it was enchanting to meet you, all I know is I was enchanted to meet you.'"_

I just couldn't shake the feeling as if there was some type of intensity I was missing. I hadn't had this feeling since… no he can't be here.

_"This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

I turned my head looking all around but saw no one that came close to him. My dance partner's thumb slid onto the skin of my back making me twinge as the electrical current ran through my body. My heartbeat sped up and my breathing quickened slightly when I realized that there was only one person that could make my body go crazy… one man… and that was Ian Joseph Somerhalder. A tear inched down my cheek, I was too afraid of being wrong when I looked up and being let down. I couldn't help but get my hopes up just a little that the man I left behind that I was still madly in love with was right here, in my arms and I in his.

I looked up just as the man looked down and my heart stopped but the tears kept flowing. His gorgeous blue eyes widened when they met mine, "It's you…." He mumbled.

"It's you," I mumbled back in my shaky voice trying to gain control of the floodgates. I pulled his mask off as he did the same to me. It's him… it's my Ian.

He skimmed his thumb over my cheek wiping away the tears then held my face up to his, "I can't believe it's you you're really here standing in front of me… my sweet Tiara Alexandria Green." I could see Ian's pain showing through as he said my last name and not his.

"Mhm."

"What did I do to hurt you so bad that you had to run away?"

The dreaded question I thought about was hanging in the air, "I can't Ian I can't do this." I walked off as fast as I could manage heading to my car but was stopped in the lobby.

"Tiara don't do this to me please. I can't let you walk out another door and disappear I love you. That never changed and it never will baby please just stay the night with me don't walk away from me. It has felt like years without you and the day I found you would be the day that I never slept without you again. Spend the rest of the night and tomorrow with me I know you still love me you said it yourself."

I felt so bad for causing him so much heartbreak so to give into his demands was the least I could do. "Fine but not here."

Ian looked shocked, "Okay that makes sense lets go."

I turned and walked out straight to the black Audi leave it up to Ian to bring his car with him. The ride was so dead silent but somehow exploding with emotion at the same time. I studied every mark and line on my hands I didn't want to look up at Ian and see all the heartbreak because I wouldn't be able to control the tears. I could feel him glancing at me as the familiar electricity tugged in between us.

We pulled into the Milestone Hotel and walked into the lobby. I sat down on one of the couches as Ian checked us in. He walked over to me with grace, "Ready?"

"Mhm."

I got up and walked behind him into the elevator. The doors closed and I felt the pull again.

"I feel it too." Ian said reading my mind.

I looked up at him being engulfed by his eyes. Luckily, the doors opened and we walked out awkwardly to the room. Ian opens the door and lets me walk in first. An already burning fireplace awaits us with a couch and coffee table among the extravagant decoration and curtains. The room gives a classic royalty feel that is modernized with a flat screen. Instead of walking down the staircase, I turn to my left and discover a dark maple wood kitchen. I then took my exploration downstairs to what I had discovered was the bedroom. Ian was sitting on the couch in front of the bed with his head in his hands.

I looked at him feeling even guiltier then sat down next to him, "Are you okay? …Sorry that was a really dumb question."

Heartbroken baby blues pierced through my heart and soul. "It's okay. Um do you feel like talking? I understand it's been an exhausting night."

"You've waited seventy days for an answer as much as I don't want to talk about it I have to so feel free to ask me anything."

"Why did you leave?"

"When I saw Luke there was just something about his eyes and then when Ashley started talking about what happened between you and her it had all clicked. His eyes were so familiar and intense just like yours. She told me not to leave but I just couldn't stay I couldn't look at Luke because all I saw was you. I went to the bank and pulled out all the money I had in my accounts, got on a flight to Chesapeake that also went to London. I thought I was doing the right thing because you belonged to Ashley and Luke they deserved the chance to be with you. I didn't belong there; I felt as if I intruded because everything I had with you and experienced with you should've been with Ashley."

"Tiara you said, 'My sick insecurities are to blame.' Elaborate please."

"I…" Saying what I felt ever since I had saw Ian's picture online was more difficult than I imagined. I looked down at my hands unable to look into his eyes that pled for an answer.

He lifted my chin up making me look at him, "Please tell me Tiara."

"Well I've always felt that I wasn't deserving of you even when I didn't know you personally. All my life I've struggled to see the good in myself and me being scared on top of being intimidated by you just overwhelmed me. My stupidity and you having your own little family pushed me over the edge."

"Did you not love me anymore or not love me at all?" Ian's head sunk as he realized that his question could crush his world and everyone in it.

"In some way love made it worse for me because I just couldn't understand why you loved me of all people in the world you chose the most imperfect one. Love wasn't enough to get over that hurdle we couldn't deal with it and be done that was a hurdle that would always have your blood running through them. I was jealous and sad that I wasn't the one to give you your first child. I've cried every day since I left, I've dreamed that I could go back in time and it was just us again, I hoped that one day I would see you again and just be able to kiss you. I needed you so much that just getting that tingle all over my body when you were near would completely satisfy me. Ian if I didn't love you back then I wouldn't have said yes to marry you and if I didn't love you now I wouldn't be here explaining myself."

Ian placed his hand on my thigh, "I love you because you're courageous. You don't care who or what you will face them head on. I love you because you're talented in almost everything. Any woman who can bake, play videogames, sing, and dance at the same time is a jewel. I love you because you're compassionate. The first question you ask almost anyone that comes to you is what do you need or are you okay. I love you because you're beautiful on the inside and out. Every inch of your skin is so perfect. You're personality and sense of humor is outrageous because everything just comes so naturally for you. I love you because you love me. I know I'm a piece of work I can be completely overbearing sometimes I overprotect those near me and I have one of the hardest heads but you handle me. I have so many imperfections that I loose count. When I first saw you, I honestly thought I would never have a chance with you especially when you rejected me when you had brought me home. If it wasn't for Cody and Paul pushing me to go after you I have no clue where I would be right now."

There was an awkward moment of silence as the familiar redness returned to my cheeks. "Oh and Tiara he's not my son."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I wanted to see if you would love me no matter what and you do. Ashley and Luke stayed with me for about a week while we waited for the results to come back. After we found out that I wasn't the father, I helped her track down her ex-boyfriend. I have no clue what happened after that though. You were long gone so there was no way that I could tell you but that wouldn't have changed anything since you had other problems."

"Oh and if I haven't said it yet I'm sorry for leaving you I really did think that I was doing the right thing."

"I didn't understand before but I do now."

There was an awkward silence again. It took all the strength I had to not hold him tight and kiss him like my life depended on it when it really did. I wanted to lose myself in him forget the grueling past couple of months. Looking at Ian and being able to touch him, hear him, and see every little thing he did that he doesn't even notice overwhelmed me. I knew if I held him close there was a possibility of coming to the sick realization that this would change anything he would go back to Louisiana and I would find something to do here. Was it too much to ask for the days when Ian and I would do the simplest things and be happy just with each other's company that's all I wanted... all I needed.

Pulling me out of my thoughts, "Aren't you tired of wearing those heels I know you hate them."

"Yeah and this dress but I do not have any pajamas so I'm screwed."

Ian pulled my legs onto his lap and took off my shoes, "Do you need me to unzip your dress?"

"Um yes if you don't mind,"

I got up and turned around in front of him. He swept my hair over my right shoulder gently then skimmed his hands down to my lower back. Slowly he inches the zipper down then slid the straps off my shoulders making the red dress ripple down my body to the floor. I felt so exposed only wearing a thong since that was the only article of underclothing I could wear. Ian's hands lightly graze over the sides of my torso making my body writhe slightly as my nipples elongate.

"You've lost weight but haven't lost any of your beauty." He murmurs next to my ear making every little spot on me ultrasensitive.

I turn around as Ian is unbuttoning his shirt. _Good lord he has been working out._ I look up and down at his bare torso and chest. Every muscle is so beautifully defined on his body. He hands me his shirt, "I can just sleep in my boxers and you can sleep in my shirt… just like before."

We stand there looking at each other never being apart while being this exposed before. Somehow, I knew that we were in harmony with our fantasies. I being in the place he wanted me in and he in the place I wanted him two perfect puzzle pieces. I take his shirt and slip it on then while I button it up, "Thank you."

We got into the blue and green-sheeted four-poster bed and turned off the lights. I laid there awake so did Ian but we didn't say anything. The familiar feeling of sharing the same bed was so unfamiliar. Being so close that I could feel his body heat but not touching him tortured me and I didn't understand why. It's not as if we said for each other to not touch the other because if we did neither of us would survive. As I turned on my side facing the wall reality set in, _we are two single people just lying in the same bed._

* * *

**Review, favorite, spread the word! Please?:) Tell me anything you would like to change or would like to stay the same any input is good input.**


	20. SHTL: Sticking to Me: Part 1

**SHTL Chapter 2- Sticking to Me: Part 1**

I wake up with Ian's arms around me holding me to him with my hands overlapping his. _Even in our sleep, we can't stay away from each other._ I debated whether to stay in bed or try and move. After carefully moving, I'm free and head to the bathroom. I take a second to thank god for complimentary toothbrushes and toothpaste. I go upstairs when I finish the normal human routine. There's plenty of food but I wasn't hungry so I went on to the terrace. I let the coldness consume me as it reminded my body and mind that I could feel something other than sadness and guilt. I close my eyes and lean back on the wall relaxing every muscle possible pushing all thoughts out of my mind. It had been so long since I relaxed but this morning it came so easy. The fact that I knew the man I loved wasn't with another woman, worrying about me, or crying to sleep took part of the weight off my shoulders.

Just as I get use to the feeling of almost being completely at peace, I hear footsteps bolting up the stairs. I walk back inside to the sight of Ian in panic mode.

"What's wrong?"

He instantly relaxes when he sees me then pulls me into an embrace. "There you are."

I look up at him, "You thought I left?"

He kisses the top of my head then rests his chin on me, "Yes I did." Ian steps away looking at my entire body. "You always looked so beautiful in the morning."

I didn't know how to respond so I just let my blush speak for me. We stand there staring into each other's eyes until there's a knock on the door. I walk past Ian to the door and open it revealing Cheynne and Cody.

"Oh." They both said when they saw Ian and I's attire.

"It's not what you think we didn't bring anything with us so my only option was to wear his shirt."

"Why didn't you have sex?" Cheynne asked agitatedly.

"Uh we just didn't it didn't feel right to just jump right back in." Ian answered saving me.

Cody shook his head, "Well it would've felt better if y'all indulged into some great make up sex."

I sent daggers in his direction and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you want us to have sex so bad?"

"You both love each other so much so why not just get back together?"

Ian and I glanced at one another, "It's more complicated than that," I mumbled.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Ian disturbed it. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell Tiara that I'm going back to Louisiana with you and Cody."

"I thought you would it seemed like you missed him a lot," I said.

"You'll be fine alone?" Cody asked.

"Mhm I will survive."

"I'm not leaving her."

We all looked at Ian a little shocked. "Ian I will be fine."

"I know but I'm still not leaving you. I have two months to make up for." His tone of voice was as if he was talking about something else… it was the tone that I last heard on the night of my birthday. It sent shockwaves through my body making everything south of my waistline clench.

"Um don't you have a company to run?"

"Cody can handle it can't you Cody?"

"Mhm," He replied with a conniving smirk.

"Everything will be fine without me. We can stay here until we come to a decision about what to do about our relationship."

"I have nothing here though."

"I will take care of that don't worry you're pretty little head. So that's the end of it Cheynne and Cody are leaving and Tiara and I are staying."

"I guess we should get going babe," Cody said taking Cheynne's hand and walking out.

The intense staring picked up right where it left off. "Hungry?"

"Not really you?"

"Not so much." Ian gave me a salacious smirk as he strolled shirtlessly in front of me barely leaving an inch between us. "What do you want to do?"

"Um I… I…" With his bitten lip, it completely threw me off track. I couldn't help but think about pulling his lip out with my teeth as I'm straddling him. "Could you not do… that?"

"Do what?" His lip went under his grip again. He was completely oblivious at what he was doing I could tell he wasn't doing it on purpose.

I just wanted to be naked with him falling mercilessly into a mind-boggling orgasm with this man inside me. I needed to hear the groans that come from deep within his throat as I clenched around him begging for a release as I still pulled on his lip. When I finally returned to reality, I ran my thumb across his bottom lip releasing it. "Now I know how you feel when I bite my lip."

"Hmm then we must be feeling the same way right now." Ian tilted my head up as he leaned down and kissed me relieving only a fraction of the passion built up between us. Just like every other time he touched me, electricity ran through my body.

I was blushing so much when our lips disconnected. I couldn't hide my smile after getting what I wanted for so long. I looked up and Ian was smiling with me, "There's that smile I love so much."

"I think I know what I want to do now."

"Hmm and what is that?"

"I want to take a long warm bath."

"Then I will take a shower."

"Well I kind of wanted to take one with you,"

Ian smirked as he crossed his arms. "I think we can arrange that." He put out his hand and I took it then we walked downstairs through the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we get pajamas so we aren't freezing when we get out?"

"I got everything covered don't worry babe." He said running the water.

"Are you sure you can control yourself when I'm naked in front of you?"

"I will manage."

I stood there with my hands on my hips then turned around to put my hair up into a messy bun. I turned around to the sight of Ian completely naked.

"Whoa!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Like you haven't seen me naked before?"

"But… I… Gosh."

I could hear his smirk, "Hmm seems like a good reaction."

"It's just been awhile since I've seen… all of you."

"I'm in the tub now it's safe to look."

I peeked between my fingers, "Ian!"

He chuckled, "I couldn't resist you should've known I was lying since you know I love being naked."

"Oh just get in."

Once I heard the water move, I finally put my hands down. I walked over and when I saw Ian's raised eyebrow and smirk I realized what he had done. "I hate you."

"C'mon this isn't the first time I would've seen you naked."

"But I don't want to showcase my body all out in the open. I don't even like being completely naked for too long by myself."

"This was your idea hon. You knew we didn't have bathing suits laying around so take it off!"

"Ugh you could at least close your eyes! I covered mine."

"But you got a peek."

"Not by choice now close your eyes."

"Fine," he did as he was told.

"And turn your head towards the wall Mr. Sneakypants."

"You are so paranoid."

"I have to be around you." I quickly take off his shirt and my red thong. I sunk into the warm water on the opposite side of Ian then overlapped my legs on his. "You may now look."

"I shouldn't have put so much soap in the water."

"You are one horny man."

He gasped as if I were wrong, "Pfft me? Horny? Never just sexually frustrated."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back on the wall. I tried to find a happy place so that I would relax but it always came back to this bathtub. Ian and I both took a deep breath at the same time.

"I love how we're not those kind of people that are uncomfortable in silence."

"I would prefer silence over yelling."

"Most yelling…."

My head shot up with my widened eyes because I knew exactly what he was talking about I could feel my blush. "I never thought that I was a screamer," I mumbled.

"Oh you are." His famous smirk returned.

"So um how's the weather over there?"

"You're so adorable."

I shook my head blushing uncontrollably.

"So tell me the whole story about this." Ian brushed his fingers over the scar that was over my left ankle.

"Um the day of my mother's birthday I was being inducted into the National Junior Honors Society. The dumbass who planned it decided that it was a good idea to have it in the gym that was down a flight of stairs. I was five steps from the bottom and fell making my ankle pop out when I stood back up it popped back into place. I went maybe two days walking on a broken ankle the nurses and doctors were completely amazed that I wasn't crying. I had surgery the next day at two in the morning and got a rod and screw put in. I was in a wheelchair for about a month then that was the end of it until I get early arthritis."

"Well when that happens I will gladly carry you around whenever you need me I will even get you a little bell to summon me."

"I like the sound of that." _I wanted to ask a question but I didn't want to kill the mood._

"I know we're going to have to talk about the future… our future and the status of our relationship."

"There you go again reading my mind. Ian are you mad at me at all for what I did?"

"I don't know here and there."

I knew he was mad at me or at least angry but was sparing my feelings. I figured the better way to talk about the subject was dry and clothed so I rose up from the water, "Here's your peek better enjoy it," I stepped out the tub and walked out the bathroom grabbing a white fluffy towel on my way.

After getting dry and dressed in my new pajamas, I laid back on the couch. I looked up at the ceiling preparing myself for the argument that I knew was about to happen. I felt Ian come in the room before I actually saw him. I got up and scooted back to one side of the couch leaving plenty of room between Ian and I. I couldn't think straight when he touched me and I figured he felt the same because he didn't object to the space.

"So what are we? Acquaintances, friends, best friends, fuck buddies, best friends that fuck, dating, engaged, or if you like married I can make that happen in two hours tops."

"Well I kind of guessed that we downgraded from engaged to exes that shared mutual hate."

"I could never hate you I hate what you did. You know what I want."

"Not necessarily."

"On your birthday I told you I would marry you right that second and that hasn't changed."

"But I don't think I'm ready for that even though that's what I want."

"I know which is why I would be happy with anything you choose as long as I don't have to live without you."

"I…I…" I couldn't stand to look into his eyes and say what I really thought. I looked down at my hands, "I think we should take a break and not really be anything more than just friends I guess."

"I think that we know each other too well to be acquaintances, love each other too much to be friends, we have too many feelings invested to be fuck buddies, but we have too many problems to get married so why not just be engaged?"

"Because we need to take a break. Wouldn't you rather wait a while instead of jumping right back into a situation that I can't handle and I end up walking out on you again?"

I could tell the thought angered him. Ian got up and ran his fingers through his hair, "Tiara you're making this way more complicated than it has to be. We spent two months without each other isn't that a long enough break?"

"I'm not being complicated I'm being rational trying to avoid any more hurt feelings."

"You not being with me hurts me."

"No you not having claim of me hurts you. I'm the one person that doesn't listen to what you say and that drives you insane so if we're not together I have absolutely no reason to obey you."

"Yes it pisses me the fuck off but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Yell, scream, punch a wall something. Ever since my stupid mental breakdown, you tip toe around everything with me. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"You shutting the world out and not showing any emotion towards anyone is your way of 'handling' yourself? You actually wonder why I always want you to listen to me?"

"And you actually wonder why I said we needed a break? Well look right now this is exactly what I was trying to avoid."

"You always want to avoid everything!" He practically yelled.

"How about you tone it down a notch?"

"No why in the hell should I listen to you if you won't listen to me? You wanted me mad so here you go this is what you fucking wanted!"

"I didn't want you mad but when you bottle it up its worse. I'm not a child I don't need to be protected I'm twenty-five I can handle the truth!"

"Oh you won't let me forget it!"

"Because you have to always be reminded! Is it sinking into your thick skull why I wanted you to go back to Louisiana? That right I didn't want you here but I know I'm stuck with you now until I go back and even if you had left I'm still stuck with you. Even if I wanted to leave you I couldn't!"

"You really expected me to leave you in all of your self-pity?"

I got up and looked up at Ian directly in his eyes, "Oh and you're the one to talk? You know if you're so angry leave then no one is begging you to stay around me and my self-pity. You're so pissed because you know that I would be fine without you. You need me to need you but I don't. You were so heartbroken because you knew that I had no intentions at all to come back. The day I walked out was the day I left Louisiana behind for good."

"I know you would've never came back but you would've been torturing yourself. Sorry I am determined to find the woman that I love but I know that is stupid of me because you're the one who walked out on me."

"I'm supposed to accept the fact that I'm uncomfortable on top of you having a mystery child?"

"He wasn't mine! I'm so sick of going through the same old bullshit with you. I have done everything in my power to make you see the good in you but maybe I was wrong maybe there isn't any good maybe I've wasted two years of my life on you."

"Okay fine that offer to leave me is still open. I'll be great all alone with my self-pity, bullshit, and evilness."

"You're so fucking crazy. I don't even know how to handle you anymore I could know every little thing about you but still not understand what goes on in your fucked up insane head."

We stood there toe to toe staring at each other in silence. "On second thought I'll leave."

"Just like you always do! What is it now three times?" Ian yelled to my back.

I opened the door and stood there. I couldn't take that step past the doorframe because I knew I would be right where I was before upset, lonely, and missing the only man I loved. I turned back around and slammed the door behind me sinking down to the floor with my back against the wall. Ian turned and looked at me running both of his hands through his hair.

"I seriously am crazy if I still love you." I choked out between sobs. When he finally saw how tore up I really was he started walking towards me.

"No don't fucking come any closer to me. I'm so tired of crying over you and not being able to turn off the feelings for you that just won't go away. After being called the one thing that upsets me by the man who knows what it does to me I still don't hate you. What will it take for me to stop being so damn stupid believing that we can make this work after all the bullshit you and I have been through separately then been put through together. You could hate my guts, cheat on me, then brag about it to my face and I would still love you. How pathetic is that? After a couple years of being alone the first guy who says they love me I fall hopelessly in love with." I end up crying so hard that it hurts and seems like it will never stop.

Ian comes closer despite what I said. He wraps his arms around me, pulls me in between his legs, then lays my head on his chest. "Just let it all out and I will be here the whole time." He kisses my forehead and rubs my back up and down.

* * *

**Leave a review, favorite, follow, spread the word please and thank you! Suggestions and questions are always welcomed:) ~3**


	21. SHTL: Sticking to Me: Part 2

**A/N: I'm pulling an all nighter to try and at least get 25-50 pages done so I can get back to writing the end! I could resist the impulse so two chapters in one day:) Enjoy!**

* * *

**SHTL- Sticking to Me: Part 2**

I toss and turn feeling as if I just was hit over the head with a bat. When I realize I'm in bed I shoot up and check for my clothes luckily, they're still there. I already knew I looked like shit before I made it to the mirror. My eyes were so heavy carrying around puffy bags hooked onto a red and brown mixture in the sockets. I couldn't help but be angry still. Ian was the only person who could make me this upset but also make me feel like the happiest woman alive. I was pissed he did this to me made me feel weak and vulnerable in the matter of seconds. I was pissed that he was the one who made me feel whole again calming me down. I was pissed because he was the one who drove me crazy and made me insane so how could yell at me as if I chose to be this way.

I walked upstairs to the living room… no one was there, I walked to the kitchen… no one was there. The one place I expected to find Ian was the office but he still wasn't there. The situation hit me in the face _Ian just walked out on me._ I put on jeans, a blue sweatshirt, black boots, and black sunglasses. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get out this hotel room… I needed to get out.

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

I had no clue how everything escaladed so quickly. Even when surrounded by a breathtaking scenery madness strikes. Arguing with Tiara was so exhausting maybe because it never feels like anyone is winning or that anyone's point is getting across. There were times where I wanted to bang my head against a wall or just hold Tiara close and never let her go. I couldn't help but wish for the old days where everything was much simpler between the two of us.

I kept walking and walking on the snowy sidewalk passing many faces with different expressions. I had no clue where I was but I kept walking until I reached a bridge. I stared out on the slowly rippling water that showed the reflection of a man who was broken, in need of the one thing that kept him together the woman he loved. I had never seen Tiara so upset revealing the side of her probably that I had only witnessed. When I saw how broken she was I knew the only thing she needed was to be held and loved in silence.

"Hey you're Ian Somerhalder right?"

"Um yeah why do you ask?"

The five-foot young red headed man was holding a golden envelope. "I was told to give this to you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know I was just told to give it to you." He walked off eventually disappearing.

The envelope didn't have anything on the outside but what it held was so disturbing. I pulled out a little stack of what felt like photos _um I didn't buy any pictures did I?_ The picture on the top was of Tiara and I dancing last night, the next was of her walking through an airport, which looked like the one here, her from the back putting her hair up with only lingerie on, and us holding hands walking into the Space Needle. Every picture went farther and farther back into the beginning of our relationship. My eyes widened when I saw the picture of Tiara lying on my desk with my head between her legs. The pictures went on to her straddling me on our first date. The last picture was of us in her car the night she drove me home… two years ago.

I looked back in the envelope to find a white paper. I unfolded it and was completely baffled.

.- ... -.- - ..- -.-. .- -. ... . . .. - .. ... ...- . .-. -.- . .- ... -.- ..-. - .-. - . - - -. . - - - -.- - ..- .- -. -.. ... . .-. .-.-.- .. ... .- ...- . -... . . -. - ... . .-. . ... .. -. -.-. . - ... . ...- . .-. -.- -... . -. .. -. -. .. -. -. .- -. -.. .. .- - ... . .-. . - - .-. .-. - - . -.-. - ... . .-. .-.-.- - ... . - - - . -. - -.- - ..- - .-. .- -. -.- - -. . ... ..- .-. - ... ... . .-. .. .- .. .-.. .-.. -... . - ... . .-. . - - . -..- . -.-. ..- - . - ... . -.-. - -. ... . -.- ..- . -. -.-. . ... .-.-.- .. ..-. -.- - ..- - .-. .- -. -.- - -. . ... ..- .-. - ... ... . .-. .. .- .. .-.. .-.. .. -. ..-. .-.. .. -.-. - . ...- . .-. -.- .-.. .- ... - ... . -.-. - -. -.. - ..-. .-. .- .. -. -.- - ..- .-. ..- - ... . .-. - ... .-. - ..- -. ... .- -. -.. - .-. ..- ... - - . .. .- .. .-.. .-.. - .- -.- . - -.- ... .- . . - - .. - . .-.-.- ... - - . - .- -.- -.-. .- .-.. .-.. .. - - - .-. - ..- .-. . -... ..- - .. -.-. .- .-.. .-.. .. - -.. . .- .-.. .. -. -. - ..- - -.- .- .-. - .- .-.-.- - .- -.- . - ... .. ... ...- . .-. -.- ... . .-. .. - ..- ... - .-. .-.-.- ... - - . .-. ... .- .-.. -.. . .-. -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . - ... .. ... .. ... - ... . .-. . .- .-.. .. - -.- -.- - ..- ... .- ...- . - - .-.. .. ...- . .. ..-. -.- - ..- .- .- -. - - - -... . .- .. - ... ... . .-. .-.-.- - .-. . .- -.. .-.. .. -. ... - .-.. -.- -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . .. - - .. -. ... - -... . - ... . .-.. .- ... - - .-. . .- -.. -.- - ..- - .- -.- . .-.-.- -.-. - -. - .- -.-. - .. -. -. - ... . .-. - .-.. .. -.-. . .- .. .-.. .-.. -. - - ... . .-.. .-. -.- - ..- .- - .- .-.. .-.. .- -. -.. .. ..-. -.- - ..- -.. - -. - - .- .- -. - ... . .-. .. -. ... .- .-. - .-. ... .- .- -.- - ... . -. -.- - ..- .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- ... ... - ..- .-.. -.. -. - - -. - - - - ... . .-. - .-.. .. -.-. . .-.-.- .. -.. - .-.. - ...- . - .. .- .-. .- -. .-. . .- - .-.. -.- .- -. -.. .. .- .. .-.. .-.. -. - .- ... ..-. .- .-. .- ... - -.- ..-. . . - .- .. .-.. .-.. - .- -.- . - . - - .-. .-. - - . -.-. - ... . .-. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- - - -... . -. . .- .-. ... . .-. .-.-.- -...- - ... . -... . -. .. -. -. .. -. -. - ..-. -.- - ..- .-. -. .. -. ... - - .- .-. .

_Morse code?_ I was left helpless out here I had no clue how to read Morse code along with most people in the world. I didn't know what to think or what to do. _Holy shit I need to go back to Tiara_. If this random person knows where I am then they know where she is. I ran back to the room not stopping until I stepped foot into the hotel room.

"Hey there you are." Tiara hugged me tight when I came busting into the room. She looked up at me still holding on, "I'm sorry you're right I need you and I'm glad you didn't go."

"I'm sorry too I was wrong for saying the things I did and pushing you when you were actually right about needing to take a break."

"About that… I don't want to anymore but if that's what you prefer then I'm fine with it."

I smiled down at her, "You need to eat so let's finish this conversation over food."

"I already have that taken care of."

I sit down at the table and lean back in the chair. Tiara places a small round cake on the table, hands me a fork, then sits on the opposite side of the table.

"I was craving cake so… I got cake."

"Hmm that's what I would do if I was craving cake." She took a strawberry off the top and bit into it slowly completely without ulterior motive. "So let's finish our conversation."

"I realized that taking a break wouldn't be too bad but if that's not what will make you happy then let's not do it."

"Now that's a drastic change. What will make me happy is you happy so honestly I could go either way it's up to you. I'll be your girlfriend or we can just be friends." She said licking frosting off her fork.

"So my fiancée is out of the question?"

"…Yes I just want to be sure and not have any major issues hanging over us even though I do want to marry you I'm just not completely ready."

"Then girlfriend it is," I said with a smile. I couldn't stop looking at her lips thinking about kissing them among other various places on her body. "Oh how I want your lips wrapped around me."

Tiara blushed and her eyes widened, "Uh excuse me?"

"I so didn't mean to say that out loud."

"But you were thinking it. I can tell by the smirk you're giving me."

"Sorry that I, your boyfriend, want to have sex with you, my girlfriend, until the world ends."

"Now that's a lot of sex."

"That's the point babe."

She bit her lip and blushed even more. A minute later, it slowly faded into a look of curiosity. "Have you ever felt as if someone was watching you?"

The question surprised me then I remembered the mystery note and pictures I had in my jacket pocket. "Um what do you mean when did you feel that way?"

"Every now and again but when I woke up it was as if someone had been there. Maybe it was right after you left I don't know. Then when I walked to Patisserie Valerie, I felt like I was being followed which didn't make sense because I made sure that no one could tell who I was. When I came back here, it still felt as if someone had just left. Maybe I'm just being paranoid forget I ever asked."

_I need to read that letter._

Tiara decided to get a quick shower before we went to bed. After locking every door and window and closing every door and curtain, I went to the office. I sat down behind my computer and looked up a Morse code translator. I typed each tedious little mark and pressed enter.

AS YOU CAN SEE, IT IS VERY EASY FOR ME TO GET TO YOU AND HER. I HAVE BEEN THERE SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING AND I AM HERE TO PROTECT HER. THE MOMENT YOU OR ANYONE HURTS HER I WILL BE THERE TO EXECUTE THE CONSEQUENCES. IF YOU OR ANYONE HURTS HER, I WILL INFLICT EVERY LAST SECOND OF PAIN YOU PUT HER THROUGH AND TRUST ME I WILL TAKE MY SWEET TIME. SOME MAY CALL IT TORTURE BUT I CALL IT DEALING OUT KARMA. TAKE THIS VERY SERIOUS MR. SOMERHALDER BECAUSE THIS IS THE REALITY YOU HAVE TO LIVE IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER. TREAD LIGHTLY BECAUSE IT MIGHT BE THE LAST TREAD YOU TAKE. CONTACTING THE POLICE WILL NOT HELP YOU AT ALL AND IF YOU DO NOT WANT HER IN HARM'S WAY THEN YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT GO TO THE POLICE.I DO LOVE TIARA GREATLY AND I WILL GO AS FAR AS MY FEET WILL TAKE ME TO PROTECT HER... TO BE NEAR HER.

-THE BEGINNING OF YOUR NIGHTMARE

I froze breathing becoming shallow as I stared at the screen.

"Baby come to bed!" Tiara yelled from the bedroom.

I rose slowly still reading the mind-boggling letter over and over again. I shut the computer down then walked downstairs.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I locked the door and closed the curtains, "I'm fine everything is fine." When I turned around Tiara had an eyebrow raised. "Okay there is something wrong. What is it babe?"

I climb on top of her, "You're not kissing me right now."

She blushes and puts her hands on each side of my face, "Well, let me change that." Tiara kissed me slowly sending a shockwave through my body I wanted and need more of her.

"How about I get you naked and have you screaming my name in a minute tops."

She laughed, "Not happening mister now go to sleep before you rip my clothes off like you usually do."

"Don't act like you don't like it." We turned out the lights and I pulled her close against me pressing our bodies together. A little piece of normalcy returned. "I love you Tiara."

"I love you too Ian."

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, spread the word!**


	22. SHTL: Decisions to Be Made: Part 1

**SHTL- Chapter 3: Decisions to Be Made**

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

For the first time in a while, I planned to go outside without a disguise. "C'mon old man we have things to do."

"I'm coming now bossy." He came upstairs wearing a white shirt, white casual blazer, grey pants, and black Frye Harness 8R boots.

My insides practically melt at the sight I remember reading about that outfit… Christian Grey. "You can't wear that."

"Why not I like this outfit?"

"That's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… You… I… mmm."

Ian smirked at me, "Oh you don't want me to wear it because I turn you on."

"No not at all it just reminds me of something."

"So you're saying that the person who wore this outfit turns you on but not me."

"Yup that's exactly what I'm saying."

He moved closer to me so close that I was practically looking straight up. "Are you sure about that because we can easily settle this?"

"…We have stuff to do and very sure." I walked out the room and to the elevator.

Ian followed closely behind but moved to the opposite wall when we stepped in. He kept staring at me waiting for me to break under his intense look. I was two seconds away from tearing his clothes off but the opening doors of the elevator saved me. We got in the car and Ian went right back to trying to make me break.

"I still don't believe you hon."

"Well you should because what I said was true. Can you not handle someone saying you're not turning them on for once in your life?"

"Oh I can but you are just lying."

"Nope I'm not."

He looked at me then pulled into an abandoned parking lot behind a building then put the car in park. "Why are we here?"

"Okay Tiara you can tell me the truth or we can just use my method of proving that I'm right."

"There's nothing to tell Ian."

He raised an eyebrow then pulled my legs over to him and took off my leggings throwing them in the back sit. My jaw dropped, "What was that for?"

"Tell me or I'll go a step further."

"Still nothing to tell you."

He picked me up by my torso and placed me on his lap with my back to the steering wheel. "I'll give you one last chance to say that I'm turning you on in this outfit."

"You don't want me to lie do you?"

"Okay fine let's make this even more interesting. If you're wet right now, which means you lied, then I get to do something very sexual to you at any place or any time."

"…Deal."

Ian smirked right before tearing my panties off. "Was that necessary? Fine I'll tell you."

"Nope it's too late babe we already made the bet." He ran his thumb gently over my oversensitive pum. "Oh I think I've won sweetheart."

I could feel my face getting redder by the second. I didn't understand why I was so nervous… _you've been craving his touch since the day you left._

He slowly pushes his thumb inside me making me release a little whimper. "Mmm you've gotten tighter." Ian twirled his finger around and around making me writhe on top of him. It got worse as he tediously went in and out while kissing up my neck.

"Please stop I can't take this."

"It's not that bad baby."

I had a second of relief before I was stretched with his index and middle finger. I let out a long groan as he went deeper and deeper. All of a sudden, he starts going in and out rapidly.

"Ooo fuck Ian stop I'm going to cum."

"Admit it hon."

"I…I was… wrong," I managed between moans.

"Wrong about what?"

"About you… turning… me on… please stop."

"So I do turn you on?"

"Mhm."

He pushed in deeper, "Say it Tiara."

"Yes… yes Ian… you… turn me… on… a lot now… stop I… don't… want to... cum."

I could tell he was very statisfied with me saying it especially since I couldn't help the way I said it. He kissed me slowly pulling his fingers out, "Since you begged so nicely I'll stop."

I stretched out between the seats and grabbed my leggings. Before I had the chance to sit down, Ian had already smacked my behind. "Really mister was any of that necessary?" I ask sitting down.

"Very… I should dress like Christian Grey more often."

My eyes widened and I hit Ian in the stomach, "You did do it on purpose!"

He chuckled, "No I didn't but when I saw your facial expression I put two and two together."

"You're so evil."

"It turns you on."

I turned and looked out the window then rolled my eyes.

"Ready to see how my life is as myself?" I asked getting out the car.

"Yup," Ian walks around to my side and takes my hand intertwining his fingers between mine. We begin walking towards the London Eye and within seconds paparazzi come out from nowhere.

"Tiara will you be going back into the court room?"

"You disappeared for two months in the U.S. why?"

"Did your ex fiancé have anything to do with it?"

"We missed you stay in London for a while. Have you written a book yet?"

"Guys all your questions will be answered at an upcoming interview I promise."

"Ian did you come here to bring Tiara back to the States with you?" Another random person asked.

"Uh not intentionally but I do want to claim her as mine again."

The crowd awed and snapped more pictures of us, "You will see us again soon but if you don't mind I would like to show Ian the London Eye."

The sea of people parted for us and we walked hand in hand to the bottom of the Ferris wheel. "Paparazzi here are so different."

"Nah they just love me for some reason."

"Because you're lovable and not your typical snobby celebrity you talk to them as if you're friends."

"Whatever you say Ian." We stepped into one of the capsules, "Enjoy the ride," the young blonde woman said closing the door behind us. Ian looked at me as I made my way to the other side of the little room looking at the scenery. He walked over next to me and touched my left hand. I couldn't help but tense up, "This reminds me of-"

"I know."

I looked up at him and he was already looking down, "I'm sorry. I ruined everything with my stupidity and insecurities."

"Baby it wasn't all your fault I don't want you to carry any guilt."

"I can't help it especially when I reflect on what you told me you wanted. You're thirty-five wanting children with me. Let's say that we have kids in two years when you're thirty-seven, by time our first child is twenty you will almost be sixty years old. I feel as if I have robbed you of the life you have wanted that you could've had with a plethora of other women. I want to give you what you need and crave out of life and I could've. If I hadn't walked out on you, we would probably be married by now since we both don't like to wait. Right now instead of being here, we could've been in a doctor's office talking about conceiving our first child. I don't even know if I can have kids with the state I'm in so you could've wasted all the time for nothing. Because of me… only me, the life you want has been pushed back at least another year."

"So what I'll be sixty with a twenty year old child I would rather wait for the woman I love completely, a love that consumes you and I, to have a child with. If I hadn't kept looking for you I would probably be seventy with a twenty year old or without kids at all. Yes, I do want kids but more importantly, I want a woman that I can share that all with. You didn't push back anything; you didn't ruin my life you made it better. Whatever happens between us Tiara, it was meant to be. I love you… I would wait until my last dying breath for you."

Ian's words made me want to cry all over again _why in the hell would I ever leave this?_ I had no clue what to say to such a romantic line so I just wrapped my arms around him sharing a long, slow, passionate kiss. Before I knew it, I was cornered with my back against the wall and Ian leaning over me with hands on the wall. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You do know we only have around fifteen minutes left?"

"That's just enough time."

I laughed, "So not happening especially with people watching us from below."

"Fine but will you answer me this one question?"

"Sure," I said.

"Will you comeback to Louisiana with me… today?"

* * *

**Do I really have to say it? Review, favorite, follow, spread the word! ~3**


	23. SHTL: Decisions to Be Made: Part 2

**SHTL-Decisions to Be Made: Part 2**

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder New York, NY_**

The crowd applauded overwhelmed with women's screams. I shook Jimmy Fallon's hand then sat down, "Well the ladies surely are happy to see you."

"It's just a pretty face."

"See when you say stuff like that it drives women crazy on top of that 'fuck me slowly' smirk."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Are we even aloud to say stuff like that on TV?"

"…Oh well it's late night TV anyways it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Somerhalder."

"Same to you Mr. Fallon."

"Tell us what you have been up to lately and what you have in store."

"Well right now I'm doing the job of C.E.O. at Horizon Publications and ISF."

"You own those right?"

"Yup I'm still on The Vampire Diaries but we haven't started filming the next season yet so I can put my focus into the business side of my life. For the future, I'm trying to incorporate another business into the one I already have dealing with energy, I'm up for the role of Christian Grey in the Fifty Shades movie, and trying to expand my foundation all over the country."

"Now E.L. James' Fifty Shades of Grey took the world by storm and when the announcement of a movie coming out women's panties went into the air. There has been talk about you and Matt Bomer up for the very important role of Mr. Fifty Shades himself. Have you heard anything about the progression or of course the talk about Ana?"

"Roughly three months ago I did an audition with Nina Dobrev and I met E.L. James also. Since then I was called back and I should be going back for a final audition soon. I haven't had the pleasure to meet Matt Bomer but I have no hard feelings towards him and I have only heard good things about him."

"Is Nina Dobrev crowned the role of Anastasia Steele?"

"No, no one has been officially casted but everyone, including myself, will know very soon."

"Can't wait. Talking about being perfect choices, I'm sure everyone would like to know what you look for in a woman. What do you find most attractive or what draws you in to someone?"

"Oh uh good question." Curving my chuckle, I answered the question, "I find that a woman with beauty of course draws me in but what really hooks me is what I call warm intellect. You have people who are unbelievably intellectual however, they're really cold. And then you have those people who are just sort of really warmly intellectual — people who are approachable but are just so intellectually stimulating. I find that very sexy."

"So you've found a woman that does that for you?"

"Yes very much so."

"Well let's bring her out here."

Everyone stood to their feet applauding giving a warm welcome to my girlfriend as she walked onto the stage. Jimmy Fallon came from around his desk and hugged her.

"Hello gorgeous." I said pulling Tiara in and kissing her on the lips.

"Hi," she replied blushing.

We sat down on the couch and wrapped my arm around her.

"It's very nice to meet you Tiara you look beautiful."

"Aww thank you Jimmy you look mighty fine yourself."

"Look at you making me blush like a school girl. Tell us about yourself."

"I was born in Chesapeake, Virginia but grew up mostly in Texas. I'm a corporate lawyer and writer I got my degrees in England. I'm known in America for being a hybrid on The Vampire Diaries. I used to work alongside this man here but not anymore."

"How did you two meet?"

"No one had saw me before we started filming my first scene because my flight had just got in from Louisiana. I had no lines I had no clue what I was doing because I was literally picked just because of my looks. First time I had ever laid eyes on Ian in person was in a booth in the 'Mystic Grill' where he also checked me out before even knowing my name."

"I didn't check you out!" I said. She gave me a sideways look, "Okay I did a little bit but if I hadn't we wouldn't be sitting here today. Tiara didn't tell you the part about her leaving for a year then magically appearing in front of my desk."

"Where he treated me like garbage like he treated all of his employees before I got there."

"You set him straight?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure did."

"Did Ian fire you?"

Tiara chuckled, "No he didn't I left."

"Is that when you had dropped off the face of the earth?"

"Yeah no two week notice no one knew where I was going or why I had left… well sort of."

"Now we're getting to the good stuff. The whole world was wondering what happened between you and Ian. One day we see pictures of the romantic proposal and not even a full twenty-four hours later, we see that you two had broken up. All of that didn't really fit together please clarify what actually happened."

Tiara looked up at me waiting for my answer, "Well I was at work for two hours just to make sure everything was okay since I had been gone. I came home and my ex, Ashley Greene, was there. She mentioned an envelope that Tiara had left for me when I opened it her phone, engagement ring, and letter were there. Ashley explained that Tiara had just left five minutes or so ago then I got back in my car and went after her. I called my cousin Cody Caldwell then called his girlfriend, Tiara's best friend, to ask if they knew where she was but they didn't. I got a call from the bank saying that Cody told them I was looking for Tiara they said that she was there pulling all the money out of her bank accounts. When I got to the bank, she was already driving off so I followed her to the airport. I lost her in the crowd then I took a guess on which flight she would be on, Chesapeake, but I didn't have a ticket. The woman there said that she couldn't let me on because the doors were closing and bunch of other shit. By time I convinced her to let me on the plane was pulling off and that was all I knew."

"Where did you go Tiara?" Jimmy asked.

"I went to London and hid from the world I just didn't want to be bothered I wanted to be alone completely. I had just left the only man I loved it felt as if there was nothing to do but just sit there and stare at the walls. I left because of many reasons all having to do with my self-esteem issues and wanting to move fast with Ian but my mind just wouldn't let me. I felt overwhelmed and with what Ashley had told me it pushed me over the edge."

"What did Ashley say?"

"Just something that happened two years ago between her and Ian."

"What does anything that happened two years ago matter?"

"Uh-"

"Tiara felt as if she didn't deserve to be with me and that she had taken the place of Ashley but in all reality no one could ever take Tiara's place. She is and always will be the only woman that I love."

"Wow… and how do you feel about Ian Tiara?"

"He's the one that keeps me sane and makes me realize things about myself that I didn't even know existed. He is doing the impossible, making me love myself something even my parents couldn't do. Without him, I see no reason to live because I will be miserable, depressed, upset, and angry at the world. Ian is the one thing that makes me roll out of bed in the morning I love him unconditionally and that will never change."

"Now if you two aren't the perfect example of a real life fairytale I don't know what is. You make a beautiful power couple lawyer, writer, and actress with philanthropist, actor, model, and C.E.O. Do you plan to get engaged again?"

"I don-"

"Yes we do," Tiara answered, making a smile blossom on my lips.

"I better be invited."

"Of course Jimmy we would never leave you out," I replied.

"Thank you for being here."

"Thank you for having us."

"That's it for the night folks, thanks for watching and come back tomorrow night same place same time."

* * *

I opened our hotel room door and let Tiara walk in before me.

"I still don't understand why you need to get us the Royal Plaza suite we don't need three bedrooms and three bathrooms but I do like the butler." She said taking her jacket off only left in her dress and shoes.

"I've always wanted to stay at The Plaza so why not have the best room."

"…Because we don't need it!"

"Oh stop being grumpy we're going home now."

"Will you ever tell me why we stayed here for a month instead of finally going back to Louisiana? When you asked if I would come back with you I didn't know they switched New York with Covington."

I pulled Tiara close and kissed her, "I'm taking you back right now if you would stop nagging me."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "It's my job as your girlfriend. Won't we be there at maybe four in the morning?"

"Yeah but it's okay we need to explore. Why won't you let me make love to you? Since November 8th it's been way longer than you think."

"Hmm why do you want me so bad?"

"I want to make you feel good and when you wear stuff like this it's even more difficult to maintain self-control. I can't control the thoughts going through my mind."

"Well what is going through your mind?" She asked pulling me towards the couch and sitting down.

"I don't know if I should tell you I am better at demonstrating."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I won't tell you."

"Fine."

I pull Tiara onto my lap making her straddle me. Before she has time to think I give her long slow kiss. She put her hands on each side of my face as I put my hands on her ass pulling her closer. I pick her up, walk over to the wall, and press her back against it. I run my hands up Tiara's thighs slowly enjoying every soft inch. A moan escapes her mouth as I kiss up her neck making my way back to her lips. My fingertips played on the edges of her panties so desperately wanting to feel every part of Tiara. I looked down at her, blue to brown, "We have a flight to catch." I sat her down on her feet and kissed her one last time.

"But… can we… damn it."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I will be posting tomorrow so I'm posting twice today. If I am able to post tommorow you might get another part but I'm not sure since after maybe two parts I will be updating as I write :( Ugh I hope I don't write too slow I'm staying up till 6 AM writing SHTL and preparing Fighting Through Life. I'm dedicated to finishing this one up and starting the next story over break (Ends 1/1/13) FINGERS CROSSED! Now favorite, review, follow, spread the word please and thank you:)**


	24. SHTL: Almost Back to Normal: Part 1

**A/N: Okay there's so many little hints it's ridiculous there's a lot of foreshadowing (hints about what's going to happen in the future) that go all the way to maybe the middle of Fighting Through Life. It's a good idea to re-read and just pay close attention to every little thing I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Almost Back to Normal**

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I feel a gentle touch on my cheek, "Wake up babe we're here."

I force my eyes open to see a pair of gorgeous blue smoldering eyes. "I don't feel like it."

Ian raised an eyebrow at me then picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. In this position, I get the chance to look at his butt for the first time before I get the chance to touch I'm sitting in the passenger's seat of what I can tell is my blue SRX. Along the way, I drifted back into a well-welcomed sleep.

When I opened my eyes again, I was wrapped up in plush white sheets. The sunlight rained through the flowing sheer white curtains. There was a light cool breeze in the room in harmony with the rotations of the ceiling fan. I sat up looking around the room with the blends of tans, greens, blues, and whites. I felt as if I were in heaven or if I were dreaming, everything was so perfect so peaceful. I got up and walked out the room into the hallway. My warm feet pressed against the cool hardwood floor leading me to a big room. There was a white dinner table and chairs on my right in a secluded space. To my left there was the living room with a white couch and chairs next to glass tables.

I walked towards one of the tall windows and looked out to a perfect backyard with white chairs surrounding a sparkling pool. There were no other houses in sight; it was as if I were the only person left on the planet. I felt that familiar tingle up my spine, "Where are we?" I asked still looking out the window.

"Mandeville, Louisiana just about thirty minutes away from Covington."

"But I thought we were… we are home."

"Yeah I wanted to move away from all the bad memories in the other house and help you find peace here and not only in London."

I turned around to Ian standing in the doorway with only jeans on that hung off his hips. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Yes I did because I want you happy an extra thirty minutes to work won't kill me. Talking about work, are you coming back Monday?"

"You haven't hired anyone else to take my spot?"

"No one has been in your office since the day you left… including me."

"Oh."

"Yeah so is that a yes? I'm really sick of doing all the legal crap myself."

"You will get to boss me around again starting Monday."

He smiled then walked towards me holding my body against his. "Do you really want to get engaged again?"

"Mhm."

"When?"

"I don't know I guess it doesn't really matter since we would still have time to decide when we want to get married."

Ian smirked, "I was hoping you would say that. Let me show you something." He took my hand leading me back upstairs to the bedroom. We stopped in front of the closet, "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told standing there thinking about what I would see when I opened my eyes. "You may open them." I looked straight ahead then slowly lowered my head. My eyes widened at the sight of Ian on one knee, "Marry me eventually?"

He looked so nervous and scared, "Oh I…. Well…." I couldn't formulate an intelligent answer so I got down on my knees and kissed him. "Your spontaneity has no bounds."

"The things I would do for you has no bounds. Was that a yes?"

"Yes my fiancé. I promise I won't keep you waiting for long."

"I like the sound of that," Ian said placing the diamond ring on my finger. I couldn't help my ridiculous grin as he pulled me down on him lying back on the floor. Our mouths are glued to each other's until Ian pulls off my dress. I was left in only my lingerie as I sat there on my knees looking down at a shirtless sexy man. He pulled me down to kiss me more as his hands roamed down to my behind. I began undoing his belt pulling his pants off slightly needing to feel every part of him right then. I put my fingers into the waistband of his boxers just as my phone started to ring. I groaned and leaned up but before I could get up Ian pulled me back leaning up to trail kisses up my stomach. "Don't answer it."

He laid me on my back pulling my bra down. I let out a long moan as his tongue took turns with each of my breasts. He licked up to my lips planting a soft gentle kiss. Way too soon, my phone rang again I sighed and flip over to grab my phone off the nightstand but Ian grabbed my waist pressing my back to his front. "Don't you dare pick it up."

"I have to baby they obviously need me."

"I need you more."

I couldn't help but giggle, "I know I can feel your need against me. It's very big and hard."

"You should put me out of my misery," he kissed up my neck sliding his hand down between my legs. Slowly he starts rubbing my clit through my panties, "Does that feel good enough to make you stay?"

"Oh yeah," I moan. The wonderful feeling doesn't last long since my phone rings again. "Ugh motherfuckers." Finally, Ian lets me out of his grip so I stand up and answer, "What?"

"Can you come pick me up please?" Cheynne asks in between sobs.

"Uh yeah it will take me twenty minutes or so to get there though. What's wrong?"

Before she has the chance to answer, I hear Cody in the background banging on the door, "Open the fucking door Cheynne!"

My protectiveness kicks in, "Make that fifteen." I hang up and walk into the closet pulling on some shorts. "We have to go get Cheynne her and Cody had a fight I'm assuming."

Ian gets up pulling his jeans on, "About what?"

"I have no clue but I'm kicking his ass," I reply pulling my hair back into a ponytail then bending down to tie my Nikes.

Pulling on his undershirt, "Whoa how do you know it's his fault?"

"Oh it's his fault he was banging on the door yelling at her."

"But maybe she told him something and he got mad."

Jumping into the driver's seat of my car, "You know that's very unlikely. Is there a faster way to Covington?"

"No not that I know of."

"Okay well if I get a ticket for speeding you're paying since this is all your cousin's fault."

"Fine but we still don't know if it is his fault."

"Ian… you don't want to get on my bad side with Cody."

"I'll shut up."

"Good idea."

In about twenty minutes, I pulled up in Cody and Cheynne's driveway. I didn't bother to wait for Ian and I didn't ring the doorbell. I ran up the stairs and there Cody was still banging.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I say pushing him away from the door.

"Look it's not what it looks like."

"I'm pretty sure that you hurt Cheynne and now she is crying what did you do? I told you my foot would be up your ass if you hurt her and look where we are now."

"Can I just explain this to you later? I'm not in the mood to put up with you bitching."

"Oh I'm bitching? You'll think twice about saying that again after-"

"Hey whoa whoa whoa both of you stop before you fight. I'll handle Cody you get Cheynne."

"Yeah you better get your dumbass cousin out my face." I turn and knock on the door, "Cheynne open the door it's me." After a moment, the doorknob turns and the door opens revealing her tear soaked face. I hug her tight not minding at all my wet shoulder. I grab her hand and begin walking downstairs when we get there Cody and Ian are standing to our right in the living room.

"Baby I'm sorry I'm so sorry please just talk to me!"

"Back… off. Just back off that's the best thing you could do."

"You don't even know what happened Tiara so shut the fuck up."

"I know my best friend is crying as you plead which is all I need to know! How about you shut the fuck up because you're the one who did wrong I'm here to fix your wrong."

"No one has forgotten the two month mistake you did! I was the one helping Ian get through the bullshit you caused. I was the one keeping him a little sane as he drank himself into a hole and you of all people have the audacity to sit here and judge me!"

"Cody would you close your damn mouth I'm the only thing keeping her from coming over here and beating you down."

"Next time try and say that when it's just you and me then see what happens."

I walk out to the car and sit in the back sit with Cheynne. "I'm so sorry he is such an asshole."

"Don't be sorry for him being fucked up."

"What am I supposed to do all my stuff is in there? We sold the place we had bought here and I can't drive my car because I'll probably get in a crash."

"I'll buy you more stuff and come get everything else Monday including your car and you can come live with Ian and I."

"No I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can because you have no choice. I don't go back to work till Monday so I will spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

"Thanks I can't believe I'm in this position."

"Cody has always been an asshole whenever you want to talk about what happened I'll be there."

"…He cheated."

"What?"

"He cheated with some random chick he didn't even know her."

"When?"

"The day before he came out to London. He had been too lovey dovey then when I asked what was wrong he just went off blurting out he cheated on me. I went up to the first door I could get to and he started begging me to come out and talk that he was so sorry. I don't understand at all if he were so sorry then why would he do it? I love Cody so much I made sure he knew that but apparently, that wasn't enough for him. Literally a day ago he started asking about our future together saying that he wants to be engaged soon to me."

"I'm sorry it sounds like he-"

Ian got into the car taking a deep breath and exhaling. "We should be good Cody doesn't know our new address and he said he wouldn't bother you Cheynne."

"Good," she replied leaning her head back on the headrest.

* * *

I walked into our bedroom after finishing ice cream with Cheynne, "I want to kill him," I said taking off my shirt.

"No y-"

"I mean who the fuck does he think he is comparing me to him saying that cheating isn't worse than what I did. I didn't go have sex with a complete stranger."

"Cody was tal-"

"I can't believe that he is that big of an asshole. Ugh, I just want to punch him in the face and knee him in the balls. How could he hurt Cheynne like that?"

"I don't know but-"

"Cody took her fucking virginity for Pete's sake! Could he be anymore insensitive?" I said flopping down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "How is Cheynne supposed to trust another man after all of this? Cody had scr-" Ian cuts me off giving me a kiss while grabbing my hips.

"No offense babe but be quiet. You look very sexy in lingerie especially when you're angry. I'd rather hear you screaming my name instead of Cody's."

"Oh is that right? I'm sure that can easily be done."

"I know for a fact that it's very easy. Don't you still need to put me out of my misery?"

"Yeah but you have to work in the morning."

"So what I don't have to go in or I could be late."

"Hmm that's not good though you need to be on time after a month of not being there."

"Don't act like you don't want me to fuck you."

"Maybe I want to fuck you."

"Oh there's a difference?"

"A very big difference."

"Well go ahead."

"Can't my period started today."

"No it didn't!"

"How do you know?"

"…I don't."

"Exactly. Good night love." I get up and turn the light off.

Ian pulls me close as if we had never been apart, erasing all the pain and sorrow I caused. The first night of finally being back home, right where I belonged. It was the first of many nights that I would go to sleep wrapped in the arms of the man I loved. It was the first of many nights that I wouldn't go to sleep alone ever again.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, spread the word! Please and thank you:)**


	25. SHTL: Almost Back to Normal: Part 2

**A/N: Thank my friend Caitlyn for saying I should post even though I posted twice yesterday so MURRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

**SHTL- Almost Back to Normal: Part 2**

I slowly get up smelling Dolce & Gabbana in the air. I flip over seeing the steam leave the bathroom as Ian walks out completely naked. I couldn't help but smile, as he was completely oblivious to me while walking into the closet. I sat up right when he reached the doorway.

"You have a very nice ass."

Ian smiled, "Good morning to you too. Why are you staring at my behind?"

"I couldn't help it it's quite the sight."

"When did you become an ass girl?"

"Since I realized I was bisexual."

His eyes widened, "For how long?"

"Maybe since I was fourteen never told you because it didn't matter anymore because I plan on spending my life with you."

He smiled again, "Oh. That's why you're so aggressive."

"You think you've seen the aggressive side of me?"

"Would you like to prove me wrong?" He asked finally putting on underwear.

"Maybe after my first day of work which I should get ready for," I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I came out the closet fully dressed as Ian put on his cufflinks, "Wh- No… no… you can't wear that."

"What? Why not you're wearing a purple shirt so I wanted to match."

"No I won't let you wear that you look too sexy."

"I'm wearing this dress and you can't stop me."

"Tiara I'm your boss don't push me."

"Too late cause I'm wearing it."

"Then you're locked in your office all day."

"I can't because we have a meeting… Janice already caught me up," I finished with a sweet smile walking out.

Cheynne was downstairs eating cereal, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Ian and I said at the same time.

"You two look snazzy."

"Thanks," We said at the same time again.

"Are you sure you will be okay alone today?" I asked.

"Yeah I promise."

I gave her a smile then walked out the front door, "My car or yours?" Ian asked.

"Uh yours cause I got to go get Cheynne's stuff including her car."

"Want me to driving you over there?"

"Yeah I will need some man power," I said sitting down in the passenger's seat. As we turned left onto North Causeway Boulevard, I began staring down at my new ring.

"I bought a new one because too many bad memories were attached to the old one," Ian said answering my mental question.

"What did you do with it?"

"I kept it, the ring you have now I incorporated my own ideas with Tyler's ring since I knew it hurt you saying goodbye to him."

"It hurt me more to think about losing you."

Ian smiled, "When did we trade places and you started making me blush?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe the day that I realized it's impossible for me to live without you."

"Gosh you're on a roll."

We pulled up into the C.E.O. spot then Ian walked around to my side to open my door. I hadn't even held my bag for two seconds before he pulled it out of my hands.

"I can't believe you're wearing that."

'Why not?"

"I should've just tore the damn thing off you I don't even know why I bought that."

"Because you knew I, your fiancée, would look good in it." I stepped into the elevator leaning back on the wall looking at my gorgeous pack mule. "I could've told you that I don't want you wearing that because you look very sexy quite… dominating if you will."

"Do I remind you of someone?"

"You could say-"

"Oh my goodness Tiara you look great never ever leave again!" Janice said hugging me tight.

"Uh thanks and I don't plan on it." She finally let me go so I could follow Ian into my office. He hadn't lied everything was exactly where I left it I knew custodians had been in there since there wasn't any dust.

"Everything up to par?"

"Mhm I'm ready to work." I walked around the desk and sat down in my chair.

"You look very sexy sitting behind a desk… taking charge."

I could tell he was hinting around to what I said might happen tonight. "Get out of my office I need do my work."

"You're kicking me out? I do own the place so this is my room."

"What's yours is mine babe."

Ian smirked, "Oh yes everything. I guess I'll leave you alone now." He walked over then kissed me slowly taking his sweet time pulling away.

_God he is such a tease!_ I powered up my computer and the first thing I saw was that I had a meeting. I tried to organize everything that I possible could with only five minutes. Just as I finished the door opened a dark brown haired, slightly scruffy, tall, athletic, man walked in with black rimmed glasses possibly in his early to mid-twenties.

"I'm Dylan Beckford," He said holding out his hand.

"Hello I'm Tiara Green," I replied shaking his hand. "Wow you're attractive," I mumbled a little too loudly making him blush.

"Thank you you're really pretty."

"Thanks… oh uh please have a seat."

The room got awkwardly silent, "Well I'm the new IT guy here and apparently I will be working closely with you."

"Ah, yeah I set up the site and junk but I guess you will be doing that from now on"

"Yeah the big boss wanted to take some stuff off your plate since he will be adding on different stuff. I still have to come to you for all the stories to actually put up there."

"Oh makes sense. Do you have to have the first day meeting with him?"

"Yup right when we are done I go in there. I've heard that he can be a complete asshole."

"Oh yes he can be a very big asshole."

"Sounds like a douche."

"Mhm but he's my asshole I'll claim him any day."

Dylan glanced down at my left hand, "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Wow I… just... I'm so sorry I didn't know he was your husband!"

I couldn't contain my laughter, "No need to be sorry I- Mr. Somerhalder is my fiancé actually but it hasn't always been that way. When I first came here he gave me the speech too and let's just say he was in a rotten mood."

"I'm sorry again and do you think he is in a better mood maybe?"

"He hasn't yelled at anyone lately so I would say that is a good sign. C'mon I'll take you in there to make sure he isn't mean." I got up from my chair and so did Dylan. He followed behind me as I walked through the side door. Ian looked up and smiled at me but it dimmed when he saw Dylan.

"This is Mr. Dylan Beckford our new IT guy and he's here for the ritual first day meeting with you."

"Thank you Ms. Green, please have a seat Mr. Beckford."

As Dylan walked past me I whispered, "Good luck." I walked over to Ian and said, "Be nice to him you know what will happen if you aren't."

A slight smirk kissed Ian's lips, "I'll be on my best behavior."

I turned on my heel and walked back into my office. Occasionally I would glance over and see Ian and Dylan smiling and laughing. I huess not being in work for so long, everything seemed to go by faster. I knew exact when Dylan left without even looking because I could feel Ian's gaze. I kept working as if nothing were happening even though a movie was going through his head. My phone vibrated but I didn't bother to pick it up I already knew who it was.

I got up and walked into Ian's office. "Why do insist on bothering me?"

"You keep throwing me off track with your attire."

"Is that your way of beating around the bush saying that you can barely control yourself?"

He got up and moved so close to me I had to back up against the wall. He placed his hands on the glass wall trapping me. His lips hovered over mine, "I think I control myself very well."

I could feel the heat and tension building up between us so close to maximum capacity. All I wanted was for him to touch me that's I all I needed to help me survive the rest of the day. Right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he said,

"Ready to go?"

"Uh where?"

"The meeting? I thought Janice caught you up." He said smirking.

"Oh right well do I need to bring anything with me Mr. Somerhalder."

"Just your very exposed behind Ms. Green… but not for long."

I could feel the color rising to my cheeks as we walked to the meeting room. Every executive in the building was there including Cody who sat on Ian's left as I sat on his right.

"Good afternoon everyone I hope you enjoyed the break without me because I won't be leaving anytime soon. Mr. Caldwell told me about the progress on the everlasting Texas negotiation. As I'm sure you all have heard I'm trying to incorporate a medium with Horizon Publications and the Ian Somerhalder Foundation…."

_Gosh, he is so sexy when he is in dominating boss mode._

"Later on today I will have a meeting with a very important person that can help us reach the goal of building an empire that focuses on the importance of a healthy environment. With all the revenue we make every minute, it shouldn't be too hard to turn the idea into a result. As we get closer to success, we will talk more about bringing in a new team of people, moving current employees around, and adding on to some people's workload. I do want to stress that no one… no one will lose his or her job as a result of this expansion. In other news, Ms. Tiara Green, my fiancée, is back permanently, picking up where she left off as my right hand woman. An email will be sent out to all the employees that were moved around to other executives. If you don't mind Ms. Green there will be more people reporting to you."

He slowly looked down at me exposing his eyes that gave away his highly inappropriate thoughts. "Bring it on."

A smirk blossomed on his lips, "Great. Any questions?"

"The new tech guy, Dylan Beckford, will he have our laptop updates done before the day is over?" Joe asked.

"He should if not then I will talk to him about it. Anything else?"

"This isn't a question but Mr. Somerhalder we have another meeting to get to and you're overlapping on time." I said.

He smiled down at me, "Thank you for reminding me Ms. Green, meeting adjourned." I got up and began to walk out but the door closed in front of me as hands slid down to my hips and pulled me back, "If you keep giving me that provocative look and biting that lip we will have an audience at the door when I fuck the shit out of you," Ian whispered in my ear.

Everything in me clenched tight, "I'm so sorry boss won't happen again."

He turned me around planting a soft kiss on my lips, "We have a meeting to get to." I took his hand and followed him to his office with shaky legs.

_I cannot handle any more sexiness I will burst at the seams._ I pulled out some papers I had to look over as we waited for the mystery person. The door opened and closed but I didn't care to look up since I was expecting another less attractive older man.

"Sorry for being late the airport was mad."

When I heard a quite masculine British accent, my leg started bouncing needing to centralize all my sexual feelings.

"Nice to see you again Ian and I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting you are?"

I looked up and instantly blushed as a pair of olive green eyes looked down at me. "Uh… I'm… I… Tiara Green," I finally replied holding out my hand. I was expecting a shake but got a slow kiss right above my knuckles. The blonde bristles of his beard tickled my skin.

"I must say you look quite gorgeous, a picture of perfection."

I giggled involuntarily, "Thanks." _Jeez, my own fiancé doesn't make me act like this._

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Alex Pettyfer."

I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah… I know."

Ian cleared his throat, "So let's start."

After about thirty minutes of in detail conversing about energy and a better planet, I was ready for a distraction. I could tell Ian had been a little agitated since my fan-girl greeting.

We all stood and Ian shook Alex's hand, "See you this evening."

"Can't wait…" He turned towards me, "Can't wait to see you again either. Until this evening." Alex walked out with grace, hands in his pockets.

When the door closed I slowly turned around to Ian I could feel his impenetrable gaze. His hands were on his hips, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry I just wow he's… good lord. I'm sorry! I'll just shut up."

"No please explain."

"Well just all this… sexual frustration and Alex being so… Alex then Magic Mike flashbacks I just lord my panties are nonexistent."

Ian raised an eyebrow running his index finger across his bottom lip. _I hated when he did that._ "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I understand I can't blame you."

"Oh."

"You'll be okay at dinner tonight?"

"Mhm."

"Then I guess we should head out."

* * *

**Okay after the next post my posting will slow down a bit because I have to write everything after that since it got deleted but I'm almost caught up. I probably won't post again until Thursday or Friday enjoy the holidays! Favorite, follow, review, spread the word please and thank you!**


	26. SHTL: Say Hello Again: Part 1

**A/N: LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS yup this chapter may seem pointless as hell but a lot of questions are answered here the problem is that you all don't know what questions to ask:) Yes I know very deep there's some foreshadowing and irony here so go ahead and read!**

* * *

**SHTL- Say Hello Again: Part 1**

As soon as the door opens, I run in yelling for Cheynne. I find her up in her room on her laptop. "Cheynne!"

"What? Jeez calm down."

"I can't! Okay so you remember Magic Mike?"

"Um yeah male strippers Channing Tatum, Matt Bomer, Alex Pettyfer what about it?"

"Alex Pettyfer is coming over right now!"

Cheynne froze as her jaw slowly dropped, "Holy fuck! I need to get all sexy!" She threw her laptop on the bed and ran into the bathroom starting the shower. "Pick something out for me to wear!"

I shook my head in amusement then pulled out an orange tasseled shirt, white ripped jeans, and tan wedges with gold jewelry. I realized if Cheynne was looking this good, I needed to change. Ian wasn't in our bedroom so I figured he already started cooking. As soon as the outfit entered my mind, I knew Ian wouldn't be happy at all.

I put on a black and gold bustier that zipped in the front, black and gold short shorts, gold wedges, and gold and black jewelry. To complete the look I put my scorpion belly button ring in. _Ian is going to kill me._

When I walk into the hall Cheynne comes out as well, "You look sexy!"

"Thank you so do you but that's because I know how to choose a good outfit."

She smiles at me then we walk downstairs together. Right when we reach the bottom the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" I open the door to the sight of blue tie-dye haired woman. "Oh my gosh Caitlyn!" I hug her tight I hadn't seen her since high school we were best friends.

"I missed you! Is that Cheynne behind you?" Caitlyn walks in giving a giant hug to Cheynne too.

"So did one of your convict friends track me down because no one really knows I'm in Mandeville?"

"Yes they did now where is this 'smoldering' fiancé of yours?" Caitlyn walked into the kitchen and turned to stone staring at Ian. A man has never made her stop in her tracks so Cheynne and I were completely amazed.

"Hello. You are?" Ian said walking towards Caitlyn in the only way that Ian Somerhalder could.

"Um I'm uh you're sexy."

Ian smirked, "It's just a pretty face hon."

When Caitlyn recovered from melting, "I'm Caitlyn Murphy."

"I'm Ian Somerhalder very nice to meet you," he put out his hand.

"Oh I hug," Caitlyn pulled him into a hug and his hands landed too close to her behind for my liking.

"If you hug any long I will be forced to slap you both."

They instantly pulled away and when Ian finally noticed my presence in the room his eyes widened. "You can go ahead and turn around because you're not wearing that."

"Yes I am and you're not going to stop me."

He picked me up and sat me on the counter, "Do you just enjoy defying me?"

"Very much so." I could tell he was getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Yeah I think we should go," Cheynne grabbed Caitlyn's hand and went into the living room.

"Tiara this outfit does nothing to cover you up it's like you're wearing panties."

"I'm not wearing any," I said finishing with a sweet smile. _I'm getting this man into bed tonight I'm not waiting anymore that is the number one goal!_

Ian took a deep breath clenching his jaw. He ran his hands up my exposed thighs, "Now why would you do that?"

I couldn't help but writhe under his touch, "Because I… no reason."

"Oh Ms. Green lying does make my palm twitch."

_ Yeah… I'm officially turned on. _"I'm so sorry Mr. Grey but if necessary feel free to put me over your knee." Ian smirked at me just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I jumped off the counter and walked to the front door then opened it.

"Hey there I brought my friend along, I hope you don't mind," Alex, said pulling me into a hug.

"No it's f-" I was completely flabbergasted I was sure that I had left my fiancé in the kitchen but it seemed like he was standing in front of me.

"Hello I'm Chace Crawford," He took my hand and kissed my knuckles gently making me melt.

"Uh hi I'm Tiara Green come in." I turned around and led them to the kitchen.

"Hey guys nice to see you again Chace and eyes above the waist please." Ian said.

I instantly blushed at my inappropriate thoughts when I saw Ian and Chace standing next to each other looking like identical twins. One Ian was fantastic but two was like a dream come true. I couldn't help but stare so I decided it was best to leave the room.

"I'm going to go do something productive."

I sat down in the chair next to the couch that Cheynne and Caitlyn were sitting on. My default ringtone went off so I knew it was an unrecognized number before I even saw it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tiara I was wondering if you were busy tonight… this is Dylan."

_How in the hell did he get my number? _"Oh hey I kind of already have plans actually why do you ask?"

"It's my first night here and I'm pretty bored so I just wanted someone to hang out with but it's okay I don't want to take you away from Ian."

"Hmm how about you come over to my place there's a couple people here already."

"Would Ian be okay with that?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Stop worrying about him everyone will be okay with you coming."

"Oh okay well I'm on my way."

"You might need my address first."

"Yeah that's always a good idea."

I laughed again, "I'll text it to you see you in a couple minutes."

"Okay bye."

I hung up and Caitlyn and Cheynne were staring at me. "Who was that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Dylan Beckford the new IT guy he's coming over since he's lonely."

"Cool well I guess we should go see this sexy hunk of British man."

"Yeah about that he brought s-"

It was too late to warn Caitlyn she was already staring at her ex-boyfriend, Chace. Luckily, no one really knew about them because Chace made sure to keep her out of the public eye.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked.

"No not at all," Caitlyn mumbled.

The guys went back into their in depth conversation about sports but Chace would occasionally glance over at Caitlyn obviously a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay with being here? Me and Cheynne will take you out and leave the guys here its fine."

"No I knew I would risk seeing him again coming down here so I'll survive." I wrapped my arms around her then got up, "I'm the official bartender of the night so what would everyone like?"

"Beer!" All the guys said in unison.

"Sex on the Beach," Cheynne said.

"Zombie," Caitlyn said.

"Of course you would want that you weirdo."

As I made all the drinks the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Ian said walking towards the door. I heard the heys and bro hug so I knew it was Dylan. We all said hey as he came in.

"Whoa," Dylan said when he took in my attire.

"Hi there what would you like to drink?"

"Uh one of those," He pointed towards Caitlyn's drink.

"You got it."

"Wow you look so… different."

"Good different?"

"Yeah really good different I want to take you out."

"Like a date?"

"Nah like just hanging out."

"You want to hang out with your boss?"

"I'm at her house right now so why not?"

"Touché well we can go to lunch one day soon."

"Sounds good to me."

"Foods ready!" Ian announced.

We all moved to the table, Ian on my left and Dylan on my right while Caitlyn was across from me in between Alex and Cheynne and Chace sat at the head between Cheynne and Ian. Everyone ate in complete silence at first, which Ian took as a good opportunity to remind me of our deal.

He slid his hand up my thigh and whispered, "This is why you should wear panties," while slipping his middle finger inside me.

While everyone started talking, I let out a slight whimper that I disguised as a cough making Ian smirk. He started going in and out slowly then began going faster causing me to murder my lip and my body tremble.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Cheynne asked.

"Ah um just peachy."

As Ian pushed deeper twirling his finger, "Are you sure? Maybe you should step out and take a breather."

"That is such a great idea. You guys will be okay?"

"Yeah Chace, Dylan and I will probably go home and Caitlyn and Cheynne will probably stay here most likely." Alex chimed in.

"Okay great! Good night all Ian come with me." I practically ran from the table grabbing Ian's hand and dragging him along with me.

When we reached the second floor I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing his oh so perfect lips. I walked backwards to the door and Ian opened it taking his hand off my lower back for a second then putting it back. He kicked the door shut behind him then picked me up pressing me against the wall.

"This was your plan all along?" I groaned out as he kissed up my neck.

"Sure was."

I pull his shirt off then say, "Well you didn't think about how we would be able to achieve this without anyone hearing."

Ian looked at me for a moment then said, "To the shower we go."

I kicked off my shoes as did Ian and continued to take each other's clothes off. The only thing that was left when the water cascaded down on us was Ian's boxers which he took off himself before grasping my thighs and laying me down in the massive shower. A dry Ian was sexy but a wet Ian sent my estrogen levels through the roof. We started kissing again as he slowly entered me I couldn't help but let out a moan into his mouth.

"Fuck," Ian groaned as he thrusted deeper.

I thought I could've been fine never having sex again until we were actually married but no that wasn't going to happen. After waiting and thinking about the endless possibilities for so long, every second of pleasure was boosted feeling even more amazing.

Ian kept a tediously slow pace driving me insane. I rolled over on top of him taking him by surprise. His hands gravitated to my behind as if they were magnets. While using nothing but fluid hip motion, I kiss up his perfect body needing and wanting to touch every part of him. After my lips connect to his, I nibble on his bottom lip pulling gently.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," I say looking into his gorgeous eyes as the water drips down my lips, nose, and chin.

"Oh you're killing me Tiara," Ian groans grasping my hips thrusting up deeper and faster inside me.

I close my eyes throwing my head back in pleasure. I feel myself coming closer and closer to my end as I tighten around his length. I lean back down twisting my fingers around in his wet black hair.

"Don't you dare close your eyes I want see you cum I want to see you fall apart around me." He demanded finding a relentless pace that felt unbelievable. I wanted to hold on I wanted to control myself because I didn't want this to end but I couldn't. An overwhelming orgasm whipped through me causing me to quiver even more. I had never felt anything so strong, I threw Ian off his hinges and he found his release with me.

I lay panting with my head on his chest and nothing but the sound of breathing returning to normal and water hitting the walls. I look up at Ian smiling for no reason and he looked down at me smiling as well, shaking his head in disbelief.

After we take a real shower, Ian wraps me up in a giant fluffy white towel then wraps one around his waist.

"Your hair has gotten longer."

"So has yours," I reply.

"Don't cut it I like it long."

"I wasn't planning on it Mr. Controlling."

Ian chuckles, "Sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Tiara can I dry your hair? It's a rare commodity when you let me take care of you." With a raised eyebrow, I pass him the blow dryer that was already in my hand. Once ten minutes has passed, Ian is satisfied. "Ponytail holder please," I hand it to him and he puts my hair up in my usual messy bun.

Once he's done I turn around and sit on the counter, "You have some major skills Mr. Somerhalder how many women have you done this for?"

"One maybe just my sister."

My heart practically melts, "Well you were probably the best big brother ever, and greatest best friend, sweetest boyfriend, most wonderful fiancé, and I know you'll be a fantastic husband and an extraordinary father."

He gives me his beautiful smile before kissing my forehead, "C'mon lets go to sleep Ms. Green."

* * *

**I love the ending of this chapter because I feel like you don't get to see moments like this between Tiara and Ian there's more to come. Don't be afraid to make a suggestion or ask a question. Leave a review, favorite, follow, spread the word please and thank you:) OH YEAH you already know that there's a third story coming up but a fourth one is on the way most likely so WOOO!**


	27. SHTL: Say Hello Again: Part 2

**A/N: It was hard to divide this chapter that's why this part is so short sorry:(**

* * *

**SHTL- Say Hello Again Part: 2**

I wake up slowly in a daze blazing hot from being wrapped up in Ian. I debated getting up once again but decided to finally enjoy the morning serenity of spooning.

"Good morning love I see that you have decided to not leave me this morning."

"I was trying to not wake you up."

"If you're awake I want to spend my day with you and if you're asleep I want to sleep next to you."

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" I whined into the pillow.

Ian let out a hardy laugh, "Because you make me a better man."

I flip over a blushing mess making Ian smile. He gets on top of me cupping my face in hands, "We should stay in bed a little longer."

"No we have to go to work you're not making me change my mind."

"We can be late."

"No we need to go."

He starts kissing down my bare body.

"No stop it we need to get ready."

I notice where he is going and I try to move but it's hopeless. "You need to stop we're going to be l- oh Ian." My protesting turns into a long moan when I feel his tongue slowly moving up my pum. "I guess an extra thirty minutes won't hurt."

Ian and I walk into the kitchen and Cheynne and Caitlyn automatically start smiling.

"Late start this morning?" Caitlyn asks.

"Yeah just a little bit," Ian replies.

"You have a glow," She directs to me.

"Um thanks?"

"I wonder why?" Cheynne says.

"Ian sex," Caitlyn coughed making my eyes widen but luckily, Ian had left to answer the door.

I grab two bagels and throw one at each of them, "I didn't ask for the walk of shame this morning!"

"How was it?" Cheynne asked.

"…Better than before which I didn't think was possible."

"Must've been the shower." Caitlyn said.

"Nah it was good in bed too… wait how did you know about the shower?"

"The water was running for a while and you're a screamer."

"Oh my god!" I cover my face with my arms and scurry out of the room leaving Cheynne and Caitlyn laughing. When I see Ian, he looks startled. "What's wrong? Who was at the door?" I ask as we walk to the car.

"Just UPS dropping off papers nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He grabs my hips pressing our bodies together as he plants a slow passionate kiss on my lips.

I stand there trying to regain equilibrium. _Where did that come from?_

Right when I get out of the elevator Janice has something to tell me, "Mr. Caldwell would like to talk to you."

"What the fuck does he need me for?"

She was surprised by language, "Uh he didn't say."

I turn on my heel and walk down to Cody's office. He is typing away but looks up and give me his all American I'm too sexy to be mad at smile.

"What do you want?" I ask flopping down in one of his chairs.

He gets up and moves to the chair next to me, "I'm sorry for what I did to Cheynne and in time I plan on regaining her trust. I miss her and miss you a lot we're a like we are the ones who are screwed up in the relationship but are completed by our better halves. We we're best friends we talked about anything and everything and practically didn't go anywhere without each other. I love Cheynne a lot and I love you too I want to rebuild our relationship. I know it won't be like it was before in the beginning but eventually we could back to that."

"Are you trying to get on my good side so that I will help you get Cheynne back?"

"No not at all I want you separately not tied to Cheynne I miss you."

"…I miss you too but we're not all buddy buddy again."

Cody smiled again but before he could say anything Janice interrupted. "Sorry guys, Tiara someone is waiting for you in your office."

"Okay I'll be right there," I get up and fix my skirt, "We will finish this later Cody." I walk into my office and there's no one there so I turn towards Ian's office and my jaw drops.

I walk into his office and he smiles pulling me closer, "This is my beautiful fiancée Tiara and Tiara this is Emilia Clarke."

She gives me her perfect smile and puts her hand out shaking mine. "Oh my goodness I just… I never thought I would see the day where you two were together it's a dream come true."

They both laugh at me already knowing what I'm referring to. "Gosh I feel like I'm intruding like you should be by his side this is a Kodak moment. You're even more beautiful in person you're perfection!"

Emilia gives me her perfect smile again, "Thank you you're quite gorgeous yourself."

I feel my little Fifty Shades fangirl heart exploding with excitement, _I'm standing here in front of Ana and Christian… and I'm dating him!_

"I'll leave you two girls alone feel free to use my office," Ian brushes his hand over my hair while kissing my forehead.

Emilia and I sit down on the black couch, "Let's talk," I say.

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

I pull into an abandoned parking lot finally ready to read the deciphered note. Before I open Safari on my phone, I try to calm down because I know after I read it I will be ready to murder who ever this is with my bare hands.

HELLO AGAIN MR. SOMERHALDER. YOU KNOW WE ARE GETTING SO MUCH CLOSER NOW I THINK I HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME. SO IAN... IAN IAN IAN YOU'RE SO STUPID SOMETIMES. WAS MOVING AWAY FROM ME REALLY NESSCESARY? IT WASN'T AND IT WASN'T A SMART MOVE ON YOUR PART HENCE THE STUPID ABOVE. YOU TRYING TO RUN AND ME HAVING TO RELOCATE TO BE CLOSER TO YOU AND TIARA HAS PISSED ME OFF GREATLY AND IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I RETALIATE. YOU GOT A BEAUTIFUL FIANCEE SHE IS QUITE GORGEOUS AND TRUST ME SHE PLEASES BOTH SEXES WITH HER LOOKS ALONE. PICTURE THIS ME TOUCHING AND KISSING EVERY PART OF HER BODY AS I SLOWLY SLIDE IN OUT OF HER TIGHT WET LITTLE PUM I THINK TIARA WOULD ENJOY THAT A LOT SINCE SHE HASN'T BEEN WITH A REAL MAN IN TWO YEARS. IT KILLS ME EVERYDAY NOT BEING ABLE TO TOUCH HER SUPPLE SKIN… BE DEEP INSIDE HER. ONE MORE SCREW UP IAN AND THAT'S IT I TAKE YOUR SPOT AND YOU'LL JUST BE A FIGMENT OF HER IMAGINATION. I WILL BE THE ONE MAKING SWEET LOVE TO HER IN THE SHOWER YES I KNOW ABOUT THAT. THIS IS YOUR WARNING IAN YOU HURT HER IN ANYWAY I WILL BE THERE TO KILL YOU SEE THE LIFE SLIP OUT OF YOUR LIMP BODY. I BEG OF YOU IAN PLEASE DON'T FOLLOW MY TERMS BECAUSE THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GET RID OF YOU PUTTING YOU SIX FEET UNDER MAKING SURE YOU DON'T MAKE A REAPPEARENCE IN HER BEST THING FOR HER IS TO BE WITHOUT YOU BOTH YOU AND I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SHE WENT TO LONDON. I LOVE TIARA SHE IS MY LIFE EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR HER TO GET CLOSER TO BEING ABLE TO CALL HER MINE. REMEMBER IAN BE CAREFUL KEEP HER HAPPY OR YOU WILL BE MEETING ME IN PERSON AND THAT ISNT A GOOD THING.

-THE NIGHTMARE IS ALMOST OVER

I was two seconds away from chucking my phone through the windshield. Who in the hell does this guy think he is? I'll do whatever the fuck I please. I'm the stupid one? He's the one hiding behind paper, sending threats. How could he be so delusional to actually think that Tiara would ever want him or anyone other than me? _Don't get too cocky Somerhalder she would take a truthful guy over one that has lied for months. _Even if he were to get near Tiara, which I don't plan to let happen, she wouldn't just give it up on the first night. _She did with you. I knew her before that night damn._ What if something happens to me, would Tiara really replace me? _You are Ian fucking Somerhalder there's no replacing you you're the best there is! _Now my subconscious was finally right. I put my forehead on the steering wheel trying to find a calming happy place. I grab my phone and begin to dial my little piece of sanity in the world.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, spread the word, and don't be afraid to leave suggestions:)**


	28. SHTL: Family Ties: Part 1

**A/N: If you couldn't tell already I love the British pretty much the UK in general which is why there are British actors in the story I honestly didn't do it on purpose. ALSO if you want to know who Dylan Beckford is inspired by (well his looks) google "Lucas Bernardini with glasses" it should be the first picture that comes up:) I felt bad for the extra short chapter so this one is longer enjoy reading:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Family Ties: Part 1**

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I couldn't focus on this last minute meeting with Dylan all I could think about was why Ian was so bothered earlier. Even back when I only knew him as the sexy bisexual guy in the Rules of Attraction or Boone Carlyle the one man I would love to be stuck on an island with, I knew he was a private person. You would think after almost two years of knowing each other and planning to marry each other, he would finally be comfortable telling me everything but obviously, he isn't. _You could always consult his ex-whore Nina. _I entertain the thought for a moment but I shove it out. I would never give her the satisfaction of knowing that Ian and I are having problems… are we? It would take a huge epiphany sent down by God himself to make me be anything like friends to that woman.

"You surely are in deep thought."

"Oh sorry I just have something on my mind."

"Go on and tell me," Dylan says.

"Weird things have been happening lately I feel as if I should be on high alert. On top of that, Ian has been acting differently which makes me think that something big is up. Anyone who knows him knows that most things don't throw him off his feet so something huge is going on but I'm completely oblivious."

"Do you think it's another woman?"

"Um no I don't think he would cheat on me he's not that type of person."

"Didn't he sort of cheat on Nina with you I mean you two didn't do anything physical other than that sex scene on TVD but emotionally he was with you."

"I know but it's not like I knew what was going on back then I would've told him to be with her that it was his duty to cherish her and only her. It's not my fault that they had problems and I happened to be there I didn't even know I was going to meet my favorite actor for a full twenty four hours before I was on set."

"True well if you think that Ian is some type of saint you would also think that he would tell you the truth if you asked so do it. Confront him ask if you have a reason to feel the way you do… he should tell you the truth."

Dylan made a point if I trusted Ian with my world I should trust him enough to tell me the truth. Before I had the chance to think any deeper, my phone interrupted.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you tur-"

"Hey babe what's up?" I mouthed one second to Dylan and he nodded his head turning back to his laptop.

"Hey I wanted to do something tonight if you would feel like it."

"Don't you always feel like doing something?"

Ian laughed, "See I knew you were the one I needed to call to cheer me up. I didn't mean like that I meant going out."

"Oh okay sure where are we going?"

"To meet my family I think it's time."

I was slowly climbing up to hyperventilation. Dylan looked at me and placed his hand on my exposed thigh giving it a reassuring rub that I didn't particularly favor.

"Breathe baby just breathe. Go get your stuff and come downstairs I'm waiting right out front. Love you." Ian hangs up leaving my jaw in midair.

"Is everything okay?" Dylan asks.

"Uh yeah I have to go you'll be okay finishing by yourself?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I say practically running out the meeting room. _Oh my gosh I'm meeting his family my soon to be in laws! Holy crap what I'm wearing is so not appropriate well if it's okay for work why not the family? You look like a prime cut of whore that's why!_

I run out of the elevator then stop as if I hit some invisible brick wall. I take a deep breath and try to calm walk to the black Audi waiting for me.

"Hey gorgeous."

I lean over and kiss my handsome fiancé, "Hey I didn't even know you left."

"Oh yeah I had a meeting to get to with Alex."

"Then I doubt it was boring most things with him aren't."

"Eh your typical meeting," Ian said speeding down the interstate.

When we finally get home I jump out the car, take off my pumps, and run inside up to my closet. I randomly start pulling out the most conservative stuff I can find which means no dresses since all of them show off my curves.

"Black skirt with the peacock colored satin blouse and black lace ballet flats. You should wear your hair down so use the silver teardrop headband. For jewelry wear the engraved necklace I bought you for your birthday, black and silver hoops and diamond studs in your top hole, and the silver bricks bracelet."

I stop and turn to Ian who was sitting on the bed nonchalantly as if he just didn't do something amazing. "You just picked out my whole outfit."

"So?"

"You didn't even step into the closet! It's as if you have everything I own memorized."

"I bought most of it for you so it's not that hard."

"I think you must be some type of wizard… wow." I turn shaking my head and walk back into the closet to retrieve my personal stylist's choice.

"Oh and baby we don't have to be there till seven which means we have two hours."

I don't bother getting dressed again so I pull on a random t-shirt. "You could've told me that before mister." I stretch out next to Ian as he looks up at the ceiling. It seemed like the perfect time so I ask, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He turns on his side supporting himself on his arm.

"You've been acting weird and this morning you seemed I don't know frightened just like that day you came running back to me in London. Who were you running from?"

"No one I wanted to get back to you I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you and lately I've just been stressed out that's all."

"About?"

Ian narrowed his eyes at me, "Work Tiara."

With his short answer I knew he wanted me to stop but I didn't, "Hmm okay um just one small thing. We work together half the stuff you deal with I deal with too and honestly, everything has been pretty peaceful so give me another lie. Why is it so hard for you to be open with me?"

He clenched his jaw, "What makes you think that I'm not being truthful with you?"

"You just tried to answer my question with a question so you're obviously trying to avoid my question. Jesus Ian I ask of you one simple thing not to lie to me and you do it anyway. The one rule or guideline whatever you call it you broke it." I see his hand move from his thigh and I get up to dodge his touch.

He takes a deep breath and sits up, "It's not hard Tiara I choose not to."

I put my hands on my hips and glare at him if looks could kill, he would be dead. I wait for him to correct his mistake and right on cue he does.

"I didn't mean it like that I-"

"Is it another woman?"

His eyes widen and he shoots up on his feet pulling me closer by my hips, "No baby not at all I would never purposely hurt you like that. You're the only one I want to be with the only one I need. Sweetheart how could you think anything but that? Don't I show you that I love you with every fiber of my being?"

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what is wrong I want to be everything that you are to me." I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. "I'm not mad I'm frustrated and yes you do show that you love me and I think things like that because I'm insecure."

Ian takes a deep breath and presses his forehead against mine before placing a slow sweet kiss on my lips. "You're right I know how you're feeling. You're my world you're my everything you're the one I want to talk to when I'm upset or angry you are my Achilles heel Tiara and my salvation." He pulls me back to the bed and I sit down hugging my legs to my chest as he crosses his legs looking straight at me. "Let me start telling you everything now."

I nod my head telling him to go on.

"I was maybe twelve or so at my best friend Cage's house with my other friend Emmett. I don't know what I said but I pissed Cage off so he got up and left the room Emmett and I thought he was going to come back but he didn't he sat in the bathroom with the door locked. I went back there and asked Cage to open the door telling him I was sorry. Emmett being the dumbass he is was playing with matches he was going through that fire phase. He yelled saying that the house was on fire but I thought he was over exaggerating as usual but he wasn't the living room was up in flames. I ran back to the bathroom banging on the door telling Cage to come out I was begging him but he wasn't listening. I tried knocking the door down but couldn't so I kept yelling the house is on fire we need to get out and Cage still didn't believe me. I was coughing so bad still banging on the door and once Cage finally saw the smoke coming under the door, it was too late. The doorknob was too hot to turn and a firefighter came in telling me that we need to get out. I told him I didn't want to leave without Cage but he completely ignored me. When I was outside Emmett was staring at the building and Cage's parents were yelling that someone had to save their son that their little boy was still in there. The firefighters went back in but it was too late they couldn't even make it upstairs. Ever since then I've felt so guilty he wouldn't have locked the door if I hadn't pissed him off."

I get up on my knees and place my hands on each side of Ian's face, "You can't blame yourself for that it's not your fault. If it was possible to save him you would have but you couldn't."

"I could've yelled louder, begged more, sat there with him at least so he wouldn't have to die alone. Tiara it was so bad that they could barely identify the body."

"Sweetheart if you must let things consume you let it be things that you can control. You had no control in that situation at all you were twelve there was barely anything you could do. Is that why you don't close doors with me because you're afraid of what might happen?" Ian lowered his head obviously thinking about all the terrible possibilities. "Hey stop it I'm right here perfectly well and fine I promise nothing will happen to me I will always be there for you."

Ian wraps his arms around my torso "I love you so much I can't lose you I need you."

"You won't Ian I promise."

He takes a deep breath still uneasy about his thoughts and holds me tight pressing his cheek into my stomach. "I just want to lose myself in you… my safe haven."

I could tell he needed me I had never seen him so scared before. If I was what he needed to reassure himself that I was real that nothing would happen to us then he could have me completely.

Ian looks up at me his chin to my stomach asking for permission with his eyes.

I plant a slow kiss on his lips, which he takes as a yes and slightly picks me up to lay me down. I pull his shirt off and slide my hands up his bare torso feeling every inch of warm skin. Our lips find their way to each other's as Ian pulls my shirt apart right down the middle and I can't help by smile.

"Eager are we Mr. Somerhalder?"

"I'm always eager with you Ms. Green." Ian hooks his pointer fingers in the waistband of my panties pulling them down but touching me with his knuckles. Right when I start sliding his pants off, he flips me over taking off the shreds of my shirt. As Ian intertwines his fingers with mine, he kisses from my shoulder up to my neck sending shivers through my body. His warm breath on my neck brings everything to the surface.

"I just want to cherish your body," and that's when I feel my folds separate and my quivering wet insides stretch open. I let out a long moan savoring the feeling of Ian's extraordinary length sliding in and out of me. _I'm convinced there's nothing better than this. _"You. Are. Mine."

"Mhm completely… all yours." I whimper out as I feel his need thrust deeper in me. I begin to push my behind back and forth in harmony with Ian's movements. I feel myself coming to my closing getting tighter.

He wraps his strong arms around my torso and thrusts hard driving me mad. "Ah fuck Ian yes," I groan loudly.

"Oh that's it baby let me hear you."

Having him inside me was the best feeling in the world it felt too good to be real. I felt my lower stomach clench up _no no no not yet this is too good to end. _I lose control of my body and an orgasm violently whips through me and I cum hopelessly around Ian.

"Jesus Christ Tiara," He growls through clenched teeth relieving himself inside me. Ian kisses up my spine, up my neck, and then my lips. "I love you."

I can't help but smile, "I love you too."

He smiles back at me, "We better start getting ready we only have thirty minutes."

* * *

Ian and I walk up the stairs hand in hand and stop at the white door. "Ready babe?"

I take a deep breath trying to reign in my nerves, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He kisses my lips softly before ringing the doorbell. Within seconds, the door swings open to reveal an older woman. She pulls Ian into a hug that only mothers can give.

"Oh honey I'm so glad to see you it's been too long." She kisses his cheek and hugs him once again.

"Hi mom," He replies in that embarrassed teenager tone.

She finally lets him go and says, "Hello you gorgeous girl you must be Tiara I'm Edna." She pulls me into a motherly hug and whispers, "Ian never stops talking about you." I can't help but smile.

Ian smiles at me as he guides me to the living room where his brother and sister wait. "Hi I'm Robyn it's very nice to meet you," She finishes with a smile then hugs me.

"And I'm Robert but call me Bob," He smiles too and hugs me.

_Gosh a family of huggers._ After finalizing all the hellos, I sit down next to Ian leaving a little space in between us but he quickly pulls me close wrapping his arm around my torso.

"You two are just adorable," Edna says making Ian and I blush and murmur thanks.

"So wedding date?" Robyn asks.

"We have no clue we haven't really thought about it much. I guess we are trying to get back into the swing of things," I reply.

"After being gone so long?" Bob mentions and I know he's referring to me leaving his brother.

"Yeah and I want to say sorry to all of you I know seeing your brother and son hurting causes you pain as well. I don't know what I was thinking back then but trust me I will never hurt him like that again."

"It's understandable I know he is such a pain in the ass," Robyn says lightening the mood.

"Uh I'm right here," Ian says.

"Yeah so?"

I couldn't help but laugh at them two.

"When am I getting more grandchildren?" Edna slides in.

"Soon mother very soon."

"How soon?"

Ian laughs, "I don't know but trust me you will be the first to know."

"That's all I ask well and for five more grandkids."

"Five?" I say a little too shocked.

"How about three? Four at the most," Ian says.

"Fine," Edna says smiling at me. "I'll take whatever I can get."

"When are we going to get to meet your family?" Bob asks.

"In the next week or two possibly my brothers are planning to come visit me."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't really have a relationship with them so don't hold your breath."

"Hmm well can't wait to meet your brothers."

"Are you an only girl too?" Robyn asks.

"Mhm and the youngest."

She smiles, "I'm not alone anymore."

"Oh Tiara forgot to mention that her generation is supposed to expect twins," Ian says finishing with a smile.

Everyone's jaws drop, _back to the kid debacle._

**_Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

Caitlyn abandoned me to go get her hair dyed and go shopping. I sit on the couch staring at the TV watching reruns of NCIS. The door ringing snaps me out of my daydream. I get up, open the door, and to my surprise Alex Pettyfer is standing there.

"Um are you looking for Ian? He's out with Tiara right now."

"No I'm looking for you."

"Oh well come in."

He gives me that inside melting smile that I've fantasized about. Alex walks straight in and sits on the stairs leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. I sit down next to him in awkward silence as I fan girl inside about me actually getting to sit next to the Alex Pettyfer. I feel him analyzing me with his olive green eyes and just that makes my insides clench with pleasure.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I couldn't stop thinking about the other night."

"Alex we were drunk and we swore not to mention that kiss ever again." _Most girls would blab to the world about kissing Alex Pettyfer but it should've never happened so no need to mention it._

"Don't act like you didn't like it."

"To be completely honest with you I barely remember," _that's a giant lie._

He gently slid his fingers down my cheek, "Let me remind you beautiful."

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

As Ian and I come up to the driveway, we see a black Ferrari leaving before we turn in. We walk into the house and see Cheynne mopping in front of the stairs. We both look at each other before Ian says, "You know I have people that do that."

"Uh um well I just… I felt like cleaning."

"Again, I have people that do that."

"Who was that leaving?" I ask.

Cheynne's eyes widen as she continues to look at the floor mopping, "Alex came by looking for Ian."

"He just talked to me earlier today," Ian replies.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face when Cheynne glances up blushing.

"Am I missing something?" Ian asks look back and forth at Cheynne and I. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! Did you really have to do that on the floor right here?" Shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair, he goes upstairs.

"You are so bad! Well how does it feel to have had sex with Alex Pettyfer?"

"…Naughty very very naughty and bad but it was good." We giggle together, "Is Ian going to stay mad at me?"

"Nah I doubt it maybe just until the morning unless I can work a miracle and clam him down."

It's Cheynne's turn to have a conniving smile, "Work your magic?"

"What magic?"

"You know get back in the shower," She whispers.

"No! Are you seriously asking me to have sex with Ian so he won't be mad at you anymore?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Please for your best friend?"

"…Only because I was planning to already since he's probably mad at me too!"

Cheynne drags me upstairs and pushes me towards the door, "I will be down the hall listening to music loudly so do your worst!" She scurries away leaving me to face an angry Ian, which is dangerous for anyone.

I open the door to a pacing shirtless man obviously oozing anger. I take off my clothes in the closet and walk out in only turquoise lingerie. The last time I had worn it, was on my birthday. Ian looks up for a second still pacing then takes a double take ceasing his pacing. I grab his hand pulling him towards the bed.

"Sit." Ian obeys looking up and down my body. I crawl onto the bed and get on my knees behind him. While kissing up his neck I massage his perfectly sculptured shoulders. "Baby you need to relax I don't like seeing you so upset."

"How am I supposed to explain to Cody that the girl he is in love with had sex in my house with a guy that I brought into her life? You're not so innocent either treating Cheynne as if what she did was okay."

"I know I know and I'm sorry." I slide my hands down his front slowly touching every muscle.

"I'm so fucking stressed it's ridiculous."

"Tell me what I can do to make it better sweetheart. Just think that every time you have a hard day at HP, there's something wrong with the foundation, or it's been a long day filming TVD I'll have to take care of you every night because it will be my job as your wife." Wrapping my arms around his neck I whisper, "I'll be completely yours forever… Tiara Somerhalder." I can tell there's a gigantic smile on his face.

Ian leans his head back on my shoulder beautiful blues to brown, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let me make love to you." He turns around and kisses me gently.

"Gladly."

**_Point of View: Emilia Clarke_**

I fall back on my comfortable bed listening to this mad man go on and on about Tiara and Ian in my ear. I may have come to Louisiana with bad intentions but it's not as if I've done anything but gain the trust of Tiara. Hearing this guy talk about her in such a… graphic possessive way is repulsive.

"Look I understand that you think Tiara is your soul mate and that Ian is the worse man alive but that is not for you to decide. There are murderers, rapists, arsonists, stealers, and plain whack jobs out there much worse than Ian who has done nothing. Every couple has their disagreements and misunderstandings its natural you are blowing this out of proportion."

"He hurt her! He called her crazy knowing that's the way to get under her skin. What man does that to the woman that he apparently loves? If I were with Tiara there would never be tears rolling down her face."

"Exactly you would never make her so unbelievably happy that she was brought to tears. Ian has already done that and he hasn't even been dating her for a full year yet. You need to back off they are good people and I'm not going to jeopardize their love for a stalker who gets off on thinking about killing someone."

"You don't know what you're talking about you're blinded just like Tiara!"

"I do know since you've unveiled every sick detail of your elaborate but stupid plan. You're lucky if I don't tell them myself and if you couldn't tell I'm not going along with your plans." I hang up the phone and put it on the table next to the bed. I get up making sure the hotel door is locked who knows what that irrational guy would do.

* * *

**I think this will be the last you see of Emilia herself until the next story which I will begin writting soon hopefully! I stayed up till 6am this morning writing I have 94 pages I'm so close to getting back to 112! Please review, favorite, follow, and leave suggestions:) I love you all who have read, I hope you all have fun bringing in the new year, and I wish you all the luck in the world to make 2013 even better:)**

_**-LexiTiara**_


	29. SHTL: Family Ties: Part 2

**A/N: Before you read this I think it is important to know that Tiara is being so tough and bitchy to her parents because she feels that all the self-esteem, self-image, and negative thoughts stem from them because they didn't love her the way she needed. That's why she literally needs Ian because he is the only person that has made her feel good about herself and not worthless. She has no feelings of love towards her parents only things I say that her parents do are some of the things my friend has gone through and the way Tiara feels I got from my own self issues.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Family Ties: Part 2**

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I wake up slowly and alone. I do the normal morning routine then slip on one of Ian's shirts and some short shorts. After I see there is no one in the kitchen I make my way down to the living room and hear Cheynne and Ian talking.

"I feel so guilty because of my own stupid mistakes and keeping it from Tiara is crushing me," Ian says.

"Whatever you are keeping from her you can tell her you should know by now that you can tell Tiara anything."

"It's not that I feel as if I can't tell her things I don't have a choice but to not tell her or I'll be putting everyone in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" I hear paper moving.

"Are you sure?"

"Cheynne I know that for a fact."

"Wow and you can't go to the police I assume?"

"Nope."

"Jesus Christ…."

"Thank you for listening I know I've kind of put you in the middle of this."

"No it's fine Ian. Tiara can be difficult to handle sometimes."

"I should go wake my sleeping beauty up."

I walk into the living room as Ian gets up. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful I love your choice of attire." He pulls me onto his lap and kisses me taking his sweet time.

"Jeez you go to sleep all over each other and wake up all over each other. You two are like rabbits." Cheynne says.

"No we are not! What do you expect anyways we're engaged? Just imagine when we are newlyweds."

"Is it so bad that I want to show my gorgeous fiancée that I love her every second that I can?" Ian says before kissing my forehead.

Cheynne can't help but smile a little, "Remind me to never get in an argument with you two in the same room. You're lucky that I am the biggest Tian supporter there is."

Ian and I look at each other, "I'm pretty sure we are the biggest supporters."

"How do you two do that?"

"Mind reading," We say again at the same time.

"Well you're not going to be too happy with him once he tells you what he did."

"I'm sure there's nothing that can take me out of this good mood."

"Your family is coming over to see you." Ian says in a whisper.

"Okay what's so bad about that? I've missed my brothers."

"Go on and tell her who you invited Ian."

I feel his whole body tense up, "Your brothers and your um parents."

"…Wait who?" _He must be joking or I didn't hear him right._

"Your brothers and parents."

I jump up to my feet, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Tiara you need to settle this vendetta with your parents."

"Don't you think that should be my damn decision? How would you feel if I invited Kate Bosworth, Nicky Hilton, Maggie Grace, Megan Auld, Ashley, Alena Gerber, and Nina over and said you all should settle your little vendettas?"

"You seriously know all my famous exes by date?"

"It's my job to know and don't act like you don't know who, the date, time, and place of when I supposedly lost my virginity. C'mon let me hear it I know you know!"

"…June 3, 2003 in a Macy's dressing room at around one in the afternoon with a fifteen year old named Grayson and you we're fourteen."

"See! I didn't even tell you all of that your stalking has no limits! You can't even talk to me about what you're thinking! You have no clue why I don't have a relationship with my parents anymore."

"He's just trying to help make your life happier," Cheynne chimed in.

"Oh so you side with him? What is w-" Before I had the chance the finish the doorbell rang. "Must be mommy and daddy dearest if you think I'm answering the door for those people you have another thing coming."

Ian gets up and I flop down on the couch with my arms over my chest. "This is going to be good," Cheynne mumbles.

I hear the hellos and nice to finally meet yous then I see my eldest brother Tony walk in with a sympathetic smile, my other older brother Quentin, and then my parents Gina and Anthony file in. Ian sits back down next to me and the whole room gets quiet you can't even hear anyone breathing.

"You don't think those shorts are a little short Tiara?" Gina asks.

"Well yes they are called short shorts for a reason. After seven years of not seeing me that's the first thing you say? I was expecting an I'm sorry and utterly idiotic but of course that will happen when you stop being a bitch."

"She is still your mother." Anthony says.

"So what? She called me a slut and whore oh and how could I forget 'A sad excuse for a daughter you're a confused slut'. So sorry if I don't want to acknowledge that that woman is my mother and that you, a terrible example of a man, is my father."

"I said that out of anger," Gina replies.

"Anger? Really anger? You must take me for a foolish confused slut then because I know you said it out of pure disgust. You hate me you threw me out on my ass at fourteen when you found out I wasn't a virgin. You took me back in when you forced an OB/GYN's fingers and tools up my vagina to see if my hymen was still intact. Then there was when I was sixteen and you blew a gasket when I said I was bisexual. You said there was something wrong with me that I had to be crazy and seeking attention. That if all eyes weren't on me I was an attention-seeking whore! That it wasn't good enough for me to just want in guys' pants I wanted into girls' pants too. Finally yet importantly, when I admitted that I wasn't attracted to people of the same race as me in a romantic way. You said that you need to keep it in the same color have the same link to history. Well the holocaust is over, slavery is over, and you two need to get a grip on reality it's the twenty-first century where interracial couples are allowed to be together."

"We were looking out for your best interest making life simpler."

"Simple is boring and my best interest is me being happy but you obviously don't care about that. Look you're still not going to apologize so why are we here? Maybe you're going to apologize for throwing your sons out and beating them with a broom! There's a difference between discipline and child abuse I think you crossed the barrier. I don't need either of you you've caused more pain than you're worth and poor Ian over here has to put up with the shit you caused! I don't have self-esteem because my father would ask if I was gaining weight or tell me that I was fat when he was sitting on his fat ass every day making me fetch shit for him. Maybe I wouldn't have gained weight if your wife hadn't shoved birth control pills down my throat because she didn't want to have to take care of a baby. I'd let Satan himself hold my children before I let you. I don't feel worthy to be loved by anyone because you treated me like trash you didn't care if I committed suicide you didn't notice the cuts on my wrists. I wanted to feel something anything I didn't want to be an empty shell that never ate, spoke, or slept. My so-called mother you're a cold heartless bitch and slut too we both know you cheated on dad multiple times. My so-called father you're a pompous motherfucker that thinks he's too smart for the world when in reality your dumb as fuck plus you're a man whore too you cheated with women all over the world on multiple occasions. You don't give a rat's ass about me or yourselves and I don't give a rat's ass about you either." I lean back on the couch with my arms folded staring the roots of my pain in the eye.

"What about the wedding?" Gina mumbles.

"What about it? If that's your half-assed way of asking if you can come the answer is no. I'm sure my eldest brother can manage the most important walk of my life."

"We do love you," Anthony interjects.

"You can shove that back up your ass where it came from because that's complete bullshit."

The room is dangerously quiet again unable to even hear anyone breathe probably because they aren't. I get up and walk up to my bedroom leaving all my now finished business downstairs. As I sit down on the couch in front of the bed, I hear the front door closing then a few seconds later Ian is by my side. He rubs up and down my back trying to calm me down.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know they had done all of that if I had I would keep them away from you."

"It's fine you didn't know."

He pulls me close and kisses me, "How about you take a nap and relax?"

"But I don't want to be away from you plus I'm sure I have work I should be doing."

"Baby you are ahead as usual now get in bed and relax that's an order from your boss."

"What if I don't want to be away from you? I even miss you in my sleep."

Ian narrows his eyes at me then finally breaks when I pout. "Get in bed Tiara I'll lay with you."

"Thank you." I get under the sheets, as does he.

Ian pulls me in close wrapping his arms around me, "Sleep baby."

* * *

**I usually don't post twice in a day (At least try not to) BUT since I'm pretty much done with the story I was in a good mood:) The next chapter is interesting hopefully you think in a good way:) Review, favorite, follow, suggestions and spread the word please!:)**


	30. SHTL: Killer Secrets: Part 1

**A/N: WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END! I'M DROPPING HINTS LIKE CRAZY! Oh and Tiara flips out about the TVD thing because she is being insecure**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Killer Secrets: Part 1**

I'm not hot when I wake up which means that my fiancé isn't in bed draping me in his body. I feel the cool breeze and hear the turning of the ceiling fan. My warm feet touch the cool hardwood floor when I get out of bed making my way to Ian's study. He's typing away on his Mac but looks up when I open the door.

He smiles at me, "How did you sleep?"

"Eh okay I guess it would've been better if you were there."

"I'm sorry babe I had some work to take care of but now that you are up, I'm all yours."

I sit down on the plush barely used black leather couch. "Ian I heard your conversation with Cheynne earlier. What's going on?"

He takes a deep breath, "Tiara I can't tell you."

"So you can confide in my best friend but not me? Don't you see how wrong that is?"

He gets up and sits next to me on the couch, "I know baby but it's for your own good."

"How? You're doing exactly what I don't want and you think that's good for me."

Ian runs both of his hands through his hair obviously frustrated. "Some occasions make everything overly not entertaining. I see when a thing comes here I never grin, unbelievably seething."

_What in the hell? It's official I've driven this man mad I… very clever Somerhalder. _"Hmm I get it."

He gives me a sneaky smirk then grabs my hand leading me down to the kitchen. "Mad at me still?"

"No its just weird to think what you said is true."

"Sadly yes that's why I keep skimming around stuff but I'm handling it no need to worry. Now what would you like to eat."

"Food."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"Um pizza."

"From?"

"You can't make some? I like your pizza the best."

"I'll see what I can do," He finishes with a wink that makes my insides turn to mush.

"Where's Cheynne and Caitlyn?" I ask.

"Caitlyn is shopping some more and Cheynne said she was going with her but I doubt that."

"Well your doubts are right because she texted me that she was meeting up with Alex." Ian rolls his eyes, "Oh Mr. Somerhalder rolling your eyes does make my palm twitch."

He smiles then shakes his hips _gosh I love this man. _After filling up on vegetarian pizza Ian forces me to relax in the living room while he cleans up. I flop down on the couch and turn on the one hundred inch TV. The CW pops up when the screen is fully illuminated.

I smile when I see my prince charming in bed on the screen. It had been so long since I had watched TVD. The moment was spoiled quickly when I heard 'Elena' from his lips and her sashay out of the bathroom in nothing but lingerie and his button up. _You should turn, turn now before you see something you regret. There's nothing to regret nothing is going to happen… I missed that episode. _I feel the anger and tears boiling up to the surface when Ian gives that same smirk and look to her that he gives to me. _Oh c'mon how many times do they have to kiss we get the point! Oh, thank god it's over they are not going to show it. Nope they are._

Nina eases herself on top of Ian kissing down his torso and he lets out a small moan. _Why does he have to make sound, why does she have to keep touching all over him the way I do why in the hell am I still watching this? _I hear footsteps behind me I expect it to be Ian but I'm glad that it's Cheynne. She says nothing and just gives my hand a gentle squeeze. Ian is on top of Nina taking the same path she took on him and I grit my teeth when his hand skims down over her breast and to her hip. I wipe away a lone tear before it can make its way down my cheek when I see Ian moving on top of her while they both quietly moan.

I look over to Cheynne who has a sympathetic look on her face, "Was the scene before bad?" I ask.

She swallows then grabs my arm leading me up to her room. I sit on her bed as she clicks around on her laptop fast forwarding to the end of the previous episode. One of my favorite songs, Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, begins to play as they dance. I try to prepare myself for whatever is coming next. After a turn, Ian pulls her into a kiss slowly deepening it as he holds her close. They end up on a wall, Nina rips his shirt off, and he grabs her leg pulling it up to his waist. When they finally make it to the bed, she's on top of him and he bites her lip. Its nonstop kissing every inch of their bodies that's available then it ends.

"This was taped around when I left wasn't it?"

"I think so," Cheynne mumbles closing the laptop down.

"I'll be back," I get up and head downstairs to the living room and there Ian is just staring at the TV. "I assume you know this episode I don't I only saw the beginning."

He turns around, "Tiara before you-"

"Before I what? Jump to conclusions about what happened after that was taped or what happened after the last episode? Yeah I saw that scene too."

"It's not what you think we were just acting nothing more."

"Then you deserve a fucking Oscar because it surely looked like you loved her."

"I…I…"

"You gave her the same look you gave me you touched her the way you touch me even if you are the greatest actor in the world it shouldn't be the same! You shouldn't look at her like you looked at me back then when I could tell that you loved me when I watched it."

"Baby nothing bad happened."

"Don't baby me! If it was so innocent, why not warn me? Why not tell me what I should expect to hear from people about the episode? You had plenty of moments to tell me if it was just acting! Answer me this one thing, did you sleep with her?"

Ian looked down putting his hands on his hips.

"Fucking answer me! Tell me that I'm overreacting that all the doubts in my head are stupid that you never in a million years would feel comfortable touching another woman like the way you touch me! Say that when I hear that song play I won't have to think about what you and Nina did because you did nothing! Tell me that I'm the only woman in the world you love that there is no competition! That I'm sitting here crying and begging for an explanation that I should already know! At least say no that you didn't have sex with Nina and that me thinking that is completely absurd! Don't stand there all silent for once in your life when I need you to speak up the most, to reassure me that the man I want to marry is completely mine! Or can you not say any of that because I'm right and the worst fear of me losing you has come true because you love Nina Dobrev and you had sex with her?"

Ian continues to be silent but finally looks up at me. I can see his eyes getting shiny from the unshed tears.

"No… no… tell me that I'm wrong please."

He remains silent and looks away.

I walk out the room and straight to the doors that open to the back yard. I feel as if I can't breathe and I'm walking around with a knife in my heart that has been twisted by the one I love. I sit down on the step and stare at the gleaming pool bouncing off the moon's reflection.

**_Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

I pull off my headphones and head downstairs unsure of what happened when Tiara went down there. I see Ian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Where's Tiara?"

He shrugs his shoulders still looking down.

"What did you do?"

Ian says nothing running his fingers through his hair. I stand there waiting for an explanation he is not going to get off Scott free something went down and I want to know.

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"Well did you?" Ian doesn't reply.

"What the hell is your problem? How could you cheat on Tiara knowing full and well that it was tear her to shreds? Then on top of that, you cheat on her with Nina you damn ex-girlfriend that treated you like shit! In what world is Nina better than Tiara? Tiara treats you like a king she loves you unconditionally and would defend you in her dying breath but you throw that all away for a fucking skank! You planned to marry Tiara you flew over the Atlantic to find her you didn't stop thinking about her you said that she was all you needed! She feels guilty all the time because of what she did that she hasn't given you children yet well she has every right to keep her body to herself after the stunt you pulled! You fought for this fucking relationship and so has Cody, Tiara, and I and I'll be damn sure to make it work! You'll be lucky if she can stand the sight of you let alone let you touch her again! Do you even love her?"

Ian looks up still silent. "Fucking say something!" I grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Has it gotten through your thick skull that you are about to lose or might have already lost the woman you love?"

"I'm just in shock I was in shock when she asked me and I couldn't give her an answer I just shut down and my mind is going crazy right now."

"Then did you cheat or not?"

"No."

"Do you love Tiara?"

"I love her with all my heart she is my everything."

"Then tell her that! You find her ass and fix the bullshit you have created! If you truly love her like I think you do, you won't let her think ever again that there is a possibility that you have been unfaithful to her!" I pull Ian up and push him towards the doorway. Once he is gone I flop down on the couch, _I should be a relationship councilor._

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

I pull out my phone and call Tiara expecting her to be in her car driving far away from me. I couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again but I had to make sure she knew the truth not like last time where she thought something completely wrong for months.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep lets runaway and don't ever look back don't ever look back."

I follow the ringtone out to the pool and see my distraught fiancée staring into the water with her knees pulled into her chest still weeping. I sit next to her and pull her onto my lap. I'm surprised she doesn't pull away or turn around and punch me straight in the  
jaw. Tiara cries even harder when I kiss her forehead and it breaks my heart to cause her anything else but happiness.

"Tiara I didn't cheat on you I was shocked when you asked me that and seeing you so upset I just shut down. I did have plenty of chances to warn you about the episodes but it wasn't on my mind I wanted to have you back in my life again. You were overreacting and all the doubts in in your head are stupid because never in a million years would I feel comfortable touching another woman the way I touch you. When you hear that song play, you won't have to think about what Nina and I did because we did nothing. You're the only woman in the world I love and there's no competition. You were sitting there crying and begging for an explanation that you should already know. What you were thinking is completely absurd because there will never be anyone that can replace you no one that can love me the way you do and no one that I could ever love as much as I love you. Please don't cry because I was so stupid and couldn't open my mouth slap me if you need to but please don't cry anymore."

She looks up at me with her big brown eyes that red with sadness. "I should slap you but I love you too much. Plus you're the only man that actually listens when his woman yells at him. Are you mad me?"

"No of course not baby doll."

She tries not to smile but fails miserably. We sit there in silence for what seems like hours but it was probably only ten minutes in reality. When I hear that little squeak of a tiny snore, I know Tiara's out for the count. I pick her up and carry her in my arms to our bed. I sit there looking at her so peaceful it seems like the only time she is at peace is when she is away from me. I hear mumblings of random things from her mouth about how much she loves me. Tiara always talks in her sleep but I would never tell her that because it's the only time she truly is unfiltered.

I gently run my fingers across her cheek I will live with the guilt for the rest of my life just to make sure she remains this peaceful… so that's what I will do.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, suggestions and spread the word!**


	31. SHTL: Killer Secrets: Part 2

**A/N: Lemons EVERYWHERE sort of:)**

* * *

******Chapter 7: Killer Secrets: Part 2**

**_Point of View: Cheynne Young_**

I get up a little early and drive down to Covington. After dealing with Ian and Tiara, I figured it was time to finally deal with my own relationship issues.

"Good morning Ms. Young Cody is in his office," Janice says with a cheery smile.

"Thank you." I walk down to his office and open the door quietly. Cody is typing away on his computer in deep concentration. "Hi," I mumble sitting down in one of the chairs.

He looks up and his eyes widen, "Oh wow you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I see you haven't let yourself go."

Cody chuckles, "Nah I've been working out much more it's not as if I have someone to come home to anymore." The sadness flashes across his face before he gets up and moves to the seat next to me. "I don't know if you are here to say that you never want to see me again or that you want to work everything out but it doesn't change how sorry am. I was stupid back then and obviously thinking with the wrong head and I swear it will never ever happen again unless it's with you. I love you so much and having to live my life without you has been pure torture. It has made me realize how much I truly do need you and love you. I understand if you say no since you have a thing going on with Alex but I want you back baby."

"Nothing is going on with me and Alex I came here to straighten things out between us."

"Which mean that you want to try and work everything out together?"

"I don't trust you at all yet."

"I know and I'll work for it if you let me."

"…fine." _I was supposed to come in here guns blazing but that plan has been blown out the window._

A gentle smile breezes across Cody's right before his lips are planted against mine. He puts his hands on my waist pulling me on him as he gets up and sits me on his desk. I take his tie off then pull his shirt off making buttons fly off everywhere. I didn't care what I had to do but I needed this man I wanted to feel his hands all over me just like the good days.

Cody pushes everything off his desk not even caring about the Mac he just threw into the floor. I lay down on my back pulling him down with me by his pants. He pushes the clingy bottom of my dress up to my stomach.

"Oh how I want to take my sweet time with you." Cody says trailing kisses down my legs.

"You know how I don't like being teased," I reply in such a breathy tone.

He leans down kissing my neck, "Which makes it even better sweetheart." He kisses my lips while ripping my thin lace panties off.

I lean up and unbutton his pants then pull them down with his boxer. "Someone is happy to see me."

"How could I not be?" Cody grabbed my legs opening them and putting one on each shoulder.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans forward kissing my lips. Tediously, He enters me filling me up with his impressive length. I thought he felt good before but this was a whole other level of pleasure. We moan into each other's mouths as he begins thrusting.

"Cody please go faster," I groan.

"I can't do that babe I need it slow," Instead of going faster, Cody inches deeper and deeper inside me until he can't anymore making my body tremble from the unfamiliar but good feeling. Everything felt so much better knowing that this was the man I belonged with.

He kissed down my chest slowly picking speed. I moan loud causing Cody to kiss back up to my lips.

"Shh baby you can't be too loud." He whispers in his deep seductive voice.

I clench onto his biceps as I feel myself getting closer and closer the more my pum tightened around him. "Baby I'm about to-" It was too late to give a warning I was arching my back moaning Cody's name having what felt like the best orgasm ever.

"Oh Cheynne," He groaned with gritted teeth finding his release. He leaned down and kissed me then pressed his forehead against mine. "I take it were back together now?"

"Mhm," was all I could manage.

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

It had been a couple of days since my blow up about my stupid assumptions. Somehow, it brought Ian and I closer it was as if we were attached at the hip. We walk into the office hand in hand and are greeted by Janice who is always happy in the morning.

"Don't you have to go talk to Cody?"

"Yeah but I'll do that later," Ian replies walking into my office behind me and sitting my bag down. "Tiara why aren't we married yet?"

"You know why."

"I lo- have feelings for her."

_The dagger is back in my heart_, "…I know I can tell." Ian steps towards me but I step back putting the backs of my knees against the desk.

"Baby I'm sorry I thought if I didn't think about it or say anything it would go away but it didn't."

"Ian it hurts. It hurts to know that your heart doesn't completely belong to me and that I'm not the only one that can make you get butterflies in the pit of your stomach with just one look. I know you don't really have a choice in who you love but I just want the same feeling back. I love you unconditionally with everything that I have and I want that from you but you can't give that to me. Now you see why I keep pushing the marriage thoughts to the back of my mind. I don't want to marry a man that doesn't love me just as much or more. I don't want to get any more serious than we already are if I'm not the only one on your mind when you go to sleep, when you wake up, and everything in between."

"I understand completely and I promise you I will get my feelings straightened out. I love you and the way I feel about Nina is nowhere near that. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I'm happy all the time with you and I feel complete when I'm with you with Nina I never had that. You mean the world to me you are my world so don't even think that I'm going to leave you for her or any other woman because that is never going to happen."

I look up at him, "Okay."

He gives me that 'you will never be able to stay mad at me' smile, "Can I have a kiss?"

I roll my eyes at his cuteness, "Fine."

He smiles then gives me a slow passionate kiss taking his sweet time. My fingers find their way into his hair tugging slightly. A groan comes from deep within his throat as he puts his hands on my behind picking me up and sitting down in a chair making me straddle him. Ian's hands slide up under my dress giving my behind a firm grab.

"Whatever I have to do can wait," He says in between kisses.

My fingers teeter on the buttons of his shirt debating whether to take his shirt off or not. "We should stop."

"No we shouldn't," He kisses down my neck down to my slightly exposed cleavage.

A moan escapes my mouth, _damn my body for being such a traitor._ Right when I get the chance, I get up and turn around dialing to the front desk. It doesn't take long for Ian to come up behind me grasping my hips grinding his big hard bulge against my pum. I couldn't help but murder my lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Yes Ms. Green?" Janice answers.

Here and there, whimpers would escape, "Hi Janice can you tell me if Mr. S-Somerhalder has a meeting c-coming up soon?"

"I can make you cum Tiara just let me," Ian says in his seductive deep voice making everything tingle.

"He has a conference call in exactly eight minutes."

"Okay thank you." I hurriedly hang the phone up.

Ian takes one of my hands and places it on his throbbing bulge, "See what you do to me Tiara?" I nod my head. "Answer me." He grazes his fingers across my pum protected by my lace thong.

"Yes I do sir." I lean my head back looking at Ian's reaction… he was affected by that three-letter word.

"I'm going to pound the shit out of you."

"Hmm not possible you only have about five minute left before your call sir. We both know that we can't cum in five minutes."

"Oh you don't have faith in me?" Ian asks ramming two fingers inside me. "Mmm you're so wet, ready for me to be deep inside you." He starts going in and out really fast and hard.

"Fuck right there Ian," I groan as I feel my walls close in around his big long fingers. With his other hand, he moves around to the front and begins to rub my clit viciously. "Shit! Yes just like that baby!" Ian chuckles at the sight of me unraveling under his touch. Out of nowhere he starts going so fast you can hear just how wet I am… soaking. I'm building up to an indescribable climax all I know is that I've never felt this way. With one more minute, I would've been weak at the knees but the phone in Ian's office interrupts the sensational feeling.

He slides his fingers out of me leaving me highly sexually frustrated. "We will finish this later Ms. Green." He sucks my arousal off his fingers, "Mmm so tasty." He finishes with a smirk and a wink then leaves me all alone. I slowly make my way to my office chair afraid of falling flat on my face. When I sit down a realization hits me, _holy shit I think he almost made me squirt_.

I lay my head on the desk just as someone walks in, "Hey Tiara I was wondering if I could get your advice on something?"

Slowly getting up out the chair, I look up to see Dylan nervously standing at the door. "Sure have a seat." I sit next to him on the couch.

"There's this girl I like and I need a woman's opinion on what to do."

"Okay tell me about her."

"Her name is Andria and we have been friends for a while and I want to take it to the next step but she has a boyfriend. His name is Joe and he treats her terribly she is always crying because of him. Andria has confided in me some times and I know that I can treat her so much better than he can. He has brainwashed her into thinking that he is the best thing for her but he is the worst."

"Does she have feelings for you as well?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you should talk to her about getting out of that emotional abusive relationship and taking it to the next step with you. I say go for it if that's what both of you truly want but you can't push her. If Andria tells you that she wants to be with you but isn't willing to leave Joe don't take things any further then that because that means she just wants to play games and you'll end up getting hurt."

Dylan smiles and hugs me, "Thank you I knew you were the right person to talk to."

"I'm glad I could help." He gets up and walks out leaving me alone to stew with my still very sexual thoughts thanks to my fiancé.

The rest of the day went by so slow I felt as if I was going to start an earthquake with all my finger tapping and leg shaking. Ian wasn't lying he had work and a lot of it I was already ahead on everything so I just sat there contemplating all the things he could do to me. _Oh whatever I will finish the job myself._ As soon as I was on my feet, my iPhone rang.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I-"

"Yes Mr. C.E.O.?"

"I know what you're going to do and don't do it. Sit your very delectable derrière back down in the chair and don't even think about pleasuring yourself because there will be harsh consequences. I want every one of your orgasms, I want to see your body convulse and shake while you scream my name, and I want to feel your tight little pum get even tighter around me."

"But-"

"No no no Tiara sit and wait it's all about anticipation. I promise right when I get the chance to I will make you feel so good. I know you want to cum baby and I will make you and then some. Please stop biting that lip you're making my cock throb even more."

I slightly gasped then turned to my right to see Ian sitting with his chair turned towards me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but examine his gorgeous body staring at where his right hand was. "Does this no self-pleasuring rule apply to you too?"

"Possibly," He skims his thumb over the bulge in his black pants.

"That's not fair."

"The day is almost over baby and the sooner you sit the sooner I get to take care of you."

I roll my eyes and sit back down reluctantly. Ian smiles then hangs up the phone. _These next three hours had better breeze by or someone is going to get hurt._

I thank my lucky stars that there is no traffic or I would've combusted. Cheynne had texted me saying she was spending the night with Cody and Caitlyn texted me saying that she was spending the night with an old friend which meant that Ian and I were alone. I walk backwards into the house kissing Ian nonstop. He kicks the door close and I push him up against the wall. I kick off my pumps remaining on my tippy toes to sort of stay with this 5'10" man.

Ian picks me up throwing me over his shoulder then practically sprints up the stairs taking two at a time. He lays me down on the bed and I pull his shirt off. I was so happy that I wore a dress that zipped in the front it surely did come in handy. I loved feeling his perfect body against mine occasionally touching as he kissed down my body.

"Ian please stop teasing me you've been doing that all day."

He smirks against my sensitive skin finally taking my panties off. My body trembled slightly as he ran his hands down my torso to my hips pulling me directly under him. I pull his pants off while our lips are connected before he throws my legs on his shoulders. I let out a long groan into his mouth as thrusts deep inside me,

"Oh you're still so wet baby."

I whimper out, "It's all your fault."

Ian's lips brush against mine while he picks up speed thrusting harder and harder. I finally understood why he loved anticipation after waiting and craving all day everything felt so much better. I felt myself getting closer and closer to my peak ready to explode any second.

"Don't stop Ian please don't stop," I moan running my fingers through his hair tugging slightly.

A groan escapes from deep inside his throat, "I don't plan on it." He slowly builds up to a pounding rhythm driving me crazy with pleasure.

He kisses from my lips down my neck, "I know you're holding back cum Tiara… cum for me."

Just like that I was pushed over the edge finally releasing around him bring him to his climax. Ian pressed his forehead against mine kissing me again. I look into Ian's light blue eyes that were so close to grey then flip over pushing his hands down into the bed.

"Round two?"

He looks my body up and down a smirk blossoming on his lips, "Sweetheart, you know me so well."

Wearing only Ian's t-shirt, he leads me downstairs wearing pajama bottoms that hang off his hips deliciously. He sits me on the counter then starts going through the refrigerator.

"Ian I'm not hungry plus it's nine at night I can surely wait till the morning."

He turns back around, "I don't care if its late you're eating and it's your fault we have to eat so late."

I hit his chest, "You could've stopped me and if I remember correctly the third time was the longest because you just couldn't get enough of me."

"Oh really now? I'm sure it was the other way around that you couldn't get enough of me."

"Pfft I can't stand you."

"That's such a lie you haven't been able to take your eyes off my body."

"Is it such a crime that I find my fiancé quite sexy or that I'm always thinking about having your hands all over my body?"

"Don't make me take you back upstairs."

"I won't there's always the floor." I pull him close slowly kissing his gorgeous lips.

My fingers linger on the waistband of his pants then Ian grabs my hands pulling them away, "You need to eat first."

"Fine," As Ian starts to cook I can't help but let my thoughts get the best of me. "I want to talk to Nina."

Ian turns around slowly, "Why would you want that?"

"I think it's long overdue and with the situation we are in now I think it's best if Nina and I… talk."

"Should I be there?"

"No I don't want it to seem like I'm flaunting you in front of her. It would be awkward anyway since obviously we will be talking about you."

"Should I be near just in case I need to pull you off of her?"

"No baby I will be fine."

Ian narrows his eyes at me then says, "Okay I'll trust you not to end up in jail."

I can't help but laugh, "You're so silly."

He gives me his dazzling smile, "I'll give you her number to call later."

* * *

Three days after I called, it was time to meet up with Nina at a little café. After Ian distracting me with an interesting wake up call, I get dressed in a black skirt, red shoes, and red lace shirt.

"Do you really have to go? We can stay in bed for an extra hour."

"I need to go just the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back."

Ian gets out of bed in his naked glory and pulls me close by my behind, "I don't want you to go at all."

"Baby I will be back soon," I give him a swift kiss and head out so that he can't drag me back in with his sexpertise.

I remain calm all the way to Coffee Rani. I open the door and see the longhaired brunette looking at her phone at the table in the corner.

"Hello Nina."

"Hello Tiara I assume we are here because you saw the episode."

"Not really I'm here to apologize for knocking you on your ass that was a very stressful day and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted but I do know that not the only reason you are here."

"I know that you have feelings for Ian and you two need to talk. I'm not going to try and keep the two of you apart I'd rather you talk about it and put an end to it. I don't appreciate having to share my fiancé with another woman especially you. You and I have both seen what happens when someone tries to keep Ian from what he wants."

"So you're saying that he wants me?"

"I'm saying he needs to get rid of an old interest."

"I take it you're the old interest."

"And I take it that you still can't comprehend simple English," I finish with a sweet smile.

"Why not tell me now what he wants to talk to me about?"

"Because that is his business with you and I'm not in the middle of it. I'm just saying don't go too far with Ian he is still mine that won't change… ever."

"Hmm a good couple hours with the Ian Somerhalder I intend to take full advantage of the situation."

"Oh you can try and fail."

Nina smiles then leans forward putting her arms on the table, "You do realize we are fighting for the same thing."

I lean forward and put my arms on the table, "There's no competition hon because I've already won. There could possibly be a competition if the tables were turned but both you and I know how that would end, me with Ian. See your slutty tendencies just pushed him into my arms instead of letting him step over gradually."

"I really didn't want to break you two up but every time I see your face I feel the need to."

I can't help but laugh in her face, "I'd love to see you attempt the impossible. Look I'm sorry that you can't get over him and I know if he walked away from me I wouldn't be able to get over him but that's because he's my other half my soul mate. That means no matter what you or anyone else puts in front of us to try to hinder us we will overcome. We might be away from each other for a while but no matter what we will find our way back to each other."

She leans back in her chair folding her arms over her chest, "May the best woman win."

I get up to leave, "She already has."

* * *

**WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE END! WOO well review, favorite, follow, suggestions, and spread the word! Please and thank you:)**


	32. SHTL: Coming to a Closing: Part 1

**A/N: It's the last of the lemons for a while there won't be any until the beginning of the middle in the next story:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming to a Closing: Part 1**

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder March 9, 2012_**

I arrive at Starbucks in about ten minutes of pure internal war. I sit at the bar that faces out towards the window. People walk past going to different stores, their cars, and into here but one in particular makes my heart race. Her long straight brown straight hair bounces as she makes her way to me. I stand and give her a hug.

"Hello Ian."

"Hello Nina how are you?"

"Better and you?"

"Good, pretty good."

"The wifey?"

I can't help but chuckle, "She isn't my wife yet but she is good too. You know why we are here right?"

"Yes I got a fair warning from Tiara."

"She doesn't know I'm here I let her sleep so don't think that she's waiting in the car for me or something. Would you like to begin?"

"Sure, I know this is a goodbye meeting and I feel as if this is the official breakup since we never had one. I love you still but I know that before was just a onetime only thing you were weak and I was weak we acted on impulse. I honestly don't want to break you and Tiara up if she is what you truly want. It hurts that I wasn't the one to give you what you needed but that was my fault."

"Tiara is what I want I always will want her even if I'm on my death bed. I realize this is difficult for you and me as well since there's a part of me that still loves you. I can't handle the different feelings pulling me different ways my heart is one thing I don't have control over and it pisses me off. It's obvious where my loyalties stand and yes what happened before was a onetime thing that will never be mentioned ever again."

"Did you ever see us getting married?" Nina asked sadly.

"In other words you mean did I ever think about you the way I do Tiara?"

She nodded her head putting her big brown eyes on mine. "When that rumor started about you turning down my proposal when I actually hadn't made one, I thought about it. I could see myself marrying you but I couldn't see myself being completely happy with you. Then I met Tiara in the middle of all our problems and at first, I thought she was just someone to take all the stress away but after a while, my feelings grew. I know you may not think that I gave our relationship a fair chance but I truly did. I tried to not think about Tiara and distance myself but it didn't work. I never cheated on you with her or anyone else even though the timeline of all this seems to overlap."

"I could see that you loved her when we were all shooting together and I saw how you would light up like a Christmas tree when she was just in the room that's why I got so mad all the time. When everybody had to watch you do the last episode of the season where Tiara left, it was so sad I was even crying. That day I knew I should let you go but I didn't want to I was too selfish. When I heard that Tiara left you because she thought that was the best thing for you I was a little happy because she is the only woman I would ever want to lose you to. You're good together and I want you both to be happy so I won't mention a thing about what happened in December."

I didn't know who I was talking to this was a completely new and improved Nina. I get up and hug her for the last time and say, "Thank you for finally letting me go." I could feel her slight smile against my neck before we pulled away. We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

When I come back home, Tiara is still sleeping which I'm happy about because I know she hasn't been stressing herself out. I have never seen her sleep so long before so she must not be taking her medicine. I kneel down beside the bed watching the micro movements that I never get to see. _Don't get used to it she will be kicking you out any day now. You can't keep hiding everything from her she will find out sooner or later… you better hope for later._

I hated to think that Tiara wouldn't be this peaceful again after what I have to tell her and it would tear her world apart. The one thing that I could possibly do to push her back into that depressive state I did… without a second thought. _Who am I? Why in the world why I hurt her? Maybe not on purpose but just thinking about it seems that way._

I took a deep breath running my fingers through my hair. I get up and kiss my sleeping beauty's head, "I'm so sorry."

Just as I was about to turn around Tiara grumbled, "No don't leave me."

"Good afternoon sleepy head."

She gave a weak smile, "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday but still drained."

"Maybe because you won't take your iron like you're supposed to."

"I hate feeling like a drug addict I take allergy, asthma, birth control, and anemia medicine."

"I know baby but I want you around for a long time so you need to take it all and stop taking your birth control I would be very happy with that." I finish with a megawatt smile. I want this woman to carry my children more than anything in the world, well except for getting to call her Mrs. Somerhalder.

"We've talked about this Ian, marriage then kids."

"Still just a small technicality we could go down to the courthouse right now and get this settled."

Tiara bolted up, "No! I want a beautiful outdoor wedding with white roses and sprinkles of turquoise or blue in the air. I want to wear a Cinderella dress that shows off my hourglass shape up top but, poofs out right before you get to my butt plus the diamond pumps. Oh gosh I really want David Tutera to do it all and Gino Filippone to be the officiant. I want to be decked out in David Tutera brand stuff and now I'm blabbing I'll shut up." She covered her mouth with her hands.

I couldn't help but smile then remove her hands to plant a kiss on her soft lips. "It's fine I like hearing you talk about it."

"Pfft I looked at a couple magazines and daydreamed like twice nothing major."

I kissed her again, "Anything you want you will get now give me a date and we will get this ball rolling."

"I still don't know I just don't want it to be cold."

"Well that leaves about three seasons so that's progress gorgeous!"

She did her usual giggle, "I love you."

"Do I really need to say it back or have you caught on by now?"

"You need to say it because those three words make me melt."

"I. Love. You."

Tiara clenched her chest and fell back on the bed, "Swoon!"

I laughed, "You're so silly c'mon lets go eat."

"We should go get breakfast tacos I'm craving some."

**_Point of View: Chace Crawford_**

I decide it's time to put an end to trying to avoid the number one thing that is always on my mind, Caitlyn. It surprised me when she answered my call but it's probably because she didn't know who it was.

I hear a knock on the door and practically run to it. I open it to see the beautiful blue tie-dye haired Caitlyn. I move aside and she walks in confidant as ever.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks please have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah I'm good."

We sit on the white couch looking at each other. "Still hate my guts?"

"Not as much but could you blame me? You were ashamed of me you hid me from the public and when people would see us together I was just your cousin. Seriously your cousin? That's the oldest excuse in the world. If you are going to lie about me at least make it a good lie."

"I'm so sorry I thought that I was protecting you and in the end I drove you away. If you'll have me, I want to be yours again. Seeing you and not being able to touch you kills me I'll claim you as mine to the world."

She gave me that provocative look skimming her eyes up and down my body. "I guess we can make it work."

"The way you're looking at me makes me think that you want to do something else."

Caitlyn gets on top of me, "I haven't had sex in months so yes I do want to do something else other than just sit here."

She started kissing me and soon our tongues were invading each other's mouths. After I took her shirt off, she pulled mine apart then quickly began working on my pants. I absolutely loved how aggressive she was it was a giant turn on. I grab Caitlyn by her waist and lay her on down. I pull her shorts off and smile.

"You still don't wear panties?"

"Very rare occasions," With that she leans up and pulls my boxers down and I spring free.

Before I have a chance to think, her mouth is wrapped around me slowly bobbing her head while moving her hand up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Holy shit," Caitlyn moves her hands up my torso looking up at me with her hazel eyes. I pull her hair back wanting to see every inch go in and out of her beautiful mouth. Right when she stops I lay her down, put her legs on my shoulders, then slowly enter her wet core. I lean down and start kissing her taking my sweet time thrusting in and out.

"Harder baby please," Caitlyn groans.

I gladly obey her I would do anything in the world to see her tingle with pleasure. She throws her head back in pleasure digging her nails into my back. I slowly begin to go faster and faster. We're both building up to our peaks ready to have that oh so good feeling running through us. It starts becoming hard for me to hold on being inside Caitlyn felt amazing especially when her little wet pum would clench around me.

Then just like that she calls out, "Chace! Oh fuck Chace!"

Feeling her warm juices pushed me over the edge, "Ah Caitlyn!"

Our mouths become connected once again. I press my forehead against hers and she says, "I missed you."

* * *

**So close to the end it's ridiculous! Review, favorite, follow, suggestions, and spread the word! Please and thank you:)**


	33. SHTL: Coming to a Closing: Part 2

**A/N: I decided to post again today because I'm literally writing the last chapter as we speak well read? You get the point PLUS you people have been sooooo fantastic to me I hit just about 250 views two days in a row... IN A ROW and again today I'm at 100 so thank you thank you thank you thank you so much! I want to reward you somehow but since you lovely people don't leave reviews I don't know how! I also forgot to mention that time is an important factor now I want to clarify some stuff. First, I jacked up the ages because Ian only just turned 34 on 12/8/2012 and I aged him up a year for the story. In the beginning Tiara is supposed to be 24 in the year of 2012 but her birthday is 11/8 so it's a tad funky because of the timeline thats why they are in 2012 right now which wasn't my intention. Second, Tiara left 11/9/2011 and didn't see Ian till 1/15/2012 and they stay in New York for about a month so let's say they get back to Louisiana the last week of January. February is when most of the story happens but now it's March! Keep that in mind because once again in the beginning of the next story time is a very important factor!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Coming to a Closing: Part 2**

**_Point of View: Tiara Green March 12, 2012_**

After brushing my teeth, I can't help but stare at my chest in the mirror. "My boobs look so fucking big." I murmur to myself but of course, that's when Ian enters.

"Hmm I have to take a look for myself." He sits me on the counter and pulls down my sports bra. "Oh wow yeah I would say they've gotten bigger… damn baby."

I pull my bra back up feeling too self-conscious, "Don't get a boner now."

"Too late," Ian says with a smirk. "I can't wait to take you bra shopping."

"Of course you would want to go."

"Duh! Any sane man would want to. C'mon you need to eat." He takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

"Good afternoon lovebirds." Cheynne says barely looking up from her laptop.

"What are you watching?" I ask sitting on the bar stool next to her.

"Gossip Girl."

I stare at the screen that reveals sexy Chace Crawford, "Gosh I can't get over how much he looks like Ian."

"Thank you! He looks like me I'm older than him!" Ian blurts. He hates it when people say he looks like Chace and not the other way around.

"The eyes are almost exactly the same and the smirk… don't get me started." Cheynne says.

Like a freight train, a realization hits me smack dab in the face. "Do you know who Ashley's ex was?"

"Um no I didn't ask specifics my team took care of contacting him," Ian says.

"Oh okay."

Cheynne finally closes her laptop and is glued to my chest. "What the hell! Your tits grew over night!"

"Um thank you?"

"Wow well what were you thinking about Chace?"

"I just was thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Ian and Chace look just alike obviously and a couple months ago I automatically thought Luke was Ian's son based on looks but what if Chace is the father? I doubt Caitlyn knows she wouldn't even be in the same room with him."

"Well do you think we should tell her?"

"I can't bring that up with nothing to back me up."

"Then ask Chace about it."

"Luke Greene doesn't exist to the world so obviously he would deny it."

"Tiara you're a lawyer you can tell when someone is lying 99% of the time."

"It tore my world apart when I found out I'm not going to do that to Caitlyn without knowing for sure."

"I guess."

"Baby you're doing the right thing in my opinion," Ian says wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Thank you," I kiss him softly before he forces me to eat something. After I finally put something in my stomach, all I feel like doing is sleeping. I lay on the couch with my head in Ian's lap.

"Have you been taking you medicine?"

"Yes I have bossy I'm just tired."

"I have to make sure you stay in the habit of taking your medicine I'm going to be leaving soon."

I look up at him, "Do you know the exact date or how long you'll be gone?"

"Some time in May I think and I'm not going to stay longer than two weeks away. I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me. By time I get home from Seattle I will be tired and no fun and if you fly there you will be tired and no fun."

"If we stay there how long we will be in Seattle."

"Probably a year but who knows it might be a little longer."

"You're going to be sick of sharing your hotel room with me."

"We can buy a house there."

"Ian that's a lot of money I know you will buy some outlandish gigantic home."

"What's wrong with that? We have the money so why not use it?"

"If we don't need it we don't have to buy it. Who's running HP while you're gone?"

"If you come with me, Cody if you don't, you."

"Really? Cody has always been there for years now I can't just step in and take his spot I don't even know what to do as C.E.O."

"Exactly what you're doing now but give or take some things. Tiara you are a smart and talented woman I have complete faith in you and if you think you need help in the beginning have Cody show you the ropes. Trust me he won't be mad he doesn't like the extra work and Cheynne doesn't like him staying there so late. If I'm gone, you will be bored out of your mind if you aren't C.E.O. If you and Cody do not want to run HP I don't know what I will do because I'm damn sure not bringing a stranger in."

"I'll think about it but right now I just want to go to sleep."

"You woke up about an hour ago. You're worrying me maybe we should go to a doctor."

"No I'm fine I really don't want to go see a doctor I hate it."

"Fine but if you feel worse I don't care what you say I will take you myself."

"It won't come to that I promise now can I sleep?"

"Go ahead I'll be here when you wake up."

"You don't have a choice you're my pillow." Right when I start to drift off the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" Cheynne yells.

I slowly get up and lay my head on Ian's shoulder.

"Hey guys." _Holy crap Cheynne called Chace!_

"Hi," I mumble then turn to glare at Cheynne. "So why did you come here?"

"Cheynne told me you wanted to tell me something."

"Um well go ahead Cheynne."

She looks surprised then blurts out, "Are you Luke Greene's father?"

Chace's eyes widen you would think his eyes are going to fall out of socket. "Uh well I…."

"That's a yes let's call Caitlyn."

"Cheynne calm down the man hasn't said anything and don't you think if this is true he should be the one to tell her?" I ask.

"Well if he doesn't I surely will so Chace is it a yes?"

"What makes you think that I am?"

"Oh he's the father where's Caitlyn?"

"Cheynne!" I take her phone away to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. "Chace I thought Ian was the father of Luke but he isn't and since you two look so much alike I couldn't help but think that you could be the father. Now usually I wouldn't even want to pry into your business but a child is a big thing and you're dating her now so I have to look out for Caitlyn."

"I understand completely I don't want to hurt Caitlyn ever again but I also can't you know hurt Ashley. Yes, Luke is my son I found out around the same time that Ian found out. Ashley and I don't live together and we're not dating but I do visit and financially support Luke even though Ashley doesn't need help. I planned to tell Caitlyn but now is not the time we just got back together."

"From a man with experience it's better to get it out in the beginning," Ian chimes in.

"I really do want to tell Caitlyn but I'm barely used to having a child I need to find a happy medium between Caitlyn and Luke."

"Tell her tomorrow or I tell her," Cheynne said.

"Fine."

I get up and walk Chace to the door, "I'm sorry about Cheynne she is being really stubborn."

"It's fine I understand why she's pushing the issue. She saw it tear you and Ian apart and I guess she doesn't want to see Caitlyn in the type of pain."

I give him a sympathetic smile and hug him before he walks out the door.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEWWWWWW I really want to know what you think even if you say it sucks! Follow, favorite, and spread the word please and thank you:) I would also like to know if you would rather me write most of Fighting Through Life then post or post as I go along? OH I also do a playlist for every story tell me if you want me to somehow tell you the songs I choose and why:) Have fun in your life and beware the ides of March... ;)**


	34. SHTL: Beware the Ides of March: Part 1

**A/N: I'll probably post both parts today since I'm done be prepared for a major cliff hanger at the end of part 2. Sorry if there are mistakes I kind of just skimmed over it because I just wanted to post it!**

* * *

**_Point of View: Tiara Green March 14, 2012_**

I wake up slowly coming out of my deep sleep. I smile when I pulled closer by a sleeping grumpy Ian. I continue to lie there happily; Ian never sleeps especially since he thinks my anemia is getting more serious. He's probably thinking that his world is crashing down with his fear of losing me amplified and always thinking about his is watching us.

Ian made it seem like it wasn't a big deal that this potential stalker was a figment of our imagination. He doesn't tell me anything in an attempt to protect me but who protects him? I understand that his main goal to make sure I'm safe at all times but it will be pointless if I lose him in the process.

"Good morning hon."

I turn over to see Ian running his fingers through his unruly hair, "Good morning handsome."

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad?" He pulls me on top of him running his hands up and down my lower back.

"Mhm go ahead."

"I keep having the same dream about you."

"What happens in this dream?"

"You're holding a baby… a baby girl… our baby girl."

"Hmm is that it?"

"Yes you look so radiant and beautiful well the both of you look beautiful. Tiara I want children and I want them with you. I know I've already asked you before but will you please stop taking your birth control? Before you even say it I would like to marry you first but I honestly don't care what order it happens in we can start planning right now if you say yes."

"Okay."

"Okay to stop taking it?"

"Yes baby let's have babies."

Ian's eyes widen and his mouth slightly opens. "Wait that's it?"

"Mhm I think so."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't want to lose you and I want kids too I may not feel ready not but after nine months with our little miracle I'll be ready."

Ian keeps staring at me in pure shock then pulls me down crashing his lips onto mine. He rolls over getting on top, "Let's start now!"

I laugh, "Hey! No we have to get up Caitlyn is coming back here."

"She can wait," He says in his whiny teenager voice.

I laugh even more, "I'm sorry hon but I need to make sure Cheynne doesn't tell Caitlyn. Chace called me saying that he tried telling her but couldn't."

Ian pouts and gives his best puppy dog eyes, "Baby!" He dives down and kisses my neck up to my lips.

"I must say you're quite adorable but we're still getting up."

"Our children would be adorable enough to keep you in bed if would let me do my job!"

"Ian Joseph Somerhalder get off me! We will finish this later!"

"Tiara Alexandria Green I am turned on!"

I roll off the bed and run downstairs before he can drag me back in and have his way with me. "Good morning Ch- Whoa!"

Ian comes up from behind me and picks me up throwing me over his shoulder. "Hello Cheynne. How are you and Cody?"

"Uh fine?"

I slap him hard on his behind, "Put me down! You cannot have a normal conversation like this!"

"Tiara I'll put you over my knee if you don't stop fighting but I do love the challenge."

"Wow he really is like Christian Grey." Cheynne chimes in.

"You won't do anything to me!" I slap his behind again then give it a firm grab.

"Okay Cheynne we'll be back in a little bit."

After about an hour and a half we come back downstairs, "You look thoroughly fucked," Cheynne says with a big grin on her face while sitting on the couch.

"Shut up," I mumble trying to hide my blushing.

"What can I say? She likes it rough." Ian finishes with a smirk pulling me onto his lap. Now he even has Cheynne blushing. The doorbell rings and she jumps up running to answer it. I automatically know it's Caitlyn I can hear her voice bellowing through the house.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

We both say, "Pretty good," with a smile on our faces. "How are you and Chace?"

"Really good actually he's been on edge lately but other than that we are better than ever."

"I wonder why?" Cheynne mumbles to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chace is-"

"Cheynne! Stop he said he would take care of it," I say cutting her off.

"I said yesterday and he didn't do it so I'm going to keep my word unlike him."

"It's Chace's call it's his business and we have no right interfering."

"Caitlyn is our best friends she is like our sister!"

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Caitlyn asks.

"He is-"

"Cheynne shut the hell up!"

"Chace is the fucking father of Luke Greene! The kid that almost broke Tiara and Ian up!"

The room gets completely quiet and I hang my head ashamed of my friend who needs a muzzle. Caitlyn's chin quivers as she's on the brink of tears. We all wait for her reaction and a little whisper comes out. "How long have you known?"

"Two days but Chace has known since mid-November," Cheynne replies.

"Well why didn't you tell me before I slept with him?" Caitlyn yells.

"How were we supposed to know?" Cheynne yells back.

I decided to not even get in the conversation since it wasn't my choice or place to tell Caitlyn. Ian and I just sit there and watch the show.

"Get his ass over here!"

"Whoa how about go to his house so you can break his stuff. We are already involved in this situation too much," Ian says.

"That's a great idea!" Caitlyn says grabbing her keys and storming to her car.

"Well that went well." Cheynne says plopping down on the couch.

"If you would've listened to me that wouldn't have happened."

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

Tiara lays on my chest content in our naked bliss, "Well today was very productive."

"Quite productive Ms. Green." I look down at her and she is already looking up at me. "You need to go to sleep babe."

"I don't want to," She says in her adorable whiny teenager tone.

"Tiara if you don't go to sleep now I won't be able to take you out tomorrow because you'll sleep the day away."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just out! As much as I love keeping you locked away in bed with me I want to flaunt you off to the world."

"Hmm sounds good to me. When are you going to let me go back to work?"

"When you start feeling normal again. You are extremely tired lately so I'd rather you feel better instead of working at all."

"Are you going tomorrow or are you ditching another day?"

"I'm going to go in for a little bit then come back home and pick you up. Dress casually we're not doing anything fancy."

"Okay that works for me I'll find something to do with Cheynne for the day."

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, spread the word please and thank you! :)**


	35. SHTL: Beware the Ides of March: Part 2

**A/N: THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE END! Tell me if you want me to keep posting or take a break I'm not really sure yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beware the Ides of March: Part 2**

**_March 15, 2012_**

I was highly impressed with myself that I managed to not wake up Tiara. Right when I step out of the elevator, people are begging for my attention. It took all the power within me not to yell fuck off and remain unbothered for the time I was here. With one glare, the crowd parts and I walk to my office in silence. I let out a deep breath as I sit down in the familiar but unfamiliar black chair behind my desk. I hear a knock and I already know who it is, "C'mon in Janice."

"Good morning Mr. Somerhalder I have your Grande Americano with two sugars right here. Since you are only here for about five hours, your schedule is packed. In exactly twenty minutes you have a meeting over video chat in meeting room A with Los Angeles HP. Then Julie Plec is coming to talk about TVD and McCarthy Constructors are coming to discuss what you want for the new building in Mandeville. During the last two hours you will have a meeting with Cody and have some papers to sign from various people."

"Ugh okay thank you Janice." With a smile, she walks out. _This is going to be a long five hours._

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

The sun blazes through the curtains waking me up finally. I look at the clock and see it's eleven in the afternoon, which means there's only two hours until Ian gets back. Right when he enters my mind, my phone goes off. "Hey baby how's work?"

"Oh don't ask! I can't wait to get home all these people are acting as if they can't function without everything being spelt out for them. Then they keep seeing me pissed off so they ask if you're here today which pisses me off even more because that's their sly way of saying I'm being an asshole. I know I'm being an asshole!"

"Aww I'm sorry hon at least you're my asshole I'd gladly claim you any day. I'll take the stress away when you get here."

I can see his smirk, "I'm looking forward to it baby doll. I was calling to tell you to wait to get dressed since I'm changing."

"Oh okay will do."

We stay on the line listening to each other breathe, "I don't want to get off the phone with you."

"You'll see me in a little bit sweetheart I'm sure you can survive," I reply.

"I'm barely surviving now."

"Don't you need to actually work since you are trying to get home soon?"

"I am working all I have to do now is sign some papers so I'll be home early." I can tell that he has a big smile on his gorgeous face.

"I need to get in the shower then!" I know Ian is not going to hang up so I get up and walk to the bathroom putting my phone on speaker so I can take my clothes off.

"Wait for me."

"If I wait we will stay in the for hours like before."

"Do you have me on speaker? Tiara don't you get in that shower without me."

"Huh what? Darn AT&T they're at it again I'm losing signal!" I turn on the water.

"You're not losing signal!"

"Ugh no bars I love you bye!" I quickly hang up and jump in knowing that Ian is probably on his way right now. I run the razor over various parts of my body then start scrubbing away. After doing a three-sixty turn to wash off the soap I jump out and towel dry myself as quick as I can. When I finish putting pajamas on I pull my hair up just as Ian walks in.

"You're getting slow old man."

He narrows his eyes at me then plants a swift kiss on my lips. "Maybe you're getting faster."

"Sit." I demand and he obeys. I get on my knees starting with his shoes begin to undress him.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You said 'Hey there cutie how about I buy you a drink, we make small talk, and you end up in my bed moaning my name?' and it was the beginning of a perfect fairytale."

Ian laughs, "Oh how could I forget."

I grab all his stuff, "Go get in the shower and make it snappy!"

"Yes mam!"

I head into the closet and start putting everything in its appropriate place. I try to pull out the drawer that has Ian's ties neatly laid out but it's stuck. I stick my hand in running my fingers across the top. I find something that feels like an envelope then pull it down. As what I thought, it's a golden envelope. I dump the contents out on the soft cream carpet.

A stack of pictures poor out along with two papers. All the pictures have one thing in common… me. Every angle, every position, every situation, every emotion possible captured right here plain as day. There has to be at least one hundred pictures here and only a hand full includes Ian. From the day we were in my car alone in front of his house all the way to the first night we saw each other in London. I sit there frozen in time unsure what to feel then the papers catch my eye.

Everything gets even weirder when I see they are written in Morse code. Back in college, I remembered taking on the task of learning how to interpret it, and I know whoever this is knows that too. The first one I read starts with the writer getting closer to Ian. I keep reading and it gets too detailed to where I just want to throw up. I grab everything and throw it on the bed getting a better take on everything.

"What is this?" I mumble looking at the bed since I can feel that tingle up my spine knowing Ian is here.

"Tiara calm down I can explain."

I turn around, "Calm down? Calm down! There's some crazy psychopath running around taking pictures of me naked and sending death threats! You told me someone is watching us making it seem like some extra paparazzi but no it's a narcissist that daydreams about fucking me and replacing you! These pictures are from when I started college!"

"I was trying to protect you from this bullshit you don't need to worry with every single little thing. This guy isn't going to do anything he only has balls behind paper!"

"He will kill you Ian! How can you not take that seriously? I'm not willing to lose you I'm not taking any chances! I don't need protecting if I don't have you if you die someone might as well kill me too because I'm not going to live on this earth without you! How long has this been going on?"

"I got the first letter the day of our giant argument in London."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying to protect you but it seems as if you can't get that through your head!"

"You can't get through your head that I need you to be open with me! It takes maybe a thirty-minute conversation to talk about serious stuff between us that's all I ask but you can't even give me that! How would you feel if the tables were turned? If I, the woman you claim to love, was getting death threats? Would you want me to keep it from you?"

"Obviously not bu-"

"No! Is there some fucking double standard between us? This has to do with my life and you suddenly think you're God!"

"Sorry for trying to protect you for putting my life ahead of yours to make sure you stayed alive!"

"That's not what I want!"

"Oh right excuse me I forgot I'm only here to please you and nothing more I sit here and I speak when I'm allowed to! You never let me get my point across you're not always right you don't always know best!"

"With all your dumbass decisions lately I mean over the past couple months since I'm just finding out now!"

"You're completely right again and you know the biggest mistake of all? Proposing to you thinking that this could work but you and I both know I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried!"

"If it was such a big mistake leave then I would leave but then you would bitch at me for having no reason on walking on you for the third time!"

"You know what that's a great idea because you're right once again!" Ian puts on a pair of jeans, Nikes, and a white t-shirt then walks out the bedroom.

I hear the front door slam and I already regret everything I said.

**_Point of View: Ian Somerhalder_**

I speed off in my black Audi R8 still fuming about everything. The last fucking thing I need after all the shit I'm already in is to get in an unforgiveable argument with Tiara. I don't even want to think about it because I'll side with her like always saying that it's all my fault when in reality we are both in the wrong. Everything went up in smoke after finally agreeing on having children just twenty-four hours ago. What's up with our relationship turning into shit in only twenty-four hours? I love the woman to death but damn there's only so much I can take! I have a bad temper she has a bad temper and when we are angry at each other it feels like the world has stopped.

I sit at the longest red light in the world and the thought of turning around enters my mind. I know if I walk back in there, there could be more yelling but isn't that better than going to bed alone tonight? Better than spending every moment awake or asleep thinking about Tiara in a bed all alone?

I roll my eyes, _sitting here is pointless I'm the only person at this intersection. _The light finally turns green and I drive straight until I'm at the point to turn around to go back to the woman I love the most. I begin to enter the lonely intersection once again but I am mistaken a car comes out of nowhere crashing into my side. For that split second all my senses are taken away, I see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, and taste nothing realistic. What they say is wrong your life doesn't flash before your eyes. That one most important thing is all you can see, all you hear, all you smell, and all you taste. My mind couldn't travel farther than to think about my first and last second with my beautiful Tiara Alexandria Green she's mine… mine forever.

My eyes finally open to see the shattered glass everywhere and I feel the warm trickle of blood on my head, arm, and I think my leg but who knows? Blackness consumes me but I return to reality a moment later lying on the warm concrete of the road panting it's as if all air has been taken away from me.

"Hello Ian. We haven't met in person before but I'm sure you guessed right I'm your worst nightmare right here in the flesh. Where are those smoldering eyes that everyone talks about? They might not be of any use I got you good it's too soon to tell if you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life if you survive this. Anyways I'm here to deliver my promise I said I would hurt you if you hurt Tiara again. I know about that fight that happened hmm twelve minutes ago word travels fast."

_This voice sounds so familiar. _I force my eyes open right before the kicks to my ribs are raining down. I'm too weak to do anything but lay here I barely make noise. The man grabs a handful of my hair and begins to bang my head against the concrete.

"Oh c'mon Ian fight back I thought I would be against the big bad ass Damon Salvatore! Nobody is coming to save you I made sure of that!" I hear the drag of metal against the ground and right when it hits my chest I know it's a baseball bat. The attack goes all over my body I'm sure breaking some bones.

Tears roll down my face nonstop as begin to think about what will happen to Tiara. I think of all the good, the bad, and the ugly we've gone through then I think of what we were going to have in the future. _I want her to be my last thought the last thing I see in my head because I know this is the end this is where I will die._

Panting for air becomes impossible as the mad man wraps his hands around my neck and the life in me begins to slip away. "Any last words before I'm fucking your now ex-girlfriend?"

"T-Tell her I… I'm sorry…." The darkness consumes me.

**_Point of View: Tiara Green_**

I sit on the steps with my head in my hands hoping that Ian will walk through that door any second now since he isn't answering his phone. I hear it open and jump up to see Cheynne who has been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Ian he was in a car accident a car smashed into the driver's side and all I've heard is that he was already unconscious when people got there."

My worse fear is coming true I might lose him forever. I can't even say anything I sit there frozen as fear takes over my body.

"I'll go get some stuff for you I'm sure you'll want to stay the night." She runs upstairs leaving me standing next to the door alone.

An arm is wrapped around my torso and before I can question it, my mouth was covered with a cloth. I tried to jerk away but it was too late I was slipping away deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Soooo was it good? Bad? Neutral? Ugh I would like to know so leave a ****REVIEW,**** suggestions, favorite, follow, and spread the word please and thank you:) Keep the chapters coming or take a break?**


	36. Fighting Through Life: Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote as fast as I could to at least get the first part of the chapter done. Sorry if some of this stuff doesn't sound right I'm not a doctor! KLEENEX ALERT I cried like four times while writing it and listening to the playlist that goes with it. A very sensitive subject is brought up and I haven't been through that type of situation and I hope I never have to. I'm sorry to any woman that has been through that type of pain or any man that has had to watch his woman go through it. You will know what I'm talking about once you get there. This is the summary for Fighting Through Life:**

When they thought that all the drama was gone and happiness was all that was left, tragedy strikes tearing their lives apart. Death looms over Tiara and Ian's heads throughout the story. History comes back and replays itself unraveling in front of Tiara's eyes her greatest fears coming to life. A piece of happiness brings the couple back together again but with lies and deceit, they are torn apart. This is the most painful time of their lives.

* * *

**Fighting Through Life- Ch. 1 Dazed and Confused: Part 1**

_**Point of View: Tiara Green**_

I'm cold so unbelievably cold. I'm in what seems like a pure concrete room, which doesn't supply the most warmth. My stomach is killing me and I'm almost sure that my period has started. Having a heavy cycle sucks even more now since the pain has been lasting for about two days I think. From my sleeping patterns, I would assume it's the afternoon of March 18, 2012. There are no windows I don't have any access to the outside world… I've been kidnapped.

I don't eat even though I'm given food I'm always in pain after having to fight to keep my body to myself against a man I'm sore and weak. I've begged and cried needing to know if the man I love is still alive. I've heard such a familiar voice talking to a British woman that I could recognize anywhere, Emilia Clarke. She tries to talk to me whenever she knows that this mystery guy isn't around. Every time the psychopath wants to come around me, he gets Emilia to drug me up and I pass out.

"I'm sorry I have to do this I promise I'll get you out of here. Ian is in the hospital alive but I'm sad to say not well." Emilia gives me a sympathetic smile before gently grabbing my arm.

"No I want to know what happens," I mumble taking her by surprise.

"Oh um okay," She turns around to see if whoever is watching then squirts the liquid out. "I'm going to save you I'm only agreeing to everything so that I can make sure nothing happens to you. We both know Ian would not be too happy about that."

"Emilia how long does it take to shove a needle in her arm?"

"Sorry she was putting up a fight." Emilia gets up and walks down the hallway disappearing into the darkness.

"Oh today is the day I finally get to fully enjoy you my love. I upped the dosage that you gave her so I'll be awhile."

I heard what sounded like a steel door close and pure shock overwhelmed me… it was Dylan Beckford. He was the reason why I was here and why I felt paranoid and most importantly, why Ian was most likely fighting for his life right now. I wanted to kick his face in but I didn't have the strength to lift a finger.

He bends over in front of me putting his hands on his knees, "Hello there. Today we are going to have some fun and this time you are not going to fight me back."

I don't say anything and blankly stare back at him. Dylan pulls me by my ankles towards him leaving a trail of blood behind me.

"Aw looky here someone started the period. When did this start?" I continue to just look at him. "Answer me!" He slaps me across my face.

"Today," I mumble.

Dylan grazes his hand over my pum making me flinch. "So beautiful."

"Tell me what's wrong with Ian."

"Ian? You have me Tiara you don't need him anymore he's dead anyways."

_No…no he's lying he wants to see me react he wants me to cry and jump into his arms. Emilia wouldn't lie to me especially since her ass is on the line here too. Ian's not dead no I won't believe it he is probably cussing the living daylights out of everyone to find me or he will get out the bed himself. Yeah Ian is fine, I'll get out of here perfectly fine, and life will be good._

I look up at Dylan oh how I wish looks could kill I would be punching him with all my might. He runs the back of his hand across my now stinging cheek while his other hand runs up my body to my chin forcing me look into his eyes. I still have control over my eyelids so I close my eyes tight not giving him the satisfaction.

"Tiara you know what happens when you defy me." He lifts my tank top up forcing me to look down at the bruises that he has inflicted. "Is it hard for you to breathe?"

I nod my head.

"Emilia!"

She walks back into the room eyes automatically going to the blood on the floor. "Yes?"

"Get the water and cloth."

Her eyes widen, "Is that really necessary?

"Just go get it!"

Emilia walks out then walks back in carrying a small towel and a jug of water. She puts them down and steps back near the hallway.

"See this is what we have come to since you Tiara won't listen and you Emilia want to undermine me! If you had drugged her, she wouldn't even be able to move let alone talk so now since my love is not in her proper state she will have to endure this. Tiara thank Emilia for this." Dylan yells before covering my face with the towel.

All my senses are taken away then I feel the water being poured over my face. I gasp for air harder and harder with each second but it's pointless. I feel as if I'm drowning it's one of my worst fears. With my asthma my breathing habits are funky anyways but on top of what I think is a broken rib it's even harder. Every ounce of my energy is fighting to find some little pocket of air but all I feel is pain as if someone is stabbing my torso. I find myself at my end becoming a little happy because if I die the torture will be over and if Ian is dead, I won't have to live without him. Then the little piece of sanity in my head that's left reminds me that Ian might not be dead and that I wouldn't want to put him through what I fear the most. It's too late to fight back now I'm slipping away then all of sudden I'm able to breathe.

Emilia snatches the towel off me then shakes me a little to make sure I'm still alive. "Can you stand?" I try to get up but tumble back down. "Okay try to stay awake for me I know you're in a lot of pain and you've lost a lot of blood but you have to stay awake."

Emilia finds some inner strength to pick me up bridal style stepping over a now unconscious Dylan. We walk out the room and down what seems like a never-ending hallway. I see the sunlight peering through the edges of the metal door. Emilia turns around and pushes against it then turns back around once we are making our way to her car. She puts me in the back then jumps into the driver's seat speeding off down the road.

With each minute that passes, I get more tired all I want to do is cuddle into Ian and drift away not being bothered by the world. "Hey stay awake we are almost there. Just think about Ian you will be seeing him in a little bit I know you want to know what is happening. If you stay awake you will be able to see him for yourself I know you want that."

Another minute or two passes and we pull into Lakeview Regional Medical Center. Emilia opens the door and a tall tan man picks me up.

My whole body tenses up until I hear one of my favorite southern accents, "Hey there gorgeous."

Cody's blue eyes pierce through me and all I can do is wrap my arms around his neck and cry. I feel his jaw clench as my appearance affects him making him angry but also sad. I hear the sliding doors open and close then hustle and bustle of everyone running around. I hear Cheynne gasp as we pass her going to a waiting group of doctors surrounding a gurney. Cody places me gently down and the last thing I see is the ceiling lights whipping past.

I wake up to the sound of beeping in a very warm hospital bed with an IV in my arm. I feel less groggy and less tired but my body still feels heavy. I look around praying that Ian is sitting there staring at me with worry written on his forehead but he's not there. A lone tear slips down my face and I quickly wipe it away when a blonde woman walks in.

"Hi Tiara do you know where you are?"

"The hospital obviously where is Ian?"

Her face drops slightly but she hides it. "We need to talk about you for a moment then you can see Ian. I have to warn you now that doctors won't be so forth coming with information since you two aren't married."

"…I know."

"I'm Dr. Clara Flynn I examined you. You are dehydrated, your iron level is really low but that is from the blood loss, you have two broken ribs and the rest are bruised. There are no signs of sexual abuse." She sits on the side of the bed in a way that shows she's going to tell me something terrible. "Did you think that your period had started?"

"Yes."

"It didn't… some of the ingredients in your other medicines made one in particular not very effective. Tiara you had a miscarriage you were almost a month pregnant."

"No… that's a mistake you're not telling me that I lost the baby that my fiancé was begging and praying for! I didn't lose what could possibly be the only physical reminder of Ian that I had!"

Dr. Flynn's head lowers as she rubs my hand back in forth.

"Oh my god…. Oh. My. God." I lose it tears are steaming down my face as I pull my knees to my chest not bothered by the pain. "How am I supposed to explain that I lost his child? The one thing he wanted from me I couldn't give him. Then Ian might not even be okay right now he could die then I would've lost him and our child." I hiccup out between sobs.

Dr. Flynn passes me a box of tissues then rubs my back up and down, "You have time to figure that all out everything will be fine."

It seems like hours until I finally compose myself for the moment. "Take me to Ian please."

"You have quite a few people here that want to see you."

"I don't care I want to see Ian please I've been through hell and back in the past three days worrying about him. You can tell me he is fine all you want but until I see him with my own two eyes I will have doubts so please I beg of you take me to him."

She nods, "Let me go get a wheelchair for you."

"No I want to walk I need to walk."

"Only if you allow me to help you."

I nod and she disconnects the little finger clip then helps me out the bed slowly grabbing the pole that carries my IV bag. She wraps her arm around mine as we start to walk out the room. I see everyone jump up from their seats when they see me but Dr. Flynn motions them to sit down. Turning around a corner we make our way down another hallway then stop at a closed door with blinds covering the window beside it.

"Ready?"

"I've waited three days for this." Some part of me knows that I won't be greeted by those gorgeous blue eyes but I can't help but hope.

Dr. Flynn opens the door and I almost drop to my knees. It seems like there are so many machines hooked up to my still handsome Adonis. I have never seen him look so helpless I try to swallow the lump in my throat but the floodgates break when I hear the machine that matches up with his rising and falling chest. Avoiding the tube down his throat, I gently run my fingers down the left side of Ian's face that's badly scratched up and bruised. I grab his hand holding it with both of mine and it amazes me that he is so warm and I can still feel that pull of electricity between us. Every fiber of my being pleads for him to open his eyes or squeeze my hand just something to acknowledge that he knows I'm here but it doesn't happen.

I bring his hand to my mouth giving it a gentle kiss, "I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry."

"Would you like to know what happened?"

"Please."

"You can ask one of your many family members out there what happened before he got here. Ian was hanging on by a thread when he got here. We performed a Thoracotomy, to relieve internal bleeding around the lungs, his left Tibia is broken but not too badly, most of his ribs were fractured or broken and it was a miracle that they didn't puncture any major organs. Because of TBI, we are worried about memory loss. The only way we will know how bad it has affected him is if he wakes up."

"You mean when he wakes up. Can I have a moment to myself please?"

"Sure."

I sit down in the chair next to the bed staring at all the tubes running to Ian keeping him alive he can't even breathe on his own. Seeing him this way makes me feel even worse especially about the miscarriage. How can I explain what happened to him or anyone else for that matter? How will we get through this how will I get through this? Trying to cope with losing our unborn child and the fact that Ian may never wake up. This all my fault every single injury that he has is my fault. Everything seems so insignificant now the air that I breathe means nothing to me without him. I pick up the turquoise ring that he would always wear that's on the rolling table.

_We sit on the dock with our toes grazing the water as the sun shines down on us. I grab his left hand running my finger over the turquoise ring._

_"I always saw you wearing this on TV."_

_"It's my favorite ring because it's my favorite color," He laughs at himself making me laugh with him._

_"I don't have a favorite ring I don't really wear jewelry that much."_

_He tilts my head up to look at him, "You should wear the finest diamonds that the world has to offer because you deserve nothing less." He takes my left hand up to his mouth and kisses my ring finger. "One day you will have a favorite ring on this finger that will be a sign of how much I love you that shows just a small portion of your value to me. You're priceless but so valuable because you're one of a kind. There's only one of you that's why I will make sure that I will never lose you… ever."_

_He is the only one that can make such a pointless conversation turn into something so serious and meaningful. With my blush taking over, "Is that your way of saying one day you will propose to me?"_

_"Damn straight you're mine Tiara mine forever."_

_"I'm yours and you are mine forever Ian."_

_He gives me that gorgeous inside melting smile of his. He pulls me closer and plants a slow kiss on my lips. "This is only the first month of many years that we will be together."_

Snapping back to reality, I wipe the outpour of my tears away. I notice a presence next to me… Edna. She puts her arm around me and pulls me in letting me cry even more. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh hon it's okay he's strong and so are you. We will all make it through this tough time together supporting each other. I know you don't let people see this side of you just like my son but it's just a three in here so cry until you can't anymore I will stay here the whole time."

I wrap my arms around her as the words that could only be spoken like a true mother repair my damaged soul just a little.

* * *

**I hope that didn't completely suck writting wise! No I didn't kill Ian off or anyone major off for that matter. Sorry to all the people that wanted to see a Tian baby so soon but maybe there will be another:) I don't know if I will have the second part done by tomorrow because of homework ._. but as soon as I do it will be up here. Review, follow, favorite, suggestions, and spread the word please and thank you:) Feel free to ask questions as well.**


	37. FTL: Dazed and Confused: Part 2

**A/N: With school and my other fanfic it's hard to write as fast as I do BUT this is my first priority! I'm sorry if some of the things I mention are not correct but oh well it's not real!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dazed and Confused: Part 2**

When I wake up, I see Caitlyn sleeping on the long windowpane, Cheynne and Cody sleeping in chairs next to the door, and Chace sleeping in the chair near the bathroom. I see a little piece of paper next to my hand. I open it to read that Robyn, Bob and Edna are down at Ian's room and that they will come see me later on. Nothing has sunk in yet I feel as if I'm in the twilight zone.

Cheynne is the first to wake up and she hits Cody on the chest to wake him up.

"Today's the big day," Cheynne says stretching her arms into the air.

"Yup as long as you let us take care of you we can take you home," Cody chimes in.

"I might as well stay here. After a week of being in this hell hole I'll be coming back to be Ian."

Cheynne glares at me, "You need to go home."

"Can everyone get out for a second?" Cody asks in a way that doesn't sound too offensive.

Once everyone has left, Cody tries to take my hand in his but I move away. Ever since I got here, I have been more sensitive about people touching me.

"I'm sorry to do this but we have to. Ian gave you power of attorney if he does end up being in here for a long time and we come to a serious decision you are the only one who can make it."

"Why did he give me POA?"

"I guess he figured it was better to have all the paperwork in place just in case something like this was to happen and y'all weren't married. For once in Ian's life his overprotectiveness has come in handy."

"He did it because he knew there was a chance that he would be killed he probably did it after he found me in London." Having this conversation made the tears come to the surface again. It was too soon to have any of this happening it was too soon for me to lose him. After all the stupid arguments we had about him trusting me as I trusted him this proved that he really did trust me. Ian trusted me so much that he put his life in my hands.

Dr. Flynn comes in dismissing Cody. Once everything has been detached, I get dressed in jeans, Nikes, and a tank top. Everyone leaves together including Ian's family so that we can all take showers, brush our teeth, and change clothes if necessary.

I walk into the familiar but unfamiliar house feeling a whirlwind of emotions and memories about Ian. Chace, Cody, Caitlyn, and Cheynne all head upstairs separating into their rooms. I walk up the stairs slowly running my fingertips across the wood rail. My hand sits on the doorknob of Ian and I's bedroom. I finally turn it and get swept up in all the memories when I look at myself in the full body mirror.

_I turn to the side sucking my stomach in then letting it out. I turn to the front, cock my head to the side and run my hands over my torso. Ian comes from behind wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"You look gorgeous just the way you are."_

_"I don't look fat?"_

_He glares at me, "No you do not you look beautiful."_

_"No matter how many times you say it I doubt I will ever believe it."_

_"You're beautiful because I love you and I love you because you're beautiful."_

_"Now that's something I have no choice but to believe." I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck as he grasps my hips. I kiss his perfect lips enjoying every second of it._

_"We better go before I take you back to bed." He grabs my hand leading me out the room._

With a huff I plop down on the bed and lay down on Ian's side reveling in his scent. My tears get the best of me and I end up crying for who knows how long. I already miss him just seconds without Ian kills me so how am I supposed to survive until he gets home? I refuse to believe that he won't come home or that he won't remember all that we have been through. Separated we are strong people but together we are impenetrable stronger than titanium and have love that's hotter than the Earth's core.

I hear the door open slowly and I look up to see Chace, which makes me cry a little more.

"I'm sorry I can leave if you want I wasn't even thinking about my… face."

I give him a sad chuckle then get up and hug him. "Thank you," I mumble into his chest.

He looks down at me once we pull apart, "For what?"

"Giving me the illusion that I'm in Ian's arms," I choke out past the newly formed lump in my throat.

Chace looks at me sadness evident on his perfect features, "Anytime just call me and I'll be there. This is going to come out really wrong but do you need help getting in the shower?"

I chuckle at his nervousness, "It would be nice if you could take my shoes off."

"You got it." He picks me up and sits me on the bed then gets on his knees. "When are you going to tell us what happened?"

"I don't know probably when I feel like I can't take having it all bottled up anymore. There's a little part of me that is hoping that I won't have to repeat the story to Ian that I'll say it once to all of you because he is coming home soon."

Chace smiles up at me, "Understandable."

I go to take my pants off but wince as I start to bend over. Chace pushes my hands aside and pulls my pants down the rest of the way. He then goes to my tank top and pulls it off gently. "Can you please stand for me?"

With a raised eyebrow, I get up and Chace walks behind me. "You're not that stubborn." He says unhooking my bra.

"You have an advantage."

He smiles as he walks out the room leaving me alone. Waiting for me in the shower is even more memories. I take a quick shower so I don't torture myself. Cheynne comes in after I finish drying off the best way I can. We decide on a sweater dress that zips up and some brown booties.

"You look pretty," She says brushing my hair over my shoulder clasping the long golden necklace around my neck.

"Thanks…."

"Tiara you need to believe in yourself now more than ever."

"You're asking for a miracle." We walk downstairs where everyone is waiting. "Have you heard anything?" I ask Cody.

"No nothing more. When he got to the hospital he was in and out of consciousness and he kept repeating 'I'm sorry tell her I'm sorry'."

My jaw quivers with unshed tears, "Let's go." I ride in the car with Cheynne and Cody while Chace and Caitlyn take another car.

We all walk down to Ian's room just as Edna, Bob, and Robyn walk out. They ask the same question that everyone has been asking me every five minutes… are you okay? After exchanging hugs, I head into Ian's room and to my surprise, I see Nina sitting there.

"I- I'm sorry I'll leave if you like."

I sit in the chair next to her, "It's fine."

We sit in awkward silence listening to Ian's robotic breathing patterns. "I can't believe he is in a coma."

"Me either I just want him back," I mumble as a lone tear rolls down my cheek. I had no clue how or when but we ended up holding each other's hand for comfort. We were both hurting and here for the same person he was the reason we fought but also the reason why we put our differences aside even when Ian is not around he is still controlling everything.

"What happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped by my crazy stalker that I didn't even know existed he's the one that did this to Ian and caused us our unborn child."

Nina whips her head to me, "You were pregnant?" She whispers.

"Mhm I didn't know until it was too late I'm a little happy though because if Ian had knew and woke up to find out that his child is gone I would feel even more guilty."

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all none of this should've happened."

"Exactly it shouldn't have. If I had not told Ian to leave and not have started an argument, we would be going to sleep together tonight. He is just down the road but it feels like we're worlds apart. How can I not feel guilty? I ruined his life if he hadn't have been with me none of this at all would've happened he would be happy, safe, and awake."

"Ian wouldn't be happy you are his missing piece he has searched for you his whole entire life. You two have love that people dream about that movies try to show. Hold on to that no matter what happens the one thing that will remain the same is the love you have for each other."

_Who is this woman and where is the real Nina? _"That's all I have to hold on to it's the only thing that's keeping me sane. I know we aren't the best of friends but thank you for being here. All the people that love Ian need to be here to support him."

She gave a small smile, "No problem. I'm staying in town until he gets better."

"Good."

Cody opens the door slowly, "Tiara there is someone here that needs to speak to you."

"Excuse me," I say to Nina as I get up and leave the room. An older bald man is waiting there for me. "Hello what can I do for you?"

"Hello I'm sorry about your current situation. I'm David Brier I handle all of Mr. Somerhalder personal paperwork in other words his lawyer."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Brier do we need to speak in private?"

He nods so we walk to a vacant waiting area. As we sit down David takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to panic or jump to the worse conclusion."

"Um okay?"

He pulls some papers out of his bag, "This is Mr. Somerhalder's will."

I can't control the escape tears that fall down my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away with the back of my hand, "Shouldn't his family be here for this?"

"I've already spoken to them and so has Mr. Somerhalder. Basically this is a bunch of nonsense that is stating if anything like this were to happen or um death you are to get everything Mr. Somerhalder owns he left everything to you."

"So you're telling me that-"

"I'm telling you that you are the new C.E.O. and owner of Horizon Publications and everything under it and the Ian Somerhalder Foundation. His bank accounts are now yours, his homes around the world are all yours, his cars are yours, anything imaginable that he owned is now yours. In normal situations when thousands and thousands of people aren't depending on the ill person, we wouldn't read the will until after death but we couldn't wait for that to happen."

My mind is spinning just a couple days ago, I was near death and now it seems like I own the world. "What happens when he wakes up though?"

"If he wakes up and he is perfectly fine, everything will slowly transition back to Mr. Somerhalder but if memory loss or something of that nature is evident then you will continue to run everything while his possessions are his. Looking at this from a business perspective no matter what you will be acting C.E.O. for maybe a month after he is back to one hundred percent."

"When does this take effect?"

"Today everything is yours now."

"Wow."

"I know this is a lot to take in. If you don't feel like you are ready to take charge you can assign an acting C.E.O. which would most likely be Mr. Caldwell."

"No I can handle it. Uh thank you for your time." We get up and shake hands.

"If you have any questions feel free to call."

I nod then we head our separate ways. Cody looks at me with raised eyebrows before leaning down to whisper, "Hey new boss lady."

I look up at him and he is smiling. "You knew?"

"Mhm Ian had all his ducks in row you were the only one who didn't know. We need to head home so that you can go into the office and make a statement to the press."

"Let's get this show on the road."

Cody helps me get undressed and dressed into a tan pencil skirt, long sleeved pink button up, and black and gold heels. Luckily, my accessories already matched so after I put on some make-up we are out the door. The only time I would have to relax and mentally prepare was in the car. Cody warned me about all the possibilities and they didn't really worry me. I was used to talking in front of people, being in front of cameras, and putting on a smile even when I felt like shit so I had this in the bag.

With five minutes to spare Melanie Davis, head of PR, came rushing over to me, "I already have your speech typed out."

"I don't need a speech Melanie I'll be fine."

"I would advise against that Ms. Green."

I turn to her giving Ian's famous glare, "Ms. Davis I don't care what you advise against I know what is best for myself at this specific time so thank you but no thank you."

She swallows, "Yes Ms. Green. The press will be up here any second."

"Thank you Ms. Davis." I turn on my heel and walk to the clear podium near the waiting area. I look up at Cody who is smiling, "What?"

"Nothing Ian taught you well. Want me up here with you?"

"Whatever you feel most comfortable with Mr. Caldwell."

He smiles even more, "I will be over to the side then I know you can handle yourself Ms. Green… good luck."

As soon as he turns away from me, a rush of people begin coming through the elevator. Once everyone is accounted for, the only sound that fills the room is the snapping of the cameras.

"Good afternoon everyone thank you for coming. As most of you know my fiancé, Ian Somerhalder, is the owner and C.E.O. of Horizon Publications and the Ian Somerhalder Foundation amongst many other projects. On March 15, he was in a terrible life threatening car accident, which has resulted in him being injured in various places and put him in a coma. On the same day, my long time stalker, Dylan Beckford, kidnapped me. I experienced water boarding, starvation, and battery for three days. My ribs are still healing but other than that, I'm perfectly fine. As Ian makes his way to hopefully a full recovery, all of the business aspects of his life will continue to function. I have been put in charge of all the companies that Ian owns. I am now the owner and C.E.O. of Horizon Publications and the Ian Somerhalder Foundation. I'm willing to answer any questions that you all might have."

Melanie points to a reporter and silence falls over the crowd, "Tiara you have business training as a lawyer but do you think you will be able to run such a big corporation?"

"Yes I think I have the skills to successfully run HP and ISF continuing to take it further and further to great achievements. People forget the fact that I worked closely with Ian and in a way, I think he has prepared me for this without telling me. I've learned from the best."

Another reporter asks, "Is it true that Dylan Beckford is responsible for the car accident as well?"

"I wasn't there obviously but it is believed that he is the reason for the accident. Police have told me that it didn't look like Ian was doing anything wrong."

"Last question," Melanie announces pointing to another reporter.

"You look very strong standing here right now are you even bothered by the fact that your fiancé is fighting for his life right now?"

"How could you even ask me that? It's now my job to look okay when on the inside all I want to do is curl up in bed and cry. I love Ian with all my heart he is my everything without him I don't know how to function. He is the reason why I stand here 'very strong' I will not let what he has built fail. I would rather be by his side right now than answering a question that has an obvious answer. I am bothered by the fact that my fiancé is fighting for his life right now."

"That's it thank you all for coming," Melanie says as Cody, two other men, and I disappear into the elevator.

"You did great," Cody says.

"Thank you but the real test is tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you like it so far I literally just finished this a few minutes ago. I decided that I'm going to go through this quickly the hospital visits will be over in the next chapter. It will slow down after we our out of the damn hospital crap ugh I truly hate them. I hope you like how I'm portraying Nina now she won't go back to being bitchy Tiara and Nina will become friends but not as close of friends as Cheynne, Caitlyn, and Tiara. Any questions go ahead and ask! Review, follow, favorite, and suggestions please and thank you!**


	38. FTL: Ambivalent Miracle: Part 1

**A/N: I feel like I'm taking too long to write but its so hard because once I get home all I want to do is sleep! Well anyways this is a sad day for Tianers but at least someone special is back:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ambivalent Miracle: Part 1**

It has been a long day and an even longer month. It's March 27, 2012 and I'm going on my third week of running the Ian Somerhalder empire. Ian was right these people don't know how to even breathe without being told to do so. I've come so close to firing so many people but I can't blame them for getting on my bad side when every side I have is now bad.

Every day I go through the same motions, morning routine, bagel for breakfast, visit Ian, thirty-minute ride in silence to work, be bitchy to everyone for no reason, thirty minute ride back to Mandeville, visit Ian, go home, and finally try to sleep. I honestly don't mean to bite everyone's heads off but I can't help it. I don't mean to be so secluded to myself but I don't feel like talking to anyone but Ian and he obviously can't talk back right now.

I feel myself losing hope each day I go without him it has been thirteen days that's three hundred and twelve hours without Ian without feeling complete without being happy without having a second of peace. This whole experience truly shows how good of a person he really is because I now understand all the stress he is under all the time. I'm amazed that I'm even able to form an intelligent thought when I feel surrounded by nothing but sadness and guilt. I know I'm slowly being swallowed up by that little depressing hole that Ian helped me out of but he's not here.

I'm at my wits end ready to take off and never look back because I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that he's dead. He won't wake up, he won't fuss at me for eating once a day, he won't call me baby doll, his blue piercing orbs won't look through my soul, he won't be waiting for me at the end of the aisle wearing a perfect tux, he won't say I do, he won't see his children… he won't be there.

Wiping away the tears, I call Joe Johnson into my office. He walks in looking terrified which amuses me since he is bigger than me. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Um okay Ms. Green go ahead," He sits down in the black chair.

"I know Mr. Caldwell has always been the acting C.E.O. when needed but he is helping me through this tough time. I was wondering if you would step in as C.E.O. if I were not to show up one day. You are more than qualified you've been here since the beginning and I have complete faith in you. I need a break I don't want to have a meltdown but if one day I just can't find the strength to get out of bed everyone won't be screwed."

"Oh of course I would. I'm s-"

I hold up my hand stopping him from repeating the words I've been hearing every day. "Thank you I'm actually heading home early so if anyone desperately needs help they'll go to you but if it's something outrageous call me."

"You got it take care of yourself."

"I'll try," I grab my stuff and head out the door.

I make sure not to think about anything too serious when driving because I will be a crying mess. Cheynne and Caitlyn already watch me like a hawk making sure I don't do anything to myself. They give me the same annoying sympathetic look when they see my red puffy eyes. I'm so sick of crying but with my new involuntary reaction to be a mute, it's the only way I can express my feelings.

"How was your day?" Cheynne asked walking upstairs with me.

"It was okay the usual day with thoughts clouded by Ian. Don't do it! Don't give me that look I hate it, it pisses me the fuck off!"

She holds her hands up in a defensive way, "Ian's still doing good since a couple days ago he is still breathing on his own now."

"He's too stubborn to go out in a boring way."

Cheynne laughs, "It's nice to know you still have a sense of humor. Why did you come home early?"

I come out the closet in jeans, a tank top, and converse, "I just needed to get out of there I need a break." As I finish pulling up my hair in a ponytail my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Tiara you need to get to the hospital right now!" Nina practically yells in the phone.

Cheynne and I were already out the door by the word hospital. We came in after Edna arrived she was smiling almost jumping for joy. She grabs me by my biceps, "Tiara my sweet girl he's awake Ian is awake!" She pulls me into a tight hug and I can't help joining her in the happy tears. "Go go go!"

I smile before preparing myself to open the door. I slowly open it to see Ian sitting up in bed drinking water. "Oh my god you're awake." It takes all my power to not plaster my mouth onto his.

He stares at me blankly with those gorgeous blue eyes, "Uh yeah I'm awake you are gorgeous."

I wipe away the last of my tears, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Ian laughs, "Oh yes I'm bringing sexy back after a month in here apparently. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who are you?"

My eyes widen as the dagger turns into my heart. "I… I'm… uh," Tears come to the surface but luckily, someone else comes in distracting Ian from my answer.

"Hey there!" Nina comes in saving me from a mental break down. She leans down to hug Ian but he puts his hands on each side of her face and kisses her. It's not some ordinary kiss it's a mind blowing stop the world make sure your panties are still on dramatic kiss in the rain type of kiss! I get up and leave just as they pull away.

"Tiara wait! I didn't mean for that-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! He doesn't remember me! He doesn't fucking remember me. A year of his life with me has been wiped out! I'm done… I'm done! I can't take this shit I want to be there for him but how can I when I'm a damn stranger to him! He thinks you two are dating like what the fuck?" I start pacing across the hallway trying to control myself.

"Edna was the only one who had went in there the rest of us waited for you I had no idea I'm so sorry. I'll go straighten this out right now."

I grab Nina by her shoulder, "No don't we can't overwhelm him and I don't want him to be with me because we told him so."

"Ms. Green?"

I turn around to see tall black haired man, "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Andrew Glen I've been looking over Ian's progress. I couldn't help but over here your dilemma and this was something we were afraid of happening. I'm sorry to say that we can't force his memory back he needs to slowly regain it himself. I'm sure all of you can try to remind him of what happened last year but since Ian spent most of his time with you, it's your choice. Now about him going home, Ian has already asked to leave and he has recovered fast. If you keep a close eye on him we will allow him to go home momentarily."

"Um okay I'll take him home."

With a small smile and nod, Dr. Glen walks off. I turn back around to Nina who looks distraught. "I know what you're about to say and I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"Nina would you say that we are friends now?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good because I trust you. I trust you enough not to take advantage of the situation and I know you care about Ian but its platonic right?"

"Yes platonic."

"The only way I'm sticking around is if you stick around. I want you to act as if you and Ian are dating again. Of course the press and everyone else will know that it's fake but Ian won't know."

"Tiara I-"

"I want you to move in I'll find a place, Cheynne and Caitlyn already have their own place, and that's it everything is perfect now."

"No I'm not going along with this if you aren't living there too."

"Uh Nina Ian is asking for you," Cody says awkwardly.

She looks at me unsure of what to do, "Go I'll head home and move my stuff into another room."

Nina gives me a sympathetic smile before turning away. I leave the hospital alone speeding back to the house. I storm into the closet pulling down the biggest suitcases I can find. I yank everything that's mine off the hangers throwing it into the suitcase. I pull the little dresser that holds all my underclothes and has my jewelry on top down the hallway to the farthest room away. After I throw everything from the bathroom into the suitcases, I drag them into my new room with seconds to spare before I hear footsteps coming up the steps.

I have a mini panic attack knowing that I won't be able to face Ian anytime soon. I run into the bathroom closing the door behind me but not all the way, so I can see and hear.

"This is Tiara's room," Nina says walking in slowly.

"Looks like she just moved in. Why does she live here?"

"Um she had a terrible break up with her fiancé and since you two are best friends you let her stay here. Tiara just came back into town that's why there's suitcases here."

"Oh okay."

_You go girl that's a good lie!_

"Am I missing something here?" Ian asks walking closer and closer to the bathroom door. I scoot back quietly slipping into the tub. I hear the door slowly creak open and footsteps coming in.

"What do you mean?" Nina asks walking in and spotting me in the tub. I tell her the best way I can to get him out of here without opening my mouth. She turns her back just as Ian comes closer but luckily, he's looking into her eyes.

"I don't know just the vibe feels a little awkward like if the woman runs my companies I wouldn't want to have the temptation to mix business with pleasure."

"You both set clear boundaries when she moved in and plus when she is having a rough day at the office you can help."

"Hmm okay well let's go see the rest of this gigantic castle that I call mine."

I exhale when I hear the door close. I peek over the edge to see I'm finally alone then get out the bed. Since I'm already in here, I figure I might as well take a shower washing off the stress. Thinking about Ian waking up but him not remembering anything that we shared together made me break. I ended up in the corner of the glass door shower holding myself as I cried so hard it hurt. Once I composed myself, I got out, grabbed a big white fluffy towel, and wrapped myself up.

I look down at the floor as I walk out the bathroom putting my hair up. I hear the door open and assume it is Nina but of course, it's Ian. I clench my jaw trying to contain my feelings as we just stare into each other's eyes. After everything we had been through, I could still feel the connection pulling between us.

"Uh I'm sorry I thought this was-"

"No it's fine." I grab some shorts slipping them on under my towel, pull a shirt on, and then take the towel out from under my shirt. I turn around and Ian is sitting on the bed looking at me as if he is in some trance.

"Are you okay?" I ask while sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm so tired of people asking me that already."

I laugh, "Trust me we're on the same page."

He looks into my eyes with a raised eyebrow full of curiosity but his facial expression softens, "You've been crying."

"Yeah…" I look down at my hands trying to hide my red puffy eyes.

Ian scoots closer brushing up against me, skin to skin, sending a tingle throughout my body. "Is it because of your fiancé? Nina told me that you were a little heartbroken."

"Yeah I started thinking about him and my emotions got the best of me."

"How long has it been?"

"March 15 was the day I lost him."

"He died?"

"…I guess in a way he did."

"Oh I'm sorry I don't mean to pry I'm trying to rebuild relationships. In my opinion any man who has you should hold on tight you're beautiful and there's something about you that draws me in like a fly to a light, like a fish to the sea, like the wind beneath a bird's wings."

My eyes widen with shock _he said that the night we sat on my bed and he told me how he felt. _"Oh wow…."

Ian chuckled, "I know it's weird but hey maybe that's why we're best friends."

"Mhm best friends."

"What's your full name?"

"Tiara Alexandria Green."

"Hmm rolls off the tongue nicely."

"Gosh déjà vu," I mumble to myself thinking about when he said that on the set of TVD.

"I lost my memory right?"

"Yup just a little bit."

"It seems like I've missed so much like there's more to the story with you and me."

"Trust me we are just friends nothing more nothing less." It pained me to say it but that's the way it had be.

"I guess I'll gain it all back eventually. I'm going to go to sleep I'm still pretty tired."

"Me too."

"Wait what happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped and experienced water boarding, starvation, and battery. After three days of that I…"

Ian looked up at me, "You don't have to tell me."

"No I have to um all of that caused me to have a miscarriage."

His jaw quivered a little bit as he searched for words but ended up pulling me onto his lap and holding me close, "I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help the overbearing tears, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry," I mumbled over and over again into his chest.

Ian rubbed my back up down, "Shh it's okay everything will be okay."

I before I knew it sleep had crept up taking me away in Ian's arms.

* * *

**YAY IAN AND TIARA ARE BACK but not all the way:( I plan to drawn this out a little bit like Tiara won't just jump back into his arms and have a lemon attack! I'm thinking about having this memory loss last for the rest of this chapter, another chapter, and possibly a half but there will be more awkward run ins between Tiara and Ian so their relationship isn't nonexsistant! Ask questions if needed, review, favorite, follow, suggestions! Please and thank you:)**


	39. FTL: Ambivalent Miracle: Part 2

**A/N: I decided to take a slight break from the negativity for this half but the drama is far from over. I think the next big thing will happen in probably the second part of chapter 3 I'm too impatient to wait for the good stuff:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ambivalent Miracle: Part 2**

I groan as I feel myself wake up in the middle of the night well more like early morning. The blue numbers of the clock tell me it's one thirty in the morning _that's what I get for passing out so early. Didn't I fall asleep with… _I shoot up in bed looking around but find myself alone. I see a dim light peeking from under my door. I throw the sheets to the side and get up heading downstairs to the gym.

My breathing hitches when I see a very sexy sight, Ian shirtless and slightly glistening from sweat. I watch every muscle stretch and contrast as he finishes his pull-ups. He jumps down when done and his eyes go straight to me looking over my body.

"Uh you really shouldn't be working out after not even twenty-four hours of being out of a coma."

Ian cocks his head to the side then a smirk spreads across his face, "Oh is that right Ms. Green?" He begins to slowly saunter over to me not taking his eyes off mine.

"Mhm very right Mr. Somerhalder."

"Would you like to know why I'm up right now?"

I can't stop my eyes from grazing over his body feeling as if I'm going to start drooling at any second now. I nod finally looking back up. Ian grabs my hand after closing the door and takes me deeper into the room.

"Lay down."

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not going to stop working out so lay down."

_Oh he is so not about to do what I think he is going to do he doesn't even know me! Yup he's not going to do it I'm letting my need take over my thinking process. _I obey and lay down on my back taking this time to truly admire the view. Ian looks over my body once again just like our first night in Seattle.

"I'm getting lonely down here Ian I would appreciate some company."

He gets down on his knees straddling me then down in push-up position. Ian lowers himself his lips so close to mine, noses brushing occasionally, then pushes himself up. "I couldn't go to sleep and I've been in a bed for a month so why not get caught back up with my body?" He says continuously teasing me while doing push-ups.

"Uh… um…" I try to talk but every time he comes down the words get shoved back to my throat.

"Distracted Tiara?"

"…No."

"I think you're lying."

"Um… so I think that your body is perfectly perfect." He stops and leans up looking down at my body. "Distracted Ian?"

"No."

"I think you're lying."

"I am."

"Why?"

He raises an eyebrow then leans back down lips briefly brushing against mine, "You just… I don't know how to say it without saying it. You're driving me insane after just getting to know you for a day. Then I feel like I'm going to tear into you needing to be with you in the most intimate way."

I blink a couple of times making sure I'm not dreaming, "Define intimate way."

"I want to control myself but I know that will be almost fucking impossible. I want to make sweet slow love to you and I have no clue why I just feel like it's right like that's what I need… that's what you need."

"You're with Nina."

"I know which makes this situation even harder but I can't resist you."

"This is a onetime only thing because I know we both need this."

"Deal."

We look at each other for a moment then our lips are plastered on to each other's. I twist my fingers in his hair as he runs his hands down my body clenching at my thighs. Ian pulls them up to his waist after he opens them to place his perfect body in between. I was losing myself in him all over again. I wanted to touch him everywhere and fit together as if we were made for each other.

Ian hooks his fingers into my shorts and lets out a long groan into my mouth when he feels that I don't have panties on. I slowly remove his hands intertwining my fingers between his as we finally come up for air.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this. You'll be cheating and we will be jumping into something too fast again."

He gives me the most adorable pout, "But I want you," He says in his whiny teenager voice making me smile.

"I know hon and I want you too but I'm practically a stranger to you."

"I remember the first time I saw you walk across the street and into the Mystic Grill I wanted you ever since."

"Anything else you remember?"

"Just that I felt sad when I took you to the airport to go to Georgia."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…I don't remember," He says with a chuckle making me laugh.

"I should go to sleep I have work tomorrow."

"No don't please? Spend the day with me so I can get to know you better. All I get are these mini flashes of me and you or just you looking so beautiful."

"Hmm I guess so but please get your girlfriend's approval."

"Already did after I laid you down in your bed," Ian gives me his sneaky smirk as if he already has plans.

I place my hand on the side of his face rubbing my thumb back and forth across his newly shaven skin. Ian places his hand over mine and in his eyes it seems like he gets distant. He takes my hand off his cheek and looks at the engagement ring.

"This seems so familiar I've thought about it before but I can't remember."

"Don't stress yourself out it will come back."

"I hope so I don't like feeling as if I have forgotten you."

"You know my name."

"Mhm and that you have very soft skin."

"We should go to sleep but you need a shower first."

"Yeah I do," He picks me up putting me on my feet. "Can I sleep with you? I want to see if I will actually be able to stay asleep plus I might remember something." He says showing his shy side.

"Sure." Ian puts his hands on my hips from behind as we walk back upstairs.

"Next time remind me to tell you to lie on your stomach because you have a delectable derrière."

I smile and run up the stairs knowing that a firm grab was on it's way.

* * *

Feeling unbelievably warm I wake up about to roll over but get pulled closer by a groaning Ian. His hand slides onto my stomach making me think about the vacant space. Right when I told him that I had a miscarriage I regretted it. He's a very smart man it won't take long for him to piece everything together then feel heartbroken. I didn't care about how much he would hate me after realizing the truth there is no way that he could still love me after losing his child the child he wanted more than anything.

I settle into the pillow once again just as the door slowly opens and Nina pops her head in. A giant smile spreads across her face looking at Ian using me as his human teddy bear and pillow. "Ooo you got it on! You did the nasty!" Nina whispers covering her mouth before she bursts out in laughter.

"No! No we did not!" I whisper back.

She continues to smile, "I'll let you continue." Nina closes the door softly and I lay back in the bed for another hour doing nothing but getting smothered by an unbelievably gorgeous man. If someone had told me I would be in bed with Ian holding on to me for dear life a month ago I probably would've punched them in the face.

Ian groans again then takes a deep breath, "You smell good like strawberries," He mumbles against my neck before kissing that ultrasensitive spot behind my ear.

I flip over looking into intense blue eyes, "And you smell like you which I like," I finish with a sweet smile. He leans in to kiss me but I put my finger over his lips, "That was a onetime thing, we made a deal. You can't renege."

"You're going to make me work for you aren't you?" He pulls me on top of him.

"Why shouldn't I?" I ask placing my hands on his chest.

"…Because I'm Ian Somerhalder baby." He finishes with an ovary melting smirk.

"Should I be impressed?"

"Yes you should," Ian's hands slide down to my behind inching his finger tips to my pum.

"Hey!" I move his hands down to my thighs and lean down teasing him just like he did me. "I'm sorry to say that I'm not impressed it will take so much more. I'm not sure what you will have to do but trust me you'll be locked up with me for hours and hours not leaving till we can't handle each other. In other words if you start with me you'll never stop. I don't know if you want to be buried deep inside me early in the morning and not stopping even when the moon is illuminating the sky."

Ian's breathing becomes heavier as he clenches his jaw. "What if that's what I want?" He leans up taking me with him. "What if I just want to sit here feeling every part of you inside and out? What if I want to throw you in my bed and never let you leave? What if I want to hear you moan and scream my name as you are soaking around my cock? I wouldn't stop not until I drained you not until I owned every single one of your orgasms not until I could claim you as mine… only mine."

"Trust me… I'm already completely yours."

"Would you like to prove that to me?"

"I will soon enough but now I need to take a shower I do remember you saying you wanted to spend the day with me."

"I never said how I wanted to spend it."

"Oh you're not getting in my pants that easy."

"That bitten lip says differently."

I instantly release my lip not even realizing that I was biting it. Before we go any farther I get up and begin to head to the bathroom. I feel a towering presence behind me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower with you," Ian says with a big grin beginning to pull my shirt up but I quickly pull it down.

"Not happening. Now go get in your own gigantic shower with your girlfriend."

"Hmm that's a good idea Ms. Green."

Placing a kiss on my forehead he turns around and I realize what I said. "You don't have to take a shower with Nina that's not mandatory!"

"Are you jealous?" Ian asks turning around.

"…No."

"Mhm sure that clenched fist says different."

I look down at my right hand clenching with anger then release, "That always happens."

"Whatever you say hurry up and get dressed you've already wasted so much time." Ian smirks, gives me a wink, and then leaves closing the door behind him.

_Gosh what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Well obviously there's a lot of sexual frustation between Tiara and Ian. Her turning him away will bite her in the ass soon, her reasoning for her latest decisions witll be explained when they go out which is where the next chapter will start, and I hinted towards something with the shirt being pulled down quickly:) Review, favorite, follow, suggestions, ask questions, and spread the word! Please and thank you:)**


	40. FTL: Jeopardizing the Good: Part 1

**A/N: So chapter 4 will have some major stuff happening and I was wondering would you rather have a short chapter 4 or an extra long chapter 4? I was thinking short so that Chapter 5 has all the same stuff together. Give me your opinion and this is another sad time for Tianers sorry:(**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jeopardizing the Good: Part 1**

I quickly dry my hair letting it flow down to my chest in waves. This reminds me of my first date with Ian all over again but it's obviously very different. Cheynne, Caitlyn, and Nina are sitting on my bed judging every outfit I show them. They keep telling me I need to dress even more down which I'm not sure is possible with everything that Ian has bought me. An idea hits me in the face and I run back into the closet.

I put on light denim daisy dukes, black Tromp Harness boots, black shoulder bag, and a black hat. I walk of the closet slipping on a white thin shirt with lace shoulders that run down to the middle of my arms With the addition of some turquoise jewelry and perfume I was ready to go.

All three of them are staring at me with wide eyes, "What you don't like it?"

"No we like it but um we didn't know you got a tattoo."

"…Did you see what it said?"

"Plain as day!" Cheynne says.

"I got really depressed one day from thinking about losing Ian forever so I went to get a tattoo. I didn't want anyone to see it especially him."

"How did I not see that before?"

"I'm good at angling my body right so you hate it?"

"No but you branded yourself for life!"

"I like it I think it's sweet and when Ian sees it he will like it too since he is so damn possessive it's worse with you," Nina says.

"It's perfect and you look perfect too perfect not to fuck tonight!" Caitlyn says.

"None of that will be happening anytime soon." I reply.

"Because she's too sore from this morning," Nina chimes in.

Cheynne and Caitlyn's jaw drop looking as if I just slapped them. "Nothing happened this morning or last night we just kissed once that's it!"

They all giggle and start repeating the mantra Tian is back together. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Don't jinx it!" I say walking out the bedroom with them following.

Ian is sitting on the stairs rubbing his hands together looking oh so sexy but nervous. He gets up when he sees me standing in front of him. His chest is revealed in his unbuttoned white Henley shirt.

"Hi," He mumbles looking down at me.

"Hi," I mumble back.

I can hear my heart beating ridiculously fast prepared to explode when the most intense pair of blues skim over my body.

"You two look like twins!" Cheynne says with a big grin.

I hadn't even looked out his outfit being mesmerized by his eyes. Ian was wearing more of a casual Christian Grey look like the one in London but this time he wore jeans.

"We didn't plan it," I reply.

"It's cute, best friends that match." Nina says.

"I don't know about myself but she is the cutie," Ian replies looking at me and smiling.

"You are very adorable Ian," I reply.

He bites his lip, "I guess we should be on our way."

Nina kisses him on the cheek and hugs me, "Have fun you crazy kids!"

Ian takes my hand and walks me out to his repaired Audi R8 and opens the passenger's door for me to climb into.

I turn to him and say, "Can I drive?"

"Hmm sure," He walks around to the other side, my hand in his, and opens the door.

"Thank you kind sir," He nods and with absolute grace walks around to the other side.

I start the car and an indie soft rock sound gently flows through the air, "I'm not your money man. A thin coated satellite and you wouldn't leave me, would you dear? Not tonight. We see your back and forth. Fear in the company now put some fear in the company now. Don't lose your cold dear fear in the company now, keep it right…."

"Where to?" I ask pulling out the driveway. Ian doesn't answer so I glance over at him and he looks as if he has seen a ghost. He is staring blankly at the rotating letters that say The Gaudy Side of Town by The Gayngs.

"Ian?"

He continues to stare not reacting to anything. I pull over, take off my seatbelt, and turn in my seat towards him. "What's wrong?"

He still doesn't answer so I place my hand on his chin softly turning his head so he will face me rather than the dashboard. Ian's eyes are wide with fear glistening from unshed tears. "Ian please answer me."

After stopping the song, "I… I was… I thought I… I saw you… I…."

"Hey calm down everything is alright take a second to calm down," I have never seen Ian so distraught.

He takes a deep breath, "I was in a car accident and that song was playing. I woke up with glass everywhere and blood running down from my head. I was on the ground staring up at the sky unable to find energy to move as pain shot through me. Then some guy with short brown hair and tan skin appeared over me. I see his mouth moving but I can't remember what he said it's as if I have forgotten how to comprehend English. The last thing I remember is saying to tell her I'm sorry."

_Oh my god he remembers the accident and Dylan._

"Tiara who was I talking about and why was that guy hitting me with a baseball bat?"

"Um I don't know… I don't know."

"Is that why you wanted to drive because I got in a car accident?"

I nod my head not being able to tell if he is overwhelmed, angry, or both.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why don't you tell me anything?" He practically yells making me jump.

"Um I…."

"You're so fucking frustrating sometimes! You're not always right you don't always know best!"

It was like a dagger to my heart when he repeated the words that he said to me in the last argument we had. I put my seatbelt on then get back onto the road with tears slowly running down my cheeks.

"Tiara I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go off on you I just remember how I felt and I guess it made me feel the same way now."

I don't reply and just continue to where I think we should go. The rest of the car ride is silent with Ian occasionally glancing at me but I continue to drive keeping my eyes on the road. I pull up to Fontainebleau State Park parking right in front of the beach. I take off my shoes and socks wanting to feel the warm sand between my toes.

Luckily, we are the only two here so I sit down and stare at the water moving back and forth. Ian sits down next to me with his shoes in hand but throws them to the side.

"About what happened earlier I-"

"No its fine. Do you remember what happened before the accident?"

"Not really just being angry and walking out the house I don't even know why I was angry or who made me that way."

"What stuff have you remembered?"

"Um meeting you on TVD, taking you to the airport, uh taking you to dinner after work, carrying you off a plane, how you look in a bikini, you on my lap as we sit on a patio, then that's when everything gets blurry. I remember playing Saints Row I think with you, talking to E.L. James, you kissing another guy in front of me, Tyler Hoechlin giving me a ring, and then a plane taking off as I stand next to some woman in the airport."

_Wow he remembers a lot, _"Oh okay that's good seems like you almost remember everything."

"Tiara can I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"Have we ever… you know… had sex?"

"…What makes you ask that?"

"I see these flashes of my hands all over a woman's body me kissing her everywhere and feeling really good while hearing…." He looks back out to the water.

"Hearing what?"

"A girl moaning… a girl that sounds like you."

"Oh."

"Yeah so is that a yes?"

"Uh we went through this phase of being friends with benefits but were afraid of losing our friendship if we were to take it further."

"Wow well the way you made me feel I would marry you."

I turn my head so fast I almost break my neck, "You don't mean that."

"Well based on what I know the only reason that your name isn't Somerhalder is because you were already engaged. Tell me about your fiancé."

"His name is Christian he's about 5'10" with light brown blondish hair naturally with probably the most beautiful pair of eyes ever. We had been dating for maybe three months since we made it official on September 14. On my birthday, November 8, he popped the question on the observation deck of the Space Needle in Seattle, WA where we spent our first night together. Literally the day after everything fell apart because his ex-girlfriend came to our house claiming that her little boy was his. I automatically believed her since he was the spitting image of him so I packed my stuff and left because I thought that was the best thing for everyone. A month later we run into each other at a masquerade ball in London. It was weird because without even looking at each other's faces we knew that we were together. Just his touch sends electricity though my body it's one of the best feelings in the world. We got back together a couple days later and flew to New York after being in Europe for a month. We started having trust issues which led up to the- me being kidnapped after an argument we had. I lost him that day."

"Now that's love. That's amazing only three months together and you already know that's who you want to spend the rest of your life with. I want love like that a love that consumes me and you obviously want that."

"Hmm what exactly do I want Mr. Somerhalder?"

He turns and pulls me on to his lap and puts his knees back up turning into my personal chair. "Well Ms. Green you want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger. To explore different parts of yourself and different emotional lives… not to hide from who you are but to actually explore who you are. I want you to get everything you are looking for."

"Where do you think that I will find all of that?"

"With me."

My heart flutters all I want is to say be with me baby forever and always but I can't. "Ian you are with Nina and how can we be together when you don't remember everything we have been through. I don't want to keep relieving the same good and bad memories by myself."

"It kills me that I can barely remember you from before the day you came into my hospital room. I know that what we had was special that with no one else I could get what we had that's why it pisses me off so much that you won't just tell me what happened."

"From my point of view, I don't want to tell you what happened if that's what made you love me. If you loved me before you should be able to love me all over again without being told that's the right thing. I don't want to feel compelled to be in a relationship because of what happened in the past. You've changed, not drastically but you're different. Your interests might have changed too so I want you to be happy no matter what. If you're happy with me great but if you're happy with Nina that is perfectly fine. Me telling you what happened is like me trying to sway your vote. You have feelings for me but also for Nina right?"

Ian nods his head engulfed by what I'm saying. "Exactly I don't want to make you feel one way if that is not what is right for you and only you." I place my hand on his heart, "Don't let me guide you or anyone else let this right here make the decision."

He puts his hand over mine, "I want you I want more moments like this. Nina told me that all the things I forgot are mostly about you. I know I must've forgotten something so big if you are willing to love me for the rest of your life without being able to call me yours. I love you and I'm willing to fight tooth and nail for what we had for every last second of the memories that I lost." Ian tucks a lone strand of hair behind my ear, "You love me," He whispers.

I take a deep breath, "Yes," I whisper. "I do."

"Then be with me baby let me make you happy while you make me happy. Let's have a blissful life together take this world by storm I can give you everything that your heart desires and all my heart desires is you."

My lip quivers trying to control the tears but I lose it, "I can't do it. I can't lose you again I'd rather give you up knowing you'll be happy and unharmed. If I lose you again I will be crushed I will die I can't take anymore loss in my life. I can't pretend that the man I fell in love with is right by my side. You deserve so much better than me it pisses me off to think that you've gotten stuck in some magical web that I didn't even know I had. I'm trying to push you away I don't want you to make the same mistake of being with me, investing time in me, or thinking that I can give you what you need. I can't handle knowing that I will hurt you I know I will because I'm hurting you now I can't do the simplest of things. I can't even get knocked up right I don't want to lose you all over again I already lost our child…." By the time I finish tears are streaming down my face.

I look up at Ian and he looks as if he has just been punched in the gut. He looks away looking at everything but me. _I knew this would happen I knew it would be unforgiveable. _I get up and drop the keys next to him in the sand. I walk down to the main street barefoot then slip my shoes on when the car pulls up.

"I'm sorry to have called you I knew everyone else was busy," I murmur putting my seatbelt on.

"It's fine. Do you want to talk about it?" Chace asks pulling off into traffic.

"You're probably the perfect person to talk to actually. You love Luke right?"

"Yeah he's amazing why do you ask?"

"What if instead of meeting him Ashley told you that she had a miscarriage? How would you feel?"

"Um well I don't know I would be upset and angry not necessarily at her but at the situation."

"What if you wanted kids badly like you had been waiting for years for the perfect woman to come along and you find her but she loses the baby?"

"I'm not sure I guess I would question myself. Question if I was meant to be a father, if I was meant to be with that woman, if it were meant for us to have children, if it were the wrong time, or if I had waited too long or not long enough. Why are you asking all of this?"

"I didn't release to the public that I was pregnant."

"Wow how far along? Does Ian know it is his well I assume it is his?"

"I had a miscarriage the day I went to the hospital when I woke up I was all clean everything had been um released from my body. You obviously know that everyone has been pretty much lying to him upon my request. After just two days we were getting close all over again and after two times of not being able to work our shit out I figured it was pointless to jump back in for a third try. Today we planned to go out and try to get to know each other again well him get to know me again. I decided to drive since the last time he was behind the wheel he got in a wreck. I guess the same CD was in that was playing when he got in the accident and it caused him to remember most of what happened to him. Ian went off a little bit making me a tiny bit scared at how angry he was at me for not saying anything. I drove to the beach and we started talking about what he remembered. Ian started to talk about being mine and you have no idea how bad I want him but I didn't want to hurt him again I didn't want to take the chance of losing him. While telling him that I admitted that the child I lost was also his. My worst fear of him being completely disgusted with me came true he couldn't even look at me after I told him. I left the keys there and called you."

"Nobody knows what he is truly going through but you are the closest. He has wanted a child for a long time its one of the reasons why him and Nina broke up because she wasn't ready. In my opinion I think he feels cheated and robbed of something he has prayed for. His emotions are all over the place and overlapped he is already confused. He was shocked when he was told there was a possibility that he was the father of Luke. I don't know if he remembers that but I'm sure he feels the same, cheated and robbed. I understand your reasoning that you don't want to hurt him and that you don't want to force yourself upon him but you're eventually going to have to give the man what he wants. You might think that you are doing what is right but didn't you think that when you ran off to London? You were completely wrong that whole situation could've been avoided with a simple conversation. I don't think Ian hates you I'm sure that it's impossible but he is probably mad at you. You withheld something from him that was so precious so sensitive how do you expect him to react? I'm not just blaming you and I'm not just blaming him you both have a part in this. Tiara you need to learn how to let people be there for you, let them have some input on decisions you make for them, and how to let people in. Everything will work out with you and Ian no matter what happens or your relationship status."

I drag my fingers through my hair a habit I picked up from Ian, "I'm going to move out."

"I knew you would say that," Chace says with a smile.

"So that's where you are taking me? To go house shopping?"

"Nope I know the house you want its perfect."

"Can you at least tell me where it is?"

"Slidell it's about thirty minutes from Mandeville and thirty minutes from Covington."

"Hmm thirty minutes from my problems sound great."

* * *

**So Tiara and Ian are drifting further apart:( It may seem like he is going to let her move out but c'mon you know my real life Fifty won't give up without a fight. Don't forget to mention what you think about a longer or shorter chapter 4! Review, follow, favorite, suggestions, questions! Please and thank you:)**


	41. FTL: Jeopardizing the Good: Part 2

**A/N: Since I liked your comment so much I added it in here so THIS PART SHALL BE DEDICATED TO THYGAMEOFHUNGER :) Happy tears for you Tianers here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jeopardizing the Good: Part 2**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I have no clue what to do or what to think I feel hollow. With shaky hands and frazzled thoughts I make it back to the house. I notice Cody's Escalade in the driveway and another car I'm not familiar with. I walk into the house and hear Nina's voice from upstairs.

"Guys we need to hurry up Ian will back any second now and he won't be too happy about this."

I go upstairs and to Tiara's room. "What the fuck is going on?" Cody, Nina, Cheynne, and Caitlyn freeze then slowly turn around. "Uh hello? Someone tell me something!"

"…Tiara is moving out right now," Cody says.

"Where is she then?"

"She's in S-"

"She isn't here she is signing papers at the new house," Caitlyn chimes in.

"So Tiara wasn't going to tell me anything she was just going to leave? Again? What is this the fourth fucking time third? One argument and she's out the door!" After a moment of being stared at I realize what I said, I'm starting to remember more but still not enough.

Caitlyn's phone rings, "Um hello? Yeah we were about to leave but a surprise visitor came. Yup Ian. Tell her we will be there in a little bit. Okay bye."

"Chace?" I ask.

"Mhm," Caitlyn replies.

"And he is with Tiara?"

"…yes."

"Fucking prick."

"Okay I know you don't remember and everything but who the hell do you think you are to call my boyfriend names? You know I really liked you I truly did I can't help it but right now I don't mind beating your ass for hurting my best friend! Tiara called Chace for a ride after you shut down once again on her. For a man who claims to love her you have a weird way of showing it! "

"Caitlyn stop it's not his fault," Cheynne murmurs.

"Like hell it isn't! You're the one who walked out on her, you're the one who got in the car and drove off that day, you're the one who hid pictures from her and much more, and how could we forget? You're the one who didn't know the use of a condom and got her pregnant! She is the one who picked up where you left off in your company making sure that it didn't fall apart, she is the one who had to talk to the press about what happened, and she is the one who cried all day everyday so much it hurt! She even talked about taking her own life felt guilty that she lost the baby and you have the audacity to walk in here like Tiara owes you some type of explanation after all the bullshit she has gone through because of you? Oh hell no! Maybe it is the medication making you loopy but you have no right acting the way you are now towards her or any of us so how about you shut the fuck up, move out the way, and go gain your memory back so you can get on with your life!"

She takes one of the suitcases and walks towards me and waits for me to move. "Oh that was just the beginning I can go all day or you can get out of my way."

I clench my jaw and take a step to the side. "Cheynne can I speak to you?"

She looks at Cody then walks out the room with me. "What do you need?"

"Take me with you I need to know she is okay."

"Do you even care? She finally gave you what you wanted, the truth, and you just blow her off. When she needed you the most you acted as if you couldn't stand the sight of her! Why would she want to stay here after today?"

"I know but I still barely understand myself she just blurted it out."

"How do you beat around the bush about a damn miscarriage? Please enlighten me."

I put my hands on my hips starting to pace around, "Look I know what I did was wrong but how am I supposed to act?"

"You're supposed to hold her tight, wipe away her tears, and tell her you love her no matter what! Tiara always thought that when she told you, you would hate her and by the way you acted you proved her right!"

"I don't hate her! I love Tiara that's the only thing I know and if that is the only thing that I have to live with I will be content as long as that woman is mine! As long as I can sleep with her, get mesmerized by her beauty, listen to the little squeak of a snore she has when she is really tired, get to look into those big pools of chocolate that can see any hidden truth, and get to hold her close…." The more I talk the more my voice shakes as I try to hold back the tears.

Cheynne moves closer and puts her hands on my shoulders, "I think you need to first pick Tiara or Nina, get all of your memory back which I think you are close to doing, and then go back to Tiara and talk about everything. Don't give her a reason to turn you down again sort yourself out then be with her if that is what you want. You might not remember but Tiara had an unstable childhood she wants some stability in her relationships. This whole situation is pushing her to her limits and I'm truly proud of her for not running away. I know you want to make her happy and I'll help you if and only if you are sure that you can devote yourself completely to her and only her. You can't lie to her anymore. You have to love her like you haven't loved anyone else before and make sure she knows it. And for god's sake Ian don't abandon Tiara in any type of way ever again because she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I'll never hurt her again."

Cheynne takes a deep breath then pulls out her phone, "I'll text you the address gosh Tiara is going to kill me."

"C'mon Cheynne! We have to get going!" Caitlyn yells from downstairs.

"Good luck," Cheynne says before walking out the door.

"Peace out you motherfucking prick!" Caitlyn yells before slamming the door behind her.

I slide down the wall staring at the door not sure of what to do or say.

"You deserved that," Nina says sitting down on the hardwood floor beside me.

"I know."

"You need to be with Tiara."

"I know that too and I'm sorry."

"No need to be. We haven't been together since December the only reason I was here was because Tiara wanted me to be. She wanted me to be your girlfriend so that you would be happy. She truly is an amazing woman I wouldn't be able to hand you over to another woman like she did."

"I need her back I'm just now regaining major memories but I know that I need her I belong with her."

"I know that's why I'm staying until we get your memory completely back I'll help you."

"Can you just tell me so that I can rush over to Tiara and beg on my knees for her to take me back after everything I've put her through?"

Nina chuckles, "It wouldn't be the same Ian."

"I don't think I can stay away from her though."

"You'll have to because now the tables have turned you are fighting for Tiara. Let's go we have to go see this house." Nina gets up and walks down the stairs.

I soon get off my ass and follow her, "But you just said I had to stay away from her."

"I know but have you forgotten your stalking tendencies?"

I smile and jump into her car. The ride is pretty silent Nina occasionally trying to hint around to events that happened and surprisingly it helps. Along the way I remember driving through the rain thinking that I need to get to Tiara if it's the last thing I do. She was in New Orleans and she still managed to look sexy as hell after being stressed out. I also remember relieving her stress very well twice… I can't help but smile at the very vivid memory.

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"Oh uh just… nothing."

"Sexual memory?"

"Yup."

Nina laughs, "You're hopeless. We should be at her house in a little bit."

"Do you think she will be able to take me back?"

"Of course Tiara loves you as long as she does you have hope."

Five minutes later we pull up to a giant tan house on the shore of Lake Pontchartrain. It's possibly two stories the grass is the perfect shade of green and the sun dances on the water. It was a dream house a little piece of paradise I could see why Chace took Tiara here she needed a vacation. I go to open the car door but Nina pulls me back in.

"You can't go in there guns blazing. You aren't going to see her until you remember every little thing about her."

"So you drove me here to just torture me?"

"No you said you wanted to know she was alright so we are going to find out." She calls my phone, "Answer it."

I do as she tells me then she dials Tiara putting us on three-way.

"Hey Nina what's up?"

"Oh I'm just outside looking at your giant mansion."

Tiara laughs, "Thanks I'll come outside to see you."

"Okay."

Tiara hangs up but Nina stays on, "I'm going to take my phone with me so that you can hear what is going on." She gets out the car and walks up the driveway.

Tiara walks out looking like an angel, "Hey I'm glad you came." She hugs Nina then pulls away, "Ian in the car?"

"Nah he is at home."

"Is he okay?"

_Gosh she still cares after everything that happened._

"Eh I guess I don't know."

"He hates me doesn't he? I… I don't know what to do I love him so much. All I want is for him to be mine again for everything to go back to normal." Tiara chokes out between sobs.

_Oh baby please don't cry don't cry over a dumb asshole like me._

"Ian doesn't hate you he hates the situation."

"Everyone keeps telling me that but how can I believe it. Just the look on his face when I told him that I lost his baby he wouldn't even look at me. After all the things he has given to me and done for me I couldn't even give him what he wanted the most."

_You're what I want the most! Jesus Christ I've hurt her so much._

"He loves you and once he gets himself straightened out you will be the first one he runs to. Just for a night stop overthinking it Ian loves you and you love him love prevails. Don't give up on him."

Tiara wipes away her tears, "I won't." Nina hugs Tiara, "Do you want to come in?"

"I wish but I should get back to Ian I'm helping him get his memory back its coming back fast."

"Good I won't have to be without him too long. Call me if anything happens."

Nina nods then walks back to the car as Tiara walks back inside.

"Did you hear everything? Tiara still loves you."

"Yeah and for her I will fight."

Later on that night I try to sleep instead of overthinking things but I can't help it. I keep replaying everything over and over again hoping that it will trigger some kind of breakthrough. I head downstairs to the kitchen and crack open a new bottle of Pinot Grigio as what Nina said plays through my mind _'You aren't going to see her until you remember every little thing about her'. _Little thing… that is what my mind keeps getting stuck on _little thing… little thing… Little Things._

_"This is the first time I've ever been up here." I said kissing her left hand._

_"I'm glad that we can finally share a first together."_

_All you heard was the light breeze in the air until another favorite of Tiara's came on. "Your hand fits in my like it's made just for me but bare this is mind it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me. I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly…."_

_"How much do you love me?" I asked._

_"A lot more than I love myself," She replied still looking out onto Seattle._

_I squeezed her hand standing next her and looking at the view, "I love you so much just the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me. When you left for just those couple of hours, I knew I had to change the way I acted and if not towards everyone then just you. You're the highlight of my world. I look forward to waking up next to you, going to sleep next to you, and everything in between. I know we still have our bridges to cross together but what couple doesn't? I can't wait to cross them because I know it will make us stronger. You are an amazing woman Tiara beauty, brains, and so much more. You have insecurities and personal problems but I'm here to help you through it…."_

_"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me."_

_"…Without you I see nothing for me in my future. I'd rather die than watch you walk away from me forever. I've made mistakes already and I know I will make more maybe what I'm about to do now is a giant mistake too. I want to make you understand that you make me a man a very good man but if you're not by my side, everything is pointless. I know you said you're not ready right now but we can wait."_

_"And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. Cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to and I'm in love with you and all these little things."_

_I removed my hand away from hers. My heart was beating out of my chest but it was now or never I got down on one knee, "Tiara Alexandria Green… will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes almost popped out of socket at the sight of me on one knee holding a giant diamond ring. The silence was tearing me apart inside. She took deep breaths, "Uh… yes." She covered her mouth with her hand after the answer just rolled out of her mouth._

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Really?"_

_Tiara chuckles, "Yes Ian yes! How many times do I have to say yes to you?"_

_My jaw dropped I was ready to hear a hell no. I placed the ring on her left ring finger with trembling hands. When I was back on my feet, I picked Tiara up kissing her while twirling her around in the air. I couldn't help but have a giant smile on my face she made me the happiest man alive._

_"I love you so much I can't believe you said yes!" I blurted out before kissing Tiara again. We walked hand in hand back inside to an applauding room._

"What the hell happened?" Nina asks.

I look down noticing that I'm standing in a pool of wine, "Tiara's my fiancée…."

* * *

**Hehehe it's getting good. Review, favorite, follow, questions, and suggestions. Please and thank you!:)**


	42. FTL: Miracles for the Sake of Love

**A/N: There is only one part for chapter 4 not another so yeah! Enjoy:) Celebration time for Tianers!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Miracles for the Sake of Love**

**Point of View: Tiara Green May 31, 2012**

Lately I had felt truly happy with myself. I didn't carry any guilt around or had any depressing thoughts I was happy. Of course I still didn't feel right like a piece of me was missing without Ian but months ago I accepted the fact that Ian and I wouldn't get back together. Looking at my side in the mirror I stare at the black words tattooed on my body. Now I didn't have to worry about Ian not liking it because he wasn't going to see it… ever.

Pulling me out of my thoughts my phone rings, "Hello?"

"Hey Tiara I'm sorry if I woke you up," Joe Johnson says.

"No I was already up is everything okay?"

"Yes but the construction company is coming by with the final blueprints for the expansion of HP and such so I figured you would like to handle that personally."

"Oh okay I was coming into the office today anyway what time will they be there?"

"Eleven."

"Cool that works I have a doctor's appointment so I will go straight to HP after."

"Okay have fun," He said sarcastically.

"Thanks and Joe thanks for being there for me you're a lifesaver."

"No problem."

I hang up and throw my phone onto the gold sheets of my giant bed. It so happened that the master bedroom was my favorite color, blue, and it had a great view of Lake Pontchartrain. Everything was so big and open it was a drastic change from the apartment I had in London. I absolutely love this house it's perfect but a little too big for me. Everyone kept volunteering to throw a party here but I didn't want them to feel compelled to keep me entertained.

I slip on a white dress with a gold buckle in the front. It fitted me in the right places but overall it wasn't tight. After I put on my gold pumps I make another trip to the bathroom making sure I look perfect then head out the door.

There was my baby waiting for me in the driveway. I absolutely loved my new white Nissan 370Z with lambo doors. I wasn't into cars too much unless it was in a videogame but gosh this car gave me an eyegasm. My decision to splurge a little was totally worth it. I open the door and let it slowly rise up every time I see that I get excited all over again. I hop in and pull the door back down then start the car.

"Golden haze, another morning feels like yesterday. End of May, now you're gone and there's still bills to pay. And you know it doesn't help to make believe, you're sitting next to me. It doesn't help, to make believe that you are right behind me saying it's okay."

I love Michael Bublé but c'mon did he really have to kill the good mood I was in with a song that described what I was thinking to a tee? I let End of May continue to play hoping that appropriate mood music would come on and it did.

The drive to Covington was short which meant I was probably speeding but as long as I didn't get in a crash and didn't get a ticket I was fine. I pull into the parking lot of the doctor's office that specializes in women's health. I didn't have to wait long to be called back.

"Hello Tiara nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well Dr. Graham."

"How have you been feeling?"

"The usual."

She laughs, "So tight lipped. How have you been dealing with the miscarriage?"

"Um fine I guess."

"Did you tell the father?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well as you've seen in the news Ian lost memory and he was under the impression that we were just best friends. When I told him that the baby that I had lost was his also he didn't take it too well."

"Do you mind elaborating?"

"What is this a shrink session?"

Dr. Graham laughs again, "No but it is important to know how you feel it does have an impact on your body. You've had a history of being in and out of depression I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Ian looked hurt he looked like he hated me as if he were disgusted with me. He was speechless I didn't expect him to not be effected but I also didn't expect him to react like that. We haven't talked or seen each other since that day."

"What day was that?"

"Uh I don't know maybe March 29. It's fine I'm fine he's probably fine so can we get on with this now?"

"You can't sweep it under the rug you were and still are hurt. You need to talk to him you both need to settle your differences and cope."

"I got it doc now can we move on to the task at hand?"

"Fine have you had your period yet?"

"Yes April 17 and May 15."

"I don't know what you do in your personal time but I just want to make sure that you know that it's safe to wait at least until after you have had your period twice to try for another baby. The main reason you wanted to be on birth control was so that your cycle was regular. I would like to wait just to see if you don't need it anymore."

"But shouldn't I still have it you and I don't know the next time I'll have sex and condoms are a pain in the ass."

"You need to start carrying some."

"But what if I meet the man of my dreams that looks like a gift from god and we end up having steamy passionate sex without a condom?"

I make Dr. Graham laugh again, "Fine I will prescribe you some pills that should last you for a month but right when you run out you better be back here."

"Yes ma'am."

She writes me a prescription then finally lets me go. Just being in the doctor's office for two seconds is torture.

I pull into the C.E.O. spot at HP and walk in. Right when people see me open the door they look terrified. I have been a royal bitch for a while but I thought I was being nicer. I guess they think sooner or later I'm going to go off on them.

"Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel on your desk Ms. Green."

"Thank you Janice and on your lunch break can you go fill this prescription?"

"Sure thing," she says finishing with a smile.

I head into my office and close the door behind me. Starbucks always puts me in a good mood I can feel that today is going to be good. I sit down in the very comfortable chair just as Cody walks in without knocking and Joe calls. He tells me everything that I have missed the last couple days then says that Cody said he wanted to be in the meeting with the constructors.

"Looking good behind that desk."

"Thanks everyone is acting as if I missed a month. I've been working just not full days."

"Yeah have you heard the latest office gossip?"

"No what is it?"

"People think that you are permanently the C.E.O. but Ian will come in here one day demanding power back."

I laugh, "Wow that would be funny. He doesn't even know I'm technically still the owner of everything business related since he isn't 'fit' to step back in."

"The graphs and pie charts show everything has improved under you and Joe's command."

"Just shows that I'm not a force to be reckoned with. I know what I'm doing."

Before Cody can reply Janice calls to tell us that the constructors are here. After about forty-five minutes of talking about existent and nonexistent buildings the meeting is adjourned. Cody offers to take me out to lunch but I decide that I would rather be alone.

I tell Janice to hold all my calls until I'm back and to call only if it was an emergency. I get back in my heavenly Nissan and drive down to Del Porto. I read over various documents while I enjoy a glass of Pinot Grigio and some Tiramisu. I deserved some dessert I had been eating healthy since March.

I try to keep my mind off Ian but of course I fail. I just couldn't get over how we ended up drifting apart. Was it really that bad of me to try and protect the little bit of peace of mind he had left? _"Sorry for trying to protect you for putting my life ahead of yours to make sure you stayed alive!" _Ian was completely right back then I should've thanked him for trying to protect me but instead I piss him off and caused him to get in a wreck. I hated what I did I hated that I pushed him away after such a romantic plea to have me. There was that little voice in the back of my head saying that Dylan was still out there still watching.

Police went back to the scene and didn't find him. Emilia felt guilty as ever even more guilty when she found out I had a miscarriage. I didn't blame her she was the one who saved me. If Emilia hadn't been there rape would've been on the list of things I endured. I was told that I could press charges but there was no need as long as Dylan or whatever his name is gets found.

I finish up most of the work for the day over dessert so I head back to the office. When I get there I deal with the little petty stuff then begin to write thank you letters to all that deserve it. I hear the door open but I don't bother to look since I'm a writing machine.

"You look very sexy sitting behind a desk… taking charge."

My breathing hitched as I slowly took my fingers off the keyboard. I look up to see Ian standing there in his bad boy Damon attire smirking. He walks around the desk and gets on his knees a little shorter than me in a chair.

"I thought we were done," I murmur as my heart pounds.

"I remember."

"Prove it."

"You are afraid of butterflies because when you were little a wasp landed on your hand and you thought it was a butterfly. You can't wait to go trick or treating with your kids because you never go to do it as a child. I sang Your Body is a Wonderland at a bar before we had our first off screen kiss. On our first date I cooked Butter Poached Maine Lobster with Vanilla Crepes and you made the first move by kissing me. I was your first but then not really. Our first night in London I took off your red dress and said 'You've lost weight but haven't lost any of your beauty'. Your favorite movie is The Parent Trap the version with Lindsay Lohan and you always sing L.O.V.E. that plays in the beginning. When I asked if we could have children again you said 'Yes baby let's have babies'." Ian chuckles at the memory and so do I. I feel the tears coming on as he continues.

"I had the Space Needle play this special playlist of all your favorite songs on your birthday. Little Things was playing in the background as I said 'I love you so much just the thought of losing you scares the shit out of me. When you left for just those couple of hours, I knew I had to change the way I acted and if not towards everyone then just you. You're the highlight of my world. I look forward to waking up next to you, going to sleep next to you, and everything in between. I know we still have our bridges to cross together but what couple doesn't? I can't wait to cross them because I know it will make us stronger. You are an amazing woman Tiara beauty, brains, and so much more. You have insecurities and personal problems but I'm here to help you through it. Without you I see nothing for me in my future. I'd rather die than watch you walk away from me forever. I've made mistakes already and I know I will make more maybe what I'm about to do now is a giant mistake too. I want to make you understand that you make me a man a very good man but if you're not by my side, everything is pointless. I know you said you're not ready right now but we can wait."

Tears slowly inched down my cheeks as he repeated word for word his proposal.

"Baby I'm not insane I remember. Don't tell me I'm not right don't tell me that this is all real and that I never knew you that I never loved you. Our first kiss was eight months ago September 14 that was your last first kiss and I'm damn sure going to keep it that way. We let other people get in our way but they don't know what truly happens between us. They don't know that we've waited all our lives to find a love that feels right like the love between us. I know I've put you through hell but I'm back right here myself again. The one thing I'm sure of that I remember is loving you with all my heart nothing could make me forget that."

I put my hands on each side of his face tears still slowly rolling down, "It really is you."

Ian nods smiling up at me. I wrap my arms around his neck tight burying my face into his neck crying even harder. "I missed you so much. I… I needed you so bad I was falling apart without you. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry you were right back then and that fight should've never happened because you were just protecting me like the wonderful amazing good man you are. And I'm so sorry for losing our baby it's all my fault you getting in an accident was all my fault and I'm sorry. I never ever realized just how much I need you in my life how much you mean to me. I never want to be without you I don't care about anything else in the world as long as you are with me. I'm sorry for pushing you away I'm sorry for not trusting you I'm sorry for pissing you off I'm sorry for not taking you back that day on the beach I'm sorry that I constantly overthink things. I… I'm sorry I'm just sorry," I hiccup through the tears. All I ever wanted to say was that I'm sorry to him and finally I get the chance.

Ian holds onto me tight and whispers in my ear, "It's okay hon you didn't know. It's alright everything is alright now."

When we finally pull apart he wipes away my tears then kisses me. We were just moments away from entering a make out session until Ian pulled me to my feet and began to walk out. He stops before opening the door. "Didn't you have work to do?"

"Oh fuck the paperwork." I try to keep a straight face but end up smiling like an idiot.

Ian laughs, "I love you so much."

"And don't forget it."

When Ian saw my new car he raised an eyebrow of jealousy when he saw the doors. I decided to take him to my place and show it off. He was even more amazed when he walked inside but what really won him over was the view.

He sits on the couch in front of the windows in my well now our bedroom watching me change. I unzip the dress and make sure to have my left side facing him. I only had my shorts on when I realized I needed a ponytail holder. It was a straight shot from the closet to the bathroom but my right side was exposed. I peeked my head out to see Ian staring out the window.

I take the chance to run to the bathroom and just when I think I succeeded in hiding my tattoo Ian yells. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Uh nothing."

I hear him get up and come storming into the bathroom. "I saw something on your side!"

"Maybe a birth mark?"

"Oh c'mon I have studied your body did you get a tattoo?"

"Yes…."

"Why would you do that? Why would you mark your perfect body?"

"You have a tattoo!"

"It's small yours takes up the whole side of your torso! Wh-"

I lift up my right arm and turn to the side so he can read it for himself. He skims his fingers over the simple but effective black letters. "I know tattoos are for life but I figured it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't be with another man. You would always complain about having to make sure that everyone knew I belonged to you so why not get Ian Joseph Somerhalder… his forever tattooed on me?"

"Oh wow uh… wow."

"You hate it don't you?"

"No I… I love it just wow you truly are mine forever now."

"Mhm."

He keeps running his fingers across the words as if it's just pen and it will eventually come off. Out of nowhere he picks me up and sits me on the counter. "Who knew that having my name on your body would turn me on so much?"

I feel the blush developing on my cheeks. Ian grabs my hips making me open my legs to allow us to be closer. This time we let ourselves have a well-deserved make out session tongues and all.

My face is on fire with my constant blushing as we pull away, "Can I ask you question?"

"Go ahead baby doll."

"You're not busy for the weekend right?"

"Nope nobody really knows I'm back to normal."

"Well I can have Joe run HP for a little bit. I was wondering if we could… maybe…."

"Maybe what babe tell me."

"Um take a trip."

"Hmm why not? Trip for what though?"

"I don't want to waste any more time so I was hoping that you would say yes to…."

Ian chuckles, "Yes to what?"

"Marrying me tomorrow?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Don't hate me! You know the drill please and thank you:)**


	43. FTL: The Long Awaited Wedding: Part 1

**Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Wedding: Part 1**

**Point of View: Tiara Green June 1, 2012**

I wake up slowly wrapped in tan sheets and my gorgeous fiancé. Right on cue, he groans pulling me in closer holding me tight. I slowly flip over in his grip so that I'm facing him.

I kiss Ian's nose, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning gorgeous," He replies in his sexy raspy morning voice.

All of my insides melt when he reveals those beautiful blue eyes. "We need to get up."

Ian grabs me by my behind pulling on top of him, "No we do not we are on vacation." He leans up and takes my shirt off then starts kissing up my stomach.

"Stop it babe we made a deal. You're not getting in my pants till tomorrow."

"Ugh why did I pick to wait another twenty-four hours to marry you, you insanely sexy and beautiful woman?"

I can't help the giggle that escapes from my mouth, "Because you wanted to make our wedding day extra special in an attempt to make it up to me."

"Ah right."

"Mhm and you should get off your lazy butt and go plan away so that I don't have to wait even longer to have your last name."

Letting out a deep breath Ian presses his forehead against my stomach, "Only for you sweetheart."

I lean down and kiss him before walking to the bathroom. I loved the Mandalay Bay knowing I was getting married here in a day made me so happy. Ian and I hadn't got the chance to explore the rest of Las Vegas yet since we were tired by time we landed. After I finish my usual morning routine I hear a knock at the door. Since Ian was getting ready to head out I open the door and almost pass out.

"Tiara?"

"…Yes that's me. Please come in." I close the door after the wedding master himself walks in.

"You are probably the calmest bride I have ever met."

"I'm dying inside I mean you are David Tutera!"

Before sitting down we hug, "So you're fiancé Ian called me when you two landed last night. It's my understanding that you want to get married here correct?"

"Mhm I liked the Valley of the Falls it's absolutely beautiful."

"I can work with that. Theme?"

"I have no clue I just know how I want it to look."

"Okay go ahead and tell me."

"Ian and I have about the same favorite color so I want turquoise, white, and silver. Bling I want bling not like an explosion just in moderation. I want a modern elegant classy look I don't want old timer lace none of that. It's a light breeze here I want to coordinate that if you know what I mean."

"Sounds good you give me creative freedom around your wants right?"

"Yes I have complete faith in you."

"Good what about a dress?

"I want your brand don't you dare bring me anything that wasn't created from that wonderful head of yours. My dream dress would be like a poofy princess gown. I want it to fit me up top but poof out at my hips. I don't want lace at all. Straps would be ideal since I have DDs for boobs but if a strapless dress can hold me in I'm good. I want a train not fifty feet just a little drag. I want some bling on the dress too not everywhere though."

"That's realistic and sounds beautiful," As I talk he sketches and jots down notes. "What about shoes?"

"Um I guess silver bedazzled pumps like Cinderella but I can't do anything over four inches because I have a bad ankle, I'm clumsy, and I don't want to be taller than Ian major turn off."

David laughs, "You're not the first to say that. What I'm thinking for jewelry is elegant turquoise gems surrounded by diamonds. For the bouquet I was leaning towards mostly turquoise hydrangeas with hints of white roses. With the dress you described I would go with the front part of your hair up and the rest down with loose curls."

"Sounds perfect," I say with a megawatt smile on my face.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you. I've followed your relationship through talk shows, magazines, newspapers. You and Ian have an absolutely beautiful story there's so much heartache and that makes it even more extraordinary. I'm honored to be a part of it."

"Thank you and we're honored to have you." We get up and hug once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow soon to be Mrs. Somerhalder," David says walking out.

I'm such a giddy little kid right now I have no clue what to do with all the excitement bundled up. I run into the bedroom knowing that Ian is still perfecting his look in the bathroom and start jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Ahem."

I plop down on my butt still bouncing a little. Ian is standing with his arms folded smiling at me.

"How much did you see?"

"All of it," He crawls on top of me kissing my neck. "Last time I checked Ms. Green we both are getting married."

"Mmm how could I forget?"

"I want to make sweet slow love to you right now this is torture."

"Well you could've married me today but no you wanted to wait."

"I'm such a stupid man."

I laugh, "I'm smart enough for the both of us. Ian can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to try for kids again?"

A little V forms in between his eyebrows.

"Never mind it's fine I understand."

"No baby I do I just hmm first do you know why you had a miscarriage?"

"Mostly from being beate-" Ian clenches his jaw as his grasp becomes tighter around me. "Uh physical impact was the main cause but my chances of carrying the baby to term were slim anyway. I hadn't been taking my medicine so being an anemic makes me high risk."

"I don't want to put you or our baby in danger that's the only reason why I would say no. How could I pick between who the doctors should save if it ever came down to that? I want you to be the mother of my children so bad but if that puts your life at risk I will be just as happy without children."

"I want children I know we will have to take extra precautions but if I take my medicine everything should be fine."

Ian grazes his hand over my stomach, "I want to kill him. I want to kill that sick bastard over and over again. I want to make him hurt as badly as you and I did. It kills me inside when I think that it could be three of us here sharing tomorrow together but no Dylan took that away from us." He takes a deep breath reigning in his anger, "Baby if it is safe for us to try again then let's try again."

I smile down at him then plant a soft kiss on his lips, "Shouldn't you be going hon?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do because I want to be Mrs. Somerhalder tomorrow and you Mr. Somerhalder are not going to postpone anything."

Ian smiles, "Your wish is my command baby." I take his hand as he walks towards the front door. "Expect about four surprises at your door at any second now." Ian kisses me one more time before leaving.

I flop down on the couch just as there is another knock at the door. With a huff I get up and answer it.

"Took you long enough! This hotel is crazy!" Caitlyn comes in yelling holding Chace's hand.

"I'm a bridesmaid right?" Cheynne asks walking in holding Cody's hand.

"You look happy," Chace says.

"Welcome to the family officially… almost." Cody says pulling Cheynne onto his lap.

"What are you guys the welcoming wagon?"

"Yup! Your future hubby didn't want you to be alone," Caitlyn says.

"So you got everything? Let me see the ring!" Cheynne says.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh you know Ian's wedding band?"

"…."

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

I get up and run to the bedroom changing into some jeans, t-shirt, and Nikes. As I walk back out to the living room I pull my hair up in a ponytail. "Okay let's go!" First the girls get up then the guys, following close behind.

"I think there is a jewelry store down the road," Caitlyn chimes in as I almost breakout into a sprint down the hallway to the elevator.

After about a ten minute drive we pulled up to Summerlin Jewelers.

"What can I help with today?"

"A wedding band for my fiancé."

"How many days till the wedding?"

"Um barely one. I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Oh wow okay well we have a very wide selection do you have a preference?"

"Diamonds white gold wide and rather large in ring size because he has big… fingers." I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face causing Julia, the sales attendant, to blush.

"Well everything in this case could be a potential ring for you."

I pull Caitlyn and Cheynne close using them for the moment. "No… no… no… yes… no… no… no… hmm no… yes… no… no… no… maybe… yes!" Half way through the case we agree on a white gold ring with diamonds going all the way around. It's simple but perfect.

"What do you think?" I asked Cody and Chace wanting a man's opinion.

"I like it," Chace says.

"And so will his twin," Cody chimes in smiling.

I hand him my card telling him to but the ring while I go make a call, "Hey Liam."

"Hey stranger how has it been going?"

"Really good I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything hon."

"I need you buy something for me and have it at the Red Rock Hotel in Las Vegas tomorrow by no later than two in the afternoon."

"Sure but what is that I'm buying exactly?"

* * *

**So this was pretty much a filler just giving some details to the day ahead WHICH will be the next part:) Review, favorite, follow, suggestions, questions! Please and thank you!**


	44. FTL: The Long Awaited Wedding: Part 2

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TO READ THIS ITS BEEN A LONG TOUGH ROAD TO THIS POINT TIANERS! Of course Kleenex alert like crazy I cried it just kept coming it wouldn't stop my Tian feels were in space! (Sorry for the fangirl language but I can't contain my excitement) SO without giving anything away really you NEED to listen to these songs!**

**Teenage Dream cover by Alejandro Manzano of Boyce Avenue: watch?v=yAUMU3QQE6w  
Play when we start walking down the aisle oh yes you understand the importance of this song! (Tiara's ringtone for Ian)**

**Only Girl (In the World) cover by Alejandro Manzano of Boyce Avenue: watch?v=8cVZuJP6YRU  
Play when the vows begin you will get the point I don't want to give it away!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Long Awaited Wedding: Part 2**

Point of View: Tiara Green June 2, 2012

I wake up alone but still warm to see a note left on Ian's pillow.

_I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone this morning but we don't want to jinx anything. Right when you finish reading this breakfast will be waiting for you that I literally just finished cooking a moment ago. Don't worry about anything today just relax please or I will throw you over my knee later on tonight. I love you and today is finally the day that I get to fully show you that._

_See you at the alter future Mrs. Somerhalder_

_-Your very excited fiancé_

My heart completely flutters _I'm getting married today! _I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom to do the usual morning routine. When I walk into the kitchen I see a buffet that Cheynne and Caitlyn have already dived into.

"Good morning Tiara Green you won't have to hear that anymore after today," Cheynne says smiling as big as me.

"Hurry up and eat David will be here any minute!" Caitlyn says pulling me to a barstool and pushing a plate over towards me.

"Don't eat too fast or too much you don't want your dress to be suffocating you," Cheynne says.

"Guys I got it I know how to eat."

Just as I finish up there is a knock at the door. Caitlyn opens it letting in what seems like a mob of people. It's David and his team of people his assistants, make-up artists, hair dressers, and I'm sure just some people to do random tasks.

"Good morning Tiara ready to get started?" David asks smiling.

"Oh I'm so ready."

"First something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue got it all covered?"

"…No I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry I brought back up. So for something blue we got the jewelry, for something new we have the shoes, for something old…" He gestured towards Cheynne and Caitlyn who had giant grins on their faces.

"Well we know that you were a diehard Somerholic and you tried to hide everything but we found something," Cheynne unfolded what looked like a white sleeveless undershirt.

I nearly die of laughter when I see the words printed on the front, "Wow… I remember this shirt and it's still true." After I switch shirts I look down at the simple black words Proud Somerholic.

"Then I have the something borrowed," Caitlyn says handing me a little black box.

I open it and smile even bigger, "This is Ian's Fifty Shades bracelet… got to love the little handcuffs." Caitlyn clips it before dragging me over to the chair for me to get my hair done.

As the minutes roll by I can't help but get consumed by my thoughts. It wasn't long ago that I was staring at Ian's lifeless body weeping and begging god for him to come back. I still felt guilty about everything that happened. With one changed action everything could've been avoided and if not at least prolonged. I sit here contemplating every decision that I have made since I met Ian, knew he existed and the man that wants to kill him is still roaming free. I know there's a little part of me that wants to marry Ian quickly because I actually want to look back on the memory of how he looked at me as I walked down the aisle. I need to have that memory to hold just in case another horrible thing happens.

I feel myself slowly climbing up to hyperventilation, "Um I'm sorry to ask this but can you just pin it all up maybe a bun or something?"

Kendra, the hair dresser, smiled, "It's fine I've dealt with complete bitches you are an angel compared to them." She showed me these pins that had diamonds on the ends getting my approval.

I take a deep breath trying to relax as a comical skinny brunette man finishes painting my nails. I finally find my happy place returning back to normal breathing patterns but it doesn't last long.

"Stop! Please stop!" I blurt making Hannah, the makeup artist, jump. "I'm sorry I just… I need a minute." I get up and walk out the massive bathroom to the living room. It's silent which is exactly what I think I need. I begin to pace around shaking my hands trying to regain feeling. My heart feels like it's about to explode any second now.

"Hey what's w-" Cheynne tries to say but I cut her off.

"Please… I beg of you… silence pure silence. I'm shaky, my heart is racing, I'm about to start hyperventilating and all I want to do right now is get in a corner and cry! I don't know why!"

Cheynne's eyes slowly widen before she scuttles out the room, "David!"

I slide down the wall putting my head in my hands _what the hell is going on with me! _David gets down on his knees in front of me and pulls my hands away from my face, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm overthinking as usual and…."

David passes me his phone, "For you."

I raise an eyebrow at him before taking his phone, "Um hello?"

"Baby I need you to calm down I don't want to make you wait one second longer than you have to. I want to be able to call you Tiara Alexandria Somerhalder don't make me wait any longer either. I know that everything is moving so fast but just think that in two hours I will be by your side forever and always. You just have to survive a little longer without me then I promise I swear that you will never have to be without me ever again."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath savoring the sound of Ian's voice, "I love you so much."

He chuckles, "I love you too now go get ready I didn't get this tux for nothing."

"I'm not your wife yet mister you can't be bossing me around."

"Oh Ms. Green you'll regret saying that tonight."

I can see his sexy smirk as we hang up. I hand David his phone, "Thank you."

"You're not the first bride to have a panic attack."

"Let's get this show on the road!"

I finally get back on my own two feet and head into the other bedroom. It takes five minutes for Hannah to finish my makeup and walk out to get Caitlyn and Cheynne. They come in wearing turquoise dresses that have lux chiffon overlay cascading down right above their knees.

"Ready to get in your dress?" Caitlyn asks smiling.

"Mhm I can't wait to actually see it."

"Close your eyes!" Cheynne says bouncing with glee.

I do as I'm told and feel their presence move towards the closet on the other side of the room. After I hear the zipper and what sounds like a bag hit the floor Cheynne allows me to open my eyes. I can't find any words just staring in amazement at the dress of my dreams. I couldn't even ask for anything more perfect. It's a white strapless tulle ball gown dress with a sweetheart neckline and a jewel right at the dip. Jewels run around the hip line where the dress flows out into a chapel length train.

"I… I lo… it's perfect." I get up and strip down to my new blue lingerie that Ian picked out for me and my new silver diamond pumps. Cheynne and Caitlyn unzip the dress and lower it so I can step into it. They pull it up and slowly inch the zipper up my back, I take a deep breath and turn towards the mirror getting teary eyed. Cheynne and Caitlyn stand behind me looking at me in the mirror like proud mothers.

"You're so pretty," Cheynne mumbles with a shaky voice holding back the tears.

Caitlyn grabs a Kleenex patting her eyes, "You are just… gosh… absolutely perfect."

"For once in my life I actually feel… beautiful."

Cheynne rushes over fanning my eyes, "No crying! We have to get through this with no tears if one of us cries we all cry!"

I take a deep breath trying to swallowing the ball in my throat. I take both of their hands, "Time to go marry the man of my dreams."

The room stops when we enter the living room everyone staring at me with tears rushing to the surface. David smiles and walks over to the front door then opens it, "Your prince charming awaits you."

I smile and walk through the door with Cheynne and Caitlyn holding my dress up. The closer and closer we get to the first floor the more my heart beat speeds up. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths, must remain calm and tear free. _Getting out the elevator we head to the left going out a double glass door. A small flight of tan steps awaits me and somehow I successfully climb them.

"Time to split up guys," David says once we reach the top. One of his assistants hands Cheynne and Caitlyn two white bouquets. "Walk slowly and try to have some connection to the song with your feet."

"Don't chicken out up there. Marry that man and marry his ass hard!" Caitlyn says making me laugh.

"If you don't marry him I swear I will say I do for you," Cheynne says before they both give me a hug and walk down the shaded pathway towards a giant doorway. Caitlyn is in front of Cheynne and half way there David cues the music through some small mic.

"I think you're pretty without any make up on I think your funny when you tell the punch line wrong I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down. Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine." I nearly breakdown on the spot hearing Alejandro Manzano of Boyce Avenue singing a cover of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Caitlyn disappears past the arch way and Cheynne is soon doing the same. I start to make my way down the pathway slowly with David by my side keeping me calm. He hands me my turquoise and white bouquet.

My eldest brother Tony stands at the arch way with a tear inching down his cheek, "You look so beautiful Tiara."

I give him a smile afraid that the floodgate will break any second. I wrap my arm around his and we turn into the arch way together. Various people that I know personally and from TV are on their feet eyes slowly widening from looking at me. I take another deep breath and take the first step.

"Let's just talk throughout the night there's no need to rush we can dance until we die you and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back don't ever look back."

I can't help but blush hearing all the sniffles and having the spotlight. I look up forty feet away and instantly connect with piercing blue eyes. A tear slowly creeps down my cheek as I l see the way Ian is looking at me. I have never seen him so hypnotized especially by me I can see that he is trying with all his might not to let the floodgates open.

"I'm gonna get your heart racing if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight let you rest your head on me if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight."

Who would've thought back in 2010 when I sat in a booth across from this man that I would be forever his and he forever mine? After everything that we have been through together we finally make it here the place where we will commit ourselves to each other. There's nothing more that I could want that I could ever dream of this is it this is the moment that every little girl dreams about.

You could take everyone away right now and I wouldn't even notice because all I see is Ian Joseph Somerhalder, not Damon, not Boone, not Nick, and not Paul just my simple but complicated Ian. All I want is him all I need is him and I'm all he wants all he needs. I believe everything that he has told me since the day he met me. This is the one day that he could finally prove and make me feel just how he sees me in his eyes… beautiful.

"I'm gonna get your heart racing if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight let you rest your head on me if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight."

I was there done with the most important walk of my life I was at my destination. Tony kisses my cheek and whispers, "Take care of her," before putting my hand in Ian's.

He looks me up and down just like when he met me, "Hi."

"Hi," Another tear rolls down my face just as one falls from Ian's beautiful eyes.

Cheynne takes the bouquet out of my hand and Ian and I turn towards one another taking each other's hands.

Gino Filippone the officiant begins to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Tiara Alexandria Green and Ian Joseph Somerhalder in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The whole time Ian and I's eyes are locked together. "I love you," he mouths.

"I love you too," I mouth back.

"Ian and Tiara have prepared their own vows, Ian." He gestures towards him and Ian releases my hands taking the mic from Bob who stands in front of Cody his other groomsman. Cody straps on his tan acoustic guitar and plays with Alejandro who is on the piano.

"I'm gonna love you when our time is right. Be thinking of you every day and every night. To think you're right here in this world and today I'm gonna make you my wife. So everyday were not together I hope you know that you'll be alright cause I…. I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world like you're the only one that I'll ever love like you're the only one who knows my heart."

The floodgates are officially broken tears coming down more frequently as I hear Ian's voice flow smoothly through the air.

He continues to look into my eyes and gently brushes the back of his knuckles across my cheek. "Like you're the only one that's in command cause you're the only one who understands how to make me feel like a man. And when you're lonely I'll keep you company like this world was only made for you and me. And when it doesn't feel right with another I hope you believe. That in a world with no light I will be all that you need to see."

Ian wipes away my tears with his thumb, "I'm gonna make you feel like you're the only girl in the world like you're the only one that I'll ever love like you're the only one who knows my heart. Like you're the only one that's in command cause you're the only one who understands how to make me feel like a man."

The song was over but he had just got started, "I promise to make you feel like the only girl in the world and the only one in my universe. You have worked miracles on me Tiara I'm a changed man for the better. I can't imagine my life without you because you are my life. You can light up the darkest places with just your beautiful spirit alone and it is even more amazing because you don't realize that you have that power. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life wake up next to you and go to sleep next to you. I love you with all my heart you are my everything Tiara you are my more the reason why I do hearts and flowers. I vow to protect you from all harm that may come our way. I vow to keep our commitment and you deep in my heart. I promise to be there for you when you need me or want me when you need to be held and told that everything will be alright. I will never give you a reason to doubt my love to doubt how much you mean to me how lost I would be without you. No matter where life takes us my heart will belong to you no matter who tries to get in between us my heart will always belong to you. I will trust you and respect you even in the times where I want to yell that I think you're making a mistake but I will trust you. When you are sad I'm sad when you are happy I'm happy. Ever since the day you asked me to be your boyfriend we have been one you complete me we are like two perfect puzzle pieces that fit together. I will support you in anything and everything you want upholding your hopes and dreams. All that is mine is now yours. Every piece and part of me is now yours including my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

I keep sniffling trying to blink away the tears but they continue to fall, "How am I supposed to top that?" Everyone laughs through their tears.

"Oh Ian where do I begin? I was such a broken person closed off and cold inside until I met you. Even back when I would be watching every movie and show you were in thinking 'I will make that man mine' I never thought that I would achieve it. I tried hard to fight the connection we had when those smoldering eyes looked into mine but I couldn't. You are unbelievable you're like a dream I have to remind myself that you are real and that you really chose me. I will probably never understand why you picked me of all the supermodels and Oscar winners that you could have. You make me feel protected and loved which is something I never thought anyone could do. I know if you're the only thing that I ever have in this world I will be perfectly fine because you are all that I need. I need you like I need air to breathe I can't function without you and after today I will never have to. We have been through so much and it has made us stronger more like indestructible. I promise to never stop loving you I couldn't if I wanted to. I promise to always trust you and respect you even when you don't agree with what I say. Never again will I question your love for me because you go out of your way to prove that you love me whole heartedly. I will always protect you even when you don't allow me to. I promise to be your support system and your safe haven when you need one. When you think that everyone has abandoned you I will be right there. I will always be truthful with you even when it's hard for me. I know that we might hurt each other but I promise to never leave you. You won't wake up one morning not holding me tight against you for dear life. No matter if you're sick or healthy I will take care of you, in the good times and bad, I will be there, when you laugh and cry, I'll be by your side and no matter your faults and strengths I will always claim you as mine. I give you my everything, every part of me I trust you with. I love you and that will never change for as long as we both shall live."

Ian takes a deep breath and smiles through his tears. It's as if we read each other's minds wiping away the other's tears at the same time.

"Ian I ask of you today, do you take Tiara to be your wife? Do you promise to stand by her, care for her, hold her in the highest regard and die with this love you have for her untarnished in your heart?"

"I do."

"Tiara I ask of you today, do you take Ian to be your husband? Do you promise to stand by him, care for him, hold him in the highest regard and die with this love you have for him untarnished in your heart?"

"I do."

"To marry your best friend is a joy, but to marry the person your heart has set upon is a joy unparalleled in human life. On this day, June 2, 2012, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

A giant grin spreads across Ian's face and he pulls me closer by my hips planting a long passionate kiss on my lips. I twist my fingers in his hair kissing him back making up for the time lost the tip of his tongue strokes mine before we pull away.

"Family and friends I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder."

Everyone gets up clapping and cheering with Kleenex still in hand. As we walk down the aisle together I spot my parents. "Hold on," I tell Ian letting go of his hand. I walk over to my parents and the looks on their faces automatically shows they are expecting the worst. I pull them close into a hug and whisper, "Thank you." When I pull away they are both smiling tears still evident. I give them a smile before turning back to my gorgeous… husband and we continue on our way out.

_Most perfect day of my life hands down._

* * *

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY IAN ANNNNND TIARA SOMERHALDER WOO BOUT TIME! Don't worry they will have a reception but not the same day you will figure out why next chapter. It will pick up just moments after this ending:) Oh and thanks to the brilliant E.L. James I drew insperation from Christian's vows to write Ian's vows (they're both the same person in my eyes hehe) Please review, favorite, follow, leave suggestions, ask questions please and thank you!**


	45. I'm Sorry! Don't Hate Me!

Well I need to start with a huge I'm sorry! With my anemia and focusing on school I've been worn out and it seems like no matter how much I sleep I'll still be tired. On top of that, I had writers block! I wasn't sure how to approach this lemon attack coming up I wanted it to be really… naughty but not too naughty since it's the wedding night. After I get past that, warning now, it will be a lot of lemons. I'm writing as fast as I can and right when I get done I will post it up.

My writers block made me think about the future of this story. I like to have my things planned out and ever since the story got deleted I haven't really caught up. I've been discussing with Cheynne (yes she is one of my real best friends) what she would like to see coming up since she is truly a diehard Tian fan. She has agreed to the little details that I have shared with her without spoiling anything major. I was thinking about ending the story after I finished Fighting Through Life but I knew that would leave too many unanswered questions. I figured you have read this far so why not get your input?

**Message me or put your opinion in a comment JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING PLEASE!**

If I don't get any major feedback this is how the series will go:

-I finish Fighting Through Life not changing the storyline too much than what I had originally planned

-I have two scenarios/ideas that involve Tian babies:) but I won't lie they are kind of intense (no miscarriages)

-I will probably add another story to the series with these two ideas somehow finding a way to incorporate them and storyline wise it will be in two parts

-Some characters kind of get pushed aside, some leave completely, and some come back for a last appearance

-Take care of all the loose ends before the series is officially over no matter what

If I decide one day to say I'm done with this series (which is quite rare to happen) I will write what I wanted to do with the story before saying bye. I really truly badly want to turn this series into one of those stories that just goes sort of day by day but I don't want to bore you. If I come up with another idea that somehow allows me to do that then I will do it. If all else fails I will end the series gracefully (good with no major questions or cliff hangers) and probably end up doing another Ian series just cause I love him so much:)

Please don't hate me! I'm sorry I know this is a lot of uncertainty floating around but it will get sorted out and you will be the first to know. **Don't forget to tell me where you stand on this I'm completely open to suggestions!**

Chapter 6: The Newlyweds will be up soon I promise!

LexiTiara


	46. FTL: The Newlyweds: Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Newlyweds: Part 1**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder June 2, 2012**

After a couple pictures in the pathway I pick my wife up walking down the tan stairs and through the lobby. Everyone smiles and claps obviously knowing what just happened. I have a car waiting for us in the front. I can't stop smiling and neither can Tiara.

"What has you so giddy over there?" Tiara asks.

"Hmm I don't know I just married the girl of my dreams but no big deal. What about you why are you so giddy?"

"Oh nothing married the guy of my dreams but that's nothing extraordinary."

We look at each other with poker faces then break out smiling again. She places her hands on each side of my face placing a slow gentle kiss on my lips. A kiss that I've learned that only Tiara can give.

"I love you so much," She says pressing her forehead against mine.

I can't help but smile, "I love you too… please don't ever forget that." Before Tiara can reply we arrive at our destination. "You stay right there." She smiles as I get out the car and walk around to her side.

"Thank you husband," With her right hand she takes mine and with the other she grabs a handful of her dress lifting it off the ground.

"You're very welcome wife." We walk into the lobby of the Red Rock Hotel nonchalantly as if we were dressed in casual attire.

"Reservation under Tiara Green?" The too eager man named Derek behind the counter asks while eyeing my wife's cleavage.

"Mhm," Tiara replies.

"Right this way Ms. Green."

"Excuse me it's Mrs. Somerhalder now," I interject making him actually look at me.

"Oh uh sorry right this way Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder."

"We actually have bags in the back you could just tell us where to go. I'm thirty-five and my wife is twenty-five I'm sure we are capable to comprehend simple directions." I feel Tiara looking at me but I don't take my gaze off of Derek slowly seeing him crumble under my look.

"Farthest elevator on the right, top floor, press in the code to make the elevator open, and I will bring your bags up momentarily."

"Thank you." I turn towards Tiara to see her with an eyebrow up. She rolls her eyes and begins to make her way to the elevator. She presses in the code opening the elevator once we are in she decides to finally talk.

"Was that necessary?"

"What? I was just showing claim. I must need to buy you a larger ring so that it will deflect men… and women." _Jesus I get a double whammy!_

"No that is not necessary either! You don't think women look at you well occasionally men too? I don't go off on them."

"I wouldn't consider what I did going off but I swear one of these days I will be beating someone's ass."

Tiara narrows her eyes at me then looks down trying to hide her smile.

"Like the bad boy image in your head?"

"Oh yes Miles Slade was very very very sexy. I must say you being a crazy assassin suits you. Don't even get me started with the accent." Pressing in the code again she opens the elevator door revealing a black, blue, and grey room. "Welcome to the 180 Suite. We have a view of the strip and canyon, hence the 180 in the name for the view, in this 7,500 square foot place with two bedrooms. Private patio extends our outdoor living room with a big Jacuzzi, table for ten, round rotating couch, and a bar that seats four."

Tiara takes her shoes off walking through the living room, "I'm not done yet Mr. Somerhalder. Black marble throughout the parlor, forty-two inch HD plasma TV, table that seats twelve, and another bar that seats ten. Right here is the 108 inch HD plasma TV with DVD. We have a Creston Audio, Visual, and Lighting Control System which allows us to set the mood right." She walks over to the wall pressing a button on the grey speaker system, "Mrs. George?"

"Yes Mrs. Somerhalder?"

"Oh nothing just making sure you're there I'm showing off the place to my husband."

"Ah enjoy yourselves newlyweds just call and I'll be there when you need something."

"Thank you Mrs. George."

Tiara turns around, "That is our female butler I made sure to pick a woman now this is where the real fun starts." She takes my hand leading me down a hallway and into what I assume is our massive bedroom. "This is the master bedroom with Egyptian cotton linens, forty-two inch plasma TV with a DVD player. Full length mirrors, motorized drapes Bose audio system and of course another Jacuzzi."

"Wow."

"I know! Isn't this so cool? I'm such a geek right now with all these electronics."

I can't help but laugh at how adorable she is, "Yes very cool," I pull Tiara close and kiss her enjoying the feeling of her light rose colored, plump, soft lips. "Now let me get you out of this dress."

She turns around putting her hands on her hips. "I can tell you're very excited about this."

"How couldn't I be? It's like opening up the best present ever." I plant small kisses on her bare shoulders making her writhe. As I inch the zipper down I kiss every spot of newly exposed skin. I already know that Tiara is biting her lip as she slightly arches her back. The dress skims down her immaculate body creating a white pool around her feet.

I take a second to enjoy the almost bare view of my wife. Only days ago I thought I would never be able to touch her again, see her this exposed. I decide to take my assault to Tiara's side and kiss her hip making her wiggle once again. _Gosh she is so sensitive every single part of her is oh so sensitive. _I look up to see Tiara looking to the side blushing obviously still shy about her body.

I look at the fifth mark on otherwise perfect body. She has a scar on her left ankle, tiny mole on her right ankle, a birthmark on her left thigh, a birthmark on her right thigh, and now a tattoo on the right side of her torso. Tiara's branded for life with my name no one could ever touch her without knowing who she belongs to. I flatten my tongue against her hip licking up until I reach her blue bra. Standing up straight I take off my jacket and tie throwing them to the side. I step in front of Tiara and turn her face towards me making sure that she can't look away.

I try so hard to control myself and not just tear her apart. I knew I would hurt her since it had been so long since I had last touched her… been inside her. I was about to pull away until that lip slipped into her mouth being bitten. Every bit of strength and self-control I had went out the window.

I pick Tiara up and lay her down on the bed, "Ian we can't right now."

I get on my knees and pull her closer until her butt is on the edge of the bed, "Oh Tiara we can." I hold her ankles up in one hand as I begin to take her panties but I change my mind. "Fuck it." I rip her panties off and throw them to the side.

"No Ian! We have to change and go downstairs I have to show you something!"

"All I want to see right now is lying in front of me." I rub Tiara's inner thighs glancing up at her blushing uncontrollably.

"We really do have to go!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Let me lick you up and down till you say stop." I finish with a smile before licking from the bottom of her pum to her clit. Tiara takes a deep breath with clenched teeth. I slowly twirl my tongue around her clit before gently sucking on it.

"Ah," Tiara whimpers.

"Want me to stop?"

She shakes her head so I go back to sucking until that whimper turns into a moan. I slowly push my tongue inside her moving in and out slightly.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tiara groans throwing her arms over her face.

I hated when she did that I love to see her unravel the face she makes is priceless. I grab her thighs and lean back laying on the floor.

"Ah fuck Ian!" Tiara moans tugging at my hair with both hands as I push my tongue deeper inside her little pum. She looks down at me biting that lip again and I know that she is about to cum.

My phone starts ringing making Tiara huff with frustration. She pulls it out of my pocket, "What? We will be down in a second bye!" She hangs up but rolls her eyes when it rings again. "What Cody? We are in our room we will be there momentarily! Anyone calls again I will personally choke them." She throws my phone down the hallway going back to enjoying herself.

I pick her up slightly so that her pum is hovering over my mouth. I start to flick my tongue back and forth fast on her clit.

"Fuck yes baby! I'm about to cum I can't take this anymore!" Tiara groans leaning back and putting her hands on my stomach. I continue to flick until I see her bite down on that lip again. I start sucking on her clit and within seconds she's screaming my name as she climaxes.

I sit Tiara on my chest looking up at her feeling quite pleased with myself. She looks down and blushes, "Sorry," She mumbles in the cutest way.

Tiara changes into a sleeveless fitted white dress and silver pumps letting her hair flow down in waves. I change into jeans, black boots, black hat, and just take off my dress shirt tying it around my waist and staying in my black undershirt. As we walk hand in hand down the hallway I pick up my still intact iPhone.

Tiara types in the code opening the elevator doors and once again before it begins to creep down. "What is the code for this contraption?"

She laughs, "Contraption? Well the code for the elevator is 1208."

"You picked it?"

"Mhm I'm sure you know what it means."

"My birthday?"

"Mhm."

"Same code to your phone isn't it?"

"Yup how did you know?"

"I guessed it one day 1108, your birthday, is my code."

"I'm flattered," She finishes with a smile and kiss before we walk into the lobby.

I spot Derek following Tiara with his eyes but he looks away when I look at him f_ucking cunt._

"Okay so since we didn't give each other engagement presents I wanted to do it now for you." Tiara says once we are outside. "Close your eyes!" I do as I'm told and she takes my hand leading me to what I think is the other side of the building. She lets my hand go and I hear her heels going straight. "Open baby."

"…You've got to be kidding me!" I open my eyes to see Tiara sitting on the hood of a black Lighting GT.

"Nope it's all yours sweetheart and there's something else." She gets up and opens the driver's side door and pulls out an Olympus OM-D EM-5 camera. "You said you wanted to make sure you didn't forget again so I bought you this so that you can capture memories."

I'm in pure shock I have no clue what to say this woman just keeps getting better and better every day! I pull Tiara close and kiss her making sure that she knows just how happy I am. "Thank you baby thank you so much! Am I the f-?"

"Mhm Mr. Somerhalder you are the first person in the world to have the greatest, fastest, electric, most environmentally safe car."

I kiss her again, "Thank you gorgeous."

"You're welcome."

"I actually had the same idea so I got you something well more like did something."

"Okay show me!"

"Eyes closed." She obeys so I take off my shirt and put her hand on the right side of my torso, "You may now open."

Tiara's eyes widen first at me shirtless then almost pop out when she sees her surprise. "Oh my goodness! Why?"

"I figured it was only fair since my name is on your body your name is on mine."

"Wow it's exactly the same well of course yours says 'Tiara Alexandria S-'" She stops and smiles, "I haven't said my full name yet."

"Hmm well Tiara Alexandria Somerhalder you are mine and I am yours… forever."

She smiles even bigger before kissing me, "I love it. Now put your shirt back on before we end up spending our wedding night in your new car."

"Can we take it for a spin?" I ask feeling like a little boy all over again with a new toy.

"Of course babe," Tiara walks around to the other side giving me a great view of her perfect behind.

* * *

After we return to the hotel we head down to the arcade where Cody, Cheynne, Caitlyn, and Chace are waiting for us.

"About time you got here Mr. and Mrs. Somerhalder!" Cheynne says before pulling Tiara into a hug and Caitlyn follows.

"Congrats man," Cody hugs me then Chace does the same. I turn to see Cheynne and Caitlyn dragging Tiara away leaving me to the guys.

"So how does it feel?" Cody asks shooting the basketball.

"The couple hours of married life? Fantastic," I reply picking up another ball.

"Ready for tonight?"

I can't help but laugh, "I'm always ready for my wife."

"Why not get the party started early? We all can catch up later," Chace chimes in.

"I like the way you think."

After finishing with Cody I go and find Tiara playing air hockey showing off her backside. I catch guys staring at her making me just roll my eyes before I wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

"Who's winning?"

"Your cheating wife!" Caitlyn says.

"I'm not cheating I'm just…" She leans forward turning me on even more, "Good."

"One more move like that and I will take you right here," I whisper into her ear.

"Hmm is that right Mr. Somerhalder?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Somerhalder."

Tiara slowly grinds against my growing hard on, "Prove it babe." She turns around and smiles at me.

"You are so devious."

"I've learned from the devious master himself. What are you going to do about it?"

"We will need to be alone for that since all these men are admiring you from a far. I would like them to keep using their imaginations and not get a peek at you."

"Ian!" I turn around to Chace and Cody who are motioning me over. Reluctantly I let go of Tiara and head over to them.

"Yes?"

"You need to head up to the room and we will send Tiara up in about five minutes," Chase says.

"Why?"

"Just go!" Cody pushes me towards the exit and I make my way towards the elevator.

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

"Hey does anyone know where Ian went?" I ask after about five minutes of him being gone.

"Oh he went up to the room," Chace says.

"Do you guys mind if I-"

"You're married this is your wedding night go ahead," Caitlyn replies.

I smile and head over towards the elevators. My mind jumps to the worst conclusions already still not used to being away from Ian. Before I can go into any terrible details the elevator doors open and all the lights are off. The hall is gently illuminated by the sunset's rays. I look down and see the beginning of a trail of white rose petals. I turn the corner facing the terrace where my gorgeous husband is waiting for me. There are lit candles in various places the flames dance when the light breeze comes around. Ian looks me up and down an emotion in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

"Is all of this for little ol' me?"

"Mhm," He motions me over with his pointer finger.

I walk over and stand in front of him and he places me on his lap by my hips. Ian keeps looking at me the same way.

"What's with that look Mr. Somerhalder?"

"Today it finally set in that you're truly mine that everything will be okay. I knew I loved you... That I was in love with you but I just remember why every second that you're here with me."

I couldn't hide my smile, "You do know what you just described right?"

He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear, "Enlighten me Mrs. Somerhalder."

"It's the look that shows your love for me. Maybe you've given it to me before but I hadn't noticed. I notice now because I feel reborn I feel worthy of your love."

"Baby you've always been worthy. I wouldn't have any love in my heart to give unless you came around so it's rightfully yours and only yours." He gives me that lopsided grin that I will never get tired of.

I place my hands on each side of his face and kiss him. He deepens the kiss which I gladly welcome as he holds me close. My hands clench his shirt wanting the fabric to evaporate. I needed to feel him I needed to show how much I missed him how much he meant to me. I didn't want to use my words to convey the message I wanted to send because we all know actions speak louder than words.

I pull away from the kiss earning a look of confusion from Ian. "I need to feel you," I murmur.

"Only if I get to fulfill my need to feel you too."

I smile then pull Ian's shirt off enjoying the fantastic view of his even more toned body. Like a kid in a candy store I have no clue where to start. I graze my hands up his arms to his shoulder then down his chest and stomach my thumbs skimming over his perfect happy trail.

"Tiara please stop biting your lip it's already hard enough for me to control myself."

I unzip my dress and pull it over my head letting my hair tumble down. "If it's so hard for you to control yourself don't."

"Oh you have out done yourself Mrs. Somerhalder." His eyes skim over the red and black lingerie I managed to sneak away and change into.

"Hmm have I?" I wrap my arms around Ian's neck as his hands explore my body stopping at my behind.

"Mhm you have you look so beautiful."

I can't help but smile, "You make me beautiful." I get up and take his hand, "C'mon I want to show you how much I love you."

Ian gets up still holding my hand and follows me through the living room. I can feel his eyes skimming over my body as we make our way to the bedroom. I pull Ian closer by his belt making him smirk.

"Can I do whatever I want with you right now?" I ask undoing his pants.

"I'm completely yours," He finishes with his ovary melting smirk giving my behind a firm grab.

I kick my heels to the side dropping a couple inches then get down on my knees.

"Whoa anything but that. Tiara it's been so long if you use that mouth of yours it will all be over for me."

"Hmm well I guess you are going to have to show some self-control especially if you plan on being Christian Grey." I smile sweetly up at him before putting my fingers into the waistband of boxers and pulling them down.

"Always so eager Mr. Somerhalder," I wrap my fingers around his pure steel length slowly stroking.

"Jesus baby," Ian groans.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part yet… the tastiest part." I lick off the small trickle of pre-cum.

Ian lets out a long breath brushing my hair back. I see his stomach going up and down faster already close from all my teasing. I finally take him in my mouth sucking hard as I bob my head.

"Oh god," Ian finally seemed to gain some control. He looks down at me with one hand running through his hair and the other tugging my hair slightly to where he had a better view.

I replace my mouth with my hand slowly stroking, "Hmm I don't know if I should let you cum now or make you wait a little longer." I deliberately bite my lip looking up at him, "What do you think my gorgeous husband?"

"I-I uh…."

"Thinking with the wrong head?" I smile before rising to my feet leaving Ian on edge.

"I don't know you tell me," He picks me up by my thighs and I wrap my arms around his neck. Walking towards the bed he takes off my bra throwing it across the room then lays me down.

"I never thought I would feel you again," Ian murmurs against my neck before kissing down my body to my hips. For the first time in his life he actually takes the time to take my panties off keeping them intact. He kisses back up my body making sure not to leave one spot untouched. "I'm so afraid I will hurt you."

I place my hands on each side of Ian's gorgeous face looking right into his blues, "I will be fine I'll tell you if it's too much."

A little V of frustration forms between his eyebrows, "You didn't tell me the first time."

"I didn't say anything because I was fine. I love you so much and I know that you would never hurt me on purpose."

It's as if my words pain him a little, "Don't forget that baby." He nibbles up my neck then whispers, "I never thought I would be able to do this again either." Ian slowly enters me making my body tense up slightly.

"Oh I missed this," I groan getting used to the fantastic full feeling. He takes his time thrusting holding my hips tight as groans occasionally escape his throat. I wrap my legs around Ian's waist wanting him to go deeper I wanted to feel all of him. "Baby harder please you're not going to break me," I get out between moans.

He intertwines his fingers between mine sliding our hands up above my head, "Just tell me if it's too much." Ian slams into my pum then slowly eases out making me moan even louder. Gradually he speeds up and I know I'm about to reach my end sadly.

After all this time we still fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces in perfect harmony with each other. I never want times like this to end I can never get enough of this man the man I love with all my heart.

"Shit baby you're so tight," Ian groans still slamming into me and I'm loving every second of it. "I want to see you cum I want to feel your warm juices trickle down me while you bite that lip of yours. I want to hear you scream my name while you throw your head back in pleasure. Cum for me Tiara I want it I need it."

"Fuck Ian!"

"Mmm baby that's it let me hear you."

It was as if he controlled my body I couldn't take his deep sexy voice in my ear and his warm perfect body sticking against mine as those blue eyes skimmed over my body. My orgasm completely took over. Parts of me were numb while others exploded with nothing but pleasure. It took only seconds for Ian to find his release after me.

Slowly returning back to reality, "I love you with everything I am my dear husband."

"I love you too with all my heart and soul my dear wife."

* * *

**YAY I finally got it done! Tell me if you want to see a reception or just want to get down to the drama I'm leaning towards drama:) Review, favorite, follow, leave sugestions please and thank you! Part 2 of this chapter might be pretty short just because this was kind of long but who knows!**


	47. FTL: The Newlyweds: Part 2

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter because sadly you won't be seeing too much Tian. That is why this is pretty much random Tian moments and the introduction to something that will come up later on. Um OH reason for going to Greece: to draw out the relatively important timeline for something to happen... If you know what I mean *wink wink* Anyways I'm posting from my phone so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Newlyweds: Part 2**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder** ** June 16, 2012**

I come out the bathroom with a simple turquoise bikini that enhanced all my best assets. I walk over to the front of the bed and put my hands on my hips. "So what do you think?"

"You look sexy as hell babe I think you should always wear my favorite color." Ian narrows his eyes at my hips frowning. "I still can't believe I did that to you. Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"It didn't hurt! Gosh I bruise easily it was bound to happen one way or another. It just so happened that you were grabbing my hips while I was… riding you."

A little V forms between his eyebrows, "I feel so bad for hurting you. I'm sorry baby let me make it up to you."

"First you didn't hurt me, second you have no reason to be sorry since you didn't do anything wrong, and third you already made it up to me by showering me with unnecessary gifts. So what if I get a little bruise because I like rough sex with my husband?"

"That's not a little bruise Tiara its two full-fledged purple hand marks on your hips from me! People are going to think I abuse you!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm swimming in the pool that we have up here. I'm sure you call what you do to me mind-blowing sex not abuse. Now get shirtless, put on some trunks, and get your nice ass out to the pool with me. You promised to go swimming think of this as the way to make it up to me." I give him a sweet smile before sashaying out the room making sure that Ian follows.

After about fifteen minutes of swimming back and forth Ian comes out looking like his usual Adonis self with white and black trunks.

"Bout time you get out here old man!"

Ian jumps into the water and pulls me under with him. His eyes look even more beautiful under the crystal blue water. It's like that perfect movie scene when the rebellious teens are kissing under the water. He pulls me up with him trapping me in the corner kissing me more.

"We are supposed to be swimming," I get out between kisses.

"We just did sweetheart," Ian pulls my legs up to his hips making me have to look down at him. I try to grab his hand but he already untied the little string on my bottoms.

"Hey no! You did something you're trying to avoid my questioning! I know you did something that I didn't like tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Now you were teasing me with these," He skims his pointer finger over the hills of my chest. "I think I deserve just a little peek."

"Not until you tell me!" I push his hands away from the tie that's in the front.

Ian starts giving me the puppy eyes that I can't resist, "Please?"

"…No! I always give in I'm not giving in this time so might as well spill it Somerhalder." He keeps looking at me then pokes out his bottom lip and I'm slowly cracking under his adorable pressure, "Nope."

He whines like a little kid that isn't getting his way. "But baby feel." Ian grabs my hand placing it on his throbbing hard on. "We're newlyweds this is what we do I've gone months without you so we have a lot to make up for. I'll tell you after I make you feel good I need to make it up to you or I will keep feeling guilty."

I roll my eyes, "Fine do your worst."

He pulls the little string releasing my bikini top and instantly smiles. "Gosh I love it when you're naked."

I jump out of the pool, completely naked and probably wrinkly, and head over to the kitchen. After grabbing an apple I turn around to see Ian just staring at me looking completely satisfied with himself.

"Having fun over there?" I ask.

"Eh maybe. I don't think I've ever seen you walk around naked… ever."

"I never felt comfortable but I do now."

"What's so different now?"

"I actually believe you when you give me compliments."

"Hmm like when I tell you that you're beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and absolutely everything that I want and need." I could feel my face warming up with a blush as he continued. Ian wraps his arm around my waist, "When I say that you're my best friend, you make me the happiest man alive, that you're the most amazing person to walk the planet, you're the greatest wife already, and you'll be the greatest mother."

I'm lost for words sitting there blushing like an idiot. All I can think to do is kiss him, "Yes exactly like that."

He gives me that megawatt smile that I love, "We need to leave right now so c'mon let's go get dressed."

"Wait you never told me what you were keeping from me mister!"

"Fine I made a call before I came out to the pool."

"What was the call about?"

"A trip."

"To and for?"

"For you I'm taking you to Greece."

I grumble all the way to the tarmac with the biggest splurger in the world. I will admit it's a nice gesture but we can't leave our lives for a month that's impossible. I can't help but feel guilty for leaving Joe for a whole month with all the work. I called him in the parking lot and he said it was fine but I still feel guilty. I know I should enjoy this most women would be happy to get a romantic trip.

I roll my eyes and open my laptop sitting with my back towards the windows. I start typing away thank yous and approvals that I have neglected for the past two weeks. Ian sits beside me staring as if I'm some mythical creature.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask.

"Oh no C.E.O."

I stop typing and look at him, "Why did you give me so much power when you were… you know?"

"When I started getting the letters I began preparing for the worst. I wasn't sure if we would be married or if we would be broken up but I didn't care because I would still love you. The plan was for you to take over anyways when I went to Seattle so it was a no brainer of who I would want to own everything. I had talked to my family to make sure that they wouldn't be offended by my decision and they weren't."

"Why didn't you tell me though?"

"I knew you would make me change it. My family doesn't know how to run a giant empire so the next person in line was you. If they ever were in financial troubles or anything at all I knew you would help them you wouldn't keep everything to yourself. You're the most unselfish person I know."

I smile and kiss him, "Please start talking to me though that's all I want. Even if it's the hardest thing in the world to tell me just say it."

Ian smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, "You got it. Now come take your medicine and eat." He closes the laptop and gets up heading over to the kitchen area, "What would you like my love? You're stuck with me for fifteen hours."

* * *

_**June 29, 2012**_

"Baby wake up."

"No," I whine into my pillow wrapped up in white sheets. I feel the warm breeze coming from the Mediterranean Sea on my shoulders.

"Tiara it's almost two o'clock you have to get up hon." I groan and flip over swatting my hand at Ian to get him to leave. He whips the sheets off of me taking away the perfect warmth.

"Another hour please?"

"No get up don't make me go to extremes."

"You won't do anything," I grumble throwing my arms over my eyes to shield me from the sunlight. Ian pushes my shirt up and starts planting gentle kisses all over my stomach. _How in the hell does my body react to him when I'm super tired. _I slightly squirm the more his hands roam my body.

"My grumpy wife will you get up now?"

"I need more incentive."

Ian laughs and slides his hands down to my thighs, "If this doesn't wake you up I don't know what will." He pulls my panties to the side and pushes two fingers inside me.

"Holy fuck I'm up!"

"Mmm I don't think you are babe," His fingers start pumping faster making me moan loud.

"Oh please Ian."

"Please what hon? Tell me what you want."

"Just fuck me."

He smirks up at me slowly pulling his fingers out, "Glad to."

I take a second to thank my lucky stars for Ian's lack of a shirt only covered up in boxers. Right when my panties are off I roll over getting on top. "I'm so tired of you bossing me around I think I should be in charge for once."

Ian raises an eyebrow, "Hmm fine do your worst."

I pull off my shirt then lean down kissing up his perfect torso to his lips, "Trust me… I will."

* * *

I'm sitting in Ian's lap wrapped up in his arms as we watch the perfect shade of blue sea water cruise along. The day couldn't be more perfect and peaceful a word you don't hear often when talking about our relationship. It feels nice to not worry about anything because everything is in perfect harmony.

"What's going on in that beautiful head over yours?" Ian looks down at me smiling.

"Nothing just thinking about the past couple of months. We haven't even been together for a whole year and we're married constantly talking about kids already."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all its nice the serenity is wonderful. I can't believe that most of the world still thinks you're in a coma and that you actually got me to have a month long honeymoon."

"Eh they will know eventually and I spent months without you so why not try to make up for it? Alexandria."

"What?"

"Alexandria I like that name you know for when we have a little girl or Anastasia I truly do love that name."

"Me too and Christian for a boy or Joseph he will be named after you."

Ian smiles like a little kid on Christmas day, "Anastasia Tiara Somerhalder and Alexandria Rose Somerhalder."

I can't help the giant smile on my face, "Um Joseph… Damon Somerhalder I like that."

"Really? Damon?"

"Yes! It wasn't on purpose it just popped in my head so why not?"

"Hmm well if you're naming our son after a vampire that I particularly love I get to name our other son after someone else that I will portray."

"Trevelyan?"

"Mhm Christian Trevelyan… Somerhalder."

"Can you imagine if he has grey eyes and your natural dark copper/light brown hair? Gosh we would've made the real Christian Grey."

"I can imagine him running HP and a million other things bossing people around completely controlling and short tempered like us."

"Then he has to have the famous smirk just like his father."

As if right on cue the smirk I love so much appears, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let me take you shopping I think I have some lingerie to replace."

**Point of View: Dylan Beckford**

Brazil was probably full of criminals who ran away from the states but it wasn't too bad when you were locked up in a resort in São Paulo. Of course to be on the safe side I changed my appearance growing a goatee and letting my hair get a little longer. To the world I had dropped off the face of the earth but truth was I was basically fired.

No matter what people thought I truly did care for Tiara everything I did was because of her. I didn't want to hurt her but my well boss told me that with pain I could show her just how much I loved her. I would've sat there on the sideline for the rest of my life if my boss wasn't so determined in revenge against Ian. She was pissed that I didn't kill Ian on the spot but at least I put him in a coma he won't be the same again.

It felt good to beat the shit out of him to inflict some of the pain that Tiara has gone through because of him. Once she figures out the whole story I'm sure she will leave his ass in a heartbeat. She probably won't come to me but I'm not that delusional anymore I just don't want 'Tian the sexy power couple' to exist anymore. Their relationship was toxic nothing good could come from it.

"He's fucking awake!"

"What?" I jump off the couch turning towards the door where my boss just slammed it closed.

"Ian is awake perfectly fine! He lost his memory but a month or so and he was back to normal. You're such a dipshit you didn't do anything at all!"

"Whoa what about Tiara where is she?"

"Both of them are in Greece… on their damn honeymoon!" She paces around hands on her hips. "Oh and get this Tiara was pregnant! Stupid gold-digging bitch!"

"Was?"

She smiles, "She had a miscarriage the day that Emilia decided to play hero."

"Oh my god."

She comes closer putting her hands on each side of my face, "That's our weapon against them… their children."

* * *

The boss lady chick isn't Emilia or Nina they have their own thing. Um well I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I'm going to try and slowly bring Emilia back in for a certain reason since she will be mentioned because of something coming up. I think that's it so **ask questions, leave reviews, favorite, follow, leave suggestions, and spread the word!** Please and thank you:)


	48. FTL: Back to December: Part 1

**Chapter 7: Back to December**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder July 13, 2012**

I hadn't realized how much I missed my baby my sweet white Nissan 370Z. I hated to eat in my car but I was ridiculously hungry craving Arby's fries with cheese and a chocolate milkshake. Popping another fry in my mouth my default ringtone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Tiara G-"

"Somerhalder."

"Ah right Tiara Somerhalder I'm Dense calling from Dr. Graham's office. We haven't rescheduled your appointment there's a spot open in two weeks. Is the twenty-seventh at nine am okay?"

"Uh sure yeah that's fine."

"Okay see you then."

I check the clock when I hang up and realize that I should start heading over to the old place in Mandeville. Ian had been buying stuff and bringing stuff over gradually to Slidell. We decided that today after his first day back at HP we would meet up to grab anything we needed.

I pull up in the driveway behind Nina's car and hop out. I wonder a little bit about why she would be here but I push it aside it's probably harmless.

"Ian!" I look around then head to his study but stop when I hear an intense conversation going on.

"I understand what you're saying but it's not that simple Nina especially now."

"It doesn't matter though! I told you to say something earlier and you know you should've said something back in London right when you were telling her everything. Back then she couldn't be too mad if you just told the truth but look at where we are now. You're married and it's been seven months since you found Tiara every day you don't say anything the worse it gets."

I hear Ian take a deep breath, "How am I supposed to explain to my wife of only two months that I've cheated on her? That in December when I told her I was distraught over her, which I was, I had sex with you. Please tell me how I'm going to keep her happy when I have to tell her that I lied to her face multiple times."

I sit there frozen my heart beating faster as my breathing accelerates. My body feels like it is about to give out and I will go tumbling to the ground. _Is this how it feels to have your heart shattered into a million pieces? _I know if I walk in there I will end up killing them both with my bare hands.

While wiping my nonstop tears I carefully make my way downstairs to the living room. After pacing and trying to keep calm by not thinking I slide down the wall afraid of my legs buckling. My heart feels like it's about to explode from all the pain and stress that has come up again. All the things I never dealt with lately comes to the surface mixing with everything I'm feeling right now.

I hear the front door close and I wipe my tears away standing to my feet. I grit my teeth when I see Ian walk in.

"Hey there." He starts walking towards me but I hold up my hands stepping back making him stop.

"How's Nina been?"

"Um fine she's fine just came over to talk but nothing important."

"Are you sure about that? There's nothing you want to tell me at all?"

I see Ian's jaw clench, "No not that I can think of."

After taking a deep breath I reply, "You really don't want to do that again not right now."

"Do what?"

"Okay this is where it all started before and this is where I'm going to end it. Let's cut the bullshit what happened in December? Only a month after I left apparently leaving you completely heartbroken and I remember you said you were pretty much alone that time. So we can run this down in order of what happened or you can just say it but trust me today I will get the truth out of you."

"You know what happened we've talked about this before. What does December have to do with anything now?"

"Everything! Everything that we have built from that day all the trust and love and I thought honesty but I guess not. It was built on top of a lie not some small thing it could change everything!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Tiara. It shouldn't change anything I love you and you love me there's nothing else that could break us apart."

"You do know and there is so I am not going to say anything until you open your mouth."

We waste a moment full of silence and stares, "I cheated."

Tears beg to be shed but I resist the urge, "With?"

"Tiara do I-"

"Say it!"

"Nina I cheated with Nina back in December."

"How did it start?" My overly calm voice is even scaring me I feel my anger so close to coming out.

"Why do you want to know all of this?

"I want to hear the words coming from sick mouth. I want you to admit to me all the disgusting things you did. For once in our relationship I want you to fucking tell me the truth!"

Ian shakes his head looking down then back up, "It snowballed it just happened everything that we thought we had put behind us showed up again and the feeling was too much to ignore. It happened the first time the night we did the first sex scene on TVD."

"In other words I was right back then. That's why you didn't put up a fight why you shut down because you couldn't fathom the bullshit you did!" I turn around trying to reign in my anger but that goes out the window when something clicks. "The first time? The first fucking time!" Before I have time to stop a vase is hurling towards Ian's head but lucky for him he knows how to duck. "How many times then?"

"I don't know a couple. Tiara please just calm down and let me explain myself."

"What in the hell is there to explain? You fucked Nina you did what she did to you you're no better than she is! Now tell me how many times did you sleep with that slut?"

"Maybe six I'm not sure."

All I want to do is find a garbage can and throw up, "How long had it been going on?"

"About all of December it ended a couple days before I went to London."

"If you hadn't come to London it would've kept going on?"

"Can you please calm down?"

"Answer me!"

Ian runs his fingers through his hair, "What do you want to know? Yes I fucked Nina multiple times throughout December it would've kept going on the first time was supposed to be the last time. Baby I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you."

"Like this is any better? You lied to me you looked me in the eye and lied so many times. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me but you decided to say nothing for months! You shouldn't have married me if you knew this was hanging over your head!" I shake my head as I realize something, "That was why you wanted to marry me so quick so that you could have me trapped in when you told me. I was the one who was always there for you when you needed someone to call I was there! Before we even started dating I was always there for you in a way that Nina could never be! I was the one who sat by your bed watching a ventilator keep you breathing among other things to keep you alive! I was the one who cried and got depressed all over again without you but I pushed it aside to keep your business afloat! I have always put you before myself Ian and this is the way you repay me? I am your fucking wife I deserve the truth that is the least you could do for me after all the bullshit I have endured because of you."

"Tiara you're acting like I don't love you like I deliberately hurt you."

"Oh go to hell! You don't love me if you did you would've told me but like everything else between us you keep it a secret! I'm sick of this I'm sick of you being an asshole who thinks with the wrong head. I'm tired of crying over a son of a bitch like you. I'm over all of this! You disgust me you sick bastard! I can't even stand the sight of you knowing that you did everything that you do with me with another woman the same one that cheated on you! For such an intelligent man you can be dumb as fuck sometimes!"

I begin to walk out unable to control my tears anymore. Ian grabs my left arm and I whip around slapping him with my right hand. "Don't you ever touch me again! You are a repulsive contradicting jackass and I won't give a selfish spineless pompous dick like you another second of my time! Go fuck yourself." I begin to walk out but turn around, "Oh and if you haven't realized it yet I want a divorce."

I smile sweetly before making my way towards the door but take a detour going to the pool. I take off my engagement and wedding ring and throw them in before walking through the gate to my car. Before I even think about heading home I make my way over to Nina's place which is down the street. _That doesn't surprise me. _I don't even take the time to close the door because I know this will only take a second. I bang on the door as if I'm the police not even caring if the neighbors want to watch.

"Uh T-?"

"Don't go anywhere near my husband again. I hear you speak his name, see you look at him, think about him or even be in the same room as I him will personally give you a long overdue ass kicking. I will drag you across the floor by your hair but I'm sure you are used to being on the ground since you are such a slut. Nina I swear I will break you in two and you are lucky I don't knock your ass down again but that would be you and my lying cheating husband getting the best of me. If you try to come near me expect me to beat the shit of you have a good day."

I walk back to my car and hop in heading for Slidell. The more I think about the sick situation the worse I feel. All I want to do is cry until I run out tears being left alone by the world. I couldn't understand why Ian had let our relationship get this far let me fall in love with him more and more. He gave me false security making me believe that I was safe with him that he would never hurt me.

I start crying to the point of pain in my stomach so I pull over and sit there with my head in my hands crying. Just when I feel like I am gaining control over myself I jump out, run to the grass, and throw up I'm sure everything in my stomach is gone. I sit on the ground leaning back against the car unsure of what to do. I know I can't drive successfully in this state or go back home because I will end up breaking everything.

I pull out my phone and call the one person that I could think of. "Mom," I say in such a shaky voice.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"You were right we sh-shouldn't have been together h-he cheated." I cry even more when I say my greatest fear of him doing.

"Oh sweetie," I can tell she is debating for the right words wondering what she could possibly say to make anything better. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the ground beside my car too afraid to drive."

"Tiara you can't do anything today or tomorrow you need to just cry. Ever since you were a little girl you would bottle everything up and now it is coming back to haunt you. Once you are calm go home, lock the door, close the curtains, and get in bed a good cry never hurt and sadly I'm speaking from experience. I don't know what happened exactly so I won't give my opinion on the relationship but I will tell you to wait to do anything serious or talk to Ian it will only make it worse."

"Okay," I mumble wiping away my tears.

"I love you baby girl be strong and call me if you need anything. If you want me to come down there to support you I will."

"Okay mom thank you."

Once we hang up I take a deep breath and brush myself off standing to my feet. I turn off my phone and get in my car heading back to Slidell. When I get home I don't get undressed I just go upstairs, lock my bedroom door, and get in bed crying until I'm completely satisfied.

* * *

**No more Tian:( I will go in depth about how each of them feel later on. There is much more drama coming I'll probably put it in part 2. Leave suggestions, review, follow, ask questions, spread the word please and thank you:)**


	49. FTL: Back to December: Part 2

**A/N: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I'm a writing machine! Well this part is short because i wanted to leave you hanging at the end:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Back to December: Part 2**

**July 18, 2012**

It's the fifth day that I've laid in bed and said nothing to the world. I snack throughout the day ready to put a mini fridge in my room but I don't have the energy. I wake up take a shower, brush my hair, eat, get back in bed, and lay there staring at the door. I'm not sure what to do or if anyone has noticed I'm gone since I've cut off all communication with the outside world. People have rung the doorbell I'm assuming it was Cody, Cheynne, or Ian.

Every time I think of him I cry again asking myself why he would do it or if he turned to someone else because I just couldn't satisfy him. I feel worthless, empty, numb, like just another fling, and most of all stupid. I know I'm being hard on myself thinking everything is my fault when it isn't but I can't help it. Maybe I should take everyone's advice and go see a shrink even if I do it's not going to be today.

I hear the front door open and close and I know right then Ian must be around somewhere because he's the only one with a key.

"Tiara open the door." I hear Cody's southern twang but I don't reply. "I know you're in there you've been in here for almost a week just talk to us. We aren't leaving till you open the door."

I figure the sooner I open the door the sooner they will go away. I unlock it then open it slowly. Cody smiles a little then pulls me into a hug. I hug him back tight not letting go as tears start to stream down my face.

"Let it all out hon I'll be here the whole time." His hand runs down my hair rubbing my back.

When I finally compose myself I pull back but Cody keeps his hands on my arms and gets on his knees I guess in a way to be less intimidating. "Is he here?" I mumble.

"Yes he is he's been calling and texting and emailing the only reason he hasn't barged in is because Chace and Caitlyn are outside making sure he doesn't get in and he has GPS on your phone."

I roll my eyes, "Of course."

"He told me everything that happened and called Caitlyn and Cheynne to see if you were with them so they know too. They didn't take the news too well they want to strangle him and rip his balls off."

I smile a little, "I hope they do."

"Are you feeling a little better?"

"Eh every midnight snack I eat I throw up when I wake up in the morning. I'm going to the doctor next week so it's whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-" I turn around and run to the bathroom throwing up my guts for the morning. I wash my mouth out before going to find Cody. When I'm convinced he isn't in the house and probably in the front with Ian I go to the backyard.

I don't care if I'm barefoot or only wearing an oversized sweatshirt I just wanted to get out the house. I walk past the pool, through the grass, and onto the wood that extends out into the water. I stand there for a moment staring at the sun then sit down with my feet skimming across the water. The small breeze makes my hair flicker on my shoulders and for a couple seconds I feel at peace.

I feel that tingle up my spine consuming my body and all I want is to snap out of it for it to disappear. "What do you want?"

"I-I uh I didn't mean to I didn't know you were back here."

"Well it is my fucking house so it would be smart to assume there's a possibility of me being around. Stop walking closer it's already enough for me to feel your eyes burning through the back of my head." I get up and turn around only about three feet from Ian. I automatically feel dragged down the little burst of energy I had being sucked out by him.

"Sorry." His Adam's apple bobs up and down before he looks down.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you. I-I I'm sorry for everything if there was anything I could to make you happy again I would. I was stupid and a complete asshole for cheating I want you back I can't go on without you Tiara. Please just give me a ch-"

I hold up my hand commanding him to stop, "It's too soon to grovel." I push past him walking away.

"You're my wife! It's never too soon to beg for forgiveness!"

I turn back around, "Hmm well we both know it takes you about seven months to make decisions about talking to me so it will take at least a year for me to consider talking to you."

"Tiara you can't just walk away!"

"Like hell I can't! Who the fuck do you think you are to boss me around? You may be my husband on paper but trust me hubby that won't last long! Why do you insist on hurting me? Haven't you done enough of that to last me a lifetime? Look at me I'm a fucking mess! All because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants! Get a grip because you're not calling the shots anymore. I have all the control now and that scares the shit out of you!" I look Ian up and down, "If you don't mind now get off my property that's what would truly make me happy."

I head back inside and up to my room where Cheynne and Caitlyn are waiting for me. "Um intervention?"

"Not at all take this." Cheynne tosses me a plastic bag.

I pull out the box, "Oh hell no why? There's no purpose to take this!"

"You've been throwing up in the morning, having weird cravings, and hungry all the time. Take it to prove us wrong." Caitlyn says folding her arms over her chest.

"I really don't need this right now."

"Tiara I will force you to pee on the fucking stick now take it!" Cheynne says.

"…Only if you go to Fridays and get me a turkey burger with cheese and all the good stuff oh and extra pickles. A blue raspberry slush would be nice too if you go get all of that I will go take the damn pregnancy test."

Caitlyn and Cheynne pop up and head out the door, "Hurry up!" They yell back before leaving completely.

I close my bedroom door and lock it not wanting anymore surprise visits. I sulk into the bathroom and become grateful that I already have to pee. It feels as if I check every two seconds to see if there is a result but nothing. I pace around telling myself I'm not pregnant that's not possible. I sit on the steps that lead up to the tub putting my back towards the little white stick that could change my life.

_Out of sight of mind. That doesn't apply here! You could be carrying your soon to be ex-husband's little boy or girl you can't ignore that! How the hell are you going to tell him if you can't stand to look at him for more than five seconds?_

I try to push my thoughts aside and after about fifteen minutes I get up. I eye the stick as if it is a machine gun waiting to go off. After a deep breath I walk over and look down at the counter.

* * *

**There will be three parts to this chapter so yeah! You know what to do please and thank you:)**


	50. FTL: Back to December: Part 3

**A/N: So in this chapter you see a little more from Ian's point of view and Tiara starts to get back to herself in her conniving ways:) OH and to the guest reviewer get an account so i can reply to you personally! Thanks for the nice review:)**

* * *

I go downstairs and automatically perk up when I see the food bag waiting for me. Right when I start digging in Cheynne and Caitlyn stare me down.

"So should we buy more pickles?" Cheynne asks.

"Can I just eat first? I haven't had real meal in a while."

"Fine," They both sit down messing with their phones as I eat the best burger in the world. I throw my trash away then stand there looking at them, "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" Cheynne says smiling big.

"Great? No it's terrible! I'm planning to file for divorce from my husband of only what two months? This is ridiculous! This child will be a reminder of the time that got spoiled by Ian's deception coming to life a reminder of the honeymoon that should've never happened! I-I I hate him! I hate Ian I hate what he has done to me what he has done to us and now to his unborn child! He is a self-centered asshole if he truly thought about other people we wouldn't be in the place we are right now. I should be jumping for joy because I get a second chance to be a mother but Ian has even taken that way. It's sad to admit that the man was my world my everything and without him I don't… life seems impossible. Now this poor child is going to be born into the midst of our drama and complete bullshit!" I take a deep breath brushing my hands over my face.

"You need to talk to Ian pronto and tell him to sort his shit out because it's not just you anymore," Caitlyn says crossing her arms over chest obviously biting her tongue.

"You expect me to tell him I'm pregnant? So he can use our child to get in my good graces, to barge his way back into my life, have an excuse to boss me around even more, to take stalking to an unbelievable new level? I'm good. Go ahead and say whatever you want."

"Ian is a new type of pussy! What the fuck was he thinking no he wasn't thinking! Nina really of all the women in the world he picks Nina to cheat with? Number one rule of cheating if you must cheat, cheat up with someone better not down! Gosh he's such a dumb fuck! It takes everything in me not just fuck him up! Why didn't you beat his ass? I don't give a flying fuck if he's sexy as hell it's still not right!"

"What is fuck the word of the day?" Cheynne says smiling making Caitlyn roll her eyes.

"You didn't hear about how I ended the conversation when he told me?" They shake their head, "Well I threw a vase first, slapped him, then walked to the pool and threw my rings in."

Both of their eyes widen, "Whoa," Caitlyn murmurs.

"Mhm I debated fucking his car up but I paid for the one that I saw and I couldn't reach the pool."

They both laugh and Cheynne says, "I don't want to be the Debbie downer I'm all for hating Ian but he does deserve to know about his kid."

"Fine is he staying in Mandeville?"

"Nope other house in Covington."

I look at the clock seeing that's its only about ten in the morning. "I have an idea."

* * *

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder 11:46 AM**

"How are you feeling?"

"What the fuck do you think Cody? My wife left me and I have no clue how to get her back. I shouldn't have to get her back because I should've never been so stupid to cheat I don't even know what to say to her."

"Well bro I don't know what to tell you. It's going to take a miracle for her to even sit in the same room as you. That is why I've already started looking at new people for her position at HP."

"Oh hell no! You know that I'm very picky about who I work with and I'm not ready to give Tiara up at all I shouldn't have to!" I run my fingers through my hair slumping down in the chair.

"Trust me Tiara's two weeks notice will be in soon."

"I'm not giving up on her Cody I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn her trust and forgiveness if I have to."

He is about to reply until the doorbell rings, "I'll get it." I sit my beer on the table and get up to answer the door.

"Delivery for Mr. Ian Somerhalder the sender didn't give a name." The young UPS guy is holding a clip board with an average sized cardboard box next to him.

I take the clipboard from him and sign off then say thanks before carrying the practically empty box into the living room.

"What is it?" Cody asks.

"I don't know," I open the box and a bunch of congratulations balloons float up revealing the little box at the bottom. It's in the shape of a bracelet jewelry box, green with a white ribbon tied around it. I untie it and the slip of paper reads,

_Today's your lucky day congratulations on the news of being a soon to be dad._

_-You should know who this is from unless you didn't wear a condom with Nina or there's another slut on the side_

I look in the little box and see a positive pregnancy test. I nearly pass out my heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing is getting faster and faster. My brain can't decide whether to be happy or be in an even shittier mood.

"What is it?" Cody asks again obviously about to bust at the seams.

"I'm going to be a dad… Tiara's pregnant."

"Oh wow um yeah I'm going to start pulling out all the alcohol in here." He walks out the room living me alone with my thoughts.

_I'm going to be dad a fucking dad. _The more I think about holding a little being made up of Tiara and I, I can't help but smile a little. It soon disappears when I realize that I've could've possibly broken up our family already and our child isn't even born yet.

_Gosh I'm so fucking stupid. I need to get her back._

* * *

_**July 23, 2012**_

It takes all my strength to get out of bed not wanting to face my sad reality. I haven't felt this low, this upset, this lonely since I took Tiara to the airport in Georgia. I don't know where to begin with myself I know I need to do something to get my priorities straight. If I don't even want to live with myself this way how can I expect Tiara to take me back?

I get up making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I try to push all my thoughts away to semi relax before a long day of work but it's not going well. I thought that the situation couldn't get worse that maybe with some slim chance I could get Tiara back. Now I know what I did didn't just hurt Tiara or our relationship it could affect my son or daughter and my relationship with them. There's not one thing in this world that would make me jeopardize my children's safety and for that reason I have to be delicate with Tiara.

If she had another miscarriage again I would never forgive myself. She is my everything, my world, my life everything that makes me happy is attached to her. I'll love Tiara till the day I die nothing will change that and now I have even more to thank her for, carrying my child.

I turn off the water not realizing the tears falling dorm my face. _I need to fix this._

* * *

"Your Grande Americano with two sugars is waiting on your desk and Ms. Tia Gregory will be in momentarily." Janice says when I come out of the elevator.

"Wait Tia Gregory? Really? Is that a sick joke or something?"

"Um no? That's her name Tia Gregory is there a problem?"

"That doesn't sound similar to you?"

"To what?"

"Tiara Green, Tia Gregory?"

"Not really starts with T and G but eh. Stop being so paranoid Mr. Somerhalder I'm sure there's women that are like your wife in many ways in the world as well."

I walk past her desk and go into my office closing the door behind me. It feels as if I haven't done anything when Janice calls me to let me know Tia is coming in. I get up and shake her hand causing her to automatically blush. She crosses her left light tan leg over her right placing her hands in her lap exactly like Tiara.

Tia has long brown hair, hourglass figure, light tan skin, and blessed in all the right places. The only major difference between her and Tiara appearance wise is their eyes. Tia has big green eyes that make her look absolutely innocent. I wouldn't lie and say I don't find her beautiful but I could never love her or anyone else but Tiara. I don't feel that connection I don't get the tingle all over my body looking into Tia's eyes and when she blushes it's cute but doesn't have the same effect on me as Tiara.

"Um good morning I'm Ian Somerhalder I guess I will be your boss."

"Hmm I would assume so your door does say C.E.O." She finishes with a gentle smile blushing slightly before looking down at her hands.

_She even has snarky comments like my wife! Where's Ashton I must be getting punked._ "So tell me about yourself."

"I'm twenty-five years old. I'm from San Antonio, Texas graduated from the University of Texas majoring in business law and minoring in music. I love to sing but I dabble in a little bit of everything you could say I'm a bit of tomboy aggressive at times. I love making people happy I'll do whatever to put a smile on a person's face. Hmm oh I love videogames my favorite is the Grand Theft Auto and Saints Row series but I lean more towards Saints Row. My favorite color is blue um that's all I can think of right now."

_Jesus Christ could she be any more like Tiara? _"Siblings?"

"Two older brothers, Anthony and Eugene. They are like my best friends since my mother went to live with my father abroad once I started college."

"Wow um you must get this a lot but you are-"

"The spitting image of your wife yeah I do get that a lot. Is it weird that I had the biggest crush on you growing up? Anything and everything you have been in I've seen and I was a total Diara fan when you two were together on TVD."

I can't help but laugh at the similarities, "Thank you and no not weird at all."

We both turn and look when my office door opens, "Sorry to interrupt I heard my job was on the line."

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, leave suggestions, ask questions, spread the word please and thank you:)**


	51. FTL: Working for Revenge: Part 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the nice reviews lately:)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Working for Revenge: Part 1**

Tiara walks in wearing a navy dress that shows off her perfect figure. My heart stops as she makes her way over to the seat next to Tia. "Hi your name is?"

"Tia Gregory you are so pretty in person… on TV too just wow I'm a big fan."

Tiara laughs its genuine because it sounds like her normal giggle, "Thank you you're pretty too. Are you the one taking my spot?"

"Uh yeah I guess so it's not official yet though fill free to take what is yours back."

They both sit down and look at me crossing their legs at the same time, "It's all up to Mr. _Somerhalder_," Tiara says as if my name is like knives cutting her mouth.

"Um I mean there's no reason to replace you if- wait I mean you can't be replaced but- if you're coming back there's no reason for Tia to be here."

"Hmm we wouldn't want to kick her out she seems like a wonderful person."

"Yes but-"

"I say that since _your _new company is about to begin soon she can work over there a fresh start," Tiara turns and smiles at Tia who smiles back.

"Sounds good to me," Tia replies.

"Great Mr. _Somerhalder _will give you a call when he is ready." Tiara shakes her hand before walking her out.

I can't help but glue my eyes to her wonderful ass. _Control yourself man you're not a teenager anymore! _I try to rearrange myself in my tightening pants but I'm not too successful.

"Hello hubby. Surprised to see me?" Tiara slowly walks around my desk and sits on the edge.

"You could say that."

"I have stacked up personal and vacation days that I still haven't gotten through I figured last week wouldn't be a big deal. I thought I was irreplaceable but here you are trying to replace me."

"You are irreplaceable."

"Oh actions speak louder than words Mr. Somerhalder." She looks me up and down less disgusted than the last time. "I see I still apparently turn you on."

Her legs press together slightly as she starts to shake her foot, "And I see your body still wants me _Mrs._ Somerhalder. I do remember us having some good times on this desk."

Tiara gets up and puts her hands on the armrests of my chair. As she gets closer the more I feel throbbing in my pants. _Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck control control control I must have control!_

"I'm sure you would love to throw me on that desk and fuck me senseless but that is not going to happen anytime soon."

"We should talk ab-"

She places her finger over my lips then runs her thumb over my bottom lip, "Business is business let's not complicate things here. I have work to do." She leans up and starts walking towards the door, "Oh and have fun by yourself with that desk take a… stroke down memory lane." She smiles and walks out the door to the lobby.

_Thirty minutes in the bathroom by myself doesn't sound too bad now. Lord help me survive the rest of today._

I was ready to cuss someone out when Janice reminded me I had a meeting right before I went out to lunch. I tell Cody to take over whatever I was supposed to do in the meeting and he reluctantly agrees. I walk into the boardroom where almost all the seats are filled at the table. I sit down on the right side at the front of the room across from another empty seat.

Everyone turns when the door opens and Tiara walks in commanding the room. People mumble their greetings to her too busy staring. She sits in the seat across from me looking me right in the eye.

"Good afternoon Mr. Somerhalder."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Somerhalder."

"About that I would prefer to be called Tiara no need for formalities." She smiles then leans back crossing her arms over her chest begging me to challenge her.

I so desperately want to say something but I don't, "You got it."

Cody stands up moving to the head of the table, "Good afternoon everyone. I'm going to make this short and sweet." He turns on the projector that shows a giant graph. "Success has skyrocketed since Joe and Tiara took over a couple months ago. With more success comes more work to keep it up. Everyone, including me, has to step up making sure we are doing an above and beyond job. Once we finally get more staff and arrange where everyone is going things will calm down a bit and it will be a smooth ride. Expanding HP will require business trips Mr. C.E.O. and M- Tiara so prepare for that."

I was completely mesmerized by Tiara even if she wasn't paying attention to me.

"I'm completely prepared Mr. Caldwell."

"Good Mr. Somerhalder?"

I snap out of my daydream, "Uh yeah prepared."

"Great any questions?" Everyone shakes their head, "Fantastic and Mr. Somerhalder here is in charge alone now. You may all go to lunch now."

Everyone gets up and Cody pats me on the shoulder, "You owe me." He walks out and I realize Tiara and I are alone.

I can't stop looking at her I never thought she would dare be this close to me again actually looking at me. I know that having to spend her day with me is killing her. I would never expect Tiara to be even cordial with me after what I did. I have no clue what to say to her but I can't go on without her. "Would you um possibly… maybe… uh."

"Go ahead and spit it out."

"Would you mind going to lunch with me?"

Tiara raises an eyebrow biting her lip making a direct connection to my groin. She shrugs her shoulders, "I wouldn't mind one condition though."

"Anything."

"We take our cars I might need a quick getaway."

Tiara and I are sat quickly of course just because of who we are. She slides into one side of the booth and slide into the other side.

"It's really weird that you picked this place," Tiara mumbles finally looking up at me.

"Why is that?"

"I've been craving Mexican food."

It's like a stab in the chest even though she didn't mean it that way. I would've known what she was craving if we were together and not living apart because of my stupidity. "Oh um lucky guess. How's uh that been going?"

"C'mon call it what it is hubby. You meant how has being pregnant with your child been? Well it has been like being with their father, tough but I would rather be stuck with morning sickness than be with you."

"I deserved that."

"And you deserve a lot more."

"I'm Britney I'll be your server for tod- uh for today. What would you like to drink?" The waitress keeps looking at me practically staring making Tiara roll her eyes.

"Ladies first," I try to direct her attention to Tiara but it's not working that well.

"First I would like for you to stop drooling over my husband and second I would like a sweet tea no lemon."

I can't help but smile at Britney's reaction, "Water with lemon for me please."

Britney nods her head and walks off.

"Was that necessary?" I ask repeating the same words she said to me.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Good point well-made Mrs. Somerhalder. I know this is going to sound stupid but how are you feeling?"

Tiara takes a deep breath searching for the right words making my heart break. "I'm anything but fine. I feel like the sun has set and not risen since the day I found out about your infidelity. Ian, I'm in perpetual night here."

My eyes widen, _did she just quote Christian Grey? Damn I really have fucked her up._

"Then we feel the same."

"Ready to order?" Britney comes back with our drinks not daring to look at me.

"Uh yeah can I have the taco salad with shrimp no guacamole and Tacos al Carbon no guacamole."

"And for you sir?"

"Um the Sizzling Burrito pinto beans not refried."

She takes our menus, "I'll have that right out."

"I've missed you… really missed you Tiara. The past few days have been… difficult." I chuckle at myself already altering the truth, "The last week has been the worst of my life the pain almost indescribable. Nothing has come close to the pain that I feel. Yes the truth has come out but it shouldn't change anything. I love you I would've married you the day I saw you walking across the street. I might not have known what I was getting into but I knew everything I wanted I would find in you and I have."

Tiara's eyes glisten with unshed tears looking down at her hands on the table. "You can tell yourself that it didn't change anything for you but for me it has. We have always had trouble with communication even when we were just friends. Maybe you think that I'm constantly holding the past against you but how can I not? You repeat everything we repeat everything. You hold back on what you're thinking what you really want to say then unload it all at once and expect me to be okay with it. Fine in the beginning I thought it was because I had to earn your trust and break those walls down but this always happens. You withhold the truth, unload it on me, we argue, I leave. We've known each other for about a year no matter how much it doesn't feel like it and within that year we have repeated this cycle over and over again."

"I know baby I don't want you to leave and I don't want us to get to that point. Whenever I put myself in your shoes and try to grasp what you are thinking that is what pushes me to tell you everything."

"If you truly understood my point of view you would understand what you truly mean to me the impact you have on me. You don't realize the full measure of what you have done."

"I know I've hurt you that I don't even deserve to ask you for your forgiveness. That I don't deserve to love you I don't deserve the privilege of owning your heart because I surely haven't taken care of you. What motivates me the most to fix myself is the fear of hurting you further and it will affect our child."

Tiara wipes away a lone tear, "I loved you with everything that I had that I was and I had you to thank for my self-esteem and I have you to thank for ripping it away. I feel like I am nothing without you, you were the thing that gave me the power that made me feel loved, wanted, beautiful, sexy, smart, and just a true strong woman."

"But you are all those things without me."

"It doesn't matter if I don't feel that way."

I take a deep breath running my fingers through my hair trying to avoid crying my heart out but that's impossible because I obviously don't have one. "You said loved as if you don't love me anymore."

"I feel empty… I feel nothing. On a good day I'll say I hate you on a truthful day I'll say I love you but being with you pains me I don't think I can handle the pain anymore."

* * *

**After this chapter we are going to start skipping around in the pregnancy because I want to get through this I didn't expect to already be at 100 pages and by the looks of it I will be at 200! There is more drama coming yes I know you thought that wasn't possible but it is:) Review, favorite, follow, leave suggestions, ask questions, and spread the word pelase and thank you!:)))**


	52. FTL: Working for Revenge: Part 2

**A/N:There will be three parts to this chapter because Cheynne wanted me to post right now!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Working for Revenge: Part 2**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

"How did lunch go?" Janice asks sitting down and passing me a large chocolate milkshake from Arby's.

"Quite awkward and brutally honest but that's exactly what I wanted."

"I doubt it can get any worse."

"Thank god."

Janice and I laugh, "Everyone's faces when you walked in was priceless and oh my gosh Ian has probably spent the majority of his day in his bathroom."

I can't help but laugh even more and it feels so good, "That is too funny! If he thought he was sexual frustrated before he has no clue what he is in for."

"We should get Marcus to help you out and make Ian jealous."

"Oh we don't need him hating another IT guy but I like the way you think."

"Just start having some computer problems or format problems just anything! Show him what he can't have and that he is not the only man who can take care of you."

I feel the conniving smile spread across my face, "I've missed our girl time Janice."

I'm surprised by how much I have gotten done I thought I would be here the rest of the week trying to catch up but it took only one day. I turn slightly to my right to type on my laptop and out of my peripheral vision I see Ian looking at me. I cross my legs making my dress hike up a tad almost exposing my whole thigh. He rises a little in his seat and pulls his pants down obviously uncomfortable with his growing boner.

I smile slightly _well at least I know he finds me attractive._

There's a knock on my door then Marcus Wilson walks in smiling. "Hey there! What's the problem?" He gives me his megawatt perfect smile. His blonde hair is jelled to perfection slightly pointing to the right. Marcus wears a white button up, blue tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He's that guy you went to high school with that was kind of nerdy but in a cute way and was drop dead gorgeous making you wonder why doesn't he have a girlfriend.

"Everything is running a little slow maybe I have a bunch of giant files or something I don't know. Then when I try formatting things it just doesn't go where I want it to go."

He comes over to my side of the desk putting his perfectly manicured hands on my shoulders from behind looking at the screen, "Show me."

_Pfft I would show you a lot, _I click to open Safari waiting for it to load but it takes forever.

"I see what you mean," He places his right hand over mine on the mouse moving it around. Marcus looks down at me green to brown, "You don't mind do you? I figured you wouldn't want to get up."

"I don't mind it's whatever would make you comfortable you are the expert." He glances down at my lips and that's when I realize just how close we are.

"I'll do whatever you like." He smirks a little giving away that we aren't talking about who sits where anymore.

I part my lips slightly taking in some cool air into my warm mouth. _Maybe all hope for mankind isn't gone since someone other than Ian has managed to turn me on._

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I'm typing away perfectly content with how much work I'm getting done. Its torture not looking at Tiara not giving her a simple look that makes her get up and crawl on to my lap so I can fuck the shit out of her. I bite the bullet and glance at Tiara and that turns into a full on stare. She crosses her legs which almost completely exposes her thigh.

_Fuck _I get up a little and pull my pants down trying to get used to the limited space in my pants now. I was about to go into her office just to hear her voice but she looks up at the door and Marcus Wilson walks in with a giant smile. He says something she replies and he ends up touching her shoulders looking at the screen.

_Oh hell no I don't care if she hates my guts but no one is going to touch my woman._ I start taking deep breaths trying to control my anger but that isn't working when I see Marcus looking deep into Tiara's eyes. Her foot starts bouncing and I nearly throw my desk out the window.

_She's turned on! By another man who has barely touched her! _I grab the phone and call Janice.

"Yes M-"

"Why the fuck is he in there?"

"Excuse me?"

"Marcus Wilson why the fuck is he in my wife's office flirting with her?" I annunciate every syllable way too calm.

"Uh I'm not sure sir."

"Oh don't fucking play games with me Janice you know everything that goes on around here!" She starts pissing me off even more on top of the sight of another man making my wife giggle.

"All I know is that she was having a problem with the speed of her computer that's it."

I hang up and continue to watch this sick display. Tiara starts blushing and says yes making Marcus smile. He kisses her on the cheek then walks out. She has a giant grin on her face then looks over at me and it disappears. Tiara kicks off her heels and scuttles of her office. I get up trying to remain calm as I open my office door but my anger comes back with a vengeance when I see the elevator door closing.

I decide to take the stairs going down twelve flights of stairs won't kill me. I finally reach the bottom floor just in time to see Tiara jogging through the parking lot. I take off running after her and block the door from closing once I reach the car.

"Ugh! I was so close!"

"Oh Mrs. Somerhalder you should know you can't get away from me if you tried."

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest, "I'm not talking about it, and it's none of your business."

"…What did he say to make you blush?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well I fucking asked didn't I?"

"He said that I was too beautiful to be cheated on."

I clench my jaw, "I'm firing his ass!"

"You fire him I quit!"

"Get up."

She stands to her feet and I close the car door before picking her up in my arms.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I continue walking towards the building, "I'm not letting my pregnant wife walk through the parking lot or any other place that isn't home barefoot. No matter how much you hate me right now I'm going to take care of you."

Her eyes glisten again and she wraps her arms around my neck. I feel the trickle of tears against my skin and it absolutely breaks my heart. I treat Tiara wrong she cries I try to treat her right and she cries as if everything I do hurts her somehow.

I kick my office door closed, "Do you want me to put you down?"

She shakes her head still crying.

"Do you want me to let you be alone?"

"No."

I sit down on the black couch I never use and put Tiara in my lap. She doesn't let go but actually holds on to me tighter. "I still love you," she murmurs.

"I never stopped loving you and I never will."

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

Everything seems a little fuzzy too sleepy to wake up fully. A hand gently strokes my hair and Dolce & Gabbana fills my nostrils.

"I'm so sorry for everything baby. It seems like no matter what I do I manage to hurt you like that's all I know how to do. I promise I will regain your trust and earn the privilege of your love. Gosh I was so stupid for doing this to you I couldn't be more selfish if I tried."

I hear a sniffle and it crushes my heart to hear Ian cry.

"I can't go on without you and the thought of you walking away with our child tears me apart. I'm nothing with you by my side I wish I could take away all the pain that I have put you through. You don't deserve any of this if I could I would make you love another man that could make you happy but I can't. Oh Tiara I love you so much and for that reason I will fix myself."

My body finally decides to let me wake up with my eyes flickering slowly. "How long was I out for?"

"Twenty thirty minutes at the most. My little spawn is already wearing you out."

I laugh, "A little bit but I'll be fine. I think I'm going to call it a day I'm so tired."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Nah I'll manage you have work to do anyways." I get up and go to my office to gather my stuff. Before heading out I go back to Ian's office. I walk behind his desk and plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Don't over work yourself and you're not the only one who has fixing to do.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, leave suggestions, ask questions, and spread the word please and thank you!**


	53. FTL: Working for Revenge: Part 3

**A/N: Some of you Tian people might hate me this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Working for Revenge: Part 3**

**July 27, 2012**

"I have a bone to pick with you!"

"I know Dr. Graham I was supposed to come sooner."

"You're a newlywed! I was a newlywed once too and I know what they do! You could be pregnant right now!"

"I know and I am."

"When did you find out?"

"A week or two ago."

"Tiara!"

"I know Dr. Graham it has been a grueling month I'm sure you have seen the tabloids and internet."

She takes a deep breath and sits down in the chair, "Tiara I know that it's been… for lack of better words tough and the next eight months will be tough as well. People don't understand that motherhood starts right when the baby is conceived. Taking care of yourself is taking care of your baby as well. We need to get you on the right medication maybe tweak some things to make sure that your little peanut is carried to term. Now I'm going to need you to pull your dress up."

"Uh why?"

"Ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy."

"Oh right," I do as she says then lean back on the loud white paper.

"I'll be back in two seconds."

I look up at the lights with my hands on my stomach. _This is it the beginning of a lifetime with a little being that will love you and their father forever. Ian should be here he should be experiencing the first ultrasound of his first child there's no taking that back! He will be heartbroken when he realizes that you went by yourself. Even if he is a dick his heart is in the right place and he is trying to do the right thing by you now._

I roll my eyes at the fact that my subconscious is giving me the guilt trip. Dr. Graham comes back in rolling a contraption that looks like a giant printer with a keyboard and screen at the top.

"Ready to get this show on the road?"

"Actually can we wait just five minutes?"

"Sure mind me asking why?"

"I want Ian here."

She smiles, "Go right ahead and call."

I lean over and grab my phone dialing Ian from my favorites.

He answers after one ring, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine um are you busy right now?"

"I'm never too busy for you."

"I'm kind of at the doctor's office and w-"

"Something wrong with the baby?"

"No well not that I know of but I'm about to have the first ultrasound and figured you would want to be here."

"We will reschedule this get together later guys. I'm already heading to the elevator babe."

I smile, "Good hurry up you know I'm impatient." I hang up and throw my phone back in my purse.

"Excited?" Dr. Graham asks.

"Yes and a little scared that it could've been a false positive."

"With all your symptoms I'm 99.9% sure you're pregnant," She finishes with a smile before patting my hand.

Barely five minutes pass before there is a knock on the door. A nurse pops her head in, "We have an eager father to be out here."

"Send him in," Dr. Graham says.

With a giant contagious smile on his face Ian enters, "I'm so glad you called." He sits down in the chair next to me and as if pure instinct we grab each other's hand.

"I don't want to kill your mood but I just want to let you know that you won't see much right now. It will be total luck if I can get a good imagine so cross your fingers." She grabs a bottle off the cart and squirts my lower stomach with some type of freezing jell. She then picks up some type of wand tool and starts to move it around. "Hmm oh there we are! Say hello to your growing boy or girl."

I can't hold back the smile that is plastered on my face. "So this is the yolk sac," She points to a little circle in a bigger black circle. "I can't tell you if you're having a boy or girl but I can tell you that you are definitely pregnant, from the progress of the baby I would say about five weeks, and that you are not having fraternal twins."

"What about identical twins?" Ian asks getting even happier about the possibility.

"Well with identical twins you see two yolk sacs in one gestational sac. It's a bit too early to see great detail right now so I'm not sure about twins. Since twins run in your family I would assume that it would be a tad bit obvious since you are one of the lucky ones that get to see your child so early."

"When will we know?" I ask mortified at the thought of blowing up like a giant whale.

"Since we are doing an ultrasound at five weeks I will get you to come back at nine weeks if you aren't having any problems. By then we should see more like the general shape of your baby and see if you have two invaders. Most women usually have their first ultrasound at eight weeks but with your severe anemia you're high risk and having a miscarriage makes you even more high risk. I want to make sure that everything goes well and if there is a problem we can avoid I want to make sure we catch it as soon as possible."

"I promise I will come to every single one."

"And I will make sure," Ian chimes in.

"Good now ready to say goodbye?"

"No never! We have to wait four more weeks until we can see our peanut again," I whine.

After a couple seconds Dr. Graham passes me a little black and white picture of what we saw on the screen. "Hopefully this will hold you over." She smiles before handing me tissues to wipe the jell off.

I look at the picture then pass it to Ian and his face lights up.

"Here are all the dos and don'ts and warning signs. Here are your prescriptions fill them ASAP and I expect to you back August 23. Right when you are ready you can leave."

"You got it thank you."

Dr. Graham nods and shakes Ian's hand before walking out. I wipe off all the jell then hop down onto my feet. I turn around to throw the tissues away then slide on my shoes. I look at Ian to see him completely mesmerized by the photo.

"You can keep it if you want."

"No you can have it he or she is going to be causing you the most trouble. I'm not taking the first picture of our child Tiara so you have no choice but to take it."

"Hmm I won't complain," I take the picture and put it into the side pocket of my purse. Ian gets up and follows me out down the hallway still smiling.

"You look super ha-" Ian cuts me off planting a passionate kiss on my lips. He pulls away leaving my lungs begging for air.

"Yeah I'm really happy… all because of you." He starts walking down the hallway and it takes my mind a second to connect with my body so I can move.

After closing my door Ian leans in the window, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He rolls his eyes, "Marcus?"

"Sort of I'm not doing Marcus I'm just going out on a dat- dinner going out for dinner. Promise me you won't put your stalking skills to the test."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises. Promise you won't drink or do anything you will regret with that boy."

"I promise no drinking but not to not doing stuff with that 'boy'."

"Tiara please at least no sex?" He gives me his gorgeous adorable pout.

"Fine no sex who do you think I am? I wouldn't give it up on the first date dinner I mean dinner!"

"You gave it up to me on the first date."

I roll my eyes at his smirk, "That doesn't count! We did go to homecoming together. See you tomorrow at work boss." I roll up my window and back out of the parking spot as Ian stands there watching me as if this is my first time driving.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're going on a date with someone!" Cheynne plops down on my bed, "You have the best of both worlds! The way you described him he must be a model and you're married to Ian. This is not fair! I'm surprised he's even letting you do it."

"Well it's not like he could stop me. What could Ian say that wouldn't make him sound like a giant hypocrite?"

"Very true."

"I think he is thinking that this is to get back at him and I'm going to have sex with Marcus so that the playing field is even. Yes it started as being pissed off at Ian but I truly just want to have fun before I'm locked up in the house stuffing my face."

I step into my dress and pull it up before Cheynne zips the back. "Is he coming to pick you up?"

"Mhm total gentleman."

"How old is he?"

"27"

"Where is he from?"

"New York."

"Ooo city boy you're moving on up."

"Like Ian would be considered a country boy? Southern yes country no."

Just as I finish completing my look the doorbell rings causing Cheynne and I to giggle like schoolgirls. She runs downstairs to answer the door as I switch my purses around. I come across the ultrasound picture subconsciously rubbing my stomach. I snap out of my little daydream and head downstairs.

"You better have her home by eleven at the latest I don't want to come and hunt you down," Cheynne warns putting her hands on her hips.

Marcus gives a full throaty laugh, "Yes ma'am you got it." He looks up at me and smiles almost turning me into a puddle of sexual frustration. He takes my hand and kisses it, "Good evening beautiful."

My face becomes hot, "Good evening."

"The roses he brought are already in a vase in the kitchen," Cheynne says smiling.

"Aww thank you, you're quite the gentleman."

"C'mon I only have three hours with you."

Cheynne waves us goodbye as we walk to the perfect silver Aston Martin DB9 Coupe. Marcus opens the door for me making sure I'm comfortably in before closing the door and walking to the driver's side. As he focuses on the road I take the moment to admire his perfect features perfect jawline, perfect nose, perfect lips, perfect body, perfect everything.

Marcus turns and looks at me then smiles, "What are you thinking about over there?"

"Oh nothing where are you taking me?"

"You'll see! I can't just surprise you a little?"

"It's almost impossible to surprise me."

"Hmm challenge accepted."

"Where ever you are taking me I know its fancy since you're wearing a button up and dress pants."

"Maybe I dress like this for every first date."

"Yup that's why you told me to dress up too."

"Just want to match obviously but you will see why since we are here."

I turn and look out the window to see a restaurant that I've heard of but never been to, Copeland's.

"Stay there! I don't want you to see your surprise yet you need the full effect." I laugh at his enthusiasm as he runs around to my side and opens the door. "Close your eyes."

"You better make sure I don't run into a wall."

Marcus laughs, "I promise you won't."

I close my eyes and he wraps his arm around my waist holding me at his side as we walk to what I assume is the building. I hear a door open and close as our environment heats my skin to the perfect temperature. As we walk deeper into a room I hear the voice of Nat King Cole floating around us.

"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you…."

I feel Marcus' breath tickling my neck, "Open your eyes."

The room is lit by various candles all around with three small candles on the only table in the middle of the room.

My mouth fell open I couldn't possibly ask for anything more romantic.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it... It's perfect like you."

He smiles, "I'm not the perfect one you are."

I feel the hotness return to my cheeks as he takes my hand and leads me to the table. Marcus pulls out my chair then sits down in the chair next to me.

"You look nervous."

He looks up, "I usually don't take beautiful women out on a daily basis."

"Why not?"

"Eh a tad bit shy."

"You shouldn't be any woman would be lucky to have you."

"The only woman I want to have me is sitting right here." I try to hide my smile but fail miserably. He takes my hand in both of his, "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything or come between whatever it is that you have with Ian. I'm not trying to get into your pants or work my way up the corporate ladder not even one cent more on my very good paycheck. Every woman in the world deserves to be wined and dined, romanced, loved, appreciated and everyone on this planet knows that you have been hurt. I just want to make you happy if you're happy for only one minute with me then everything I've done is worth it."

I feel my heart melting away, "Well right now I'm happy with you."

* * *

_**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**_

I pace around my living room trying to put out of my mind that my wife is on a date with another man right now. It feels like all I've done is drink needing to be numb even though I know this is not the best way to do it. Everything is too much for me now I've gone soft not as tough as I used to be or the sad reality is that Tiara has ripped everything away from me without even noticing. Maybe she did notice and that's what she wanted who the fuck knows what goes on in that woman's head?

The doorbell rings and I look up from the carpet getting a little dizzy. _You have got to be fucking kidding me I'm already drunk._

Bottle in hand I make my way to the door, "Nice to see you brother… cousin… whatever."

"It's only nine man you shouldn't be drunk until twelve at least," Cody walks in plopping down in the chair next to the couch.

"Oh it's never too early to drown my sorrows about Tiara and my fucked-upness. I can't believe I'm going to be a fucking dad… fuck!"

"Yeah you're drunk using more cuss words from the lack of adjectives."

"Shut up dad! You're younger than me you should be drinking with me!"

"My relationship with my girlfriend is good thank you very much I would like to keep it that way."

I roll my eyes then throw the bottle back like there's no tomorrow.

"While you are here turning into a drunken mess that I am not going to save you from Tiara is in a candle lit room with Marcus Dwayne Wilson. Born on June 16, 1984 in New York, NY went to Harvard but somehow ended up going to IT school and here we are."

"How did you know that?"

"You're not the only one with connections cousin. When did you turn into the type of guy to back out of a fight? In high school, people knew not to mess with you or your girl unless they wanted to have a near death experience. The Ian I know would've told Tiara she can go but would prove to her that there is no one better than you. You can be a self-absorbed dick but it comes in handy sometimes and this right here what you are doing is not being better than Marcus. You don't even have to try to be better but you need to show and prove to Tiara that she married the right man."

Cody gets up, pats me on the back, and begins to walk to the door. "Get your shit together!" He closes the door leaving me alone.

_Well I guess I should start with cleaning up this place._

* * *

_**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**_

I feel full like I'm ready to pop after eating dessert. I still can't believe that Marcus did this for me. No one has ever done anything this personal and perfect for me appealing to exactly what I want.

"Dance with me?"

"Hmm sure."

He gives me his perfect smile showing off his pearly whites. Marcus grabs my hand and leads me a couple feet away from the table. As if right on queue one of my favorite songs come on, The Way You Look Tonight by Maroon 5.

Marcus pulls me close pressing our bodies together. He has his right hand wrapped around my waist and his left hand holding mine up and to the side. We somehow act as one moving perfectly in sync.

"You're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight." I blush even more being serenaded by this gorgeous man. "You're beautiful you know that?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You should you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

"And you're one of the most handsome sweetest men I've ever met."

We smile at each other and I feel like a teenager on my first date_. "I'm gonna get your heart racing if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight let you rest your head on me if that's what you need in this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight." _My mind flashes back to when I was walking down the aisle and how I felt nothing but happiness and love for my husband.

"C'mon I better get you home before Cheynne starts hunting us down."

I snap out of my daydream and take Marcus' hand as he leads me to the car.

We walk up to the front door sneaking glances at each other occasionally. When we reach the door, we turn towards each other.

"I had a lot of fun tonight I really needed this."

"Good maybe we can do it again sometime." Marcus places his hand on my arm giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No matter what I do we will always be friends right?"

"Of course that's all I wanted, for us to be friends that won't change."

"Okay I'm just making sure."

A silence consumes us as we continue to look at each other. "Since this might be the last time we are technically on a date can I do something?"

"Sure."

He pulls me closer by my hips and plants a kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck happily kissing him back. My lips feel naked when we pull away.

"I guess I should let you go to sleep, goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight handsome." He walks away as I walk into the house.

Part of me is happy while the other feels guilty I just can't get Ian off my mind. I don't even go upstairs but just grab my keys and head out the door. _It's time to take my man back._

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow, spread the word, ask questions, leave suggestions please and thank youuuuu:) Warning: don't get too happy.**


	54. FTL: Regression: Part 1

**A/N: I wanted to post this part so that there's a cliff hanger:) There will be three parts to this chapter I'm posting this on the go so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them later! Dont forget to review all that good stuff after reading it please and thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Regression: Part 1**

I finally get there surprised that I'm still awake knowing I'll be ridiculed for it later. I use my old key to open the door and close it behind me. I walk into the living room where Ian is sitting in the floor in front of a beer bottle.

He looks up at me blankly, "Helloooo love. You look hot."

"Um thank you?"

"You look sooooo fuckable. Pfft who am I kidding you always look fuckable." He tries getting up but ends up sliding back down the wall.

"Really? You got drunk?"

"Mhmmm"

I roll my eyes then put out my hand to help him up. "Oh good lord!" It practically takes all my strength to get Ian on his feet. Once standing he wobbles a little then finds his balance. "I still can't believe your drunk," I mumble more to myself.

"Well why the fuck not? You… You like ripped my heart out and then you go and and um date that one guy… Marcus! Yeah that's the motherfuckers name more like wifefucker. Did he fuck you? I mean the man is stupid if he didn't with you looking like… like I don't know really sexy. I know you must be reaaaally horny we haven't sex in like I don't know a month? That's a long time I would know because my arm is gonna fall off soon if you know what I mean."

Ian laughs at himself and all I can do is stare wide-eyed. I've never seen him drunk maybe a tad bit tipsy but never drunk. From what I've heard, though he is an emotional drunk which I'm not sure is too bad right now.

"Are you gonna take me back like ever? It sucks being single… separated… I don't know. It's kinda sad and lonely around here then I think about you and then I think about um," A V forms between his eyebrows then disappears when he pokes my stomach. "That I think about the little invader that will forever be a cock-block."

He drops to his knees and grabs my hips, "You know man we are going to have to talk because you starting problems. Where are you going to come from? Like your mom is really tight and small and you're small too but not smaller than that really nice pussy of hers. I'm gonna need that especially if you want brothers and sisters we have got to cooperate dude. Your mom doesn't want to have back and feet pains and be emotional all the time." His voice drops to a whisper, "But between you and me she's always a tad bit emotional."

I don't know whether to aww or slap Ian, _he's venting to our child what the fuck?_

Ian looks up at me and smiles, "Hi."

"Uh hi?"

He gets up on his feet and grabs my arms, "You are hot and I want to fuck you like hard."

"I'm not having sex with you especially like this."

His left hand moves to my behind giving it a firm grab, "Why not?"

"First of all you're drunk, second you obviously have shit to sort out, third you won't remember in the morning, and lastly the smell of booze is not a turn on especially when I'm pregnant."

Ian's eyes get glossy with unshed tears, "You're rejecting me?"

"Yeah."

"But I love you. Is this because of that one guy? Did he steal you from me?" His grip on my arm gets tighter.

"No he didn't it has nothing to do with Marcus."

"I can't lose you the thought of losing you just…." Ian holds my arm tighter and I try to pull out of it but cant.

"Ian let go you're not losing me."

"It doesn't feel that way. It feels like you're slowly drifting away."

"Stop it you're hurting me just let go we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You'll just run away again with my son and I'll be alone all over again!"

"I'm not going anywhere Ian please let go of my arm!" I try to pry his fingers off my arm being pushed to the brink of tears from the pain.

"You always tell me that and leave! This time you can't be a selfish bitch and take my kid with you!"

I look down with tears falling down my cheeks too afraid to look up into Ian's anger filled eyes. Every time he yells at me, I jump. For the first time in my life, I'm afraid of him.

"You don't understand what you leaving does to me! I don't even know how to react I end up crying and angry like a fucking idiot! I'm sick of running after you I'm sick of having to try to show you just how much I love you! No matter what I do, it never gets through your thick fucking skull! You're tired of the pain I put you through? I'm tired of the pain you put me through!"

Tears are streaming down my face from the fear and the now numb feeling in my arm. All I want is to get out of here unharmed. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry please just let me go I won't leave Louisiana I won't take your child away. Please I just want to go home."

After a moment of silence, he lets me go and I quickly make my way to the door but not before taking the keys to all his cars.

_**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**_

I grab the whiskey bottle of the table and pull out my phone once the door closes. "Hey can you come over? I know it's late but I don't feel like being alone."

"Um sure?"

I hang up and sit on the stairs finishing off the bottle. By time I'm done, she's at my door. "It's open!"

She walks in and closes the door behind her. _Gosh, she is the spitting image of Tiara._

"What did you need?"

I grab her hand and lead her upstairs, "C'mon I hope you don't mind staying the night."


	55. FTL: Regression: Part 2

**Chapter 9: Regression: Part 2**

I wake up with a raging headache and flip over with a groan looking at the clock that says 9:08. _I guess I'm not going to work today._ I flip over to see a woman's clothes thrown across the room. _Looks like Tiara's size maybe we got back together last night? Yeah I would never cheat again obviously. _I hear the shower turn on and I get up to go brush my teeth.

Making my way downstairs I try to remember what happened but nothing is coming back just talking to Cody. _Whatever I will just ask Tiara when she comes down here._ I'm about to head to the kitchen when someone rings the doorbell. I open the door to see Tiara standing in front of me in a blue tank top, jeans, and Nikes. _Oh shit what have I done?_

"Good morning," She murmurs looking down at her hands.

"Uh good morning come in."

Tiara practically becomes one with the wall getting far away as possible from me walking in. "So um here's your keys back I didn't want you to get in a wreck last night you were really drunk."

"Tiara why aren't you looking at me?"

"No reason."

"Well look at me then."

She finally looks up at me, "Also I don't think I'm coming back to work while pregnant I'm just too tired so Cody will bring me my work."

"Why not me?"

"Well he sees me more and you would be busy anyways."

"You know I'm never too busy for you. What happened last night?"

"We just had a fight that's all."

I reach my hand out about to pull her closer but she jumps slightly looking scared. "Did I… did I do that to you?" I finally realize the giant bruise on her arm.

"Um I'm going to go."

"No w-"

"Hey do you have any a- Oh shit."

Tiara and I both turn and look at the stairs and all I want to do is jump off a cliff. I look at Tiara who already has tears falling down her beautiful face.

"Out."

"I- I'm s-"

"Shut the fuck up! Tia if you know what is good for you, you will just leave and never turn back. Now get out before I kill you with my bare hands." Tiara glares at Tia who is frozen on the stairs but manages to scuttle out the door.

Its deathly silent neither of us knowing what to say.

"Really? Again? You cheated on me again! I'm fucking pregnant your damn wife and you don't even care that means nothing to you! How dare you? Do you just like hurting me? You must do because this is the second time that you have fucked some bitch! At least Nina had emotion behind it but Tia was random and you called her because she looks like me could you be anymore low down? You know what fuck it fuck all of this you can do whoever you want because from this day on you can consider yourself single."

Tiara starts to walk away but I run in front of her, "Please baby don't leave I'm sorry okay? I didn't even know."

"You didn't know? That's your fucking excuse for cheating on me twice? I hate you I hate you so much!" Tears pour from her brown eyes wrapping her arms around her stomach. "It hurts physically! The one way that you could hurt me the most, you did… twice! As if one time wasn't bad enough we were just getting back on track! I came here last night to take you back to tell you that I need you that I can't do all of this by myself! I wanted to experience this pregnancy with you your son or daughter needs you because I need you! But no, we can't do that because you keep fucking everything up! I can honestly say I had nothing to do with putting you in bed with Tia you don't even know her favorite color! I'm sure you got to know her up close and personal!"

Tiara pushes past me and walks out the door. "You can't drive like this!"

"Oh now you want to care about me and your child? Fine I completely forgot we're in Covington I will just get Cheynne to take me home. I don't even care I just want to get the hell away from you!" She replies beginning to walk down the driveway to the street.

I follow behind her, "I am sorry! I don't know what else I can do or what to say!"

"You shouldn't have to say anything because you shouldn't have done it in the first place! I felt guilty a bit about the Nina thing because I'm the one who pushed you into her arms. If I had never left, you wouldn't have gone to her and we right now would be at home in peace without a care in the world other than our growing baby!" Tiara turns around, "If I remember right you are the one who wanted a child and when I'm finally able to conceive you go all crazy acting like you're single! I refuse to take care of a thirty-five year old kid!"

She continues to walk down the street turning into Cody and Cheynne's driveway.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what I did months ago it's not your fault you need to calm down."

"There you go again with that word 'calm'. How am I supposed to be calm when my husband can't control his urge to stick his dick in anything with a pulse? It's disgusting, appalling, ridiculous, outrageous, sickening, unbelievable, and every other word that could possibly describe your nasty tendencies!" Tiara practically bangs on the door and is answered in two seconds.

"Wha-"

"Can you take me home? According to my husband I can't drive in this state."

Cheynne and Cody look at us wide-eyed, "What happened?"

"Oh you should know! I fell in love with a fucking man-whore! He cheated again on me after I left his house last night he calls Tia the chick that looks like me! You were there when I decided to tell him I'm pregnant so he knew and still decided to cheat!" She turns towards me, "Why? Just tell me why. Why am I not good enough? Why can't I satisfy whatever you need? Why am I not enough for you? Why not just say you don't love me anymore and divorce me instead of cheating? Why do you enjoy hurting me? When I hurt, your child hurts as well. Why can't you care enough for your baby to stay faithful? I just don't understand! I know I'm not the best person look or personality wise but why stand in front of a bunch of people devoting yourself to me if you were just lying? Why don't you love me anymore? Is it because you never loved me period?"

I've never seen Tiara so torn up crying so much. I put my hands on each side of her face looking to her red eyes, "Tiara I love you I truly do. You are enough for me you're more than enough. I hate hurting you it seems like everything I do it hurts you in some way. I never stopped loving you and I never will if you don't believe anything that comes out of my mouth ever again just believe that. Please stay with me I know I shouldn't even have the audacity to ask but I need you I need you more than anything on this earth."

Tears slowly trickle down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I promise I will get this right I will make everything better for you and if I can't accomplish that, I will make everything better for our child. I will do anything to make you happy again to see that perfect smile to hear that cute giggle to earn your love. If I spend the rest of my life earning your trust back earning the privilege to even breathe the same air as this beautiful goddess I stand before, I will do it. I can't lose you I understand us needing to take a break but please don't leave me. At least tell me that you won't leave me."

Tiara looks at me for another second, "Cheynne I want to go home now." She walks around me and through the door not turning back.

I try to swallow the giant lump in my throat putting my hands on my hips.

"You fucked up big time," Cody says shaking his head disgusted.

* * *

**:( well we are going to start skipping around now and I have a lot of stuff about to happen if I can fit it in the next part I will but there might be four parts to this chapter. Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff please and thank you!**


	56. FTL: Regression: Part 3

**Chapter 9: Regression: Part 3**

**_Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder October 12, 2012_**

I go through practically every shirt in my closet not pleased with the way it makes me look. It either clings to my body or hangs in the exact way to show my bump. I settle on a cream jumper with black tights and cream hi-top wedge sneakers. I walk to the bathroom trying to avoid looking at my stomach. I throw my hair up in a messy bun not having the patience to deal with my longer wavy hair.

Cheynne and Caitlyn are waiting for me downstairs, "Ready to go?" They both manage to ask at the same time.

I nod my head and walk out the door to my waiting SRX. I missed the height boost I get when driving it its empowering. Halfway there it's completely silent until Caitlyn decides to start conversation.

"So I still don't know what happened that day the tabloids are instigating so no one knows but you two and Ian and Cody."

"Ian cheated again with a chick that looks like Tiara that he didn't even know. He was really really drunk and didn't remember having sex with her the next morning so when he woke up he was in for a surprise. Our best friend here had a big purple bruise on her arm from Ian grabbing her so she is somewhat scared of him now unsure of what he will do to her or the baby. She was really torn up cried for hours and hours straight and once she did calm down she decided to be a mute so that's why I'm talking for her all the time. Occasionally you will get a word out of her but nothing more."

"Wait he put his hands on her?"

"Yup."

"I'm fucking him up simple as that when we are done I'm heading to his place and ripping his dick off and shoving it down his throat."

Hearing what happened in my relationship from other people sounds even worse. I turn on the radio to try to stop the gossip.

"Settle down with me cover me up cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for eyes but they don't know me yet and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be lo-"

I wipe away the escaped tears hearing the theme song of Ian's first infidelity. Cheynne turns the radio off obviously seeing the remainder of my heart breaking.

When we get to the doctor's it doesn't take us long to be called back. Cheynne and Caitlyn sit in the chairs across from the padded table that I have come very accustomed to.

"Very nice to see you all again. Anything out of the ordinary?" Dr. Graham directs towards me.

I shake my head causing Cheynne to pipe up. "Uh she still hasn't talked since the day after her first ultrasound. We aren't going to do anything?"

"I mean there's no point in prescribing Tiara something if she won't take it. All we can do is be there when she needs us knowing that there is someone in her corner." Dr. Graham looks at me sympathy written on her forehead. "Lay down let's get this show on the road."

I do as I'm told and look at the ceiling not reacting at all to the cold jell on my stomach. I tune everything out trying not to think because my mind will somehow get on the subject of Ian. Bringing me out of my thoughts is a fast thumping sound filling the room. My head shoots up looking at the screen.

"Is… is that the heartbeat?" Dr. Graham smiles and nods her head. Tears creep down my cheeks as I stare at my little peanut on the screen.

"That's the heartbeat of your baby boy."

I try to swallow the giant lump in my throat but it's not going anywhere. "That's what Ian thought we were having." Just speaking his name makes me cry more.

"At sixteen weeks you're in your second trimester so no more morning sickness but abdominal aches which is perfectly normal. Your emotions will level out now. You will feel the baby move the first time you might not know but after the third and fourth time you will be able to tell. You will run out of breath by doing simple things like going to the bathroom. That is because your lungs are crowded so airflow is a little difficult. I don't see any stretch marks but expect them some women are lucky enough to not get them all so who knows with you. How do you feel about maternity clothes?"

"I'd rather buy normal clothes five times bigger I feel like buying maternity clothes is admitting that you're a whale."

Dr. Graham laughs, "Not at all it's just admitting that your body is changing. I can tell you aren't comfortable in these tights your skin is ultrasensitive now. I suggest going shopping today there's very cute maternity clothes now. Think of it as temporary clothing you will be out of it in five months to be more specific you are due around March 22, 2013"

"Fine I'll do it and that sounds really soon."

She laughs again, "I guess we can call it a day." She passes me tissues so I can wipe the jell off.

I let Cheynne drive back to my place as the picture of my little boy engulfs me. A little part of me was hoping for a boy first just so he could be sweet and overprotective of his younger siblings. I can see it now the tryouts for football and baseball but also the lead role in drama productions. I already know that I will be in the principal's office hearing about a fight that he got into because some guy said something about his little sister. _Overprotective and overbearing… just like his father._

"Should I tell Ian? You know about the baby being a boy and the due date?" I blurt out.

"I'll do it when we get back," Caitlyn says with a grin that shows she might be arrested.

Point of View: Caitlyn Murphy

I ring the doorbell to the cheater's house waiting for him to answer. "Uh Caitlyn um come in." He steps aside and lets me in.

I turn around to face him, "Well this is long overdue." I slap Ian with all the force I possibly can then put my hands on his shoulder and rev my knee up into his groin making sure it hurts like hell. His hands go straight to what I hope is the bleeding area. He's eye to eye with me and I grab his face making sure he is looking at me.

"Next time you even think about putting your hands on my best friend or any other woman for that matter, drunk or sober, I will kick your ass. I will rip you apart limb by limb slowly making sure you are dead. You hurt Tiara any more than you already have I will set you on fire and gladly go to jail for killing a sad excuse of a man like you. You had better have your shit together by March 22 because that is when your little boy will most likely be born. Tiara taking your child away will be the least of your worries if you are anything less than the perfect father to that boy."

I pull Ian's hands away and knee him one more time, "Shit!"

"The first one was for Tiara the second one was for your son." I begin to walk out, "Put some ice on that maybe that will help with the internal bleeding. Peace out asshole!" I slam the door close behind me and walk to my car.

_That was fun._

* * *

**Follow, favorite, review and all that good stuff please and thank you!:) Any mistakes I'll fix later**


	57. FTL: Regression: Part 4

**Chapter 9: Regression: Part 4**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

I somehow manage to get away without anyone noticing. I needed to finally do something that I never wanted to. I actually have to wait which I expect is because some loon is getting their money's worth. After about five minutes, an older woman with puffy eyes comes out. A tall, rather muscular, redheaded man with short hair comes out behind her and smiles at me.

"You must be Tiara Somerhalder. I'm Dr. Spencer Morgan it's nice to meet you."

I shake his hand, "Like wise." I get up and follow him into his office looking around at all the books on the wall and the shades of brown, grey, and red. I sit down on the brown leather couch and he sits in a leather chair across from me only a small table separating us.

"Before we start I want you to know everything you say is confidential even if your husband were to come asking what our sessions were about I couldn't tell him. The most I could say is that you're making progress things along those lines."

I nod my head, "I understand."

"What made you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have problems I can't fix on my own."

"So you chose to come here?"

"It's like a last resort I shut down for months not talking and that's not acceptable when I'm pregnant. I'm not crazy… maybe little but it's just the overwhelming stress I can't take it anymore."

"Stress from who? Family, friends, paparazzi, Ian?"

"The paparazzi is actually on my side I'm pretty sure everyone in the world is. The things that Ian has done and won't do have stressed me out to an unbelievable level."

"What has he done and not done?"

"He won't be honest, communicate or think things through for the long run. He cheated on me twice I was ready to take him back and the same night I went to talk to him was the same night he cheated again."

"Did something happen earlier that day?"

"Um we had the first ultrasound of the baby, I went on a date with a friend, and then that was it Ian went to work that day also."

"Do you think that those events could have pushed him over the edge? Maybe that was the day that he broke from all the stress."

"He was happy from what I could tell but who the hell knows what happens with that man he won't tell me anything until he's forced to."

"Have you tried talking to Ian about his lack of communication?"

"Yup more than once and he says that he will do better which he does for a little bit then it goes back to him being closed off. I don't think Ian understands how important it is for me to know what he is thinking. He lets things eat him up inside giving himself the guilt trip for things he can't control and I try to help him with it but I can't if he won't say anything. All of our arguments have had something to do with me not being able to fully trust him because I don't know what is going on with him."

"Has he not proven to you that you can trust him? Do you truly have a reason to not trust him?"

"Uh hell yeah! My reasons are Nina Dobrev, Tia Gregory, and Dylan Beckford."

Dr. Morgan taps his finger on the armrest obviously thinking about what the right thing to say is.

"See? Even you're thrown for a loop. That's three occasions that he has broken my trust and most people would have left him by now. I consider him lucky enough to have me as his wife on paper still which I've contemplated about changing."

"You mean divorcing him?"

"Divorcing takes too long I would get an annulment. Yes people will call me crazy for not divorcing him because he didn't get me to sign a prenup so I can take half of everything."

"Very true but since you are contemplating the idea I can tell you don't want the material things."

"I want my self-esteem back, I want my confidence back, I want the happiness I had with Ian back I want him. I want the man that I fell in love with the one that I knew without a doubt in my mind loved me for me. I don't think that asking for honesty and communication is too much. There was a time when Ian would just blurt things out right when it came to his mind he would tell me."

"Do you think that there's some personal problems with yourself that are unsolved that make the situation worse?"

"I know that for a fact but I've lived with them my whole life I doubt it will change anything now if they go away."

"You would be surprised at how different you would feel being happier with yourself. If you are happy within it can change your whole outlook on life. If you can depend on yourself you won't have to depend on Ian because it sounds like you two depend on each other more than the average husband and wife."

"That's a reasonable assumption we have both helped each other in ways that most people couldn't do. What he lacks I have and what I lack he has we are perfect together well for the most part."

"There's nothing wrong with that but try and look at this from a different perspective. I'm sure Ian knows about the various problems you have with yourself. Have you ever considered that he hides certain things from you because he doesn't want to make anything worse? He could feel a lot of pressure trying to tiptoe around things making sure that you are happy 24/7."

"He's said things along those lines before but I always tell him that's not what I want."

"What you said right there made it seem like Ian's job is to just make you happy nothing more nothing less. Tiara you have to think about what he wants, what he needs, what you need, and what the best thing is for the both of you. It will be easier to focus on the future and your child once you are happy with yourself and have worked out your marital problems. Trust me from twelve years of marriage I know that if the commitment you share is strong everything falls into place."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Sometimes it is sometimes it isn't." He looks at his watch, "Whoa well that flew by how about in our next session we talk about the beginning of you and Ian's problems from the very first day you met."

"I feel a confrontation coming on."

Dr. Morgan laughs, "You could call it that but how can we talk about the man fairly if he isn't here to give us his side of the story."

"So in other words you want me to bring my husband to my shrink session?"

"Yup that's exactly what I want."

"Fine but what you said right there made it seem like my job is to just make you happy nothing more nothing less," I reply getting up.

He laughs again then pulls me into a hug, "It will all be fine."

I get back home to Cheynne glued to her laptop getting ready for her daily dose of gossip.

"What's going on here?"

"Baby shopping we are going to have to go shop for the peanut and find someone to do the nursery soon. We are women who do not engage in manual labor ninety percent of the time." Cheynne says.

"Uh we are women with men they can do it," I reply sitting next to her.

"Ian should do it it's not like he has done much else for his child I'm sure he would love something to do with his life."

"He doesn't need to do anything I'm perfectly fine by myself."

"Like he would let you be alone if you begged." She gets up and heads to the kitchen, "Chocolate shake?"

"Yup!" I grab the remote and turn up the TV when I see Gossiping Goddess come on. "It's on!"

Cheynne runs back into the room and hands me my milkshake turning the TV up even more.

"Good evening everyone I'm Alyssa Goodrich and this is my co-host Christina Lankford you're watching the Gossiping Goddess. Let's jump right into the juicy new gossip. We're heading back to the south y'all!"

"I don't think that I've ever seen Louisiana on the map this frequently," Christina adds in.

"Me either! Well the smoldering sexy Somerhalder clan is still a bit rocky. Recently there have been pictures of the newlyweds separated with various friends and family. Rumors are floating around that Mrs. Tiara Somerhalder could be filing for divorce!"

"Boo! We don't want to see the dream team break away I ship Tian hard! We, including the team off camera, understand if this rumor is true. Tiara has been through the ringer with Ian. Crazy exes, stalkers, memory loss, and now cheating are in the mix. How much can a woman take?"

"I have to agree with you Chrisy! Moving on but still on the subject of Somerhalders, the Fifty Shades of Grey, soon to be series, cast has finally been released for the movie!"

"Wooo!" They both say together.

"The sexy on screen couple playing Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele will be… Ian Somerhalder and Emilia Clarke! Thank god! Apparently, they were already friends before their names were thrown out there for the part. Emilia, a classy British actress, asked for permission from Tiara to have the sexy BDSM scenes with her husband. Tiara, a major Fifty Shades fan, agreed saying that she would only be comfortable with Emilia playing the part!"

"We didn't forget about the other very important parts either. Check out the site to see the full cast congratulations to Ian and Emilia! Shooting is rumored to start as soon as in two weeks and last almost a year I can't wait people!" Christina says.

Cheynne and I look at each other probably thinking the same thing _my marriage doesn't have a fighting chance._

* * *

**SO! First part of the chapter is the next ultrasound (with a special guest) and the next therapy session woo! Review, favorite, and all that good stuff thank you!:)**


	58. FTL: Drifting Away: Part 1

A/N: I think this chapter will be in two parts and not too much more of Tian being apart. Ummm after this story I'm going to write a spin off like a what if kind of thing. So far I know that it will start off with me meeting Cody first instead of Ian but things change once I do meet Ian so still Tian:) eventually I will start asking opinions on things later on. Do all that good stuff at the end as well please and thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Drifting Away: Part 1**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder November 8, 2012**

Chapter 10: Drifting Away

Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder November 8, 2012

"Whoa mister! You need to calm down in there I will feed you in a second I can't go downstairs naked!"

I continue to look for clothes and find a black shirt that shows off my upper back, which is perfect since I'm hot more often. I put on black lace leggings and turquoise wedges then take the time to admire myself in the mirror.

I place my hands on my bump looking from the side, "I have to say peanut we make a pretty hot couple." My son kicks me again and I know that's his way of saying I don't care crazy lady just feed me.

I go downstairs finally and Cheynne rushes towards me to cover my eyes, "Uh what's with the secrecy?"

"We want to surprise you!"

"Who's we?"

"Cody and I are setting up right now."

"Um for?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"You look stunning sister/cousin in law you're glowing!" Cody yells from what I guess is the living room.

"Thank you brother/cousin in law! Cheynne are you going to lead me to my car or what?"

"Yeah about that um that's part of the surprise so someone else is taking you to the doctor's office."

"Don't tell me-"

"I love you! Have fun! Bring back pictures of Chris or I will kill you to the car we go!" She continues to cover my eyes and walk me outside. "Keep your eyes closed still I don't want you trying to run away."

"Fine." I hear a car door open and music playing.

"And they say she's in the Class A Team. Stuck in her daydream been this way since eighteen. But lately her face seems slowly sinking, wasting crumbling like pastries…."

Once I'm sitting I already know who's driving, "Hi Ian. Cheynne we will talk about this later."

She uncovers my eyes, "How did you know?"

"I can feel when people stare at me and when I'm near my husband I get a weird tingle all over my body."

Cheynne tries to hide her smile as she turns away walking back into my house. I turn my head towards Ian seeing him stare wide eyed at my stomach. I wave my hand in front of his face and he snaps out of his daydream.

"Um wow uh happy twenty-sixth birthday."

"Oh… thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"He just kicked when you spoke it's like he knows who you are. I guess he can feel when you're near too."

A V forms between his eyebrows, "Gosh this sucks."

I can't help but giggle I have no clue why probably from the urge to cry.

"What's so funny?"

"You… I can't… I don't know…." I keep laughing tears falling down my face. "Okay okay I'm good."

I look at Ian and he's smiling obviously amused by my giggle fit. "You have no clue how much I love to hear you laugh. Did you forget it was your birthday?"

I nod my head and put my hands on my stomach, "I've been in la la land with Christian here."

Ian glances at me then looks back at the road, "You're still naming him Christian?"

"Yeah that's what we agreed on. What you don't like it anymore?"

"No I do I love it." He turns back, smiles, and then looks back at the road.

"Good can you make a detour to Arby's we're hungry."

"I thought you weren't supposed to eat before an ultrasound?"

"But…" I take his right hand off the steering wheel and put it on my stomach, "Do you know your son is trying to tell you by kicking your hand? He is saying I want to eat right now daddy so please take me and mommy to Arby's."

I place Ian's hand back and I see him swallow. "I guess I have no choice but to feed the two people I love the most."

My heart flutters amazed at how his sentence flowed out without a second thought. _Oh, today is going to be long._

Ian and I sit there looking everywhere but at each other. I think we both were over being mad choosing to be sad.

Dr. Graham walks in, "Hello Ian I wasn't expecting to see you."

He chuckles, "I wasn't expecting to be here."

She smiles at the both of us then directs her attention to me, "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Eh the usual breathless, a tad bit uncomfortable but I don't care I'll be seeing my baby boy soon."

"Doesn't sound out of the ordinary most first timers are miserable."

"Sometimes I feel like that but it's worth it."

"Oh! Happy birthday as well."

"Thanks I'm getting up there."

"Hey I'll be forty in four years so shush," Ian says making Dr. Graham laugh.

I roll my eyes and layback pulling my shirt up.

"Have you been feeling any movement from your little guy?"

"Yeah he was kicking on the way over here being very grumpy when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Any noises or situations that make him kick?"

I glance at Ian, "He kicks more when I'm really happy or excited, when I'm hungry well when he is hungry, my voice, and practically anything that Ian does. When he spoke his son kicked, when he had his hand on my stomach he kicked, and just being near Ian makes him kick."

"Has that happened before?"

"Uh well no I haven't seen or talked to Ian in months."

Dr. Graham's mouth pops open obviously shocked, "Well let's gets this show on the road." She puts the freezing jell on my stomach then starts to explore concentrated on the screen.

The fast thumping of my son's heartbeat fills the room, "Everything looks alright from what I can see no problems so we can do maybe one more ultrasound before the baby is due how about March?"

I nod, "Good would you like to see your little boy in detail?"

"What kind of question is that?" I smile at all the possibilities I could see. Dr. Graham starts to click around and I take that chance to look over at Ian. He's leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs. I see a tear drop to the white tile floor yanking at my heartstrings.

I brush my hand over his hair revealing that perfect hairline that I absolutely love. "What's wrong?"

Ian turns towards me, "Nothing."

"Hearing his heartbeat?" He nods causing me to smile, "Had the exact same effect on me."

"Instead of a 2D ultrasound we are going to do a 3D ultrasound." Dr. Graham turns the screen towards us.

"Oh… my… gosh…." Ian and I say in unison. We are completely hypnotized by our chubby cheeked son with his perfect little lips curved up in a half smile.

"He's absolutely perfect."

"Already smirking like his old man," Ian mumbles in amazement.

We're both on cloud nine walking out of the doctor's office but reality seems to set in once we are in the car. An awkward silence consumes us and I can't help but chuckle remembering the days back in Seattle when I thought every day with Ian would be silent. _I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried. _I find myself making a twirling motion with my fingers where my wedding and engagement ring was. Some days I barely notice it's gone but others my finger feels so naked.

I see Ian glance down at my hands and I can see him getting uncomfortable so I try to brighten the mood.

"We should go baby shopping soon. I don't even have a clue about what I will do about a nursery."

"I'll take care of the nursery and we can go clothes and gear shopping when I come back from Seattle."

"What do you mean? And aren't you going to be there for like a year?"

"I'm coming back for the birth of my son obviously. And I mean I'll take care of it that you don't have to even think about the nursery until the day that you take our son home."

"I feel like you're relinquishing your parental rights already and we haven't even signed anything."

He chuckles, "So that's your sly way of telling me that I should be expecting divorce papers? I'm not surrendering I'm just preparing."

Before I can reply, we come to stop arriving at Dr. Morgan's office. We don't have to wait at all which makes me assume that he is expecting a good couple of hours with us. Ian and I sit on the brown couch on opposite sides creating as much space as possible.

"How would you two like to start?"

"I guess the beginning," I mumble.

Dr. Morgan looks at Ian who nods, "Who wants to go first?"

"…I will." I glance at Ian and he does the same then we turn away. "In the summer of 2010 we were taping TVD and they made a giant call for extras. The first couple of days only a handful of them were used but when the drama actually started they brought in a couple new people. I was standing there next to Nina doing our usual… Delena moments. On cue, I looked up at 'the new girl' and it seemed like everything stopped. I even fucked up my line but somehow it worked so I followed her as I was told to do. I walked across the room to where she was sitting at a booth and my insides flipped and rattled looking at the most beautiful woman I laid eyes on. I knew in that moment that I would have to make her mine and only mine possess her, own her, and have her in a way that nobody else ever had or ever could."

"Why did you feel that need?" Dr. Morgan asks.

"Before that day I felt hollow, cold, and heartless. When Tiara and I's eyes met, it was as if she found my heart lighting a spark filling me up with a feeling that only she could give me. Now I know that feeling was hope she gave me hope making me believe with one look that as long as she was around my life would be better."

"Did you ever tell her that's the way she made you felt that day?"

"Not until now."

I stare down at my hands fiddling around with the empty space on my ring finger. "Tiara how did you feel the first moment you saw Ian?"

I laugh a little at the memory of when I truly saw him for the first time. "That wasn't the first day I saw Ian actually. Cheynne dragged me to some convention and I was bored out of my mind because I had no clue what everyone was talking about since I hadn't watched the show. Everyone started screaming when they announced Ian Somerhalder and Joseph Morgan coming to the stage. I looked up and I melted I understood why people were going nuts. Yeah Joseph was hot but Ian… I don't even know he was well still is an Adonis. Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty but if there is a god of beauty and perfection its Ian. Listening to him speak you had no choice but to listen he commanded the room with such power. In that moment I vowed to myself that I would make that man mine and if I couldn't I would at least have an hour of his time just him and I. Never in a million years did I think I would get more that a glance let allow a ring on my finger."

"Why not?"

"Uh look at him! He's sex on a pair of fine legs and then look at me I'm lucky to even get called cute like a puppy. Ian always… always looks like he has stepped straight of a GQ magazine he used to be a fucking model for Pete's sake! When he was modeling being the definition of perfection, I was in school stuck in books and my fantasylands when I wrote fan fiction. I would have to be extra crazy to even think there was possibility that I would get a guy but I got the guy the one everyone wants."

"But T-" Dr. Morgan cuts Ian off holding his hand up.

"Maybe that's exactly what he wanted a normal girl who was stuck in books and fantasy lands. Ian what drew you in to Tiara?"

"Tiara's one big contradiction and I love it. She's 5'5" with gorgeous long legs that models would kill for. She's smart understanding the overly difficult stuff but doesn't understand the smallest things at times. She can be soft spoken but loud when she wants to be. She oozes sex appeal and beauty being able to stop a room without even saying anything but doesn't believe in what she has. I just want to make Tiara see how special she is."

"Do you feel pressure to fulfill that?"

"Not really just frustrated."

"Would I be right in saying that the strong emotion and connection that you two have started right when you saw each other?"

We both look at each other then nod.

"What do you think has been the biggest problem for the both of you lately?"

"Communication," We say at the same time making Dr. Morgan laugh.

"Half the problem is figuring out what is wrong so at least we know that. Ian how about you give me your input on the issue since Tiara and I have talked about it before."

"We're both hard headed and beat our opinion into the other's head but it gets us nowhere. I refuse to let Tiara be I calculate everything needing it to be perfect so I feel that she is safe. I don't like her being alone because that is when her mind wanders and she thinks the worse about herself and about me. I don't want her to leave me ever and I know that is selfish. Then I think that Tiara likes to piss me off sometimes because she feels like I don't treat her like an adult. I know I piss her off when I don't tell her things and I really don't mean to do that I've just always been so private."

Dr. Morgan directs his attention to me, "Would you ever judge Ian on purpose?"

"Never, I have no right to if he actually talked to me I would sit there and listen only giving my input when wanted."

"Well there you have it Mr. Somerhalder. You shouldn't be afraid to open up you're opening up to me so why not to Tiara, _Mrs._ Somerhalder." I smile at how he stresses Mrs. proving his point. "And you would've known that already if you would use the most important tool you have in a relationship which is?"

Ian laughs at himself, "Communication."

"You shouldn't fear it because if you talk to Tiara she talks to you it works both ways. If you shut down on her, she shuts down on you because she feels like there is a double standard. Am I right Mrs. Somerhalder?"

I nod amused by the fact that Ian listens once a trained specialist tells him the same thing I've told him.

"I should know that by now my wife has told me that before."

_Can he read my mind?_

"Now Tiara I want you to be completely honest on your opinion of the future of your marriage."

"…Do I have to?"

Dr. Morgan laughs, "That would be ideal."

I look back down at my hands feeling the tears come to the surface, "I don't think it will work and honestly I'm tired of trying this is the third time if it hasn't worked by now it won't ever. I just want to be happy and that should come naturally… with or without Ian. I'm not going to be one of those women who sacrifice their happiness to be in a loveless marriage. I don't want to be together because of Christian I want to be together because that is what we both want. If we can't agree on the status of our relationship, how will we agree on bigger things like how to raise our child? I've looked at this situation from every angle every point of view nit picked over every possibility and…."

I stop and try to control my emotions before I end up crying uncontrollably. "I can't do it anymore I can't be eaten up inside thinking is my husband cheating on me again or is he really working? Is he lying to me to make me feel better or lying to hide his chick on the side? Does he really love me and only me or does he still love Nina or love someone else? I won't do that and I can't. If I get hurt again… I know this will sound really bad but if I get hurt again, that's it that's the end for me. I truly think that I could hurt myself if that day came where the person I love with every fiber of my being hurt me again. I'd rather be lonely and happy instead of psychotic and married."

"So in other words you are saying that-"

"I'm saying I think I want a divorce… annulment actually." I wipe away my tears and peek up at Ian who looks as if I have stabbed him and ripped out his heart.

He clenches his jaw obviously trying to hold in his emotions but that doesn't work. "Not a divorce an annulment. A fucking annulment! You want to wipe away any evidence of you being my wife? Like a fucking divorce wouldn't be bad enough but an annulment? Really Tiara? I never thought that you would be such a vindictive bitch! Do you hate me that much? What more can I say what can I do to prove to you that I'm sorry?"

I take deep breaths counting to ten to reign in my anger. "Are we done here? I shouldn't be getting upset."

"As long as you two talk about this you can't leave this discussion unfinished." Dr. Morgan says still looking at a fuming Ian.

I get up and walk out already dialing a cab. "So you're just going to ignore me acting as if you didn't drop a bomb on me!"

I keep walking gritting my teeth. "You don't think I deserve an explanation?"

"How do you like Nina and Tia as a fucking explanation?"

I press the elevator button and the doors open. Ian of course follows behind still yelling. "I know! I was stupid it was idiotic and childish! What the hell else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing! How dare you act as if this is all my doing that I have no reason to want an annulment?" I step out of the elevator once it opens and keep walking towards the exit, "I want this over with fast quick and easy. You pushed me to my breaking point and you had better think again if you expect me to stick around after all this shit I have been through for you! You are acting like I owe you something when I don't!"

I sit on a bench outside about to press call when Ian takes my phone, "Oh no you didn't."

"Go get in the car."

"No."

"Tiara I'm not playing around get in the car."

I look up at him, "Nope."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Well you better pop a squat because I'm not moving until someone other than you takes me home."

He takes a deep breath and sits down next to me. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Do you expect me to care? I am a vindictive bitch."

"I didn't mean it I wasn't expecting you to say that up there."

"Well I did."

"Can we forget this whole situation? It is your birthday and I shouldn't be upsetting you."

"Why did you do it? Why did you make that call a couple months ago? If you hadn't have done it we would be together at home with the people we love celebrating my birthday."

"All I can remember is that I wanted you so bad I would have you any way I could get you. Then Tia popped in my head and the call was made. Part of me is glad I fucked up again because I was where I should've been but now I think I am. I'm sorry I truly am sorry and I wish I could take it back take everything back that has hurt you."

Ian takes my hand up to his lips and kisses it, "I love you I always have and always will."

"I love you too and that will never change."

He gets up and I stand as well, "C'mon beautiful let me get you home."


	59. I Need Your Opinion Desperately!

Okay so last chapter I mentioned a spin off and how I would get the people's opinion I was expecting to ask this in maybe a month but I'm too excited! I always try to kind of sprinkle a tad bit of 50 Shades in my fanfics but this one is like powered by FSOG. I don't have the… balls to write a FSOG fanfic using the characters so this is what I do! I want to please the public give everyone a tasteful but naughty story and maybe I will go a little overboard with the naughty you will see why.

The title is Nothing More main two characters shall remain the same Tiara Green and Ian Somerhalder. It starts (well I'm planning for it to start) with Tiara meeting Cody first and not Ian. She is finishing college, graduation is in a couple days, and that is when Mr. Somerhalder comes in the picture. I'm thinking that Cody and Tiara will be dating for a couple months, met in her senior year of college, and she meets Ian for the first time at her graduation party.

Ian is the owner of Horizon Publications and Cody is C.E.O. because Ian simply doesn't care to be in the middle of everything. He still has the final say in whatever happens since there isn't a board so Cody reports to Ian and Ian gets to say what goes.

**Here is the list of major changes that I haven't already listed:**

-Tiara is 23 (November 8, 1989) and Ian is 29 (December 8, 1983) when the story starts in 2012

-Ian is a famous businessman not a famous actor he never started to act only did modeling

-There's no such thing as Nina Dobrev she doesn't exist! YAAAAAAAAAAAY (You know I hate her)

-Tiara came from a happy home only having some self-esteem issues and being shy (which doesn't last long) nothing major

-Ian is the black sheep of the family because he doesn't share much doesn't particularly favor family functions and isn't that close with his immediate family. In other words, he is more of a Caldwell than a Somerhalder having a brother type of relationship with Cody but they are still cousins.

-I'm not sure about any significant other characters I'm debating it so pretty much they would only be around when needed no real part in the story

-Oh! Did I mention that there is a good amount of BDSM in here yeah you already know who is the dominant ;)

Other than that that's all of the changes that come to mind but if there is something you think of feel free to ask.

**Now this is the real business:**

Where should the story take place? I don't want anything out of the US but not Alaska or Hawaii. Nothing up north excluding Washington and New York I prefer major cities but if you just want to give me a state, Texas for example, I will pick a city I like. Cheynne suggested Southern California but you can choose for it to stay in Louisiana as well.

How fast do you want the Tian relationship to go? It won't be any faster than in the Through Life series no matter what.

Tiara and Ian aren't dating (at least in the beginning) it will be sub and dom. Do you want a big pile of lemons, that doesn't overflow off the pages, or more here and there like every six chapters?

No matter how many lemons you want, would you like a lot of detail (which I fear a tad), in the middle, or just a little bit?

That is all I can think of now so that's it! Give me your opinion it would be greatly appreciated. I will give you a preview of it once I have a good amount written but I don't think I will start posting it until after I'm completely done with this series. I should have the second part of Drifting Away posted by the end of the week hopefully. Tell me where you want me to go with the Through Life series I can add another story on (it would be the last) or I could end it with Fighting Through Life but you will be mad because it will be a cliff hanger so let me know!

Mini Preview:

"We can be ourselves we can stop we don't have to do this."

I look up into his blue smoldering eyes seeing that all his walls are down evaporated into thin air. Where did the tough, emotionless, cold man go? Where did my Dom go?

"I thought you didn't do relationships? Only mutual agreements with no feelings."

"That was until you came along. I want you just you… nothing more."


	60. FTL: Drifting Away: Part 2

_A/N: I finally finished this chapter thank you Jesus! Read this one and after go read the first chapter (preview) of Nothing More my new Ian fanfic about a very intense relationship based on nothing but physcial attraction... in the beginning:) warning now the story will have a lot of lemons. PLEASE GO READ IT! s/9078981/1/Nothing-More_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Drifting Away: Part 2**

I get out the car and Ian goes back to the trunk grabbing a big rectangle box wrapped in sparkly blue paper.

"What might that be mister?"

"A present that you will get later along with some others let's go."

We walk up to the door and I expect Ian to open it. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow and that's when he pulls out his key. "You're so predictable."

"I'm not predictable you just know me well." He pushes the door open and I walk in.

"Surprise!"

"Jesus Christ," I practically jump out of my skin but smile when I take in all the people that are there. "I wasn't expecting every person I have ever met."

Cheynne grabs my hand and leads me over to my first love, food. "All your favorites and cravings right here then your mountain of gifts are in the kitchen with the cake and," She turns around and hands me a Shirley Temple, "Don't worry it's a virgin I separated the alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks so no slip ups."

"Thank you," I take a sip just as someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Tyler, "Um hi I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know I'm sorry," He places his hands on my arms and kisses my cheek, "How are you feeling birthday girl?"

"Tired already but good it's nice to see everyone."

"You look good, happy."

"I can honestly say I am for the first time in a while." I pull him into a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too I'm only a phone call away. You do know Ian is staring."

We pull apart, "Yeah I can feel his angry rays but who cares? It's my birthday and I'll hug who I want to."

"I take it that you're f-"

"Yup I'm officially doing it later this weekend."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

After I finally finish talking to everyone and having laughs, I'm forced to sit down. I look around as everyone grabs a drink and I feel a toast coming on.

Michael Trevino puts his hand in the air, "I volunteer to go first I promise to keep it short and sweet. Tiara Gr- excuse me Somerhalder is a piece of work. I knew the first day I met her that she was different and down to earth and that is exactly what TVD needed. I can honestly stand here and say I love her to death. Tiara is one of those people you can't help but love no matter what they do. I want you to know that no matter what I will be there for you especially since Ian is going to be playing Mr. Grey in Seattle starting tomorrow." He tips his beer in my direction, "Happy birthday beautiful now who's next?"

"I'll step up," I see the crowd part for my other best friend Lauren. "Oh where to begin? We have had our rough patches but after it all, you are like a sister to me. It truly has been like watching my child grow up in front of me because you have changed a lot. You have matured and found that self-confidence we all knew you had. You are great at everything you do and I can't wait to see you with that little miracle of yours. I love you so much happy birthday!"

"Time for me to speak about practically my sister in law," Cody moves past all the people until he can be seen. "I'm proud to say that I got to you first before Ian bad mouthed me. You are truly my best friend and I know if I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone I can come to you. I think everyone would agree when I say that you have worked wonders on all of us. There isn't anything that you can't achieve you reach for the stars and conquer. I know that you will be a great mother to your little b-"

I narrow my eyes at him before he spills beans, "Bundle of joy and I can't wait to spoil them like an uncle should. Happy birthday and hope to be at many more."

"I think we have saved the best for last." I roll my eyes at Ian's cockiness. He saunters up to the front of the crowd beer in hand, "First and for most thank you for putting up with my bullshit no other woman could. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't love you more and more than the last. We have been through a lot and I know that's the understatement of the year. At the top of the Space Needle a year from today, I really didn't think you would say yes ever but here we are. I couldn't ask for a better wife, best friend, or mother of my child I'm truly grateful to have you. It's not a secret that I've hurt you over the past couple of months but I promise to make it up to you somehow not because of guilt but because you deserve it. I love you forever and always happy birthday."

He finishes with a smile that I reciprocate, "Thank you everyone now bring on the cake and presents!" Ian comes over and helps me up, "Thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome my lady."

"Do you know what kind of cake I got?"

"Italian cream I remembered it was your favorite."

"Gosh I love you," I don't realize the impact of my words until it's too late. I decide not to take it back since it's the truth. We're one of the last to make it into the kitchen where a three-tier cake with lit up candles awaits me. I feel the moving around of a happy Christian, "I guess he likes Italian cream cake too."

Of course, everyone insists on singing happy birthday but all I want is to dive head first into the cake. I blow out all the candles and Cheynne cuts me a giant piece that I intend to devour. One by one people hand me gifts some for the baby and some for me. Cheynne has a conniving smile on her face that makes me question opening her gift.

"Can you just tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

I peek under the top of the rectangle box. "Cheynne! Why would you get me that?"

"Well I read your sex drive goes through the roof and since you won't let I-"

"Shut up! Shh no stop right there that comment has no choice but to go down."

"What is it?" Ian asks.

I slide the box over to him and he completely takes the top off, "Whoa well at least it's not bigger than me."

"Oh my gosh!" I put the top back on, "Moving on to hopefully less inappropriate things."

"Everything that is left is from Ian," Cody announces.

"Bring it on then."

Ian gets up, "I'll show you the rest later but this is your main gift." He picks up the giant rectangle and puts it on the table.

I walk up to it and glance at Ian who looks super nervous. I untie the white ribbon then take the top off. My eyes widen trying to take it all in but that's almost impossible when tears start to cloud my vision. It's one giant picture made up of pictures that Ian took of me and him, wedding photos, shots from London and Seattle, but the picture in the middle is the biggest of me and him dancing on TVD when I realized he loved me. I wipe away the tears looking at our love story right here in front of me.

"Do you like it?"

I wrap my arms around Ian, "I love it its perfect."

* * *

I carefully get out of bed making sure not to move it too much. I pull on the first shirt I feel on the floor and tip toe out the room. I head downstairs and take out the left over cake from earlier. It takes me a second to realize I'm in Ian's shirt smelling like Dolce & Gabbana I'm surprised I can even fit it. Just as I grab a fork rejoicing a little about successfully sneaking away I hear someone coming downstairs.

"Hmm in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant … in my shirt I could get used to it."

I turn around to see Ian standing in the doorway with only black boxers on one hand in his hair and the other on his hip. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly skimming over every perfectly defined muscle. _Gosh why does he have to be even more muscular than before… Cheynne's gift seems very useful now._

"Um want a fork?"

"Sure."

I turn around then freeze, "I can feel you staring at my ass."

"Well it is showing."

I roll my eyes and grab another fork then hand it to him. We sit there in silence for a little bit until I find something to talk about.

"Are you going to have to cover up your tattoos?"

"It's being debated but I think I want to since I don't want to ruin the mental picture of Christian Grey in everyone's minds."

"So that means dying your hair back and cutting it?"

"That's being debated too. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You asked so nicely how could I not?" I can't help but keep staring at his body.

"Stop it with the lip you're still sexy as hell I don't have any problems with fucking you."

"I really am debating it."

He raises an eyebrow and melts my ovaries with his smirk. "I'll rock your world."

I wipe my finger across the left over frosting, "Possibly." I suck it off then throw the actual cake part away.

"I know what you're doing."

"I know what you want to do."

"Will you let me?"

"Hmm I would but you have to wake up really early tomorrow to leave."

"I'll run on coffee!"

"Nope," I walk out the kitchen and Ian follows me.

"I'll sleep on the plane I'll be fine."

"Oh no that wouldn't be fair I don't want to impact your work performance."

"You'll make it better trust me my right arm is way stronger than my left."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

Ian groans walking upstairs with me. Once in bed we get into our previous position, him wrapped around his son and I. "You do know that I want you to come with me."

"That might do more harm than good."

"Whatever harm is done I will fix."

"I promise to visit."

I feel his smile against my neck, "Thank you."

* * *

**Did you really think Tiara would let him get back into her undies that easy? Next chapter it will be Tiara's finally decisions and a trip to Seattle:) Don't forget to review and all that good stuff! Please go read Nothing More tell me what you think so far. Oh there could possibly be the reuniting of Tian soon very soon.**


	61. Super Sorry!

I feel the need to say the obvious that I've been on hiatus a bit but that will change soon. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take this story, as I'm sure you already know. In addition, with writing my new story, school, and preparing to move, I just can't balance everything all that great. What I'm planning to do is end the story in a couple of chapters hopefully, then take a break and write a really short story to close everything up. I will continue writing Nothing More as well so no matter what I'll be writing something. I'm debating now if I should take on 50 Shades but I feel like every idea has been done already so maybe I will tackle Vampire Diaries who knows?

What I can tell you about the future of the Through Life Series is that the end of Fighting Through Life will be a giant cliffhanger because I won't give any in stone answers to anything that is happening so it will be assumption. What I mean by assumption is that you eventually believe a person is dead even if the body hasn't been found (HINT HINT HINT!) Now I think you are seeing why there is a need for me to write a story after finishing FTL so there we are!

Spring Break starts for me on March 29 so it won't be too long until I really start writing again. I'm sorry I truly am but I promise happiness is to come next chapter!

_-LexiTiara_


	62. FTL: One More Time

_A/N: I have returned:) I think this is what everyone including myself has been waiting for get happy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: One More Time**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder December 7, 2012**

I look at the life altering papers in my hands reality setting in. I contemplate putting the pen to work wondering what I will actually be doing. My eyes water as I flip to the last page and sign my name of only six months Tiara Green Somerhalder. I push the papers away and put my head in my hands taking deep breaths to hold back the tears.

"Okay I brought down everything you packed including your labor bag because you are going into a stressful situation that may cause your son some problems." Cheynne says all in one breath.

I don't answer her just get up and head to the door with the white envelope in my purse.

"You've already started crying are you sure that you don't want me to go?"

"I'm very sure it's not your place to come it would be quite awkward."

She scrunches her nose up at me then pulls me into a hug, "Fine please be careful and try not to get too upset."

"Will do," She walks out with me and puts my bags in the trunk of my car. I turn on some music hoping to drown out my thoughts of doubt on the way to the airport. Once I arrive a random guy in some type of uniform pulls out my bags.

"I can take it from here. Who sent you? My brother in law well sort of."

"Yes he made me aware of your arrival I'm to help you until your bags are on the plane."

"Away we go." We walk into the airport as I dial Ian's number in a moment of impulse. I'm grateful when I get his voicemail. "I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to Seattle needing to discuss something in person." Unsure of what else to say I hang up and continue to the desk.

* * *

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

I'm finally done shooting for the day cut off from the real world for a couple hours. I turn my phone back on as I walk out to my car listening to my voicemails. "I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to Seattle needing to discuss something in person."

I get the same feeling when I see Tiara come into a room. My mind goes crazy with the possibilities of what could happen, what could be said, how big my son has grown. I look at the time and realize she should be landing any second. I call her and to my surprise, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey I just got your message I take it you're in Seattle?"\

"I am I'm driving to my hotel."

"Nonsense you'll stay with me let's meet up at Il Terrazzo I'm sure you're hungry."\

"I'm coming from Sea-Tac so-"

"It's fine I'll wait."

"Okay."

"Okay." Silence falls over us until I hear a turn signal, "Are you driving right now?"

"Yeah I thought you knew that already."

"Shit! Tiara you shouldn't be on the phone while driving!"

"But I h-"

"No! Either way you shouldn't be distracted see you when you get here."

I quickly hang up and take a deep breath from the near heart attack I almost had.

* * *

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

After a twenty-minute drive, I arrive at a fancy restaurant making me question if my simple purple pleated sweetheart dress and black strappy wedges are dressy enough. I pull down the mirror looking at myself one last time running my hands over my way too long hair. _What are you doing? You aren't going on a date and you aren't here to impress so get your ass up and waddle in there! _I roll my eyes at my stupid thoughts then get out the car.

_No crying no yelling no stressing no crying no yelling no stressing, _I repeat this mantra in my head walking up to the white doors. The place is busier than I thought and I realize its dinnertime here not nine o'clock at night.

"Table for one miss?" The guy looks down at my stomach then back up at me as if he were to say two.

"I'm actually looking for my… husband."

He nods then gestures behind him giving me the freedom to search on my own which I'm very thankful for. I walk towards the back not finding any black haired men that could possibly compare to Ian. I turn to my left into another room with wooden chairs and wooden tables with white tablecloths. Instead of walking deeper into room, I begin to dig through my purse for my phone when my son decides to kick hard.

"Tiara?"

I look up and practically drop to my knees staring at a pair of grey eyes. "Uh huh."

"You look beautiful."

"Oh wow." I take a moment to take him all in wearing a white button up tucked into his dark navy blue dress pants that match his suit jacket. I literally clench my legs together when I look back up into his grey eyes then up at his messy copper hair. With shaky legs, I follow him to a table in the corner still in shock.

"Sorry I should've warned you about my appearance. I can't do much about my hair but I can go take out the contacts."

"No you look fine its fine." A moment later, my mind catches up with my mouth, "You don't look fine you look very Christian Grey."

Ian chuckles, "I came straight from shooting to here so that I could see you. I've missed you Tiara… a lot."

"I oh wow."

He leans forward putting his forearms on the table and I notice his wedding band still firmly on his finger as if he has never taken it off. "I don't think I've ever seen you this speechless. What is it that you wanted to talk about in person?"

"We can talk about that later."

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"I have no clue I guess three days?"

He chuckles again, "Three days more than I expected."

Silence falls over us again just as the waiter comes over to take our order, "I'm Adam I'll be your server today. What can I get for you to drink?"

"Water with lemon please," Ian looks at me and I nod, "Make that two."

"Sounds good. Have you decided on food yet?"

"Go ahead," I say giving Ian permission once again.

"Ossobuco Con Fettuccine and Rigatoni Bolognese for the lady."

Adam nods then takes our menus, "I'll have that right out for you."

"So how are you doing?"

"Pretty good actually my hormones will get the best of me and your son is a soccer player I'm sure. He's always letting me know he is there."

Ian gives me a sad smile obviously trying to hide his feelings, "No he's the kicker for the football team."

I can't help but laugh, "Now I can agree on that. How has Seattle been treating you?"

"Very well especially when I'm everyone's favorite control freak."

"You surely are mine."

"I'm glad to be yours… forever and always."

I look down at my hands on my bump trying to fight the urge to cry.

* * *

We turn into an underground parking lot and pull into a spot near the elevator. Something about this place seems familiar but I have no clue why. We walk into the elevator then Ian types in a code and we shoot up into the sky.

"Are you sure you want me to stay here? You're going to have to put up with my midnight trips and my mood swings."

"I'm sure. I've missed out on 99% of the past six months three days will be a joy."

I nod my head unsure of what to say. The elevator doors open and I step out to what looks like a mini lobby area. I let Ian lead the way towards a giant open white area with touches of silver, black, and red and floor to ceiling windows. A giant black piano sits in the corner next to the door that leads out to the balcony. A huge black couch sits near the fireplace along with other plush chairs. The room makes me feel really small which is a miracle since I always feel big.

"This is the living room, over there is the kitchen, and this way my lady is to the master bedroom." I follow him to an all-white room with a giant bed that has golden sheets. Excluding the two walls that connect to the main door, they are all glass. A balcony is outside next to the other door that I assume is the bathroom.

We head out down the hallway to another smaller room with blues and golds with only one glass wall. It seems less clinical with a carpeted floor and not a speck of white anywhere.

"You can stay here or my room doesn't matter to me where ever you will be comfortable."

I nod and he smiles heading back towards the living room. I sit down and Ian sits next to me on the U-shaped couch. He turns to face me then rests his head on his right hand, elbow propped on the back of the couch. That's when I realize where we are. "Escala," I murmur more to myself.

"Yes that's where we are."

My eyes widen, "Is this where you shoot?"

"Floor below."

"Oh okay."

"Now would you like to tell me why you traveled all this way to tell me something in person?"

I look down not sure how to say what I need to say in a delicate way. I grab my purse and pull out the white envelope then hand it to him. Ian takes it, looks down at the envelope, then back up at me. He opens it and his face falls when he sees the title. After reading a little more he tosses the papers onto the coffee table.

"You're really doing this? You really want an annulment?"

The pain in his voice makes the tears begin to fall down my cheeks, "I've already signed only thing left to do is for you to sign it."

"No."

"Ian-"

"No!" He jumps to his feet and starts pacing running both of his hands through his hair. "I refuse to sign those papers that will make it seem like our marriage never existed!"

"I don't want to drag this out," I murmur looking down at my hands.

"I don't want to let you go! I can't lose you I love you! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"It's not that-"

"Then what the fuck is it? Do you not love me anymore? Is there another man? Are you afraid of me? I don't know what else I can do Tiara I have apologized, I have groveled, I have given you space, I compromised and agreed to being friends for a while. I have done everything that you could possibly ask of me I have fought for you I won't let stupid mistakes and meaningless words tear us apart!"

I cry even more hearing what he truly thinks finally come out.

"Look at me Tiara! Don't you think I deserve at least that much?"

I can't find the strength to obey afraid of what I might see. Ian sighs, "Look. At. Me." I look up to see a fuming man with tears at the surface. "Tell me why. Are you afraid?"

I nod my head knowing that if I open my mouth I run the risk of crying more.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. It not working and I end up hating you. Our relationship getting so toxic that it will hurt our son in the long run. Me pissing you off and you run to another woman or to alcohol and something terrible happens. You cheating on me again or even worse…" I look back down unable to look into his eyes, "I'm afraid of you not loving me anymore," I say in such a quiet shaky voice I scare myself.

Ian drops to his knees in front of me placing his hands on the side of my face, "You're my everything my lifeline without you I don't have a reason to live. I love you that will never change. I will never hurt you again like the way I did before."

I shake my head wanting to believe him but not being able to after drilling it into my own head that we can't be together. I look away, "It won't work we will never work."

"Yes it will we have been through the worst it can only get better from here."

"Couples have been together for years and have never come close to what we have been through in only a year."

"I can't let you go don't make me do it. I can't even handle the thought of you walking out of my life." He says with tears escaping.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can! You lean on me I lean on you we support each other if you are there for me I'm there for you! If we have each other we will be stronger than anything in the world being able to face any problem that comes our way."

Somewhere in my mind I know that's true but I can't break down the walls that I have put up again.

"I promise to make you feel like the only girl in the world and the only one in my universe. You have worked miracles on me Tiara I'm a changed man for the better. I can't imagine my life without you because you are my life. You can light up the darkest places with just your beautiful spirit alone and it is even more amazing because you don't realize that you have that power. I want to be by your side for the rest of my life wake up next to you and go to sleep next to you."

I cry even more hearing him repeat his vows, "Please no I can't handle this."

"I love you with all my heart you are my everything Tiara you are my more the reason why I do hearts and flowers. I vow to protect you from all harm that may come our way. I vow to keep our commitment and you deep in my heart. I promise to be there for you when you need me or want me when you need to be held and told that everything will be alright. I will never give you a reason to doubt my love to doubt how much you mean to me how lost I would be without you."

"Ian please," I try to control my emotions but the tears continue to pour.

"No matter where life takes us my heart will belong to you no matter who tries to get in between us my heart will always belong to you I will trust you and respect you even in the times where I want to yell that I think you're making a mistake but I will trust you. When you are sad, I'm sad when you are happy I'm happy. Ever since the day you asked me to be your boyfriend we have been one you complete me we are like two perfect puzzle pieces that fit together. I will support you in anything and everything you want upholding your hopes and dreams. All that is mine is now yours. Every piece and part of me is now yours including my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

I shake my head and look away feeling as if my world is crumbling. "Please baby please! Believe in me believe in us I'm here on my knees begging you to take me back! Tell me you don't love me anymore that there was a time where you didn't love me at all! You tell me that and I will sign the papers."

I don't open my mouth knowing that whatever would come out would be a lie. "You love me I know it tell me."

"I love you."

"Tell me that you won't leave me."

"I won't leave you."

"Tell me that you're mine again and only mine."

"I'm yours and only yours forever and always."

Within seconds his lips are against mine creating, a needy kiss both of making up for lost time. When we finally pull away, our breathing is heavier. I press my forehead against Ian's, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mrs. Somerhalder let me take you to bed."

Taking me completely by surprise, he picks me up and carries me down the hallway. I don't even stay awake for that short trip but when I wake again, I'm wrapped up in gold sheets. I look into my favorite pair of blue eyes right before he kisses my lips again.

"Get some sleep baby you need it."

Without a second thought, I'm far away watching the love of my life entertain his little twin.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you! Check out my other story Nothing More people so far have liked it:) ALSO Tyler Hoechlin, Tiara's ex-boyfriend, or Marcus Wilson, Tiara's new guy friend, to come back in the not so near future?_


	63. FTL: Let's Stay Together

_A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait I've been busy and I'm writing maybe 5 stories (2 which will most definately be posted and another that I'm debating Mr. Somerhalder is in the definate 2:)) Anyways I planned to keep this for another three days maybe to write the next part but I felt like posting so here ya go! Instead of posting two parts I did it all together to make up for the time I haven't been posting. Also credit to E.L. James FSOG_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Let's Stay Together**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder December 8, 2012**

With a groan, I get out bed having to take a moment to remember where I am then all of last night floods back. I run my hands over my face and I feel metal on my skin. I pull them away and see the enormous rock on my ring finger that I haven't seen in what feels like forever. Before I can even wonder where my husband is the bathroom door opens and he walks out dripping with only a towel drying his hair.

I smile at the sight and the familiar smell of Dolce & Gabbana in the air. I clear my throat alerting him that I'm awake and a towel is soon wrapped around his waist. "Good morning Mrs. Somerhalder."

"Good morning Mr. Somerhalder. Don't you think it is a little late to be hiding your manhood?" I point down to his son making him laugh.

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Somerhalder would you like me better this way?" Ian drops the towel making a giant smile spread across my face.

"Mhm yup much better I was wondering will I get in trouble if I moan Christian while we have sex?"

"Hell yeah! There's no comparison love Grey has nothing on me."

I giggle, "I'm sure you have that reversed."

"Do I need to give you a demonstration?"

"Yup all I can think of is grey eyes looking into mine as I work to get so sore that I won't be able to walk the next day."

Ian's mouth pops open and before I know it I'm dying of laughter as he tickles me. "Ian stop I'm going to pee on myself!"

"What was that? Did you say Christian? He isn't here right now." He continues to tickle me even more and I try to push him away but he's a wall of pure muscle.

"Ian!" I choke out with tears falling from laughing too much.

"Fine." He kisses my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pushes my tank top up and kisses my stomach, "I love you little man."

Tears trickle down my face from the adorable moment, "Sorry horm-"

Ian looks up at me and smiles, "Did he?"

"Uh huh I guess he's trying to say he loves you too."

His smile gets even bigger, "I need to go get dressed I'll be back soon go eat!" I roll my eyes making him raise an eyebrow at me, "Did you just roll your eyes at me Mrs. Somerhalder?"

"Um no?" I scuttle out the room before one thing leads to another. I head to the massive kitchen finding nothing but healthy stuff obviously showing Ian has a much more strict diet that explains the larger muscles. I settle on a blueberry muffin and orange juice right as he walks out looking as if Christian Grey raided Damon Salvatore's closet, which is still sexy as hell.

"Only a muffin really?"

"This is like my worst nightmare I need sweets and there's nothing but healthy junk in here!"

Ian laughs and wraps his arms around me the best way he can with our son in between, "I'll make sure to grab something on the way back."

"I love you."

"I love you too. The world feels right again with you in my arms. I'm sorry for everything I did I promise you won't regret taking me back."

"No need to be sorry it's done and over with let's move on. To start moving on I'd like to say thank you for my rings back and sorry for throwing them in the pool."

He kisses me biting my lip gently before pulling away, "No need to say thank you."

"Also what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know anything you like after six," He looks at his watch then kisses my forehead, "I should get going if I don't want to stay away from you any later. Call me if you need me I love you."

Ian starts to make his way to the elevator and I can't get anything out but, "I love you too have a good day!" I take a three-sixty turn around the place wondering what to do. I plop down on the couch and decide to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emilia I wanted to ask a favor well two."

"Oh sure anything."

"I'm sure you probably have an assistant and so does Ian but I don't know who they are and I was wondering if I could borrow them today. I don't know my way around Seattle."

"I'll give them your number if you don't mind me asking why do you need their help?"

"Last night was draining but good in a way for Ian and I and I think he forgot his own birthday is today."

"I see well I'm glad to hear that you two are together I would assume since you're in town."

"Thanks and the other thing I will ask later I'm sure you're busy."

"Sounds good talk to you later."

"Kay bye."

I sigh and begin to write down all my thoughts for things to do. They all seem a little simple and generic then it smacks me in the face that this is the first birthday Ian has had with me around. With a completely new pile of pressure to make this good, I scratch everything out and think of ways to top everything he has done for me, which won't be easy.

Finishing up on the phone with Edna I hear the elevator open and two pairs of footsteps coming closer.

"It's just Eleanor and Danielle!" They shout out saving me the trouble of having to get up.

They both look very professional both brunettes, which I don't particularly favor, and look as if they could be models. "Have a seat I'm not your boss."

"You're our bosses friend and wife which could be worse. I'm Danielle your husband's assistant," The tanner one of the two extends her hand and I reluctantly shake it trying to push out the thoughts in my head.

"I'm Eleanor Emilia's assistant she sent us here upon your request," She smiles crossing her legs.

"I don't want this to sound as if I'm running you around like my personal slaves but I have no clue where to go and trips to the bathroom are enough to wear me out so that's why you are here."

"Running around town is what we do," Danielle replies smiling.

I can't help but get agitated, _she didn't sleep with Ian he did nothing with her and she's nothing but an employee. He cares for you and only you end of discussion! _I try to move on but a slight twitch of pain hits. I place my hands on my stomach and take a slow deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Braxton Hicks um anyways here's a list of all the things I need, all the addresses, and very specific instructions for certain places."

"We will get right on it Mrs. Somerhalder," Eleanor says glancing over Danielle's shoulder to look at the list I gave her.

"If Emilia didn't tell you already I want this very quiet I don't want anyone to know especially the press. They will be expecting something outrageous because they don't even know we are back together so they want any little inkling to say that Ian is off the rails or another stupid rumor."

"You got it when would you like us back?"

"As soon as possible please."

As if they are programed, Danielle and Eleanor nod and say, "We will get it done Mrs. Somerhalder."

I smile enjoying the dust being brushed off the name I have fought so hard for. In less than a minute, they are gone and I'm searching for something to do. I go into an itching attack needing to put lotion on but most parts I can't reach which is where Cheynne comes in but I'm alone. I roll my eyes and settle on a shower then a quick nap before I need to get this plan in motion.

* * *

I get up a little earlier than I set my alarm for which is good since I will probably need the time to get ready and text the hell out of Danielle and Eleanor. Lotioning up the best way I can I put on my underclothes then my black Steve Madden Xternal Strap wedges the best way I can. I slip on a pink knitted dress with a V-neck and pleated waist then add on a black thin belt to match the shoes. With a deep breath I stand up and head to the bathroom to put on light makeup, brush my hair, and then waddle my way to the living room where a man waits for me.

"Would you like all the bags in the trunk or the truck?"

"Um truck everything needs to be set before I get there."

He nods and walks past me to get everything in place. I send a few quick texts making sure everything is going well with Danielle and Eleanor then put my phone away right as I hear the elevator again. A couple of nicely built men casually dressed walk in and I have to scold myself for letting my hormones take over.

The blonde one walks over as the rest of them put their materials down, "Good afternoon Mrs. Somerhalder I'm Nate."

"Hi is it okay if I leave while y'all are still working?"

"Yeah perfectly fine you want us to be over there and done by six right?"

"Mhm I want it to be as if you were never there. All the furniture, leave it, just bring the personal stuff do you know what I mean?"

"Sure do. We will make sure that everything is perfect." He finishes with a smile before shaking my hand and walking over to the group of equally attractive men he brought.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Somerhalder? Oh and I'm Vincent by the way." The man from earlier says.

"Ready is traffic bad?" I ask as he helps me up.

"Not really most people leaving head for Bellevue so we should be fine."

I nod and waddle on towards the elevator with him following. On the way down Danielle calls to tell me that everything is set up and that she gave Vincent the address of where to find my husband.

"Hmm I have pretty good taste," I say looking at the birthday chariot for the night once we reach the garage.

"It's very unique in a good way I'm sure Mr. Somerhalder will love it." Vincent says opening the back door for me.

"Hopefully not too much or else he will buy it."

He laughs and closes the door. I slide into the black leather seat eyeing the champagne glasses, "Is there any alcohol?"

"No only sparkling cider."

"Thanks."

I place my hands on my stomach becoming more and more nervous about every little thing. If anyone is off by only a second, everything will go to hell and if Ian checks his phone this is all over. I can't help but smile thinking about our first date way back in the day it feels as if it has been at least five years but it has barely been two. Before I get the chance to get any deeper in thought we come to a stop.

Once out the car I soon realize that this is where Ana and Kate are supposed to live in the story. Vincent closes the door quietly behind me in an attempt to keep the surprise under wraps. I have no clue where to go or if they are shooting so I wander around a little until I run into the queen herself.

"Oh you look gorgeous Tiara," Erika says pulling me into a hug making me giddy. "I heard about the birthday surprise I assume you are here to drag your husband away."

"Mhm did I come at a bad time?"

"No not at all c'mon let me show you where he is but we have to be quiet."

I nod and walk alongside the magnificent E.L. James she is such a wonderful woman it makes me want to jump up and down like the true diehard fan I am. After a moment, I'm behind a wall of people shooting and watching screens.

"I will buy you lots of things, Anastasia. Get used to it. I can afford it. I'm a very wealthy man." He leans down and plants a swift, chaste kiss on her lips.

I can't help but feel a little pang of jealousy unable to separate this moment and the past. I know part of it is the hormones but the other part is me being stupid. I forgave him for what he did so I need to stop dwelling on the past and get over it. I snap out of my thoughts and start paying attention when I hear a pop.

"It's pink," Emilia murmurs.

"Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, an excellent vintage."

"In teacups."

Ian grins, "In teacups. Congratulations on your degree, Anastasia." They clink cups, and he takes a drink.

I cover my mouth when my son has the most wonderful timing of kicking hard. I look over at Erika and she smiles obviously knowing what just happened. I swear Ian already has some crazy strong connection with our son.

He smiles, holds the champagne bottle up, and pauses. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Yes. I had a three-course meal with Ray." She rolls her eyes.

Ian leans forward and holds her chin, staring into her eyes. "Next time you roll your eyes at me, I will take you across my knee."

"Oh."

"Oh," he responds, mirroring her tone. "So it begins, Anastasia."

I smile within thinking back to all the times I've rolled my eyes at him.

"Cut! That's a wrap for the day great job guys!" The director calls out and everyone claps but soon starts smiling at me when they lay their eyes on me.

"Don't be shy go on," Erika encourages gesturing over to Ian who is talking to Emilia.

I go on through the maze of wires on the floor. Emilia sees me first since Ian is facing away and tries to contain her smile looking back to Ian. I tap him on the shoulder and as soon as his eyes meet mine, our lips are connected.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," I murmur against his lips.

His eyes widen slightly, "I completely forgot."

"I got it covered babe." I move back a little knowing that our lips will be glued together. "Hey Emilia it has been forever!" We hug the best way possible and I jump a little when my son decides to make us aware of his presence.

"I guess the little man likes me," She whispers knowing that the sex and name has been under wraps.

Ian pulls me close obviously not liking the distance, "She knows?

"Mhm I told her awhile back remember when I brought Emilia up to you on our honeymoon?"

"Yeah and I still think it's the right decision."

I turn my attention back to her looking a little confused, "The other thing I wanted to ask you was if you would do us the favor of being Christian's godmother?"

Her mouth instantly falls open, "Oh I would love it! Thank you so much!" She pulls me into a tight hug then does the same to Ian showing off her perfect smile. "I should let you guys go and celebrate. I expect a call when you go into labor!"

"I promise that you will be called by someone when it happens but we have a little bit of time."

Ian and I hug her again saying our goodbyes before leaving. "Don't you need to change?"

"Nah wait unless we're going out to dinner or something I don't want to confuse people with my appearance."

"I went for something more personal hopefully you'll like it," I reply leading him to the first surprise.

"As long as I'm with you I'll love it."

I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach when he holds my hand. "Close your eyes." Ian does as he is told and I continue to the very impressive ride. "Open!"

I look at Ian's reaction and it's blank at first until his eyes slowly widen again, "Is this an Audi limo?"

"Mhm a white Audi Q7 limo. Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah baby!" He kisses me again just as Vincent opens the door for us. "After you my love."

I already know I'm blushing like an idiot as I slide in. I can feel Ian staring at me as we start to move. "You look so beautiful. I never thought I would see you wearing pink."

I turn towards him, "Thank you and I never thought I would be sitting next to Christian Grey but here we are."

He laughs, "Oh if I was Christian I would already be fucking you."

I swallow, "Hmm um I… uh… nice weather we're having."

Ian shakes his head smiling, "Isn't it a little late to be avoiding the topic of sex babe?" He looks down at my protruding stomach.

"Eh about twenty-four weeks too late." I lean over and kiss the most perfect pair of lips savoring the moment.

A couple minutes pass of pure bliss and PDA that would make anyone want to throw up from the overload. Of course, Vincent comes around to open the door once again. I give him a slight nod knowing that he will notice the hint.

"Wow you went all out sweetheart," Ian wraps his arm around me.

We both take a moment looking at the giant tan castle that looks as if it is two buildings. I take his hand leading him to the massive wooden front door. We walk into a tan room a staircase and hall to our left, dining room and another hallway to our right, and a tan den straight ahead.

"This place is ridiculous and we just walked in." He says looking around like a little kid in a giant arcade.

"Trust me it gets better and it's all yours for the night but I need to show you two more surprises." I take him to the right going to the living room with four televisions, a round table in the far corner, fireplace, and three couches. The room couldn't get any bigger if it was possible.

"Okay before I show you I've left a way to get out of this if you want after I tell you."

"Don't keep me waiting woman bring it on!"

I laugh walking around to sit on the middle couch and grab the first smaller turquoise gift box with a white ribbon around it. Ian looks up at me when I pass it to him then begins to open the box. I practically chew through my lip waiting for him to say something.

"How did you do this?"

"I have friends in high places Mr. Somerhalder."

He reads over it smirking a little, "You continue to amaze me Mrs. Somerhalder. You made a whole deal with Nike in one day?"

"Mhm the other day you were wearing their shoes while running so paparazzi saw and I always wear Nikes just about so they wanted us to represent them. We wear some gear here and there do some commercials and ads, while HP transforms them into a big green machine both sides win. Acting CEO Mr. Johnson signed, I signed, and all that is left to do is for you to sign."

Ian places his hands on each side of my face and kisses me taking his sweet time pulling away. "Beauty and brains."

A giggle escapes from my lips, "We haven't even gotten to the biggest surprise yet but you might hate me for the next one." I take the other bigger box and hand it to him, "I've been nagging you about this for a while now so hopefully this will finally be the end of it."

His eyebrow shoots up before taking the lid off and chuckling, "Did they bother you that much?"

"Yes! Welcome to the twenty-first century love."

"Wait did you get these custom made?"

"Sure did black with turquoise detailing studio beats."

"You are one amazing woman Tiara."

"Oh I know," I smile kissing him once again. All I want is to hop into bed with this gorgeous man but that is not happening until my son is in my arms and all the baby weight is gone. "C'mon I have to show you another surprise."

Ian helps me up then I lead the way to the massive white and tan kitchen with a giant window for the bar outside giving a fantastic view of Lake Washington. "This is my friend Paul Qui I'm sure you know of him."

In less than a second Ian is giving him the bro hug, "I'm such a big fan I absolutely love Top Chef thank you for being here."

"It's no problem Tiara and I ran in the same circles somehow back in the day and she wanted someone that could handle the heat of southern cooking."

"You've been friends with Paul Qui this whole time?"

"Yeah but I wanted to save him for a special occasion. I made a call to my wonderful mother in law and she gave Paul and I some help on dinner."

"She gave specific instructions on how you like your favorite meal, Seafood Gumbo," Paul says lifting up the lid to show off his creation.

"Oh my gosh I haven't had this in years!" Ian pulls me close and lays a world-stopping kiss on my lips.

"I still have more to show you mister. We will be back very soon Paul." He nods then I whisk Ian away taking him upstairs. Once we arrive to the room, I take a second to warn him, "Remember keep an open mind and nothing is in stone."

I open the door to the giant master bedroom then go on to the oversized closet. I stand there for a moment letting him figure it out for himself.

"These are all my clothes."

"Sure are."

"…Mrs. Tiara Somerhalder did you buy me a house?"

"All 13,721 square feet but let's not forget the actual lot size which is 38,518 square feet bought it this morning."

He chuckles running both hands through his hair, "Good lord you are a miracle worker. Wait does that mean you want to stay here?"

"Well walking around the Somerhalder castle has already worn me out so how am I going to last a plane ride to the East Coast? We will have to eventually go back after Christian is here but until April 8 my ass is staying right here in Seattle with my husband."

It seems like forever since I've seen a smile this big on Ian's face. I earn myself another kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you! Message me if you want the link to the house I used for inspiration. Tian baby coming up next:) WOO that might be the last chapter..._


	64. FTL: Bittersweet

_A/N: Hehe the newest Somerhalder is here:) hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm dropping major hints of what is to come later on so try and figure it out._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bittersweet**

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder January 3, 2013**

I lay in bed staring at the most stunning being to ever walk the earth it's as if the sun is radiating through her giving off a beautiful glow. Her long dark brown eyelashes fan out occasionally flickering. This is what I have wanted; this is what I have worked for what I dreamed of, to be here with my wife. I've never been happier with myself knowing that everything is right maybe not outside these four walls but I could care less right now. I laugh at myself remembering how we started how I said some cheesy pickup line in my Damon zone to the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

We've had some crazy ups and downs most of them my fault but we are finally back together on the straight and narrow. Pulling me back to reality was the little foot that presses against Tiara's stomach. I run my thumb over the outline the closest I can get to my son before he is in my arms. Just to think that I almost gave this all up makes me feel like an even bigger dumbass.

"What has you in such deep thought handsome?"

I smile when my favorite pair of brown eyes find mine, "Good morning sleepy head. I was just thinking about our son's grand arrival."

"Mhm sure whatever," Tiara narrows her eyes at me before breaking out into a smile. "I like waking up to you."

"I love waking up to you."

"I'm sure you'll be happier when a month and a half passes after your son is here."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not looking forward to exploring your body and burying myself deep inside you for hours and hours."

I smile seeing an image form in Tiara's mind as her lips slightly part, "You can't say that when I'm horny all the time and you looking all… you and shirtless." She sighs looking my body up and down letting the mental image consume her.

"Are you checking me out Mrs. Somerhalder?"

"Uh no obviously not." She bites her lip still not looking me in the eye.

I roll out of bed, "C'mon time to get our asses out of bed."

"No I want to eye fuck you some more."

I help her stand up smiling out how her hands gravitate to her bump almost instantly, "I'm sure you would have more fun in the shower with me."

"Oh you're funny you're not seeing me naked until my body is back to being an hourglass."

"If you say so babe," I kiss my beautiful wife before heading into the bathroom I still am not used to but enjoy nonetheless.

Once I'm in the shower I hear the door open, "This isn't fair."

"I offered but you turned me down there's even a bench in here it's like a mini room we could put it to use."

"Trust me once I have the green light you won't be able to peel me off of you."

I can't help but laugh, "I look forward to the day gorgeous."

Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder

I sit on the couch all alone avoiding the urge to jump in the shower with a very tempting naked Ian. After a little bit I hear him talking but not enough to make out what he is saying but of course he walks in the living room and paces around. I roll my eyes hearing him double and triple check the details of March. Once off the phone Ian takes a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

"My dear husband you need to sit down there's nothing more that you can do. You've probably talked to every person at Swedish everything will be fine. You need to park that nice ass of yours on this new couch and just wait for your son's arrival in three months."

"But I feel like there's so much that needs to be done."

"That's my job to worry hon you are so supposed to sit back and relax until I start screaming 'Fuck you' when our son makes his way through my uterus. Please sit down with me? We have to talk about the small details."

Ian finally plops down next to me, "Okay shoot."

"What do you think about me not having an epidural?"

"What? Oh, fuck that! No! I'm not going to sit there and watch you in pain if I don't have to! No!"

I roll my eyes, "Shouldn't it be mostly my decision?"

"I helped make that kid and as much as I love him it doesn't make it any better that he is causing you pain!"

"I have had nothing but trouble through this pregnancy it has been the worst time of my life. It will make the day that I hold him in my arms even more special because I have worked hard for it. I don't want to take the easy way out now by being numb from the waist down. As painful as it may be I want to know how it feels to give birth to I'm sure one of the most amazing people I will ever know."

A V forms between his eyebrows, "You promise to say something if it gets too much and you can still get an epidural?"

"Yes I promise."

"Fine as you wish."

I smile, "Thank you now breast feeding I don't know if I want to do that."

"Tiara those gorgeous breasts carry nutrients for Christian it's meant to be. That is how your fantastic body works it was made to carry a baby and provide it with food once you can hold it in your arms."

"I'll give it a shot only because I won the epidural fight. One more thing to discuss."

"Bring it on."

"If it ever comes down to choosing between me and Christian or future children pick them always."

"Tiara-"

"Let me finish. I've gotten to live my life and accomplish great things but they will have just come into the world. Putting my life before theirs is part of being a mother. I couldn't live with myself if I was alive at the cost of my child's life. I still feel guilty about the miscarriage I know it wasn't my fault but it wasn't fair for our little boy or girl to be a victim of a stupid situation we caused. Please promise me that if you had to make that decision you will choose our children not me."

"I just... I don't want to think about that."

"We have to though."

Ian sighs, "I'm a selfish bastard I can't think about losing you if you d-" He looks down his voice getting thick with emotion. "If you die I don't know what I will do. I can't look at a constant reminder of what happened to you before you were taken away from me."

"I know it will be hard but... How much do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world nothing can compare to the love I have for you."

"I hope that means you love me enough to let me go when you need to. I hope you love me enough to respect my only wish of letting me live through my children if I die. Think about all the good times we had when you have our child there instead of me."

Ian finally looks back up at me eyes glossy with unshed tears. "You promised not to leave me."

"I know and I won't at least not without a fight."

"I'll never leave you ever again we both know where that got us."

"I know you won't." I run my finger over his wedding band, "Everything will be fine we just have to be prepared if the worst was ever to come."

"I'll save our children over you if I need to but only if you promise me something."

"Anything you know that."

"If something were to ever happen to where I was taken away from you and our children I want them to know about me. I want them to know how much I love them and not be a figment of their imagination."

I don't even realize the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wipe them away, "Sorry I'm so sensitive. I promise you would never have to ask I would do it either way." I lay my head on Ian's shoulder as we both sit there in silence obviously thinking the same thing but not willing to confirm it.

"…Do think he is still watching just waiting for the right time to strike?"

"I don't know baby I don't know."

* * *

**February 22, 2013**

I'm so bored absolutely positively bored and miserable as hell! My back is killing me, I'm tired as can be, I literally feel as if I'm going to pop, and every two seconds I'm peeing. Of course, Ian is off being Christian Grey doing a late shooting leaving me almost all alone at eleven at night.

I get off my huge ass somehow and waddle to my favorite room, the kitchen. I have no clue what I want but once I spot the Stove Top turkey stuffing and Lays pickle chips I practically start drooling. I've had the weirdest cravings but after Thanksgiving dinner, I didn't want it to end so that became my weirdest craving.

My phone goes off and I answer without looking at who it is. "Hello?"

"How's Christian doing?"

"Wow thanks Cheynne I'm fine too he's fine giving his mother hell."

"Someone is grumpy."

"Wouldn't you be fucking grumpy if you can't stop stuffing your face, your back hurts, you're out of breath, your stomach is always itching, and you can't manage to walk without looking like a big ass penguin?"

"Gosh no need to bite my head off! Let me guess Ian isn't there that's why I'm hearing the constant crunch of chips in my ear."

"You called me remember? I was perfectly content with my stuffing and chips no one asked you to disturb my fat kid bliss!"

"Do you always get this grumpy with Ian?"

"No because I'm too busy salivating over him and thinking about all the hours of rough sex I'm going to get because I damn well deserve it and if he has something to say about it I'll rip his dick off and we both will be unhappy."

"Wow okay well the crew says hi Louisiana has been boring without you guys. Cody says Joe is doing a good job and that he can't wait to see his pretty much nephew."

My bitchy mood dissolves a tad knowing that the rest of world is rooting for me too. "That's nice to hear I love Seattle but I'm a southern girl I miss Louisiana a tad. If I could take this house with me I would be good to go."

"How long are you going to be staying there?"

"Uh maybe a month after Christian is here but that is up to the movie being done or not." I get up needing to pee again making my way down the hall.

"I need to relieve my jellybean sized bladder this is so annoying! Christian Trevelyan Somerhalder when are you going to come on out?"

Cheynne laughs at me talking as if I will get a response. "He is cozy right now leave my… nephew alone yup he's practically my nephew."

I rub my stomach feeling some strong contractions but brush it off as Braxton Hicks. "Well your nephew needs to hurry u-" I finally reach the bathroom but stop at the sink when I feel all the pressure dissolve. All of a sudden, I hear a little pop and Niagara Falls spills out from between my legs.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit no! Fuck!" I take slow deep breaths trying to avoid hyperventilating as Cheynne yells through the phone.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Um I have to go." I hang up slowly gathering my thoughts, "Vincent!" I yell at the top of my lungs thankful that Ian insisted he stays around when he is away shooting.

I hear his footsteps as if he is running, "Oh wow u-"

"You need to be calm so I can be calm now let's get to the car."

I squeeze his hand for dear life taking slow deep breaths before I completely freak out. Vincent picks up the conveniently placed bags and continues to help me out the door.

"Have you called Ian yet?"

"Oh fuck me! I don't even know where he is right now and traffic could be bad and I might be all alone and he might miss the birth of his first child and how could I be so stupid to not call already!"

"It's alright call him when we get in the car and I'll call the hospital so they know we are coming."

I nod as he helps me into the back of my SRX. I fumble with my phone a couple times but finally manage to call Ian, "This is Danielle Mrs. Somerhalder."

"You tell my husband that my water broke and that I'm on my way to Swedish."

"Wow! Okay I'm going now."

I hang up but clench my phone trying to remain calm until all the bad thoughts enter my mind. "It's too soon something's wrong he's too soon."

"Don't think like that everything will be fine premature babies are perfectly fine all the time." Vincent says speeding down Lacy V. Murrow Memorial Bridge. We finally arrive at the hospital right as I'm in the middle of a terrible contraction and trying to stand up doesn't help.

"How far along are you Mrs. Somerhalder?" A random nurse asks pushing me inside once I'm in the wheelchair.

"Thirty-five weeks there's something wrong isn't there?" I ask feeling tears coming to the surface.

"We don't know yet but don't worry you need to stay calm for the baby. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Um fifteen minutes maybe but they hurt like hell."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but it's going to be a long night Mrs. Somerhalder."

I groan as I arrive to my temporary home for the next couple of days most likely. The mini clan of nurses help me change and get in the bed moving around to get me situated with IVs and bracelets.

Another young red head woman comes in, "I'm Dr. Allison Clayton tell me what's going on."

"My water broke, I'm having bad contractions getting closer together, and all I want to do right now is cry."

"From your sheet of symptoms you were having earlier sounds like you are further along so you're probably thirty eight weeks which puts you in that safe zone. We're going to monitor the baby's movements and heartbeat as well to make sure everything is okay."

"How long until I'm pushing?"

"You're only in the first stage of labor which means you have five to twelve hours maybe even more."

I feel myself breathing faster, "Where's my husband?" They all look around at each other, "Where the fuck is my damn husband?" I yell getting more pissed off by the second.

"The man outside said he hasn't heard anything," A blonde nurse answers.

"I want my phone someone please get me my phone then leave." I get out in the midst of a killer contraction. Dr. Clayton rubs my arm up and down trying to keep me calm and the only reason I don't demand for her to leave is that my son needs her.

Once I have my phone, I dial Ian and it goes straight to voicemail. "Oh no he fucking didn't!" I dial again and get the same result. I feel my emotions boiling over and I throw my phone at the wall.

Dr. Clayton worriedly looks at the monitors, "You need to calm down Tiara your blood pressure is going up and we don't want to stress the baby out."

"Calm down? My fucking husband has disappeared and I have no damn clue where in the hell he is! You want to tell me to calm down when the one I need is nowhere to be found? I need to calm the fuck down? Are you serious?" My voice climbs up several octaves getting louder and louder.

"You need to calm down for the sake of your child so that you don't kill the both of you. Now breathe I need you to breathe for the love of God just breathe and I promise we will find your husband."

I'm sure I kill her with looks but say nothing as I follow her instructions, "I'll be right back someone has to know something by now yell if you need anything." She jumps up and jogs out the room knowing that my temper is very bad.

As another contraction rips through my painkiller free body, I turn on my side knowing that this kid is moving fast. Vincent runs in, Dr. Clayton following behind, and he takes my hand. I can tell he's about to tell me something bad especially when Dr. Clayton stares at the monitors.

"We found Ian."

"Then where is he!"

"He was going to call you to let you know that he probably wouldn't be coming home until the morning but that's when Danielle told him your water broke."

"Get on with the damn story!"

"Ian's phone is off because he's flying right now from Portland."

"Wait he's flying or he's on a flight?"

"Flying."

"Are you fucking kidding me? When did he get a pilot license?"

"Danielle said that he got it about a month or two before shooting."

Before I can start cussing Vincent out for no reason, another contraction hits and I groan squirming with pain. "How long until he is here?" I grit out.

"About an hour?"

I clench the sheets giving him such a lethal stare that he decides to leave the room. "Why are my contractions so close now? You told me that I had awhile!"

Dr. Clayton moves to the front of the bed and I know to open my legs, "You are only four centimeters dilated which is two more than you were before in only about thirty minutes. At maybe 12:15 you will be holding your little boy if you keep progressing and stay calm."

I roll my eyes at the last part then reality sets in Ian won't be here in time. "That can't happen I can't do this by myself."

She comes over to the side of the bed looking me directly in the eye, "You have carried this baby for nine months and you are going through this without medication you're strong you can do this. I might be wrong everything might slow down it depends on your body. Even if your husband isn't here in time we will get through this together."

I only nod with my vision getting blurry from unshed tears feeling as if I've been abandoned. I remember the last time I was hoping Ian would walk through the door and I ended up having a miscarriage. I can't handle all the worst possibilities running wild in my head and the only one who can keep me sane is thousands of feet in the air.

After another twenty minutes of constant contractions, I can't take it anymore and the tears start to spill over. "I need Ian I can't do this without him here," I sob worrying Dr. Clayton.

"He will be here any second I know he will."

She runs out the room quick returning in what seems like only a second with nurses. She looks in between my legs again then looks up at the nurses who leave then return with various things. I shake my head crying more.

"Tiara you need to stay strong it's almost over."

"No I'm not pushing until my husband walks through that door I can't do this without him he can't miss this!"

"We can't wait for him you're fully dilated."

"Oh like hell we can't!" Everyone turns their head to the door hearing a commotion outside then not even a second later my grey-eyed copper haired husband runs in looking frazzled as ever.

"I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry I tried to get here as fast as I could." Ian kisses my forehead and grabs my hand.

"Next contraction you feel I want you to push for me until I say so okay?" Dr. Clayton says and right on cue, I feel one coming.

"Oh fuck," I groan beginning to push having a death grip on Ian's hand.

"Now relax for me."

I huff, "I hate you so much right now," I direct to my husband whose body is not splitting in half.

"I love you too Tiara."

"It's starting again," I groan.

"Give me a big push breathe through it," Dr. Clayton says completely in her zone.

I do as I'm told wanting to stop already and fall into a welcomed sleep as my strength deteriorates.

"Relax you're doing so good next time give a strong push and you will be seeing your son."

"I'm so tired and I feel like a fat sweaty pig," I whine even annoying myself.

"You couldn't look any more beautiful if you tried baby doll."

I'm too tired to even give a little smile. All too soon, pain is coming back and I'm pushing again.

"It's almost over sweetheart I can see him," Ian says smiling down at a site that I'm blind to.

I finally get to stop once a cry fills the room, "Say hello to your little boy." The floodgates are obliterated when I'm looking down at the most perfect little being I've ever seen. The nurses wipe some of the blood off but I honestly don't care feeling his warm little body against my chest.

"Hey there Christian it's mommy you're so beautiful."

I look up to see tears rolling down Ian's face, "He's absolutely perfect."

"Ready to cut dad?"

He nods obviously overwhelmed with emotions as he cuts the umbilical cord. I force my eyes to stay open as the nurses do whatever they do to my little boy prolonging him getting back into my arms. Ian walks over to get him once their done and smiles big truly looking like a proud papa as he holds Christian in his arms. He strokes his little hand with his thumb as his son squeezes his pointer finger while he walks over to me.

"Hey little man it's daddy."

I run my fingers over his full head of copper hair a complete carbon copy of his father. I almost die of cuteness overload when Ian kisses his forehead causing Christian to scrunch his little button nose up.

"C'mon bud open those eyes up we want to see you." As if he can understand him, Christian squeezes his eyes closed tighter then opens them and takes our breath away. Light blue eyes with dark edges explore the two faces that they find.

Ian and I sit there staring back at our gorgeous son but with his father, he had no choice but to be handsome. Christian's little pink pouty lips open up to release a yawn making me giggle at his adorableness.

"We did a pretty good job Mrs. Somerhalder."

"That is all you Mr. Somerhalder I just carried him."

Ian looks up at me smiling, "Thank you."

I kiss him, "I love you and you too my little prince."

"I love you both so much."

* * *

I finally got to sleep reluctantly after getting rid of the afterbirth. I have no clue how long I've been asleep but it must've not been long since the sun is still not out.

"We need to stick together and remember if mommy doesn't give you what you want you just poke your little lip out and give her the puppy eyes she's a sucker for them. You're going to have the ladies lined up around the block and you have the smirk mastered so you're ahead of the game Christian. Family comes first before anything and one day you might have to take over for me and be the man of the house. Your mom might look tough but sometimes she is going to need you."

Tears gradually fall down my cheeks hearing Ian have a heart to heart with his son already. I flip over slowly and see him holding Christian sitting in the rocking chair.

"Well there's mommy little man." Ian gets up and gently puts his twin into my arms.

"Has daddy been keeping you up?"

"No I haven't he wanted to spend some time with his old man but I think he's hungry. I'm supposed to tell Dr. Clayton when you're awake I'll be back." He kisses me and his son then walks out the room.

"Hmm let's see if you're hungry sweetheart." I open my gown revealing the watermelons I have on my chest. Within seconds, Christian is latched and drinking contently in his own little world looking up at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

I look up just as Ian walks back in, followed by Dr. Clayton, and stops in his tracks staring at me. "Gosh you look so beautiful."

I bite my lip to contain my giggling but I'm sure my blushing gives my thoughts away.

"I see you got the hang of it how are you feeling?" Dr. Clayton asks while checking various things.

"I'm fine really tired but fine," I answer staring down at my little angel.

"We are going to keep you until this afternoon and depending on how you are we might let you go home. No tearing so I think everything will fall back into place nicely."

"Sounds good thank you." I look up finally to see her give me a nod and smile then shake Ian's hand before leaving.

"I can't wrap my head around the fact that he's here and how… perfect you both look."

"Neither can I. He looks just like you."

"It's scary how much he looks like me when I was a baby."

"Christian is more adorable than you," I say with a smile.

"Are you already pushing me to the side Mrs. Somerhalder?"

"Yup I'll need you in a couple weeks though Mr. Somerhalder."

"Mmm and I can't wait," Ian kisses me taking his sweet time pulling away driving me insane.

I look back down at my son and the happiness slips away as I think about something, "He's coming back I know he will and it will be way worse than before."

"Baby don't think like that everything will be okay I'll protect you, both of you."

Somewhere inside I believed Ian but there was no doubt that Dylan was coming back to finish what he started but this time my son is at risk.

**Point of View: Dylan Beckford**

I start packing having to get back to the goal at hand, making Tiara mine. That asshole can put his name on her and make her his human incubator but I would have her in a way that he never could. I stop for a moment debating if what we have planned is the right thing if it is too much but in reality, it was perfect. Tiara couldn't hate me she couldn't push me away she would have to embrace me and find some place in her heart to care about me and be thankful what I will do.

"C'mon lover boy we don't have all day."

"I don't care if we have been together for years I brought you into this and I will take you out."

"Oh I would love to see that day come. You wouldn't know half of the things you do without me plus I'm your sister."

I ignore Lacy as I pick up my bags and walk towards the door, "You're not my sister you're a sick twisted bitch with some crazy infatuation for their cousin."

"My true brother will be happy to see me and for my cousin… I'll be the best babysitter ever Aunt Lacy has a ring to it. Now let's go Louisiana is waiting for us."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this far it has a been a very long journey. This is the end for Tian so far but don't worry I will start posting the very last story in a couple months probably after the first week of June since I'm going to be very busy. I will continue posting Nothing More and there will be a spin off with Tian and a new couple Ciara (hehe you will never guess the guy but the girl is very obvious). Leave a review please and thank you give me your input on what you would like to see in the last story but fair warning now it will be even more drama than before. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully you will enjoy my other Ian/FSOG inspired stories until A Different Beginning, the fourth and last story of the Through Life Series, is up. I will post a preview of both stories when I get them situated goodbye for now!_

**_~LexiTiara_**


	65. Check It Out!

I posted the preview for the next story A Different Beginning up along with Decode the Irresistible and Toxic Trio.

Decode the Irresistible is about eighteen year old Tiara who has to finish her senior year in San Antonio, TX because her parents couldn't deal with her anymore! She keeps to herself and doesn't care about anyone else since her music, fanfiction, and books are the only things that interest her. That all changes when she meets her creative writing teacher, Mr. Somerhalder:)

Toxic Trio is the story that I'm the most petrafied about! It is back when Tiara is in Ian's office and she tells him that they can't be together but instead of her telling him that, Ian tells her that causing Tiara to be completely heartbroken. She get's a call from a business in Seattle called Grey Interprises Holdings Inc. about an interview. She soon runs into the hypnotizing mysterious Mr. Christian Grey who is now her boss and leaves Louisiana behind. Ian realizes his mistake and goes after her to only find out it might be too late. So in other words Christian Grey against Ian Somerhalder for the same girl. I made it to where Christian and Ana haven't met I wanted to leave it open to where I might bring her in who knows yet I only have the first chapter done!


End file.
